


Сломанные сказки (Broken Fairytales)

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: Broken Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fairy Tales, Gen, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 101,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Увесистые томики сказок с детства открывали перед нами дороги в другие миры. Но что делать, когда сюжеты сказок искажаются, сворачиваются в клубок ужаса и совсем забывают о счастливых концах? В Сторожевой Башне занимаются тем, что выправляют известные сюжеты, стараясь следовать сказочным законам и не нарушать и так пострадавшую гармонию. Это не так легко, как кажется, и потому в штате, помимо весьма неординарных людей, трудятся и весьма неординарные сказочные беженцы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сказка первая. Снежный король (The snow king)

А если бы Герда не спасла Кая?

Если бы она замёрзла в северных чертогах, если бы стала всё-таки ужином для разбойников, если бы навсегда осталась во дворце среди снов или в доме доброй старушки?..  
А может, и вовсе бы забыла Кая. Подумала бы – что ж, раз ушёл, ему так лучше. Там лучше.

И вышла бы замуж, родила бы троих прелестных детишек и умерла бы с мужем в один день, так ни разу и не вспомнив о замерзающем в ледяном дворце мальчишке...  
А Кай сложил бы, в конце концов, слово «ВЕЧНОСТЬ» из тающей под пальцами мозаики, и тогда королева, коснувшись губами холодного юношеского лба, рассыпалась бы снежинками по ледяному полу.

И когда бы пришло время - Кай распахнул бы свои льдисто-голубые глаза и на королевских санях полетел сеять по миру снежные хлопья. А осколки злого тролльего зеркала так и продолжали бы замораживать его душу...  
Снежный Король стал бы ещё жёстче, чем прежняя повелительница «белых пчёлок». Он сам в детстве называл так ту, что похитила его.  
Он принялся бы, как и она, искать тех, кто заслужил весь мир и новенькие коньки в придачу.  
Залы ледяного дворца вскоре наполнились бы прозрачными гробами. В них бы уснули вечным сном десятки не способных сложить мозаику. Тех, не защищённых тёмной магией лживого зеркального осколка, не переживших прикосновения холодных губ самой зимы.  
Кай разучился бы смеяться.

Зима в их королевстве растянулась бы на долгих семь месяцев.

Весна

Проблемы начались ещё с моста.  
Пришлось действительно оттуда скинуться – иначе бы река не извернула все течения в сторону маленького каменного домика, утопающего в цветах.

Одетый в странную побрякивающую клетчатую рубашку и совсем дикого вида очки, вниз по реке в розовой лодчонке-лебеде плыл человек. По лицу его можно было легко понять, что ещё чуть-чуть - и он перевернёт лодку, в клочья порвёт плывущие за ним девчачьи башмачки и продолжит свой путь вплавь. Так бы он и поступил – если бы не знал, что по всем законам жанра просто обязан был высидеть в этом памятнике романтических девичьих грёз до того момента, пока лебединая голова на носу судна не уткнётся в камыши рядом с увитыми плющом воротами с двумя сторожащими его деревянными солдатами.  
В этом доме его уже ждали. Молодой парнишка в соломенной шляпе и халате, улыбающийся открыто и искренне. Путник сделал вид, что не заметил, как ползут по синей крыше дома побеги растений, а над бутонами слышен тихий шёпоток, словно они переговариваются между собой. Все цветы в вишнёвом саду рассказывали сказки – истории, так или иначе связанные с ними самими. Время здесь тоже текло по-своему, поэтому надо было успеть покинуть гостеприимного хозяина до обеда. С другой стороны, путник порядком устал, и потому с радостью, особо не вдаваясь в подробности, принял приглашение на чай со сливовым вареньем.

Дом этот, равно как и старая соломенная шляпа, принадлежали когда-то старухе Весне - а впоследствии отошли её приёмному сыну, умудрившемуся давным-давно поддаться чарам золотого гребня* и потерявшему все воспоминания о своей прежней жизни. Хотя, теперь ему грех было жаловаться. Даже несмотря на приобретённую привычку заманивать ничего не подозревающих путешественников в свой дом, отпаивать цветочным чаем, а потом, усыпив байками или отняв все воспоминания, превратить в цветы. За последние несколько лет сад порядком разросся и теперь занимал даже небольшой краешек противоположного берега реки. Вместе с неуёмной жаждой общения и неспособностью покинуть дом Весны, юноша приобрёл некоторые мистические способности – и теперь немного колдовал.

\- Вот вам чашечка жасминового... Он успокаивает и расслабляет. – проворковал наследник Весны и тихонько покачал головой. Со шляпы прямо в чашку упала пара серебристых песчинок – давно уже в своём саду молодой колдун не видел жасминовые деревья, и этот невовремя появившийся человечек вполне мог пополнить его коллекцию.  
Путник сдвинул огромные очки на переносицу, несколько секунд смотрел на дымящуюся поверхность жидкости в чашке, потом скривился, увидев изображённых на ней пушистых котят – но вся-таки взял чай в руки и отпил глоточек.

Несмотря на то, что колдун из юноши был неважный, обычно хватало и одного глотка.  
Однако принесённый рекой незнакомец, похоже, вовсе не собирался отращивать ветви и покрываться извилистой корой. Он преспокойно допил чай, покосился на фарфоровых котят ещё раз, поднялся из-за стола и произнёс:

\- Что ж, спасибо за угощение. Признаться, пивал и получше, ну да у вас тут с садом совсем беда, как я погляжу. Советую прекратить подавать зелёный чай с вареньем и не нанимать на работу всяких первых встречных.

При это улыбался он так, словно прекрасно знал, сколько гиацинтов и ромашек оказались здесь не по своей воле. Колдун с удивлением обнаружил, что не может в ответ и слова сказать. Открывая дверь, увитую цветами Драконьего пламени*, странник на несколько секунд задержался в дверном проёме, шепнул ярко-красным цветам «Спасибо» и навсегда покинул цветник Весны.

Лето

Начало было положено.

Путешественник достал из-за пояса смятую до невозможности бумажку, сверился с нею и уверенно зашагал в сторону леса – туда, где над бело-зелёными башнями, покрытыми слоем снега, летали вороны. То был замок принца и, конечно же, его принцессы.

Хорошими манерами странник никогда не обладал – да и учиться не хотел – потому ввалился во дворец без стука, а если быть до конца честными, то просто влез в окно кухни. Одним чаем сыт, как известно, не будешь, и в жертву неуёмному аппетиту взломщика пошла пара найденных в кастрюле куриных ножек. Естественно, после ужина организм потребовал здорового сна. Правилам это не противоречило – наоборот, очень даже помогало. Поправив очки на голове и убрав мешающуюся прядку ярких волос с лица, нарушитель королевского спокойствия потопал вверх по лестницам – спальни высокопоставленных особ по каким-то дурацким причинам всегда располагались на последних этажах. Когда дыхание сбилось настолько, что сердце чуть из груди не выпрыгивало, путник наконец-то обнаружил, что практически уткнулся носом в тяжелые створки дверей, которые могли принадлежать только королевской комнате.  
Вновь проигнорировав все правила приличия, человек в клетчатой рубахе молча прошёл прямо к кровати, рухнул на неё и тут же засопел.

Вскочивший от такой неожиданной наглости принц – пухленький мальчишка с длинным каштановыми волосами, который даже в постели не расставался с маленькой золотой короной – отчаянно заверещал, и спустя несколько секунд на пороге появилась как две капли воды похожая на принца девчонка в расшитой жемчугами ночнушке. В руке она сжимала подсвечник – самый увесистый из всех, что можно было найти за секунду – и в волосах у неё тоже поблёскивала маленькая корона.  
Теперь спящего без задних ног странного субъекта на королевских простынях рассматривала не одна, а две пары любопытных и недоумевающих глаз.

\- Я приказываю тебе проснуться! – повелительным тоном провозгласила принцесса и для пущей убедительности ткнула ножкой подсвечника в плечо вконец обнаглевшего подданного. Тот лишь всхрапнул и даже не открыл глаза.  
\- Беллааааааа..... – заныл принц, отчаянно комкая одеяло. – мне страааааааааашно..... давай охраааааааану позовёёём....  
\- Не хнычь! – девчушка ударила принца по пальцам и нахмурилась. – Нечего лишний раз беспокоить ворон – только они нам служить и остались. Пожалей престарелых птиц!**  
\- Ну Беееееееееееллаааааааааааааа..... – не унимался мальчик. Кажется, в уголках его зелёных глаз даже блеснули слёзы.  
\- Прекрати! – принцесса шипела вместо того, чтобы кричать – ведь ночью нельзя слишком сильно шуметь. Особенно во дворце Лета. Всегда есть шанс спугнуть чьи-то сны.  
\- Иди-ка ты поспи в моей комнате, а я пока посмотрю, что за сны у этого непрошеного гостя. Вмиг узнаю, хороший он или плохой.  
Принц согласно кивнул, схватил со столика свечку, зажёг огонь от свечей в руках сестры и пулей бросился в коридор.

Принцесса Белла расправила складки на своём ночном костюме, присела на краешек кровати и стала ждать. Вскоре из окон потянулись длинные тени от веток деревьев, поползли по стенам, потолку, зеркалу – а потом опали над кроватью принца, свернувшись в тугой клубок.  
Девчушка закусила губу и всхлипнула. Уж сколько она жила на свете – целых четырнадцать лет – а таких мудрёных сновидений ни у кого не видала. Конечно, после правления других Принца и Принцессы, их с Билем родителей, в Летний дворец стало приходить мало людей, но сравнить было с чем.  
Пусть спит этот непонятно откуда взявшийся человечек. Пусть спит.

Осень

Утро настигло замок Лета внезапно – и стая ворон поднялась над шпилями, чтобы совершить свой каждодневный дозор. Белла и Биль, одетые в чёрно-красные бархатные костюмы, оба с коронами, при полном параде, провожали путника за ворота дворца. После того как проснулся, он потребовал карету. Биль искренне не понимал, почему Белла так охотно согласилась. Принцесса же еле сдерживала слёзы, глядя как старинная карета с облупленной краской, запряжённая тощей белой клячей, выезжает за пределы владений Лета. Ей было жаль этого незнакомца – и вдвойне беспокойно из-за того, что ожидало его впереди.

А впереди был только Осенний лес с листьями красными, как кровь. Карета с дремлющим в ней путником петляла по лесным дорогам уже не первый час, а разбойники всё не появлялись. Это начинало выводить из себя.  
Странник ещё раз сверился с бумажкой. Фыркнул. Через десять минут оценил реальные шансы своей кареты на то, чтобы её украли жадные мародёры. Потом шансы на то, чтобы её украли очень жадные мародёры. Цифры получались совсем не многообещающие. В конце концов пришлось остановить клячу и пойти пешком, вовсю бряцая мешком медяков. Это тоже не сработало – похоже, чуткий слух здешних разбойников хорошо отличал звон золота от звона любого другого металла. Никаких других идей в голове у путешественника не было, и потому он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и крикнул:  
\- Все разбойники – ублюдки!!!  
Лес молчал.  
\- И идиоты!!!  
Лес продолжил молчать.  
\- ...и воняет от них. – добавил странник совсем тихо, вдруг вспомнив о чём-то своём.  
К его горлу тут же приставили зазубренный, но тем не менее довольно внушительный нож.  
\- Как смеешь ты оскорблять благородных людей моей матери? – прошипел человеку в рубашке прямо в ухо черноволосый пацан с повязкой на левом глазу. Он-то как раз и держал нож.  
\- А я вас уже заждался. – как ни в чём ни бывало продолжил путник. – Ведите меня к вашей матушке.  
Разбойники загоготали, а пацанёнок сузил глаза и хмыкнул.  
\- Чего эт тебя угораздило с мамкой повидаться?  
\- Хм... Об этом я как-то не подумал... – кажется, это он обращался к самому себе.  
\- Неважно! Мамка из тебя быстро дурь-то выбьет!  
Собственно, на это всё и рассчитывалось. Не на выбивание дури конечно - а на поход в дебри разбойничьего леса, чтобы встретиться с нынешней атаманшей Осенью.

Атаманша лежала рядом с полупустой винной бочкой – и судя по выражению её лица, бочка опустела как раз по её вине.

\- Что за фрукт? – лениво протянула разбойница, пытаясь поднять на прибывшую шайку взгляд.  
\- На весь лес нас поносил! – сын Осени толкнул странника вперёд, прямо к бочке, намереваясь его уронить, но тот умудрился устоять.  
\- Правда? Ойа... – атаманша хищно улыбнулась. – Чем же мы тебе не угодили, дружок?  
\- Мадам, - незнакомец тоже улыбнулся, повторив разбойничий оскал. – Я к вам за малым. Мне нужен олень.  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Потом весь разбойничий лагерь взорвался диким хохотом. Сын атаманши хохотал громче всех – пока не заметил, как мгновенно побледнела его мать.  
Люди продолжали смеяться, а Осень поднялась с импровизированной кушетки, подошла к путнику совсем вплотную и заглянула ему в глаза.  
\- Зачем ты туда идёшь?  
\- Долг зовёт. – просто ответил странник.  
\- Не врёшь?  
\- Никак нет.  
\- Хочешь всё исправить? Многие хотели... Даже мы, воплощения, сами пытались... Да что толку...  
\- Я смогу.  
Осень заглянула ему в глаза – прямо в душу этого очередного психа – и поняла, что он верит в то, что говорит. Таких много теперь в ледяных залах Короля...  
\- Приведите Селестиля.

Сын атаманши открыл было рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но мать на него так красноречиво посмотрела, что все его претензии тут же исчезли.  
Вечером Осень снова напилась. Вместе с сыном. А когла выпивка закончилась, отправила его в подвалы Летнего дворца за добавкой – всё равно подслеповатые вороны ни за что бы не увидели её юркого сынка.

Зима

Селестилем звали северного оленя, которого разбойница держала в своём небольшом зверинце – наверное, в память о прежних временах. Не то чтобы олень ей был вовсе без надобности – иногда атаманша наведывалась к старой лапландке, дабы выпить чего-нибудь горячительного и послушать её песни под сияющими в небесах сполохами. Осень часто теперь грустила – новая зима отбирала у неё всё больше дорогих сердцу людей, всё больше времени и всё больше счастья... Нет, мстить разбойница уже не умела – она просто хотела покоя взамен вечным солёным дождям.

Стаей снежных волков преследовала буря одинокую фигурку на белом просторе – олений всадник, кое-где чертыхаясь по-тихому, держал свой путь к полюсу, куда по синему небу стекались реки зелёных и голубых огней. Ленты северного сияния собирались над шпилями дворца Снежного Короля, чтобы потом прозрачной патокой укрепить ледяные своды.  
Старая лапландка - вот умница – и виду не подала, что удивилась, увидев на пороге человека в очках. Всё так же дала в дорогу послание финке, написанное на старой треске и втихаря завернула в тряпку пузырёк собственного варева – уж он-то ум прояснял лучше,чем что бы то ни было.  
В доме финки стояла страшная жара – но путник упрямо терпел, не желая расставаться ни с одним предметом своего гардероба. Эта старуха тоже не осталась вдолгу – указала дорогу прямохёнько к вечно закрытым воротам Ледяных чертогов и отсыпала в маленький мешочек из красной кожи яркие разноцветные ягоды, к которым странник обещал себе ни за что не притрагиваться.

Уже совсем скоро он ступил на лёд большого замёрзшего озера, посреди которого возвышался наметённый колючими ветрами трон. На нём когда-то любила сидеть Королева – оно говорила, что расколовшийся озёрный лёд – это зеркало разума, и нет ничего правильнее на свете, чем оно. Селестиля пришлось оставить у куста с красными ягодами – что делало такое растение, одинокое, посреди белой холодной пустыни, было совершенно не ясно, но олень дальше него и шагу ступить не мог.

Здесь было холодно – куда холоднее, чем мог бы представить себе путник. В кипельно-белых королевских залах, наполненных тишиной, он смотрелся как бабочка в паучьем коконе.  
А ещё здесь было пусто. Ни Короля, ни собирающих мозаику людей – никого и ничего, кроме грубых ледяных обломков, сваленных в самом тёмном – если слово «тёмное» вообще применимо в этом случае – углу.  
Путешественник подошёл к нагромождениям льда, одел очки и несколько секунд вглядывался в толщу замершей воды. Да, это были они. Десятки, а может и сотни. Выкошенные во славу вечной зимы невинные души.

Вне сказки

Здесь начиналась его территория - и игра пошла слегка по другим правилам. Он всегда любил лишний раз тыкнуть начальству, что ненавидит сказочные законы. Теперь не нужно больше следовать туда, куда укажут и делать, что следует. Теперь Бен Бенну сможет выполнить всё, ради чего появился в этой сезонной какофонии, а то он и так постоянно чувствовал себя чересчур сказочным. Осталось только дождаться зимы...

...Прошло уже около трёх часов. Быть замороженным здешним климатом Бену не грозило, и потому со скуки – и только - он начал двигать ледяные осколки так, чтобы они собирались в слова. Так как воображение Бенну было настроено на весьма странную частоту, слова между собой практически никак не вязались, но по отдельности были полны глубокого смысла. Обычно такой глубокий смысл вкладываешь в выражения лишь в тех редких случаях, когда опустишь нечаянно на палец молоток или со всей дури врежешься в дверной косяк. Мизинцем правой ноги.

На выражения Бен не скупился, и уже по истечении получаса приблизительно десятая часть всего озера была выложена нескончаемым потоком отборной ругани. Но, к счастью, Бенну довольно быстро терял интерес к бесполезным занятиям. Что толку, если эти произведения искусства даже не увидит никто?

Парень присел на ступеньку у ледяного трона и достал из-за пазухи чёрную тонкую пластину, которую тут же открыл, подобно коробочке. Пару раз ткнув пальцем в нижнюю часть агрегата, Бен приставил пластинку к уху. Через несколько секунд он заговорил, и слова его негромким эхом таяли в углах дворца.

\- Кларенс, ага, дежуришь, значит? Тебе сегодня не повезло... Сейчас я буду тебя доставать.

По ту сторону разговора кто-то сдавленно булькнул.

\- Вот оно что, Кларенс, ты когда-нибудь торчал четыре часа на морозе в минус пятьдесят? Нет? Ничего приятного, угу... Какого чёрта, куда там Ключники смотрят? Не рановато они меня сюда забросили? Ах да, у него тут ещё трупы... м? Сколько? Ну... горы... Что? Выражение такое? Да нет, реально горы. В замороженном виде. Кларенс, ты там только что выплюнул весь чай? Пьёшь на посту, собака?

Бен сузил глаза. Вот честно, он ничего не имел против ничегонеделания – но только когда этим занимался он сам и не в критические моменты, типа таких, когда в полном замороженных тел зале ждёшь причину их умерщвления.

\- Ладно... Чего там ваши книженции говорят? Вот вернусь – я с тобой лично поговорю... Успокоиться? Мне? Да я даже голоса ещё не повышал... Что значит обернуться? Шутить взду...

Окончание фразы было выбито из лёгких Бена – его с силой швырнуло о ближайшую стену. Он пытался сориентироваться и вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха, но удар о лёд пришёлся как раз по солнечному сплетению. Тоненькая пластиночка переговорника, по которому Бенну выливал накопившуюся злость на Кларенса, разбилась вдребезги. Теперь можно надеяться только на себя – никаких подсказок от Наблюдаталей.  
Тем лучше.

Снежный Король стоял посреди вихрящихся снежных хлопьев, прямо за троном. Губы, сжатые в тонкую линию, длинные выбеленные волосы, чёрный венец с зубцами, горностаевая шуба, пустые глаза... Красивый. Чёрт побери, очень красивый. Даньке бы понравился точно. А ещё высокий. На полголовы выше самого Бена. Это не могло не злить.  
Бенну поднялся, поправил съехавшие набок очки и предпринял попытку переговоров.

\- Меня зовут Бен Бенну Фэнхуан. Я из Башни. Понимаете, возникли небольшие проблемы с вашим спа...

Договорить он не успел – у Короля, похоже, была привычка перебивать людей на полуслове.

\- Я не вижу слова «вечность» на полу.

\- О, великолепно.... Опять законы... – пробормотал Бенну, доставая из-за пояса маленький завёрнутый в тряпицу свёрток. Поговорить не удалось – значит, уговаривать будем своими методами. Вслух путешественник произнёс. – Наверное, это потому, что его там нет.

Снежный Король наклонил голову вбок. Потом прикрыл глаза, и мощные порывы пронизывающего до костей ветра окутали Бена словно кокон.

Плохо. Кожа начала покрываться инеем. Бен, конечно, всё равно не чувствует этого. Но только пока. Использовать спрятанный в свёрток цветок Драконьего пламени уже невозможно – а ведь он смог бы растопить, испарить ледяную оболочку. Нельзя было медлить.

Что поможет ему победить? Что поможет...

Вот же оно! Придётся сыграть по правилам – главное, потом ничего не говорить в Башне, а то не избежать великому противнику всяческих законов насмешек.  
Ни руками, ни ногами уже не шевельнуть. Спина одеревенела... Только шейные суставы ещё как-то...  
Как же до чёртиков холодно... И дыхание у Снежного Короля ледяное... Теперь понятно, как он умудрялся так аккуратно отправлять в вечный сон без снов тех, кто не стали господинами сами себе и не заслужили весь мир и новенькие коньки в придачу.

Нереально не смотреть в эти глаза – светлые, почти белые, не выражающие ничего... Пронизывающие похлеще любого холодного ветра.

Бенну даже сам себе бы не признался, что в тот момент практически наплевал на последствия – когда к тебе приближается такая смерть, мысли испаряются сами по себе...

Последним, что помнили все жертвы Снежных Правителей, был поцелуй – обжигающе-холодный, такой долгий и осторожный... В эти моменты в Короле было что-то от Кая – ведь он всё ещё жил, там, на дне ледяной скульптуры в шубе, погребённый под осколками злого зеркала.

 

Но ожидал ли Снежный Король, что этот поцелуй станет последним дял него самого? Было невыносимо тепло, кусок льда, в который превратилось сердце Кая, стал таять, корона – рассыпаться в чёрные снежинки, а стены дворца – рассеиваться словно мираж.

 

Бенну сжульничал. Конечно, история получилась совсем паршивая, раз пришлось задействовать свой главный – и весьма уникальный – козырь, но теперь об этом точно не должны узнать в Башне.

Рубашка и брюки промокли насквозь – вот досада. А всё эти ледяные оковы – нет, ну сколько же пафоса ради одной-то смерти. Все сказочные персонажи этим грешили. В разной степени. Не то чтобы Снежный Король перешёл все границы...

Бен как бы ненароком вспомнил о своём противнике. Вон он, сидит в снегу с опущенной головой...  
\- Кай? –Бенну подошёл к нему и помахал ладонью перед лицом. А волосы всё такие же белые... Словно иней зимы въелся в них навсегда.  
Мальчишка – он на самом деле ещё совсем молоденький был, этот Снежный Король – поднял взгляд. Осмысленный. И глаза серо-голубые. Его красота теперь вовсе не замёрзшая и не доведённая до идеала остротой ледяных линий.  
\- Что случилось? Я... я ведь...  
И голос другой. Мягкий. Полный смятения. Бен никогда не умел объяснять. Он ненавидел эту часть своей работы.  
\- А Герда... Где Герда?  
И вот что отвечать, когда на тебя смотрят так?.. Бен вздохнул.  
\- Знаешь, непросто тебе это говорить, но понимаешь... Прошло слишком много времени...  
Не смотреть ему в глаза. Не смотреть в эти умоляющие глаза...  
\- Действительно много времени... Около пары сотен лет... – Бенну отвернулся. Не смотреть, нет-нет.  
Повисла тишина. Ожидаемых всхлипов со стороны Кая не последовало.  
\- Что же мне теперь делать?  
Бен Бенну обернулся. Парнишка его удивил. Невозможно чтобы так реагировали на столь... неожиданные новости.

Возможно, Бен себя потом за это возненавидит. А может и весь отдел его возненавидит. Если не вся Башня.

\- Это... вы меня спасли?

Как славно, что парень не стоит на ногах – Бенну чувствовал бы себя крайне неуютно, выслушивая всё это, глядя на Кая снизу вверх. В ответ он неопределённо хмыкнул.

\- Не помнишь?  
\- Почти совсем ничего.

Точно, его возненавидит вся Башня. И начальство, будь оно неладно.

\- Поднимайся. – бросил Бен в сторону. – Пойдёшь со мной.

Кай подобрал полы длинной шубы, едва не запутался в её полах, но всё же зашагал следом за странником.  
\- Бен Бенну Фэнхуан. Можно просто Фэнь.  
\- Кай... Ну да вы и так знаете.  
\- Никаких «вы». Не такая уж и разница.

Это всё не из-за глаз, неа.

***

Про Дверь

Иван’сатоен Де’Сезам нашёл Дверь, когда прятался от шайки Али в закоулках Южного Креста. Положение было совсем-совсем безвыходным, Иван умудрился пролезть в какую-то щель между домами и сразу же оказался перед Дверью. Как он узнал, что Дверь – это Дверь? Просто настолько неправильных и колоссальных створок он в жизни не видывал - а значит, это могла быть только Дверь, с большой буквы. Она была покрыта слоем пыли, и кое-где паутиной, но сквозь грязь можно было различить очертания каких-то то ли фресок, то ли картин, которые украшали это нечто снизу доверху. Где-то на уровне глаз Ивана была замочная скважина. А под ногами валялись ключи.  
Сотни, тысячи ключей... Самой странной формы – такие и представить сложно. Парочку Де Сезам даже нечаянно раздавил.

Когда совсем близко послышались голоса разбойников Али, Иван’сатоен стал судорожно придумывать план. И не придумал ничего лучше, как схватить первый попавшийся ключ, вставить в проём и повернуть. Часть Двери тут же отворилась, и когда Иван в неё проскользнул, он понял, что Дверь вовсе не так необычна, как казалась. Она ещё необычнее.

Все в детстве читали сказки. А Иван нашёл способ попутешествовать не только по страницам книг. Каждый ключ у Двери принадлежал собственной сказке... Да и замочных скважин, как позже узнал первооткрыватель, было предостаточно. Оставалось только перепробовать сотни тысяч комбинаций – и то вовек не сможешь обойти их все.

Когда Иван нашёл наконец красавицу Шехеразаду – а о волшебных историях никто не знал больше, чем она – он вдруг обнаружил, что некоторые сказки «ломаются».  
Многие истории искажались, переворачивались вверх дном, в них исчезали герои, счастливых концов отродясь никто не видывал... Это было неправильно. И тогда появилась Watchtower, а Де’Сезам и Шехеразада стали его первыми сотрудниками.

Организация занималась «выправкой» - сюжеты сказок ставились на места, и пусть сначала было достаточно трудно отыскать те Дверки, в которых возникали неполадки, потом нашлись способы слежения, возник штат Наблюдателей, Сказителей, Библиотекарей... Watchtower стала главным событием века. Откуда взялась Дверь? Почему все мирки за ней тщательно задокументированы в виде местных сказаний? Почему события рано или поздно начинают «переламывать» сюжет со счастливым концом? На эти вопросы не было ответов... Равно как и на тот, по которому Де Сезам решил устроить столь обширную благотворительную акцию – ведь, по сути, он не получал с этого ничего.

За деятельностью следили государственные службы, журналисты, простые люди... А совсем скоро историю Башни затёрли, и он стала просто раздутой газетной уткой и городской байкой. Это было бы слишком – открыть двери Watchtower для всех желающих. Пусть она не спасала свой, но она спасала тысячи других миров, и потому в Башню попадали «лучшие из лучших», хотелось бы сказать. Но на деле туда попадали лишь те, чьи личные дела одобрял Сатоен. ( А пути его логики неисповедимы. ) Или же те, кого отвергли сказки. Последних, кстати, хватало – Watchtower не всегда успевала прийти на помощь очередной сказке вовремя. Последствия порою были необратимыми – именно так в развед-отделе появился Грэй де Вульф, а в отделе Информации – Ягвида Костяная Нога.

Дверь теперь обнесена стенами, ключи сортируются, створки чистятся – и Watchtower функционирует, вновь оживляя воспоминания о детстве. Иван’сатоен Де'Сезам после крупной удачи с Али и его разбойниками располагает нехилым капиталом и сам спонсирует проект. Многие работают добровольно – только за еду и жильё. Бывает, некоторые совсем без дела сидят, пока для них не найдут постоянного задания. Потому здание Башни похоже на остановку по дороге из мира в мир, которая так похожа на аэропорт или вокзал.

На третьем этаже сверху, сразу за Сортировочной комнатой находится общежитие – в него-то и держит путь Бен Бенну Фэнхуан, разведчик из Песочного отряда. Он тянет за руку высокую фигуру в горностаевой шубе – и встречающие его в коридорах младшие помощники с опаской провожают их взглядом. Многие знают простую истину - от Фэня всегда жди неприятностей.  
___________________________________  
* Драконье пламя - цветы ярко-алого цвета, генерируют тепло  
** если кто помнит - Ворон и Ворона когда-то помогли Герде, причём ворона была придворной. Я на этом сыграла.


	2. Сказка вторая. Алая шапочка (Little Scarlet Riding Hood)

От каждого шороха, от каждой мелькнувшей над кроватью тени, от каждого ветряного скрипа становилось так страшно, что даже тёплое байковое одеяло, что подарила ей бабушка, не спасало. А ведь должно было. Никак не могло быть иначе – ведь вера в силу предков ничуть не угасла. Бабушка была сильной, куда сильнее матери и уж куда сильнее её самой.

Изогнутая ветка дерева отстукивала дробь на стекле вместе с каплями начинающегося дождя.

Девочке было страшно. Она шептала заклятия, разученные прошлой весною, но скалящаяся волчья тень на стене никуда не исчезла.

В раскате грома послышалось глухое рычание. Совсем близко, ещё чуть-чуть...

...Далеко в лесу, в своей маленькой лачужке проснулась Эбенгратт, самая могущественная колдунья на многие мили вокруг. Сердце её ухало и стучало как бешеное. «Беды не миновать.» - говорило её чутьё, и Эбенгратт всей душой старалась ему не верить.

В деревне

Жила-была в одной крохотной деревеньке с очень милым названием «Белые выселки» маленькая девочка, такая хорошенькая, что лучше ее и на всё свете не было. Бы. В идеале всегда есть одно маленькое "но" - девочке снились кошмары... Ну и что, спросите вы? Вы были бы правы, если бы девочка не была потомственной ведьмой. Самой что ни на есть настоящей. Не из тех, что голышом танцуют под луной и объезжают на шабашах чёрных козлов, но тоже не совсем обычной. Издавна считалось, что семья этой девочки оберегала деревню от всяческих бедствий, будь то неурожай, ураган или разбойники. А потом пришли волки.

В лесу волки жили всегда, и в течении долгого времени вели борьбу с пастухами и лесорубами. Но волков, подобных этим, никто раньше в здешних краях не видывал. Эти были огромные, чёрные, словно вывалянный во тьме уголь твари с горящими глазами и столь громким воем, что от него лопались барабанные перепонки. И охотились они исключительно на людей. . Уж чего только не перепробовали напуганные жители деревеньки, прежде чем начать организовывать походы в лесную избушку старой колдуньи. Только вот люди из леса не возвращались. И помощи ждать было совсем неоткуда.

В дом к дочке Эбенгратт уже ни раз стучались, но обычно приветливые хозяева не спешили открывать дверь. И только когда на пороге появилась невысокая фигурка в красном плаще, дубовая дверка тут же приоткрылась – ровно на столько, сколько было нужно стройному незнакомцу для того, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь.

\- Я так рада, так рада... – запричитала мать, молодая ещё ведьма в нарядном фартучке с вышитыми на нём козлятами. – Даже не представляете, насколько это важно. Бедная моя матушка уже недели две как без своих любимых пирожков сидит, прямо умаялась, наверное... Я быстро, быстро совсем, сейчас...

Женщина убежала на кухню, к разогретой печи, а Вера откинула с головы красный капюшон и вздохнула. Всё это ей совсем не нравилось. Заменять в сказке маленькую девочку - ничего особо замечательного в этом нет. Тем более, мама её, по всей видимости, уже давно выжила из ума. Ну зачем в лесную чащу нести какие-то там пирожки на ужин могущественной волшебнице – да ещё и с капустой? От одной мысли о такой начинке Веру пробрала дрожь – она с детства не любила капустные пироги.  
Матушка быстренько обернулась с корзинкой, накрытой красным лоскутом и быстренько вытолкала Веру в прохладу наползающего на деревеньку вечера.

Заколоченные ставни, запертые на десятки замков и запоров двери – Белые Выселки не просто переживали нелучшие времена, скорее всего деревеньке скоро придёт конец. Уже сейчас некоторые семьи решились на отчаянный шаг – снарядили повозки, чтобы отправиться в ближайший город. Так шансов добраться до цели куда больше, особенно, если нанять парочку сорвиголов для охраны. Были ведь и такие – порою люди прислушиваются к жадности куда чаще, чем к здравому смыслу.

Мимо одной из таких повозок и прошла сейчас Вера: на многочисленных тюках сидели дети со спутанными волосами и испуганным взглядом, какой-то мужлан в бурой шляпе и с золотым зубом проверял ружьё, а местный священник, к которому стали обращаться только теперь, в моменты бедствия, когда древние силы уже не помогали, мрачно и торжественно обмахивал собирающихся в путь какой-то дымящейся хворостиной.

Вере предстояло пройти путь до избушки Эбенгратт в одиночку – и даже с её неслабыми физическими данными, она не могла не испытывать страха. Такой, наверное, охватывает всякого, когда приходится смотреть в светящиеся лунным золотом глаза приближающейся опасности – или даже смерти. Она бы сейчас была даже не против общества Бена Фэнхуана – но того отправили в другую Дверь, тоже в одиночестве. На них возлагают слишком большие надежды. Пусть она всего о Бене не знает – но она абсолютно точно уверена, что при встрече с проблемой, требующей вмешательства высоких моральных чувств, он спасует. Впрочем, как и она. Самой большой трудностью в работе на Башню было не то, что всегда был шанс погибнуть при исполнении, а то, что шанс поступиться своими принципами и своими чувствами был ещё более высоким. Представлять, каково выходцам из-за Дверей, было вообще непосильным занятием для девушки. Вырванные из мира, живущего по чётким правилам, сломленные пошедшим наперекосяк сюжетом, такие люди (и нелюди, самой собой) чаще всего сходили с ума – или оставались в Башне. Больше им податься было некуда. Лично Вера не знала никого - видела мельком Ягвиду – но та, скорее всего, вообще ни на кого не была способна произвести положительное впечатление. Главными причинами тому являлись крайняя враждебность во взгляде и четыре фута протеза вместо левой ноги.

Девушка помнила, с каким смешливым взглядом та притащила ей свёрток с одеждой – красный плащик, маленькая шляпка, костяная трость и корсет были необходимыми атрибутами для входа в сюжет этой сказки. Вера подозревала, что в её назначении на эту Дверь ещё и фамилия виновата – уж очень она подходила к атмосфере. Вера Алая, как же. А давайте-ка отправим её с волчьими набегами разбираться?  
Правила, правила... Никто не смеет нарушать порядок вещей и последовательность, пока не найдётся провал – та часть сказки, с которой всё пошло не так, первопричина бедствий. Помнится, в «Волке и семерых козлятах» сами козлята-садисты были таким «провалом». Пришлось их попросту изолировать от матери и от окружающих, прежде, чем они смогли добраться до любого Волка.

Вера покрепче сжала в руках корзинку, поудобнее перехватила трость – так, чтобы при случае легче было отбиваться – и сделала свой первый шажок на пути в лесную чащу.

В красной мгле

Она никак не могла понять, откуда взялся этот мелькающий среди тёмных крючковатых веток-лап яркий лоскут ткани. Красный был всегда её цветом. Только её. Он приманивал силу, он взывал к предкам, он лучше всех рассеивал тьму и уничтожал свет... Он так шёл к её глазам, в конце концов. И только он помог ей избавиться от страха. Жаль, что не до конца... В лесу всё ещё витал волчий дух, всё ещё пугал своей серой душой и совсем человеческими глазами. В каждом клочке ночи чудился ей звериный силуэт, за каждым кустом слышалось рычащее дыхание... Нужно было как можно скорее пустить по его следу заклятья...

Девочка схватилась за покрытую красным палевую шерсть и притянула морду клыкастого ужаса прямо к своим глазам.  
Верная древнему слову стая вскоре разбежалась по тёмным лесным тропинкам, а сама Красная Шапочка поднялась с земли, стряхнула с передничка пыль, взяла свою маленькую корзиночку и отправилась по той дорожке, которая вела прямиком к домику её бабушки.

В лесу

Вера жалела, что не умеет видеть во тьме так же хорошо, как Фэнь – этот вообще практически никаких неудобств ночью не испытывал, судя по тому приключеньицу за Дверью, когда им пришлось доставать с неба звезду. Девушка же постоянно спотыкалась о части механизмов, разбросанных по всему городу, а однажды чуть не свалилась в Часовую пропасть. Если бы не бывший с ними тогда безымянный герой, лица которого они так никогда и не увидели, то Вера бы в лучшем случае переломала руки-ноги, а в худшем – и вовсе распрощалась бы с жизнью.  
В этом лесу было бы жутко, даже если бы девушка не знала, что её могут подстерегать человекоядные волки. Луны не было видно – она скрылась за облаками - и только узкие полоски ореолов над ними освещали тропинку, по которой подобно змеям расползлись корни деревьев. Ветки их постоянно норовили зацепить Веру за плащ или юбку – и оттого лишь усиливалось их сходство с цепкими руками невидимого ужаса. Вот теперь Вера бы не отказалась даже от самого короткого виденьица, хоть и ненавидела их всей душой.

Это тоже было одной из эгоистичных причин её принятия в Башню – способность к ясновидению.Чёрт его знает, откуда в Вере такая сила взялась – родня её не отличалась чем-то подобным. По крайней мере в тех поколениях, про которые она знала. Сатоена, главу Башни, тогда очень заинтересовала девчонка, предсказывающая будущее. Сначала Веру Алую определили в отдел Информации, но уже совсем скоро, когда стало понятно, что контролировать своё умение девушка не умеет, её перевели в Песочный отряд и даже сделали командиром. Она обладала всеми лидерскими качествами – кроме терпения, пожалуй – но в работе с тем же Фэнем, к примеру, темпераментность шла лишь на пользу. Кстати, подолгу с Песочным отрядом не мог работать ни одни информатор и ни один наблюдатель. Потому на постоянной основе в «Песке» были только разведчик, Бен Бенну Фэнхуан, и командир, Вера Алая. ( Настоящая фамилия коей, к слову, была вовсе не «Алая», а более приземлённая «Шапочкова», но за каждое упоминание последней Вера прицельно била пяткой в нос. )

Вызвать видение Вера могла лишь только в очень спокойной обстановке, когда мысли её находились далеко от бренных земных помыслов... Потому в ночном лесу, полном странных шорохов, она такое провернуть не могла.

От корзинки стало ещё отчётливей пахнуть ненавистной капустой, и настроение командира Песочного отряда опустилось ниже отметки «ужасное-не-подходящее-для-серьёзного-задания». Хотя, казалось бы, куда хуже.

Она даже не услышала приближающейся опасности – только увидела, как огромная серая тень неожиданно возникла на том месте, где тропинка раздваивалась. Это мог быть только тот самый Волк, поэтому Вера не должна была удивиться, услышав из его пасти человеческую речь. Однако изумления избежать не удалось, потому что Волк наклонил морду и недоумевающе протянул:  
\- Ты же не Красная Шапочка.  
Вот и всё. Вот вам и законы сказки.  
\- Чего это я не Красная Шапочка? – Вера вытянула вперёд руку с корзинкой, словно пыталась ей защититься. – У меня и пирожки есть! С капустой...  
Волк сверкнул жёлтыми глазищами, обошёл девушку кругом и вдруг вытянулся, как-то весь угловато продрог (если вы понимаете, о чём я) и уставился на девушку абсолютно человеческими зелёными глазами. Да ещё и, ко всему прочему, сверху вниз. Если бы Алочка не потеряла дар речи, она бы сдавленно пискнула – как-то плохо верилось, что нависшая над ней каланча с тёмными спутанными волосами, одетая в какое-то тряпьё, и есть Волк. Если бы не мгновенное превращение на её глазах и наличие у высоченного парня серых меховых ушек и довольно внушительных когтей, Вера и в самом деле не поверила бы собственным глазам.  
В сказках действительно нужно быть готовым ко всему.

\- С капустой... И вправду... Да и пахнешь ты домом этих ведьм... Но что-то ты больно уж великовозрастна для Шапочки, не находишь?  
Альку слегка задело упоминание о возрасте – и неважно, что она и так не выглядит на свои восемнадцать.  
\- А ты-то сам – Волк что ли? – в свою очередь напустилась на него девушка. – Что-то не припомню, чтобы серые вдруг под людей косить вздумали.  
\- Косить? – зрачки у волка сузились в тонкую вертикальную линию. – Молчала бы, ведьма!  
\- Зверюга!  
\- А то нет!  
\- Ну тогда хам! И... и... идиот!!!  
\- Слушай, девчонка, ну чего тебе от меня надо, а? Я тут Шапочку искал, а не невесту на выданье... Ты тропкой не ошиблась?  
Тут уж Вере надоело отвечать только словами – и она, размахнувшись как следует корзинкой, въехала ею прямо Волку по челюсти. Дабы меньше говорил и больше думал.  
\- За что? – обиженно прошипел парень, хватаясь за ноющую щёку.  
\- За неверие и повышенные тона. Отвечай – зачем тебе Шапочка?  
Волк захлопал глазами.  
\- Так она же чокнулась совсем – меня Эбенгратт за ней и послала. Из леса я выйти не могу, ну да она должна была рано или поздно сюда со своими пирожками притопать... А притопала ты!

Вера не успела как следует ответить – налетел совершенно бешеный ураганный ветер – и откуда такой в чащобе? Он сорвал с помятой корзинки тряпицу, спутал Альке волосы и утих прямо у её ног.  
Глухое рычание и адский смрад, исходящий от тонких чёрных теней, окруживших Веру и волка, заставил командира Песочного отряда побледнеть от ужаса и омерзения. Что это за твари ещё такие? От них буквально веяло злом – будто бы оно вплелось в них тугим комком и пустило корни до самого сердца. Если у них, конечно, вообще были сердца.  
\- Не шевелись... – прошептал серый Волк, поводя плечами так, словно готовился к прыжку.  
А через несколько секунд он уже волком действительно прыгнул прямо в кольцо чёрных вытянутых пародий на самого себя.

В избушке

Эбенгратт, даже несмотря на её почтенный возраст, было не в тягость жить одной в лесу. Да, бывало, по праздникам, она выбиралась в гости к дочери или к сыну в город... Однако гораздо чаще её навещали сами, причём, в большинстве случаев совсем незнакомые люди. Недаром же она была ведьмой.

Не доброй и не злой – просто колдуньей в угоду себе, которой не нужно было продавать душу дьяволу и приносить кровавые жертвы.

Старушка была ещё довольно крепкой, к тому же здесь, под покровом леса и духов природы она могла постоять за себя даже в поистине безнадёжных случаях, таких, например, как нынешнее нашествие чужих волков – ведь все здешние служили ведьмам и без их ведома даже на скот не нападали, не то что на людей. Серый Волк, единственный уцелевший из стаи Эбенгратт, сейчас должен был уже дойти до той самой тропинки, по которой её внучка, Красная Шапочка, обычно ходила её навещать. Старая колдунья молила богов, чтобы её подозрения не оправдались – это будет слишком сильный удар для хрупкого сердца и истончившейся души.

В дверь постучали.  
\- Кто там? – хрипло спросила Эбенгратт, сжимая в руках клюку.  
\- Это я, Красная Шапочка. – послышалось из-за двери. – Принесла вам пирожки и горшочек маслица.  
Никому иному, кроме её внучки, такой приятный тонкий голосок принадлежать не мог.  
\- Дёрни за верёвочку – дверь и откроется. – в последние дни Эбенгратт действительно было очень сложно двигаться, будто бы питавшая её все эти годы сила, разлитая в воздухе, куда-то вдруг исчезла. Поэтому старушка почти всё время проводила в постели, лишь изредка поднимаясь для того, чтобы чего-нибудь перекусить или позвать дремавшего во дворе Волка.

Дверь хлопнула, распахнувшись, и в проёме показалась маленькая фигурка в красном капюшоне. В руках Шапочка держала плетёную корзинку, покрытую бело-красной тканью. Эбенгратт облегчённо вздохнула и тепло улыбнулась. Но стоило девочке пройти внутрь, под свет тусклого ночника, как бабушкина улыбка сменилась гримасой ужаса...

В небесной выси прогремел первый раскат грома.

На пути к избушке

Серый Волк припал к земле, прижав уши и жалобно поскуливая, и Вере пришлось прыгнуть, чтобы тростью достать готовящегося откусить ему голову волка-людоеда. Это всё-таки были волки – странные, пугающие и неправильные – но тем не менее волки. Просто обычные волки не рассыпались золой от удара костяным набалдашником по голове.

\- Серый, ты совсем обалдел что ли? – запыхавшаяся девушка вложила в свои слова всю накопившуюся за драку злость. Она нанималась что ли в его телохранители? Между прочим, это он и Красную Шапочку, и бабушку по идее должен был сожрать.

Волк даже морды не поднял – он вжался в опавшую листву, дрожал всем телом и скулил... Так пронзительно, что Алька даже присела рядом и попыталась его погладить.

В ту же секунду Волк вскочил и ринулся куда-то вглубь леса – прямо по уходящей в кусты тропинке. Вера недобрым словом помянула всех своих начальников, Шапочку, её маму и бабушку, а потом кинулась следом. На каблуках. И потому сразу же отстала. Но почему-то сомнений насчёт конечной цели забега Серого Волка у неё не было – если в этой запутавшейся сказке действовали ещё хоть какие-то законы. Хотя все логические рассуждения могли идти ко всем чертям.

Скоро зарядил дождь. Вера потеряла трость, сломала каблук, сразу же собственноручно отломала второй, оставила на ветке маленькую красную щапочку – вообщем, лишилась практически всего антуража, и посему постоянно проверяла, на месте ли переговорник. Потерять способ связи с координатором – пусть даже это была Ягвида – девушке совсем не хотелось.

Тропинка, превратившаяся в один большой грязный и скользкий ручей, привела измотанную Алочку к крошечной покосившейся избушке, около которой стоял высокий деревянный шест с выточенными на вершине крыльями и волчьей головой. Домик бабушки производил не самое лучшее впечатление.

Вера из вежливости постучалась в дверь, но тут же обнаружила, что та не заперта.  
Позже она тысячу раз успела пожалеть, что открыла эту несчастную створку.

В сгущающейся красной мгле

Кто она? Что здесь делает? Словно копия... Её копия... Копия ли?

Она словно в воде – уши закладывает, и кружится голова. На языке – восхитительный солоноватый вкус. Что это? Красное... Красный. Её цвет. Принадлежащий ей одной, олицетворяющий её естество. Притягивающий силу, укрепляющий клокотавшую мощь. Так, кажется?

Ей больно – оттого, как смотрят на неё эти жёлтые глаза, оттого, как клыки впиваются в плоть, оттого, как когти рвут кожу. Одна только мысль – и боль тут же отступает, снесённая волной чёрных изогнутых тел. Это её кошмары – так похожие на реальные, но так хорошо охраняющие от настоящих. Клыкастые ужасы – такая же стая, как у любой другой ведьмы в роду. Ну ладно, почти такая же. Эти немного более требовательны, им нужно кого-то терзать, рвать чьи-то тела и души. Но Красная Шапочка знает, что это не такая уж и большая плата за отсутствие страха. Тем более, ей самой тоже необходима еда.

От внучки Эбенгратт уже совсем мало осталось – одна только оболочка и красное платьице с плащом. Корзинка с пирожками и маслом догорает в очаге, пока слуги молодой колдуньи избавляются от последнего волка из стаи старой Эбенгратт, а сама Шапочка слизывает с пальцев алую кровь своих предков.

Вне сказки

Вера чудовищными усилиями подавила рвущийся наружу крик. Она не была готова к чему-то подобному... Это же... Совершенно невыносимо.  
Зато теперь Вера уверена, что сказка уже давно забыла о собственных законах. Осталось только сделать всё возможное для счастливого финала... Господи, да о чём это она? Счастливый финал?

Маленькая девчушка со взглядом зверя, склонившаяся над... Алька старалась не думать, что то, что лежало на полу, было когда-то госпожой Эбенгратт, великой ведьмой, несколько веков защищавшей окрестные селения. Со скрюченных пальцев Шапочки на половицы капала кровь, и ею же были перепачканы нижняя половина лица девчонки, белый передник и подол платья. Вера, только не пытайся представить... Гони мысли прочь! Прочь!

Медленно, очень-очень медленно колдунья подняла свой взгляд на застывшую в дверях Алочку – и тут же из теней в углах комнаты на девушку кинулись кошмары в чёрных блестящих шкурах.

Алька слышала, как за секунду до того, как её сшибла тощая пародия на волка, зазвонил коммуникатор. Как будто сейчас кто-то мог ей помочь...

«Всё, Шапочкова, это конец.» - стучало в голове командира Песочного отряда. – «Вот только продай свою жизнь подороже, слышишь?»

И Вера боролась. Понимая, что уже ничего не может сделать, потому что эти чёртовы видения снова её подвели. Понимая, что больше всего на свете ей бы хотелось никогда не поворачивать тонкий алый ключ с волчьей головой, стоя перед Дверью.

А когда сил отталкивать всё возрастающих числом клыкастых теней уже не осталось, и Вера рухнула на тропинку, здорово приложившись спиной о дерево, тени вдруг исчезли.

Секунды, необходимые для того, чтобы Вера поднялась и вернулась к избушке, показались ей вечностью.

Серый Волк сидел на крыльце, перед распахнутой дверью – его левая рука была сплошным кровавым месивом, а одно из ушей утратило свою былую форму. За согбенной фигурой последнего из стаи Эбенгратт лежала Красная Шапочка.  
Он перегрыз ей горло.

Звонок

Дрожащими руками Вера всё-таки смогла достать из кармана коммуникатор, тихо тренькающий в зловещей тишине колдовского леса.  
\- Д..д-а-аа? – Алька очень старалась, но голос выдал её с головой. Ягвида с её-то характером могла бы сейчас, пожалуй, только посмеяться. Вот только ответивший Алочке голос вовсе информатору не принадлежал.  
\- Вера, послушайте, что я вам сейчас скажу. Только умоляю – внимательно послушайте.

И Вера слушала. Ивана де Сезама было не так-то уж просто игнорировать.

***  
Песочный отряд

Щёлкнул выключатель.

\- Фэнь, какого чёрта ты не связался с информатором, как только вернулся? Да он нас всех чуть с ума не свёл, когда связь прервалась!!! И почему ты ещё не на... докладе?..

Вера Алая собственной персоной, злая, как разбуженный после тысячелетнего сна Кракен, еле выдавила из себя окончание фразы.  
За её часто опаздывающим, безответственным, а в данный момент удивлённым (да и, стоит признать, вообще единственным) подчинённым стоял ранее никогда ею не виденный субъект. Выглядел он крайне... виноватым.  
Длинные белые волосы, совершенно дикие и не поддающиеся описанию брови, горностаевая шуба... Так-так...  
\- Товарищ Фэнхуан Бен Бенну, а теперь заверьте меня, что это не тот, о ком я думаю.  
\- Это абсолютно не тот, о ком ты думаешь. – мгновенно отозвался Фэнь. И тут же добавил. – Как бы.  
Алька закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула. Главное – успокоиться.  
\- Какого лешего, Фен недоделанный? Это незаконно, понял? Фактически, они вообще в юрисдикции Дверей находятся! Представляешь, что нам теперь предстоит?  
\- Можете просто отвести меня обратно... – тихо протянул Кай до того, как Бен успел хоть как-то ответить взбешённой Алочке.  
Вера кинула на бывшего короля свирепый взгляд:  
\- Не позволю! Даже не зная толком, из какого ада вытащил тебя этот придурок, обратно отправить не позволю!  
\- Тогда почему же вы.... – начал было Кай, но Алька его перебила.  
\- А, чёрт бы вам побрал! Сидите тут! И носу из комнаты не кажите! – девушка, прищурившись, глянула на Фэня, потом схватила со стола какую-то папку и вышла из комнаты Бенну, хлопнув дверью.  
Повисло молчание – было слышно, как шуршит мех на мантии Кая, когда тот начинал шевелиться.  
\- Фэнь, будь так любезен, объясни...  
\- Кто она такая? О, это твой будущий командир, познакомься. Вера Шапочкова – нынче сменила фамилию на Алую.  
\- Не это. Что ещё за «ад», из которого меня вытащили?  
\- Она умеет метко выражаться. Научилась сразу после одного... скажем так, инцидента.  
\- Инцидента?  
\- Да послали её раз исправлять ситуацию в «Красной Шапочке», а получилось... – Фэнь-таки посмотрел на Кая, на чьём лице было просто огромными буквами написано непонимание. Объяснять он не умел, это факт. Тем более такие многоступенчатые вещи, как возникновение Watchtower и всё из этого вытекающее. Рассказать про Дверь и основы своей работы Бен успел – но в таком сжатом формате, что, кажется, Кай уловил лишь то, что, повернув в огромной-преогромной, занимающей половину залы Двери прозрачный ключ со снежинкой, можно будет вернуться прямиком в родные места Снежного Короля. Бенну закрыл глаза и попытался придумать, с чего - и главное, как - начать.

Его тягостные попытки прервал звонок на висящий у кровати коммуникатор. Фэню что-то там сообщили, он поднялся с дивана, на котором они с Каем уже успели удобно расположиться, и потянул за собой паренька.  
\- Начальство тебе всё получше, чем я, объяснит. Нас Сезам ждёт.  
\- Сезам? – недоумённо повторил воплощённый зима, но, увидев обращённый к потолку взгляд Бенну, не стал расспрашивать дальше. – Я тут шубу оставлю?  
\- Ага, кидай. – Фэнь уже открывал дверь – и когда юркий Кай первый проскользнул в коридор, удивился, насколько паренёк был худ без своего горностаевого одеяния.

Кабинет Сезама

Алька была здесь всего три раза. Впервые – когда её только зачисляли в штат Башни, на личном разговоре с Иваном де Сезамом. Он казался ей мифическим человеком, почти всемогущей легендой – и она была несколько разочарована, когда увидела вполне себе обычного мужчину в деловом костюме. Манера выражаться его была весьма простой, общаться с ним было легко, он не внушал трепета или ужаса. Другое дело его жена, от которой хотелось либо падать в обморок, либо – при близком знакомстве – спасаться бегством.

Во второй раз Вера попала сюда сразу после того звонка в «Красной Шапочке». Это была рядовая Дверь – не лучше и не хуже всех остальных – но всё пошло наперекосяк куда больше, чем обычно.  
В крови, пролившейся в этом мирке, можно было искупаться. Такое случалось – и Алька была предупреждена. Но одно – знать со слов, и совсем другое – наблюдать всё это вокруг себя. Вера не была готова к подобному исходу. И Волк, как выяснилось, тоже. Поэтому Сатоен потребовал, чтобы Вера захватила его с собой, в Башню. Сделать это оказалось совсем нетрудно – Серый почти ничего не соображал, почти никого и ничего вокруг не замечал и вообще вёл себя крайне тихо.

Иван де Сезам беседовал с ними лично. По отдельности. И этот разговор, после которого ей стало куда легче, Вера запомнит на всю жизнь.  
У Серого Волка дела тоже пошли на поправку – через пару недель он начала осваиваться в новом отряде в роли разведчика, а через месяц уже участвовал в заданиях. Теперь он просил всех называть его Греем – оригинальным мышлением Волк не отличался, и потому в списках числился как Грей де Вульф.

То, что Грей не только не прервал все контакты с Алькой – а по логике вещей, она должна была лишь напоминать ему о не радужном прошлом – но и неоднократно просил перевода в Песочный отряд, Иван Сатоен де Сезам лично считал своей маленькой психологической победой. Сама Алька считала это дикой обузой, а поведение Грея, которое день ото дня становилось всё раскрепощённее и в конце концов вылилось чуть ли не в хождение вокруг Веры кругами и в виляние хвостиком, вообще сводило её с ума. Волки как-то не входили в список любимых ею существ.

Ну а в третий раз Алочка забрела сюда по собственной инициативе, хоть и трясло её при этом порядочно. А всё из-за этого идиота Фэня, притащившего с задания... Ну, не признать того, что паренёк был очень милым, было бы кощунством. И Вера была уверена – если бы обстоятельства не потребовали этого, Бен Бенну никогда бы не привёл в Башню... Да никого бы он не привёл!

Сезам – как среди служащих частенько называли главу Башни – с любопытством глядел на ёрзающую на стуле Альку. Вера бы даже сказала, что в его серых глазах горел настоящий мальчишеский азарт.  
\- Извините, конечно... Но такое ощущение, что вам даже интересно. – пролепетала девушка, уткнувшись в письменный фэневский доклад, который держала в руках.  
\- А вам разве нет? – удивлённо поднял брови Иван.  
\- Ээээ... – протянула Вера, не найдя, что ответить.  
\- Последним заданием у вас ведь была «Снежная королева», да?  
\- Д-д-да-а-аа... То есть да, конечно.  
Иван чуть ли не подпрыгнул на стуле. От нетерпения?  
Когда в кабинет, заваленный горами свитков и какой-то одежды, вошёл почему-то понурый Фэнь, а за ним белым выделяющимся на общем фоне пятном проскользнул Кай, Сатоен вскочил-таки с места и чуть ли не закричал:  
\- Молодой человек, у меня есть для вас задание!


	3. Сказка третья. Синдром Питера Пэна (Peter Pen Syndrome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бен Бенну Фэнхуан, сотрудник Песочного отряда, немного безответственен – всем в Watchtower, организации, занимающейся починкой сломавшихся сказок, это известно. Войдя в очередную Дверь (за Дверьми и разворачиваются сказочные сюжеты), Бен был вынужден забрать из сказки Кая, Снежного короля, которому в силу неблагоприятных обстоятельств было некуда податься. Вера Алая, начальник Бена, недовольна этим обстоятельством, однако для Кая сразу же находится место – глава Watchtower, Иван Сатоен де Сезам, отправляет всю троицу разбираться с поломкой за новую Дверь.

Почти эфемерные, обрамлённые сверкающими искорками света, подобно самому обычному дождю, омывающему улицы Лондона, с небес падали феи – зелёный полог Заповедного леса усеивали сотни потускневших трупов. Меж корнями вековых деревьев ещё вспыхивали крохотные огоньки, мигали – тревожно и с надрывом – играли в догонялки со смертью и, в конце концов, угасали навсегда. Он больше не верил в фей, даже несмотря на то, что они всё ещё верили в него – с макушки до пяток, с бусинок в волосах до бубенчиков на свёрнутых из листьев башмачках. Просто пришло время повзрослеть – как приходит оно к каждому, кто забывает про вторую звезду справа и полёты до самого утра.

***  
Лондон

Безумно хотелось спать – но под ухом вился кто-то более назойливый, чем тысячи мух (ведь в детстве всё принято преувеличивать), да ещё и препротивно при этом звенел. Мальчишка, утопавший в мягких матрасах огромной двухъярусной кровати, зевнул во сне и перевернулся на другой бок. С верхней кровати упала подушка – спавшая там девочка сбила её, когда пыталась устроиться поудобнее – она предпочитала спать на животе.  
В детской семьи Дарлингов мало что изменилось: всё те же разноцветные кубики в углу комнаты, подвешенная к потолку модель Солнечной системы, раскрытый шкаф, из которого хаотично торчали рыболовные снасти, отцовский фрак и вешалки, которые прекрасно заменяли пиратские крюки; и, между детскими кроватями, огромное, от пола и почти до самой крыши, окно, которое обычно прикрывали тяжёлые бордовые шторы. Сегодня они были аккуратно перехвачены золотистым шнурком со смешной кисточкой, а распахнутые ставни открывали совершенно потрясающий вид на ночной Лондон. На небе не было ни облачка, и звёзды, хоть и не такие яркие, как за городом, всё же были сказочно хороши, словно сегодня перед выходом на тёмный небосвод их намывали в ванной с душистой пеной.  
Первой проснулась девочка: в очередной раз отмахнувшись от назойливого насекомого, она свалилась с кровати, злобно чертыхнувшись, но затем, словно вспомнив, что подобное поведение не подходит для юной леди, поднялась и поправила ленточки на ночной сорочке. В левом ухе зазвенело, она сощурила зелёные глаза, прислушиваясь, и вдруг подскочила на месте, чуть не уронив с тумбочки разодетых на бал плюшевых медвежат.  
\- Бен! – одеяло с нижнего яруса кровати было успешно стащено на пол. - Бен, просыпайся! Пора!  
Рыжий, взлохмаченный парень поднял лицо с подушки и рассеянно огляделся по сторонам, будто он не совсем понимал, где находится. На смятую ткань наволочки опустился какой-то маленький светлячок, и Бен тут же подскочил, как ужаленный, крепко приложившись головой о верхнюю койку.  
\- Ты? – выдал он наконец, потирая ушибленное темечко, - а чего в рюшках-то? Перестала бунтовать? Ой...  
Рыжий слез с кровати и обречённо погладил шершавую ткань своей ночной сорочки.  
\- И я в рюшках. Совсем здорово... Ненавижу...  
\- Не причитай... – девушка подскочила к комоду и быстренько выудила оттуда ворох каких-то тряпок неопределённого цвета. – Успеем и переодеться - я тоже в таком виде лететь не собираюсь.  
\- Лететь? – парень прищурил один глаз и склонил голову к плечу. – А, точно. Феи. Пыль. Пираты, индейцы и прочая ерунда. И рюшки. И, конечно же, детская спальня.  
Бен Бенну Фэнхуан, единственный и неповторимый деятель Песочного отряда, вздохнул и покосился на большой фиолетовый со звёздами мяч, опирающийся на кукольный домик. Кажется, на веранде домика пили чай крокодил в парике и чёрный беззубый пупс. Сочувствовать детишкам или радоваться за них? Толком и не сообразишь.  
\- Прекрати.  
\- А то что? Уволишь меня? Или отправишь обратно? Я, кстати, совсем не против.  
\- Идиот!  
\- Дура!  
\- Хамло!  
\- Сумасшедшая!  
\- Безмозглый придурок!  
\- Дура!  
\- Повторяешься!  
\- Потому что в двойном размере! Погоди... Кажется, я перебарщиваю.  
\- Не то слово, - фыркнула Вера Алая, капитан того же Песочного отряда, и швырнула в Фэня неведомо как оказавшимися в комоде огромными, очень странными на вид очками.  
\- Действительно перебарщиваю... Уж очень это... Ооо... – Бен закатил глаза. – По-детски. Хотя бы внутренне, да? Чтоб вас, сказочные стандарты...  
Алька была вынуждена согласиться с напарником – пусть даже и не вслух. Она никогда не выражала открыто свою неприязнь к некоторым законам по ту сторону Дверей. За этой крохотной Дверкой с золотым бубенцом придётся свыкаться с таким положением вещей. Они были вынуждены на четвереньки встать, чтобы протиснуться за зелёную створку, Фэнь изрядно повеселился, особенно когда Кай чуть не оставил клок волос на косяке... Кай!  
\- А где Кай? – испуганно прошелестела Вера, повернувшись к рыжему бездельнику. Тот как раз потягивался, и его даже не особо заботило, насколько сильно при этом задирается ночное платье.  
\- Извращенец, прикройся! – Алька запулила в Фэня клетчатой рубашкой и снова вдруг переключилась на шёпот, - Надо найти Кая!  
\- А ведь точно, малый был с нами... – протянул Бен. Куда же мог деться этот кусок наивняка? Кроватей в комнате больше не было, а сказочные законы должны были, по идее, сработать как часы. Сердце пропустило один из привычных ударов. Конечно, что-то всегда идёт не так с этими переселенцами из сказок! Взять, к примеру, Ягвиду, которую поначалу определили как разведчицу – из-за ступы, ясен пень – но в свой первый же рейд за Дверь она умудрилась поцапаться с местной ведьмой и усугубить положение дел в десятикратном размере. Теперь Костяная Нога сидит в справочном отделе и изредка попадается на канале Песочного отряда: она один из немногих информаторов, у которого нет постоянной команды. А Кай... Нельзя было так быстро отправлять его на задание. Да будь на то воля Фэня, он бы его вообще запер в общежитии и изредка подкармливал да беседовал, чтобы к безумному обществу Watchtower паренёк привыкал постепенно, шажок за шажком. Однако Дед Сезам, начальник Башни, быстро припахал бывшего Снежного короля, нашептав ему чего-то при встрече. Кай воспринял работу с энтузиазмом, чем немало удивил и Шапочкову, и – особенно – самого Бена, который видел чертог Короля и представлял, что творилось у парнишки в душе. После такого обычно тоннами жрут мороженое и не вылезают на солнечный свет. А Кай не просто вылез – в самую гущу событий залез. Чего же ему наговорил этот противный, напыщенный, совсем не дружащий с головой Иван?  
\- Кай! – Бенну только спустя секунду понял, как глупо было орать в темноту имя потерявшегося напарника. Чем он думает? Как... ах да, как ребёнок.  
Что-то безумно яркое метнулось в сторону Альки, и она чуть не завопила от страха. Светлячок? Тонкая трель повисла в ночном воздухе и до Веркиного слуха отчётливо донеслись слова.  
\- Фэнь... – Алая протянула руку к источнику света, мерцающему голубому огоньку и растопырила пальцы.  
\- Да знаю я, что ору как дебил, знаю... Нечего надо мной подшучивать, я в долгу не останусь...  
\- Нет, Фэнь, я не о том... – Алька почувствовала лёгкое покалывание, будто от холода – огонёк опустился на услужливо подставленный палец. – Смотри...  
Бен наскоро натянул штаны и приблизился к Вере, застёгивая пуговицы на рубашке. Издалека могло показаться, что на тонком пальчике девушки одето фосфорное кольцо, однако при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что на её руке сидит самая что ни на есть настоящая фея. Крошечная, изящная и словно прозрачная, в каких-то белых лепестках вместо одежды, с заострёнными ушками и с крыльями... Подозрительно напоминающими то ли паутину, то ли снежинку...  
Бенну прищурил глаза и почти уткнулся носом в тонкий ажур крыльев феи.  
\- Кай?  
Шапочкова побледнела – хотя, казалось, куда уж дальше с её-то кожей. По примеру Бена, она наклонилась вперёд и сдавленно охнула. Это действительно был Кай. Со своими чудными длинными бровями, белыми-белыми заплетёнными в неаккуратную косу волосами, в которых сейчас болтались какие-то травинки, с одеждой из цветка и стрекозиными крыльями с узором из нитей снежинки. Кай, светящийся изнутри. Кай, которого Фэнь теперь изрядно обгонял в росте. Кай-фея. Или фей? Как их называть-то, фей с нулевым размером?  
\- Дела... – Бен выпрямился и потёр лоб. Таких наворотов ещё ни одна Дверь себе не позволяла. Или дело тут в том, что Кай тоже из-за Двери? Что он был Снежным королём? Уж не об это ему Сатоен говорил?  
Фея – вернее, Кай – тренькнул и взлетел почти под самый потолок. И Алька, и Фэнь никак не могли оторвать от него взглядов: было в этом превращении что-то жуткое и совершенно неправильное.  
\- Хорошо, Кай, лично я спокойна. Ты сам-то как?  
Трель и тихий звон.  
\- Надеюсь, так оно и есть.  
Треньк.  
\- О хорошем... Понятно.  
Бен с недоумением смотрел то на огонёк Кая, то на Альку – как она сумела понять, что он там пищит? О хорошем? Надеюсь? Верка, ну если бы ты стала феей, неужели бы тебе было по-настоящему хорошо? Фей начал быстро-быстро кружиться вокруг модели Солнечной системы, и скоро сверху посыпалась мерцающая серебристая пыль. От неё свербило в носу и было немного прохладно, Бен пару раз чихнул и подумал, как же хорошо было бы сейчас оказаться дома с чашечкой горячительного и старым побитым молью пледом. Через каких-то пару мгновений сотрудники Песочного отряда обнаружили, что совершенно свободно передвигаются по воздушным пластам, Кай снова тренькнул что-то и вылетел в открытое окно. Расставившая руки словно крылья самолёта Верка и болтающий ногами Фэнь последовали за ним. Ощущение полёта было знакомо уже им обоим, но впервые это было так... просто. Без всяких шерстяных тряпок, мётел, своенравных животных различной степени озлобленности и огнедышащих ящериц. Свобода лавировать в ночной прохладе подобно рыбке в реке – ради этого можно было и побыть ребёнком. Прямо до утра.

Тайное Логово

Всё было не так. Всё было незачем, некому и неправильно. Русалки? Говорящие рыбы, жрущие жемчуг и кутающиеся в водоросли. Феи? Ожившие дверные колокольчики. Бесполезные. Живущие в лесу дикари – все они, как под одну гребёнку – слишком глупые и гордые. Что уж и говорить о наивных пиратах? Спрятанные сокровища, доблестные герои, ветер в ушах? Какая трата времени. Может, одна Тигровая Лилия – не совсем трата. Если поумнеет, конечно, и перестанет вдыхать тот зелёный дым из вонючих деревянных трубок. Но хуже всего – летающие люди, которые даже до Икара дотянуть не могут. Им бы, вопреки всякому смыслу, и здравому, и не очень, только лежать на облаках да ловить воздушные потоки, чтобы уносили в дальние дали. Что за дальние дали? Там разве лучше? Неизвестность страшна, а постоянство слишком уж рутинно. Дилемма... И смерть! Да, та самая смерть – ну какое же это приключение, когда холодеешь от одной мысли, что тебя жрут земляные черви. Ни капли уважения, ни грамма смысла, ни щепотки ответственности. Остров в небе? Какая чушь! Звезда, конечно, окружённая газом, горячая!.. Совсем как дым из трубки Тигровой Лилии.  
Питер взрослел – и сходил с ума. И не верил. И искал смысл. Страна Нетинебудет не была к этому готова.

Пиратский корабль

\- Капитан, люди за бортом!  
Крюк лениво покосился в сторону низенького толстого человечка в тельняшке и снова уткнулся в книгу.  
\- Ну так брось там спасательный круг... или багор... или плюнь ты на это всё и дай бедолагам спокойно утонуть. Достойный выход из положения они нашли, мистер Сми.  
\- Капитан, вы не совсем...  
\- Что? Считаешь, не достаточно храбро самому выбрать свою смерть, а не как мы, ждать той, что уготовит судьба. И, видит Бог, уже очень скоро...  
\- Да нет же, капитан, - взволнованно суетился Сми. – не там за бортом.  
Крючконосый мужчина с роскошными чёрными волосами и серьгой в правом ухе проследил, куда указывала дрожащая рука его боцмана. Метрах в пятидесяти от реющего на ветру флага с черепом и костями, на сером облаке устроилась парочка детишек. И всё бы ничего, но летающих детей капитан величайшей в стране Нетинебудет команды мореплавателей не видел с тех пор, как этот мальчишка, воплощение зла... Мужчину передёрнуло от вставшей перед глазами картины. Он, кровожадный пират и безжалостный морской волк, в жизни не видел столько крови.  
Сми даже не пришлось просить – подзорная труба мгновенно оказалась в руке капитана. Так-так. Это был вовсе не он. И никто из его шайки. Да и вообще – что-то не походили эта худющая девка с непонятного цвета патлами и рыжий коротышка с окулярами на лбу на детей. С другой стороны – они же летали. Крюк вспомнил услышанное где-то давным-давно забавное слово «нонсенс» и усмехнулся. А мама говорила, что нечего запоминать всякую ерунду, которая потом в жизни вовсе не пригодится.  
\- Сми, огонь из всех орудий! Будем сбивать этих непрошеных гостей!  
\- Прямо как в старые-добрые времена, капитан! – радостно откликнулся пират и засеменил в сторону аккуратно сложенной пирамиды ядер.  
Что-то чёрное просвистело совсем близко от левого плеча Фэня, и ему пришлось отвлечься от созерцания идеалистической картины мирного островка, над которым висели радуги и которое обрамляло удивительного цвета море. Всё выглядело достаточно спокойным, но Песочному отряду уже была известна причина поломки. И уж лучше бы островок сейчас выглядел серой развалиной.  
\- С корабля стреляют. – Алька указала на огромный, очень красивый фрегат под чёрными парусами и пиратским флагом. – Придётся спуститься и поговорить.  
\- Я им так поговорю... Уж будут знать, как в меня из пушки палить! – осклабился Бен, и тут же почувствовал, как его дёргают за волосы. Скосив взгляд, Бенну увидел крошку Кая, смотрящего на него с укоризной и что-то быстро тренькающего.  
\- Он говорит, что ты как дитё малое. – усмехнулась Вера, нырнув в облако.  
Бен фыркнул, погрозил бывшему Снежному королю кулаком и последовал за командиром. Всё-таки, было бы неплохо, если бы и он понимал фея. А то даже как-то обидно: чтобы какая-то девчонка могла, а он – нет.  
\- Несутся сюда! – тревожно заметил мистер Сми и благополучно закатился за ближайшую бочку, так что Верка и Бен, приземлившись на палубу, оказались нос к носу с капитаном Крюком. Великим пиратом, который даже не удосужился натянуть штаны поверх панталон. Собственно, Алька и Фэнь тоже не особо отличились, потому как приземление было делом не простым: а встреча с пахнущими недельными дождями и сырой рыбой досками была наикрасивейшим финальным аккордом перед знакомством с Джезом Крюком.  
\- Что-то новенькое... – мужчина потёр щетину на подбородке и попытался поддеть одного из летунов железным крюком, который заменял ему правую руку, однако перед его лицом тут же замаячил бело-голубой огонёк, и растерявшийся пират отступил.  
«Фея?» - подумал Джеймс, который так любил называть себя Джезом. – «Что за дела? Откуда бы здесь взяться фее?»  
Воспользовавшись случаем – или же по старой привычке – из-за бочки вылетел Сми и сгрёб крохотный огонёк в свою похожую на носок шапку. В тот же момент Верка и Бен, наконец, оказались на ногах.  
\- Не смейте трогать Кая, псы вонючие! – рявкнул Фэнь и кинулся на Сми, однако откуда-то сверху прямо между Песочным отрядом и пиратами рухнул огромный, покрытый бородавками крокодил, разинул полную зубов пасть и... пробил четыре часа.  
\- О, время пить чай, мистер Сми. – меланхолично заметил Крюк, направляясь к своему лежаку, около которого валялась раскрытая книга.  
\- Кккк-аа-ккаа-питан?  
\- Предложи гостям чай. Или чего покрепче, раз уж они не дети. И, Бога ради, оставь в покое малютку, она же задохнётся.  
Пухлый пират раскрыл шапку, оттуда зигзагами вылетел фей и тут же осел на подставленные лодочкой ладони Веры. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась, а крылышки дрожали. После очередного тихого тренька, девушка убедилась, что Кай в порядке.  
\- Милости прошу к столу. – виновато улыбнулся Сми, потихонечку придвигаясь поближе в командиру. – Сейчас принесу запасные кружки.  
С опаской косясь на крокодила, который так и остался лежать с раскрытой пастью, Фэнь взял Альку за руку (Кай перебрался к ней на плечо), и они подошли к снова уткнувшемуся в книжку Джеймсу.  
\- Интересный у вас друг, да? – незабудковые глаза пирата вперились в Кая. – Летающие, но не дети, да ещё и с феей. Кто вы такие?  
\- Вы по нам стреляли! – не выдержал Бен, скрежетнув зубами.  
\- Это было вполне разумно с моей стороны...  
\- Стреляли в нас!  
\- Я предположил, что вы из Потерянных...  
\- Вы в нас стреляли!  
\- Да, стрелял! Думал, что это чёртов мальчишка со своей шайкой, мелюзга! – терпение Крюка лопнуло, он вскочил с лежака и начал яростно жестикулировать.  
\- У вас же есть подзорная труба. – заметила Вера, кивнув в сторону сложенной вчетверо трубки.  
\- Есть, чёрт вас дери! – огрызнулся Джеймс, успокаиваясь. – Мы теперь по всем стреляем. На всякий случай, знаете ли. Этот остров ополчился против нас – как думаете, почему на «Весёлом Роджере» нет ни души? Убиты или же сбежали, вся команда теперь в объятьях морского дьявола. Пришлось даже помириться с этой тикающей тварью – благо, теперь съесть меня она не порывается.  
\- Остров ополчился? Почему? – Алька захлопала ресницами – и тут же удивилась своему поведению. В очередной раз.  
\- Во всё виноват, конечно он. Он всегда виноват. Стоит мальчишке покинуть остров – мы ходим друг за другом по кругу, не в силах ввязаться в настоящую потасовку, стоит ему притащить с собой очередную мамашу для своих Потерянных Мальчиков, как приходится тут же её похищать, даже на индейцев нормально не поохотишься. Он лишил меня руки, этот коварный предатель, и скормил её поганому крокодилу! Не обижайся, друг... Это-то как раз в прошлом. А теперь... теперь ему вздумалось повзрослеть – и всё пошло кувырком.  
Бенну и Шапочкова переглянулись: вот оно, то, что нужно в срочном порядке исправлять, пошатнулась сама основа волшебного островка, эта детская безудержность, непонимание и беззаботность, на которых работал механизм сказки.  
\- В начале я даже порадовался – глупые пререкания с кукарекающим летающим идиотом должны были закончиться, я перестал бы быть посмешищем для других, мастеровитых пиратов, и у меня появился бы достойный моего интеллекта враг. Но не тут-то было, этот поганец взрослел в какую-то неправильную сторону, постоянно сомневался, впадал в истерики, перерезал добрую половину моих людей прямо во сне – раньше он был выше того, чтобы убивать спящих. Потом его пацаны разогнали индейцев, совсем зашугали даже своенравных – и очень страшных в ночи новолуния – русалок, стали охотиться на говорящих зверей. Мальчишки не выдержали, в конце концов, и ушли от своего лидера – говорят, прячутся где-то в северных пещерах с кучкой краснокожих. А пару дней назад – или недель, тут времени почти не чувствуешь – произошло самое страшное. Исчезли феи. Это конец – мы теперь, знаете ли, верим в конец Света. – Джеймс перевёл дух и пальцем погладил железный устрашающий крюк. – Сегодня же я вижу перед собой летающих взрослых с малюткой-феей. Да и как иначе, ведь без это дурацкой волшебной пыли не взлетишь! Так кто вы такие?  
Появившийся словно из ниоткуда боцман брякнул о палубу поднос с мутной бутылкой, на которой был криво нарисован череп, пузатым чайником с цветочками и четырьмя разномастными кружками, потом вынул из кармана брюк ореховую скорлупку и бережно положил поверх блюдца с печеньем.  
\- Чай и чего покрепче поданы. – мистер Сми шаркнул ножкой, опустился поближе к рому и, подумав, добавил. - Сэр.  
Крюк устало потёр висок.  
\- Я думаю, на чай мы не останемся... Нам нужно найти... – Фэнь не успел зажать рот этой болтливой девчонке, и она договорила. - ... Питера.  
Чайник в руках Сми затрясся, Крюк злобно зыркнул на него и рассмеялся.  
\- Найти Пэна? Ха! Нет ничего проще – сидит по ночам в своём дереве, этом Тайном Логове, а днём бродит везде да бормочет под нос всякую ерунду. Лучше с ним вообще не сталкиваться – всё равно он никого вокруг не замечает. Хотите образумить его? Последний шанс уже упущен, мы сами пробовали с Потерянными Мальчишками – да-да, пришлось заключить союз. Печально, но если Пэн перестаёт вас замечать – вы тут же получаете билет на тот свет. Так уже произошло с бедными русалками... Пуф! – и в лагуне теперь можно разве что суп сварить. И всех нас ждёт та же участь, это всего лишь дело времени. Крокодил тикает и приближает момент нашей смерти. Даже огонёк Починки угас – а ведь мне казалось, Пэн её... Погодите-ка! Вот оно! – пират радостно подпрыгнул, чуть не потеряв свои панталоны. – Пусть ваша фея поможет! Вокруг него вечно вились сотни этих мелких стрекоз, неужели рыжий останется к ним совсем равнодушным?  
Вера покосилась на сидящего на плече Кая – брови его были сдвинуты, он напряжённо думал, видимо, переваривая услышанное. Бен хмурился: он считал, что всё это выглядит слишком просто. И одновременно опасно. Конечно, чудо, что феи ещё остались на острове Нетинебудет, но что, если Питер угробит и последнюю? Или всё дело в том, что Кай не фей на самом деле, потому и бояться нечего?  
Треньк.  
\- Думаешь? – теперь пришёл черёд Крюка нахмуриться.  
Звон. Треньк.  
\- Неужели? – охнула Алька.  
Дзынь.  
\- Это точно?  
На этот раз Кай просто кивнул. Фэнь чуть не схватился за волосы – его достало не понимать ни слова из того, что отзванивал Снежный король.  
\- Да о чём вы?  
\- Кай хочет найти Динь-Динь, фею - она лучше всех знала Питера. – пояснила Верка.  
\- А разве она не...кххх...– Бенну изобразил, как кому-то перерезали глотку.  
\- Он говорит, что это не совсем так... Придётся поверить.  
\- Придётся... Стоп-стоп, а мы с ним не идём?  
\- Фэнь, - Алька выгнула бровь и скрестила руки на груди. – Мы с тобой должны найти Питера Пэна.

Заповедный лес

Вроде бы совсем недавно вечерело, но на острове ночь наступала как-то сразу, будто сверху на небеса набрасывали тёмный платок – и потому свет от мелькающей среди деревьев феи был как нельзя кстати. Джез Крюк старался лететь как можно быстрее, но из-за этого только чаще натыкался на сучья и путался в лианах. Капитан Джеймс – подумать только! – летел. Как самый настоящий Потерянный мальчик – разве что думал вовсе не о тортах и новом кинжале. Серебристо-голубая фея была действительно чудесна, раз её пыль заставляла летать даже взрослого. Или же это сам Крюк многое пересмотрел за последнее время? Толком уже не разобраться – да и к чему? Поляна фей в Заповедном лесу была уже совсем близко.

Бен и Вера заглянули в дупло крупного дуба, отчего-то лишившегося всех своих листьев и оставшегося только при желудях, и услышали свирель. Пэн был, несомненно, внизу. Осталось выманить его наружу – да так, чтобы он подольше тут оставался. Прежде чем Фэнь успел предложить светлую идею с капканом и парой кроликов, Алька сложила руки наподобие рупора и что есть силы кукарекнула.

Питер собирался назвать эту мелодию «Бесплодность бытия»: не было ничего бессмысленнее звуков свирели в пустоте подземных комнат. Это был своеобразный перерыв в его каждодневном поиске смысла. Совсем недавно, когда Питер прогуливался у залива, ему показалось, что он видел русалок. Но русалки - помилуйте, какая невероятная глупость! Протерев глаза, он убедился, что ему просто показалось – как и тогда, с парой светлячков, которых он принял за танцующих меж цветами фей. Феи были ещё глупее, чем русалки! Маленькие люди, живущие в траве? Да, ради детских россказней можно придумать что угодно, но какой полнейший идиот на это всерьёз поведётся? Точно не мистер Пэн! Он хоть и застрявший на этом острове неудачник, но уже точно не дурак!  
Когда Питер приготовился сыграть сочинённую мелодию ещё раз, для закрепления, вниз по трубе вдруг скатился петушиный крик. Пэн был почти уверен, что сейчас ночь - а петухи не орут по ночам, это каждому известно. Парень поднялся со стула, отложил инструмент и вскарабкался вверх по полому стволу дерева. Аккуратно выглянул из широкого дупла - и никого не увидел. Показалось что ли?  
Но петушиный крик повторился, на этот раз сдобренный заливистым смехом. Почему это дурацкое «кукареку!» звучало как вызов. Питер вылез из дерева и ступил на мягкую траву. Кто-то снова засмеялся – на этот раз, казалось, откуда-то сверху. Он поднял голову, но никого не увидел. Наваждение!

Динь-динь, фея Починка, что умела превосходно чинить кастрюли и поварёшки, лежала на большом кленовом листе под тем деревом, к которому Крюк и привёл Кая - почти без движения, не испускавшая тёплый волшебный свет, но всё ещё дышавшая, мало и медленно. Словно неудачливую фею сразил наповал сон, прямо как Спящую Красавицу за тысячу лиг отсюда.  
\- Она жива! – удивлённо воскликнул пират, склонившись над хрупкой фигуркой Динь. – Но что теперь?  
Кай попросил капитана положить фею себе на ладонь и захватить с собой, донести прямо до Тайного убежища Потерянных мальчишек. Кай надеялся, что Фэнь и Алька успели выманить Питера.

Пэн наконец увидел их – зеленоглазую девицу с вишнёвыми космами, которая размахивала саблей, и рыжего парня в нелепых очках, закрывающих чуть ли не пол-лица. Странная компания, ничего не скажешь, и почему вдруг им вздумалось повисеть на деревьях? Питер уже видел неподалёку пиратов: но те хотя бы ради приличия быстренько скрылись из виду, как и подобает миражу на необитаемом острове, а эти исчезать не собирались, только ещё больше скалили зубы и громче кричали «кукареку!». Он велел им слезть оттуда сейчас же, убеждал, что нормальные люди не висят на ветках подобно обезьянам и не орут на первого встречного, но они, казалось, пропускали все его тирады мимо ушей. А потом Питер услышал звон.

Динь-Динь светила слабо, как самый чахлый светлячок, но большего Кай так и не смог добиться – его самого уже трясло из-за недостатка внутреннего огня, которым он поделился с Починкой, и ему пришлось опереться на стебль мака, росшего под деревом, которое служило входом в подземные комнаты мальчишек. Динь озиралась удивлённо, но внимательно слушала бывшего Снежного короля – а потом увидела Питера. Слегка изменившегося, да, но всё ещё Питера Пэна, величайшего проказника и самого удивительного мальчика из всех, кто фея когда-либо встречала. Она расправила крылышки и подлетела к самому его носу, покрытому веснушками. Питер скосил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть светляка, усевшегося ему прямиком на нос, но от увиденного ему захотелось хлопнуть себя по лицу, чтобы проснуться. Вместо этого он чихнул, и бедная Динь пролетела дугой над поляной, чуть не стукнувшись о низкую ветку.  
\- Бред какой-то... – пробормотал Пэн, старательно щипая себя за руку. – Фея? Вот уж дудки... Опять галлюцинации...  
Починка, висевшая в воздухе прямо напротив Питера, была против того, чтобы её принимали за галлюцинацию. Она звякнула что-то, потом снова и снова, и погрозила пальцем – а Пэн лишь заткнул уши и зажмурил глаза.  
Бэмс! – с дерева прямиком на Питера упала Алька, что возымело успех – руки от лица он убрал.  
\- Питер, это самая что ни на есть настоящая фея! Что ты заладил? – Бен спрыгнул вслед за Верой, у него чесались руки и хотелось хорошенько влепить этому тупому парню, не видящему дальше своего носа.  
\- Фей не бывает!  
\- Очень убедительно звучит, когда одна такая висит прямо под носом.  
\- Не бывает!  
Динь звякнула и сердито топнула ножкой прямо в воздухе, от чего вокруг её туфли рассыпалась золотистая пыль.  
\- Не верю я в фей!!!  
Тут Динь качнулась, перестав шевелить одним из крыльев – и Фэнь еле-еле успел подхватить её на руки. Огонёк Починки замерцал, готовый в любую минуту погаснуть. Алька испуганно выдохнула и треснула Пэна по голове.  
\- Идиот, если её огонёк погаснет, она умрёт!  
\- Их не...  
\- Это всё вы виноват, придурок! Это же твоя фея!  
\- Не вижу я никакой...  
\- Вот! – Бен поднёс спрятавшую лицо в коленях Динь так близко к упиравшемуся «взрослому», как только мог. – Это Динь, фея, та самая, что ради тебя выпила яд, та самая, что привела к тебе всех потерянных мальчишек и Вэнди. И если ты сейчас не поверишь в то, что она тут умирает, прямо на моей ладони...  
Взгляд Питера вдруг изменился: то ли просто потеплел, то ли в глазах зажглись озорные огоньки, то ли в них просто отразился её свет. Пэн протянул руку и коснулся прозрачных крыльев феи.  
\- А ведь теперь...

***

Питеру было ужасно стыдно: он помнил всё, вплоть до резни на «Весёлом Роджере» и помешательств, гонений краснокожих, того, что он забывал потихоньку свою прежнюю весёлую жизнь и - самое страшное - потери самого драгоценного и сильного оружия, что у него было – веры. Он не различал, что было понарошку, а что взаправду, всё принимал, как ему хотелось, и потому был самым большим ребёнком на свете. И вдруг разом лишился всего этого, как настоящий взрослый. Но Питер Пэн был самым мальчишеским мальчишкой из всех – и потому не мог долго на себя злиться. (Да и вообще он отличался крайней забывчивостью, ведь даже Вэнди приходилось постоянно напоминать ему, что она – Вэнди.) В конце концов, ведь всё обошлось, взросление снова убралось подальше от страны Нетинебудет – а, значит, старую вонючую треску можно снова дразнить, можно охотиться на пиратов и краснокожих, болтать с русалками и дарить выпавшим из кроваток детям новую жизнь в Тайном логове Потерянных мальчиков. Питер нахально улыбнулся, подмигнул Динь-Динь и состроил сидевшему неподалёку Крюку рожицу.  
\- Смею предупредить, Капитан, что за Вашей спиной находится превосходный будильник, который, кажется, не прочь полакомиться и второй рукой.  
Джеймс в ужасе подскочил, поддерживая левой рукой панталоны и бросился в заросли папоротника, сыпя по дороге проклятиями. Крокодил, который слишком рано раскрыл пасть, досадливо щёлкнул зубами и лениво поплёлся вслед за пиратом – всё равно, рано или поздно тот окажется на «Весёлом Роджере», а тикающая рептилия могла найти туда дорогу даже с закрытыми глазами.  
Всё возвращалось на свои места: уже совсем скоро вылезут из укрытия индейцы и Потерянные мальчики, окажутся живыми Дерзкий Боб, Джек Сизая Борода и ещё половина пиратской команды, в лагуну вернутся русалки и как ни в чём не бывало начнут распевать свои песенки, а феи опять устроят внеочередной бал, и Починке придётся на скорую руку шить из розовых лепестков выходное платье.

Вне сказки

\- Непривычно как-то... Уладили всё, принеся крошечную фею и закорешившись с пиратом... Такого ещё не бывало, да? – покачала головой Вера, провожая взглядом взмывающего в небеса мальчишку, одетого в костюм из листьев и смолы, и яркий огонёк феи Динь-Динь.  
\- Да... – протянул в ответ Фэнь, поднимая очки обратно на лоб, попутно убирая мешавшуюся чёлку.  
Воцарилась тишина, где-то далеко кукарекнул петух – или Питер, если вдруг уже настиг Крюка – и тут они с ужасом вспомнили...  
Кая нашли достаточно быстро: в темноте шлейф его белых волос был заметен издали. Снежный король, вернувшийся к своему нормальному размеру, лежал под тем же деревом, где его оставила Динь – и, к огромному облегчению Песочного отряда, дышал. Спал он, свернувшись в клубок и обхватив колени руками – замёрз, что и ни удивительно, ведь его прежняя одежонка, белые лепестки ромашки, примостились у него на плече. Сейчас они могли прикрыть разве что родинку, коих на светлой коже Кая, похоже, не водилось вовсе. И Алька, и Фэнь почти одновременно порадовались длине волос напарника, которые практически могли заменить одеяло, и темноте, которая так хорошо скрыла проступивший румянец.  
Через пару мгновений Бен всё-таки опомнится, стащит свою безразмерную клетчатую рубашку, завернёт в неё Кая и вынесет за Дверь на руках. А потом заметит, что Верка так и пробегала всё это время в ночной сорочке с рюшками – и тогда тихо посмеётся, представив, как будет рассказывать об этом Серому Волку.


	4. Сказка четвёртая. Аладдин и волшебный светильник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бен Бенну Фэнхуан и Вера Алая, нынешний состав Песочного отряда, были отправлены за зелёную дверь с ключом в виде крошечной феи. Иван Сатоен де Сезам, он же просто Дед Сезам, направил вместе с ними и Кая, бывшего Снежного короля, потому как ему было проще всего подстроиться под самые волшебные сказочные законы. После непродолжительного, но выматывающего приключения Кая вернули в Watchtower в бессознательном состоянии. И, несмотря на все протесты – включая самые неадекватные, исходящие от Фэня, который не очень жалует начальство - Веру и Бена ждёт новое задание...

«Мы заигрались в сказки.» - думал Сезамов, чертя на запотевшем стекле понятные лишь ему одному слова. – «Как так вышло, что этого никто не замечает?»  
За окном шёл дождь – липкий и серый, слишком холодный для лета. Он навевал тоску на весь рабочий коллектив: каждый успел вспомнить свою личную причину для грусти, сколько бы той ни было лет. Ягвида задумчиво накручивала на палец седеющую, когда-то огненно-рыжую прядь волос и грызла ручку, в отчаянии вспоминая, как беспечно её всадники выполняли возложенные на них обязательства. Один и вовсе спал на ходу. Она в тысячный раз пообещала себе вернуться и уладить, наконец, недоразумение, но тут же отгоняла подобные мысли - её, информатора, никогда уже не пустят ни за одну Дверь. Серый Волк сидел на крыльце, изредка подёргивая ушами, чтобы в них не залилась вода: запах дождя напоминал ему о тех счастливых временах, когда ему было кого защищать. В лесу часто шли дожди – уж очень их любила ведьма. Да и внучка её постоянно выбегала во двор, как только надвигались тёмные тучи - прямо над избушкой деревья расступались, и клочок неба со всей разыгрывающейся на нём драмой был хорошо виден. Теперь шрамы уже зарубцевались, но вина не желала исчезать так просто – а прощать Грея было, увы, уже некому. Де Вульф до сих пор выл порою на луну. Алька покачивалась на стуле, наблюдая за тем, как Фэнь нарезает круги по общественной комнате Песочного отряда. Иногда он останавливался, упирался взглядом в потолок и хмурился, но через пару секунд опять приходил в движение. Большие часы с кукушкой яростно тикали, напоминая о довольно неприглядного вида рептилиях, и – что хуже – о Кае, который до сих пор отлёживался после своего первого похода за Дверь. Первого и последнего, как уточнял про себя Бен: он чувствовал на себе некоторую ответственность за состояние паренька, ведь Фэнхуан собственноручно вытащил его из родной сказки и привёл в кабинет Сатоена. Знал бы, чем всё закончится – ни за что бы не показал Кая главе Watchtower. И плевать на законы – хотя Фэнь и так на них плевал по мере возможности. После сорок восьмого круга, заложенного рыжим сотрудником отряда по одной и той же траектории, Вера не выдержала:  
\- Фэнь, успокойся! Состояние стабильное, через пару деньков очнётся, у многих новичков побочные эффекты проявляются.  
Она не врала: были прецеденты. Случалось, что кого-нибудь не хило прикладывали дубинами или обухами от топоров, а то и просто палками; один телекинетик так увлёкся, что целую неделю считал себя мышью; а Аврор из Стеклянного отряда постоянно падал в обмороки. Медицинский центр в Watchtower был небольшой, но весьма эффективный: быстро ставил на ноги больных, независимо от того, насколько странен был недуг.  
\- Я вон постоянно паниковала и оттого начинала задыхаться... Помнишь? Целую истерику устроила, уволиться хотела, а меня за пару дней в чувство привели. И всё – как рукой сняло.  
\- А ты много видала новичков, которые за первой же Дверью в фейри превращались? – Бенну всё-таки остановился, оперевшись на стол и скрестив руки на груди. – Странно это всё... Дед же сам ему что-то сказал, помнишь?  
\- Помню. – отозвалась Алька и оттолкнулась ногой от дивана, продолжая раскачивать стул. – Ну да всё-таки Снежный король, не абы кто.  
\- Да тут этих не абы кого полно. Вон, нытик тот стекольный, или Серый твой... Не слышал, чтобы Аврор в лепрекона превращался, когда они за Золотой Четырёхлистник ходили.  
Вера даже не успела возмутиться по поводу «твоего Серого» - уж какой он её? – ибо в комнату впорхнула Галочка, секретарша начальника Информ-отдела, державшаяся так прямо, словно шпалу проглотила, в неизменных квадратных очках и с пучком, обёрнутым ярко-розовым платочком. От неожиданности Вера всё-таки упала вместе со стулом, Галочка осуждающе посмотрела на неё поверх стёкол, поджала губки и выдала своим фирменным, похожим на пулемётную очередь, говором.  
\- Вас ожидают в Дверном отсеке № 74, Жёлтый Коридор, встретит и выдаст инструкцию Яга Нога. - В Информ-отделе Ягвиду Костяную Ногу не особо жаловали, посему называли, как язык повернётся. - Поторопитесь, приказ сверху.  
Фэнь скрежетнул зубами и уже был готов что-то возразить, но секретарша цыкнула языком и удалилась, не дав ему и рта раскрыть.  
\- Аргх, я убью их! – проворчал Бен, забирая со стола переговорник.  
Верка не стала уточнять, кого «их», схватилась за протянутую парнем руку и поднялась с пола. Очередная Дверь - надо же, какой сюрприз.  
***

Калкас  
Крыша дворца сверкала на солнце, как огромный самоцвет, и слепила глаза. От жары, царившей на этом празднике жизни, в базарный день, накануне столь крупного праздника, нельзя было спрятаться даже под навесом. Вода, которую приходилось тратить с большой бережливостью, тоже не спасала. Завёрнутый в старые лохмотья человек, опирающийся на изогнутую клюку, шёл сквозь толпу и, казалось, ему было абсолютно плевать на адское пекло, раскаляюшее воздух над городом. Его тёмные маленькие глаза, обрамлённые сетью из морщинок искали кого-то среди этого великого множества людей – взгляд его, пожалуй, можно было сравнить со взглядом песчаной пустельги, выслеживающей добычу. Наконец, лицо старика осветила улыбка, он направился к одному из навесов – ярко-красному – и постучал в дверь. Её открыли в то же мгновение, в проём высунулась мальчишеская голова, огляделась по сторонам, и появившаяся следом рука втащила старца в дом.  
\- Я так понимаю, вы насчёт Пещеры Чудес?  
Мохнатые брови старика поползли вверх, челюсть отвисла, открывая взору парочку золотых зубов.  
\- Надеюсь, особых проблем по пути не возникнет?  
\- О, отрок, лишь тебе одному откроется...  
\- Да-да, плавали, знаем. – наконец обретшего дар речи колдуна оборвали, не дав произнести слова пророчества. – Вынесу тебе оттуда светильник, ежели найду...  
\- Отрок, не светильник нужен мне, а кольцо – сущая пустяковинка, сам же бери любые богаства, что сможешь унести, только сначала...  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, дядя, уговорили. Ведите давайте к этой вашей Пещере.  
\- Ты должен поверить в избра...  
\- Да-да-да, это всё очень интересно, но не могли бы мы уже выдвигаться в путь, а то через пару часов закат, а в темноте копаться...  
\- Ночью в пустыне пустынь хотя бы холодно. – указал на разумное решение старец, перехватив поудобнее свою клюку.  
\- Трудности не страшны. Я вроде бы Избранный, так, дядя? Вот и всё, море по колено.  
Поражённый до глубины души колдун почесал затылок и двинулся следом за бурлящим нетерпением юношей. Однако, всё оказалось проще, чем старик предполагал.

Пещера Чудес – а вернее, вход в неё – появился в указанном месте как по расписанию, и юноша чуть не выдрал колдуну руки, когда начал быстро-быстро спускаться вниз, в темноту и неизвестность.  
\- И помни, отрок, колечко, пустяк же, маленькое и медное, в самой последней нише!  
Крик старика эхом отозвался от стен, и посланный за «пустяком» парень сокрушённо покачал головой. Уж очень любили на Востоке эти красивые речи, ну да куда же от них денешься! Внизу было неожиданно тепло и сухо – хотя наверху, в песках, уже начинало ощутимо холодать, когда они со стариком пришли на место. По левую сторону от протоптанной кем-то дорожки, равно как и по правую, лежали горы золотых монет, посуды, украшений и прочей абсолютно ненужной дребедени – да столько деньжищ просто невозможно потратить! Воображения не хватит, оно закончится после первого же золотого с бриллиантами унитаза.  
В тёмных углах пещеры постоянно слышались чьи-то вздохи, шаги юноши гулко отдавались в пространстве – хорошо хоть, кто-то додумался поместить сюда факелы. Комнаты сменялись одна другой, каждая из них ломилась от распиравших её сокровищ, и, как и сказал старец, в последней нише на неожиданно серебряном блюде поверх золотых монет лежало маленькое невзрачное колечко. Местами оно даже позеленело, но парень – Избранный – поднял его, сдул с гладкой потускневшей поверхности пыль и надел на средний палец левой руки. Обратная дорога к спасительной верёвке заняла чуть меньше времени: наверное потому, что он уже не отвлекался на ставшие более громкими шорохи и разглядывание золочёных гор.  
\- Твоё кольцо у меня, дядя, бросай верёвку!  
Конец толстой бечёвки тут же повис прямо перед носом у обманутого паренька. Когда оставалось всего-то протянуть руку и с помощью «дяди» выбраться наружу, старец потребовал отдать ему кольцо тут же. Паренёк даже не стал противиться судьбе – он вытянул вперёд палец с кольцом, загнув все остальные, и отцепился от верёвки. Вряд ли колдун понял значение сего жеста, однако он всё равно в ярости рвал на себе волосы и сыпал проклятиями на странном шипящем языке. Бен Бенну Фэнхуан, сотрудник Песочного отряда, ухмыльнулся и провалился в темноту – всё-таки падение, пусть и не с очень большой высоты, возымело свой эффект.

Дворец  
Бадр аль-Будур плакала, старательно утирая слёзы уголком шёлковой простыни и методично выколупывая каменья из любимого тюрбана мужа. Как он только посмел, как смог уже в девятый – не во второй, не в третий и даже не в пятый – раз забыть о дне рождения любимого придворного попугая? Султанша – в прошлом самая желанная принцесса-невеста в округе - очень любила праздники, посколько по случаю каждого султан, её дорогой муж, преподносил ей подарки. Будур даже было всё равно, будет ли это бриллиант размером с кулак или золотая брошь-скарабей – ведь главное не подарок, главное – внимание. И в этот год супруг стал очень, очень забывчивым. Во всём виновата эта глупая война, конечно: народ вдруг вздумал бунтовать против самого могущественного человека в стране – если не в мире, и с периодичностью примерно раз в семь дней горько сожалел о своих действиях. Каждую неделю выходил ряд новых законов, которые султан придумывал с невероятной, достойной самого хитрого визиря, изощрённостью – и каждую неделю народные массы решали, что это уж слишком, однако через несколько дней неизменно проигрывали. На стороне султана была сама Удача, сама Судьба и сам Рок: и даже несмотря на то, что всем это было известно, спектакль повторялся каждую неделю, почти неизменно. И Будур тосковала всё чаще.А чем чаще тосковала Будур, тем злее, изошрённее и скорее на расправу становился султан Ал ад-Дин. Круг замыкался.  
\- Он...ммм-ме-нь-яяя-яяя не це-цееееее-ниииииииииии-иит... – черноволосая красавица-султанша трудилась над самым большим рубином в тюрбане – тем, что помещался прямо под страусиным пером. В тон Бадр аль-Будур подвывали её служанки – по три с каждой стороны кровати. Они как могли старались не сбивать повелительницу с ритма и не заглушать её вольную партию рыданий – за такое во дворце можно было запросто лишиться головы.  
\- За-быыы-ыыыыл... – всхлипывала Будур.  
\- За-быы-л... – подхватывали служанки, приглушая голоса и старательно выпуская слёзы.  
\- Нннн-неееее л-л-лллююююю-биииит.... – голосила султанша.  
\- Нннееее лллюююю-биитт... – соглашались девушки, подавляя рвущиеся наружу смешки.  
Вера терпела.  
Конечно, пустить слезинку-другую не было проблемой для такого опытного путешественника за Двери, однако стройный хор девичьих рыданий способен вывести из себя кого угодно, будь у него даже безграничное терпение. И уж совсем неприятным было то, что приходилось периодически подвывать, дабы не нарушать общую «мелодию» причитаний.  
Насколько было известно Вере, султан Ал ад-Дин вовсе не должен был быть таким бесчувственным и злобным – разве что только гордым сверх меры – но этого у получивших власть над джиннами не отнять. Однако юноша, сделавшись правителем, словно сдёрнул маску добродетеля и разом перевернул весь тысячелетний уклад, с помощью которого власть удерживала народ от необдуманных поступков. Оказаться в свите султанши, бывшей принцессы Будур, было очень кстати – по крайней мере можно было передвигаться по дворцу почти без опаски. Однако Алька была не против поменяться местами с Фэнем, где бы он ни был – Вера была почти уверена, что ему уже повезло больше, если где-нибудь под боком у парня не воют от надуманного горя женщины.

Под боком у Фэня вообще никто не выл, однако рёбра и спина довольно ощутимо болели: Бен всерьёз опасался за сохранность своих костей. Здесь, в пещере, было совсем темно, от висевших прежде на стенах факелов не осталось и следа. Юноша поднялся, громко то ли всхлипнув, то ли рыкнув, нащупал на левой руке кольцо и злорадно ухмыльнулся. Хоть здесь сказочные законы не так уж сильно действовали на нервы – а с физической болью Бенну привык мириться.  
Бен провёл пальцем по шершавой поверхности колечка, будто стараясь отчистить его от зелени – и тут же над головой Фэня раздался грохот, похожий на тот, с которым волна бьётся о скалы, и в фиолетовой темноте Пешеры Чудес появился марид. Был он огромен, раза в три ( а то и в четыре, учитывая забавный рост Фэня) больше всё ещё улыбающегося сотрудника Песочного отряда, кожа его была синей, как вечернее небо, руки и ногти оканчивались длинными когтями, а колени обвивал хвост – однако, к удивлению Бенну, при всё при этом духа можно было с уверенностью назвать симпатичным.  
\- Приказывай, хозяин, ибо я повинуюсь тому, кто владеет кольцом! – прогрохотал марид, и с потолка прямо под ноги Бену упало несколько камней.  
\- Ну...кхм...для начала, убавь громкость...эээ...о!... Как мне тебя называть? – Фэню пришлось кричать – он не был уверен, услышит ли его такая громадина, если он будет бубнить себе под нос.  
Марид призадумался: от удивления, или ещё от чего другого скулы его покрылись овальными фиолетовыми пятнышками.  
\- Имя моё, раба сего кольца, Дир’х’Ам.  
\- Отлично, Дирхам... Слушай-ка сюда: я был бы вовсе не против для начала оказаться где-нибудь помимо этой унылой пещерки.  
Миг – Фэнь даже не успел толком сориентироваться – и вот уже перед глазами его расстилается ночной Калкас, гасящий огни.  
\- Молодчина, Дирхам, тебя бы да таксистом в наш безумный городишко.  
Кинув взгляд на марида, Бен понял, что тот пытается разобрать услышанное. В конце концов дух кольца принял это за комплимент и улыбнулся, обнажая позолоченные клыки.  
\- Следующим этапом я бы попросил тебя немного изменить градус течения нынешней истории, но, боюсь, я слишком себя люблю. Организуй-ка мне, Дирхам, будь любезен, мягкую постель, вкусный ужин и пару нормальных штанов с рубашкой, а то я в этом кафтане скоро околею.  
Марид снова осклабился, махнул когтями, и Фэнь оказался в одном из городских сараев. Законы сказки, будь они не ладны, требовали выждать хотя бы одну ночку.

Султан Ал ад-Дин, светило Калкаса, сильнейший и самый уважаемый правитель во всех Шести Землях волшебного востока, скинул одеяло и подвинулся ещё ближе к краю огромной кровати, застеленной шёлковыми простынями. Уже которую ночь его одолевали кошмары. В них к султану являлся ифрит, раб светильника, который когда-то с помощью пару сотен блюд для кушаний помог Ал ад-Дину завоевать расположение принцессы и её отца, и долго ревел что-то в небеса, но расслышать его не представлялось возможным из-за бушевавшей песчаной бури. Юноша только и видел, что красную кожу ифрита, его светящиеся глаза, да полный острых зубов рот. Каждое утро султан лениво потирал стоящую подле кровати лампу, в которую никогда не наливали масла, и проклинал раба светильника последними словами. Даже при всей своей ужасающей внешности и невероятной космической мощи джинн не мог и слова молвить поперёк – узы договора, сковывающие его с хозяином своей маленькой латунной тюрьмы, делали своё дело. К тому же, Ал ад-Дин, пронырливый и хитрый, не был похож на свою суеверную мать и не бухался на колени всякий раз при виде ифрита и чудес, которые он творил.  
В сегодняшнем сне краснокожий ифрит смеялся и скалил посеребренные зубы, стена песка между ним и юношей стала совсем плотной, а небеса вдруг позеленели, как старый хлеб. Ал ад-Дин пытался докричаться до раба лампы, а потом увидел и её саму, постепенно заносимую песком. Ал кинулся туда во всю прыть, схватился за ручку светильника... и проснулся. Пальцы султана действительно сжимали волшебный сосуд – вот только с другого бока её тоже держали. Рассветные лучи жаркого ифракийского солнца падали на злоумышленника, вздумавшего посягнуть на самое великое сокровище султана: перед правителем Калкаса был явно иноземец, судя по его рыжим волосам и светлой коже. И как вору только удалось проникнуть в опочивальню, миновав стражу?  
Ад ад-Дин дёрнул лампу на себя и быстро провёл пальцами по её выпуклому блестящему боку: ифрит тут же явился на зов – в молчании, предвкушая очередной выговор – и спустя пару мгновений воришка оказался в цепях.

Не было печали... Весть о схваченном неудачнике, попытавшемся стянуть волшебный царский светильник разнеслась по дворцу быстрее, чем прошлая сплетня о романе палача и водоноса. Вера как раз застирывала шторы из комнаты для гостей, когда краем уха услышала разговор двух выжимальщиц.  
\- Представляешь – вот страх-то – схватили сегодня вора чужеземного, да повелитель наш так рассердился, что царевна опять плачет, прямо с утра. Обо всех праздниках забыл.  
\- Много хочет она, Будур эта...  
\- Тссс! Не приведи Аллах, услышат ещё...  
Обе испуганно замолчали, оглянулись, и Алька тут же сделала вид, что полностью сосредоточена на стирке.  
\- Говорят, волосы у чужеземца аки огонь – вот бы увидеть! Да на закате, говорят, казнят его...  
Верка вскочила с места, опрокинув таз. Рыжий чужеземец, пытался украсть лампу – какой же Фэнь всё-таки идиот! Он со вчерашнего дня не отзывался на вызовы по переговорнику – и вот теперь выясняется, что он попросту полез на рожон. С этим придурком было просто невозможно работать! Несмотря на то, что выжимальщицы всё ещё с подозрением косились на в момент побледневшую служанку, Шапочкова ринулась в коридор, а затем дальше в сад, чтобы ещё раз попытаться связаться с Бенну – и, если ей всё-таки не удастся – подумать, что делать дальше. По их представлениям, Бен должен был очутиться в городе, и в первый же вечер встретиться с Верой, чтобы спланировать маленькую диверсию по лишению султана незаконно приобретённого имущества – но, как водится, всё вышло совсем не так.  
Переговорник хрипел, и через двадцать минут ручной настройки девушка смогла выйти только на канал связи с Наблюдателем. И каким чудом им оказалась именно она?  
\- Вера, милая, ваша ударная сила успела по...пх...-ать в Пещере Чудес. – вещал высокий и чистый женский голосок, изредка прерываемый помехами. – Однако, насколько же надо быть глупым, чтобы вот так неосмотрительно... пх...-ступить? Связаться не можем, поступил сигнал, что назначена казнь.  
\- Я знаю... Мы оказались немного дальше друг от друга, чем планировали. Фух... – в саду хоть и была тень, но солнце всё равно пекло нещадно, и Вера почти физически ощущала, как мысли о глубоком озере где-нибудь в туманных горах вытесняли все остальные. – Я не знала про Пещеру.... Что-нибудь придумаю, надо ведь всего лишь достать лампу.  
\- Всего лишь. – перед мысленным взором Альки предстала Наблюдательница, качаюшая головой – её длинные чёрные косы двигались, подобно змеям. – Пххх...-ичивай, любое волшебное существо было бы вам необходимым подспорьем, надо было в пххх...-ую очередь думать о них.  
\- Да-да, конечно. – при упоминании «волшебных существ» глава Песочного отряда невольно вспомнила бледного как смерть Кая, и по спине пробежал холодок.  
\- Осторожнее там... И пххх....-ть что, немедленно свяжитесь, я буду на посту.  
Вера не ответила: мир поплыл у неё перед глазами, превращаясь в сплошное радужное марево, она опёрлась о землю рукой, державшей переговорник - так сильно, что тот вскоре отключился - и увидела залитое красными перьями небо, алеющий полукруг заходящего солнца и огромную фигуру, вздёргивающую руки, выкрикивающую непонятные, крошащиеся на языке слова. В воздухе засвистели, кажется, стрелы, но они не достигли цели – в полёте их пожрало пламя. Тёмная на фоне умираюшего светила фигура хлопнула в ладоши, вокруг неё всколыхнулось песчаное марево, которое разошлось волнами и накрыло собой весь Калкас.  
Альке, наконец, удалось вдохнуть: взгляд потихоньку обретал ясность, она уже различала очертания листьев в саду и посыпанной разноцветными камнями дорожки. Непрошенное видение её ничуть не обрадовало – уж слишком апокалиптично оно выглядело. Нужно поскорее выбросить из головы эти картинки, а из сердца – почти сковавший его страх перед будущим – и вытащить непутёвого Фэня из темницы.

Солнце палило нещадно, и даже здесь, в темнице, глубоко под землёй, песок под единственным решётчатым окном в потолке умудрялся быть горячим, как угли. Рыжий чужеземец сидел совсем близко к солнечному пятну на полу: он изредка потирал руки, скованные тяжёлыми наручниками и зарывал ноги в песок. Темнота и холод пещер успели ему изрядно надоесть, и, пока было время, он наслаждался теплом и жалел, что для него не выделили камеры повыше. За решётками, что вели в общий коридор темниц, послышались чьи-то шаги.  
Приближался закат.

Ал ад-Дин умудрился полюбить казни за то время, пока сидел на троне. И привычку проводить их на закате он перенял от бывшего визиря: тот был очень уж кровожадным и приговаривал к смерти какого-нибудь бедолагу чуть ли не каждый день. Сейчас повод у казни был весомый: покуситься на волшебную собственность султана мог только смертник, и каждый в Ифракии – да и за её пределами - знал это. Чужеземец на вопросы не отвечал – казалось, что он вообще не понимал местного наречия, потому выудить хоть какую-то информацию относительно его намерений представлялось невозможным. Впрочем, султану вскоре стало это совсем не интересно.  
Он запер светильник в надёжном месте: ещё в те времена, когда проклятый магрибинец назвался дядей Ала и покушался на ифрита, юноше велел рабу лампы сотворить надёжную клеть, ключ от которой всегда носил при себе. Прутья были сделаны из крепчайших изумрудов, как и решётки на окнах комнаты Бадр аль-Будур, которые так и не сумел доделать её отец. Клетку нынешний султан выбрал не случайно: целесообразнее было бы сделать сундук, однако Ал ад-Дин был очень, очень гордым. Если лампа стоит в клетке, то все могут её видеть, но никто не может достать, ибо дно клети припаивалось к полу, а волшебный светильник находился довольно далеко от стенок. Хитроумное устройство дразнило, но не давало возможности даже покуситься на средоточие власти султана.  
Клетку поставили на балконе, сразу за вынесенными для удобства коронованной пары креслами – отсюда открывался великолепный вид на площадь, где воришку должны были лишить головы. Зевак внизу собралось не так уж и много: слишком большое количество жителей Калкаса сочувствовало безымянному чужестранцу, ибо лампа в любых руках, кроме изнеженных рук султана, была пределом их мечтаний. Ни единожды люди из сопротивления устраивали набеги на дворец, но никому не удавалось подобраться так близко к волшебному светильнику.  
Вера паниковала. По пути к темницам её подловила царица Будур – будто бы прознала о тайных намерениях своей служанки – и приказала идти в комнату султанши, дабы подготовить её к прибытию супруга. Когда Алька сумела выбраться из покоев Бадр аль-Будур, было слишком поздно: шестеро стражников, окружив Фэня кольцом, вели его в последний раз взглянуть на мир. Конечно, Шапочкова знала, что Бен не так прост и вряд ли собирается добровольно лишаться головы. Конечно, она, как ни старалась, так ничего и не узнала о прошлом своего подчинённого: хотя, казалось бы, кому, как не командиру отряда знать о своих людях всё. И конечно же она была уверена, что у Бенну в голове уже давно созрел хитрый и коварный план. Просто слишком уж Вера боялась ошибиться.

Краешек солнца коснулся барханов на горизонте, Бена, со связанными за спиной руками, бросили на каменное возвышение, бурое от старой крови, и палач провёл пальцем по лезвию причудливо изогнутой секиры, удостовервшись, что оно достаточно острое. Одна из служанок султанши расталкивала толпу, пробиваясь к месту казни: люди шипели и трясли кулаками, но она словно их и не замечала. Путь ей преградили двое стражников, девушка врезалась в их плечи, отскочила чуть назад и ловко пробралась между ног одного из опешивших громил... чтобы выбежать к камню как раз в тот момент, когда секира со свистом рассекла воздух, опускаясь.  
Что-то внутри будто оборвалось, слёзы сами полились из глаз, ноги подкосились – и Алька рухнула на пыльные глыбы мостовой. Сейчас она была согласна даже на местный Апокалипсис из своего видения.

Вне сказки  
К счастью, необходимость в нём отпала, когда Бен Бенну Фэнхуан, сотрудник Песочного отряда Watchtower, рассеялся в воздухе тёмно-серым дымом – под удивлённые возгласы толпы и недоумевающее «Аааа???» палача. Ал ад-Дин вскочил со своего места, подбежал к перилам и вдруг услышал тихий, торжествующий смех. За пышными королевскими креслами, на том, что осталось от клетки, стоял рыжий воришка собственной персоной и гаденько ухмылялся, сжимая в руке волшебную тюрьму ифрита. Султан побледнел, но злоумышленник уже потирал блестящий бок пузатой лампы, и во дворе, во всём своём величии, окружённый молниями и огненными всполохами, появился краснокожий, очень высокий джинн – раза в два больше марида Дир’х’ама, пленника кольца.  
\- Приказывай, новый хозяин, ибо я подчиняюсь тому, в чьих руках сей проклятый сосуд!  
\- Этот ещё громче... – Фэнь сделал вид, что прочищает ухо.  
Султан побагровел – как смеет эта недостойная тварь отдавать приказы его джинну?! Сколько всего он вытерпел, пока обладал этой лампой, скольким пожертвовал! С одним желанием – поскорее стереть наглеца в порошок – правитель Ифракии кинулся на Бена, но на полпути был остановлен возникшим из серого дыма маридом: он обвил горло Ал ад-Дина хвостом и практически лишил его возможности двигаться. Будур кусала от волнения губы, закрывая лицо ладонью, и не ведала, куда себя деть. Царевне захотелось поскорее вернуться в счастливые годы своего девичества.  
\- Какой же ты прыткий... – вздохнул Бенну, проходя мимо Ала ад-Дина и крепко державшего его Дир’х’ама. – Мать вырастила, а думать так и не научила... Дирхам, а тебе спасибо, что за меня посидел.  
Марид осклабился, показав свои острые позолоченные зубы, и, кажется, даже заурчал.  
Перегнувшись через балкон, Фэнь глянул на ифрита и спросил его имя. Джинн сначала замялся, но потом с достоинством выдал «Риш’фан».  
\- Вот что, Ришфан, подними-ка ты, если не трудно, вот ту девчушку ко мне на балкон. – Бен указал на Веру, всё ещё сидевшую в пыли, и ифрит аккуратно подхватил Альку на свою ладонь и опустил на ноги рядом с парнем. Верка глянула на улыбающегося Фэня, потом на синекожего марида, вокруг которого всё ещё вился дым, потом снова на Фэня, подошла к напарнику, влепила ему пощёчину, а потом стиснула в своих поистине не девичьих объятиях.  
\- Идиот... – прошипела девушка куда-то в шею рыжему бедствию, старательно заливая его рубашку слезами.  
Фэнь возвёл очи к небесам и потёр ноющую щёку, но свободной рукой всё же приобнял Шапочкову в ответ.  
\- Ну извини, у меня коммуникатор сломался – я понятия не имел, где ты.  
\- А джинн тебе на что? – злобно прошипела Верка, отстраняясь от Бена.  
Хм, а ведь правда. Был так увлечённо занят, представляя удивлённое лицо ограбленного султана, что совершенно забыл о напарнице. Неудивительно, что Бенну предпочитал работать в одиночку.  
\- Забыл? – неуверенно выдавил Фэнь, за что тут же получил подзатыльник.

\- Хозяин, приказывай! – напомнил о себе громовым голосом Риш’фан, и Алька тут же забыла, что обиделась – очень уж ей страшно делалось от одного взгляда на эту громадину.  
\- О, Ришфан, точно... – Бен глянул на султана, потом на зарёванную Будур, которая впервые в жизни умудрялась рыдать почти беззвучно, и, наконец, проговорил. – Этих отправишь в старую хижину портного, обоих – пусть себе живут как нормальные люди. Во дворец найди самого достойного наследника: вроде бы семья у султана не маленькая. Последствия злодейств этого юнца по мере возможности, устрани. Вход в Пещеру Чудес запечатай. И вот ещё что... после всего этого кандалы можешь снять, лампу расплющить и найти себе хорошенькую ифритку.  
Риш’фан сузил пылающие глаза и наклонился к балкону.  
\- Совсем снять?  
\- Не на день же. Совсем. – кивнул Бен, прикрывая уши ладонями – голос ифрита всё-таки разил наповал.

И джинн поступил, как было велено: закатное солнце осветило громаду его тела, когда он возносил к небу когтистые руки, и от сделанного Риш’фаном хлопка поднялась песчаная буря, накрывшая весь Калкас. И после этой бури течение вещей вернулось в прежнее русло. Видение Альки сбылось более, чем полностью – вот только ничего разрушительного оно за собой не вело.

\- Я всё равно тебя ещё не простила. – буркнула Алька, когда они плелись к Двери, вытряхивая из одежды песок и мрачно переглядываясь.  
\- Я знаю. – беззаботно откликнулся Фэнь, пытаясь избавиться от песчинок на зубах – они ужасно скрипели.  
За этой Дверкой их ждали отчёты, Кай, заслуженный сон и ещё великое множество других Дверей.


	5. Сказка пятая. Они - дети короля Эйлпа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кай, бывший Снежный король, а ныне – один из тех, кого посылают за Двери, после одного из заданий не может прийти в сознание. Весьма обеспокоенные этим фактом Вера Алая и Бен Бенну Фэнхуан, сотрудники Песочного отряда, тем не менее были посланы начальством за Дверь Ала ад-Дина для разрешение конфликта, возникшего в Калкасе. Удачно справившись с заданием, они вернулись в Watchtower. Вера, затаив обиду на сослуживца, почти перестала с ним разговаривать. Однако, работа не ждёт – на то она и работа.

Дворец над Исеной, земли Эйлп

Замок, тёмный и зловещий в тишине волшебной ночи, возвышался над обрывом, в глубине которого несла свои волны река Исенка. Свет почти полной луны падал на флаг – синий с красной птицей – а между зубцов на башнях прогуливались вооружённые стражники, каждый с тяжёлым посеребренным арбалетом. Лужайки перед замком ощетинились деревянными кольями, конный отряд воинов патрулировал подходы к оплоту короля Эйлпа, но и все эти меры предосторожности не спасли его от гибели. Полночь ещё не наступила, а хозяин замка уже лежал во дворе, сжимая в левой руке клинок, передававшийся в его роду от отца к сыну, и из проломленного черепа короля на мшистые камни текла тёмная кровь.  
Воевали в те времена много и с упоением, достойным любого северного варвара из не называемых земель – но только повелитель Эйлпа умудрился поссориться с друидами. Они шептались с деревьями, договаривались с камнями, превращались в птиц и зверей, танцевали под луной и закатным солнцем, и никто не осмеливался пойти против них. Друиды получали то, что хотели и тогда, когда этого хотели: ни одной земле не хотелось терпеть неурожаи, болезни и проклятия, которые медленно, но неотвратимо вели к гибели. С юга в колдовские леса пригоняли скот, с востока и из центра им везли ткани и овощи, а западные земли Эйлпа щедро снабжали друидов людьми. Отчего-то именно в этих краях рождались те, кто мог бы перенять способность заключить договор с силами природы – и друиды уводили детей, и учили их языку зверей, и склоняли на свою сторону, умножая свою численность и процветая. В этот раз друиды потребовали не кого-нибудь, а старшую дочку короля, прекрасную и юную Лен, лишь недавно отметившую своё тринадцатилетие. Повелитель Эйлпа отказал – и друиды разгневались и пошли на замок штурмом, чтобы силой захватить принцессу. Больше всего это было похоже на бойню – ни один колдун не пострадал, но камни речного замка были залиты кровью защитников и усеяны их трупами. Говорили, что на самом деле не только Лен послужила поводом для подобной жестокости, ведь даже для друидов было бы странно уничтожить весь род ради одной маленькой девчонки. Говорили, что король Эйлпа похитил из леса священную реликвию – одни утверждают, что это был олений рог, другие, что хвост богини Луны – как бы то ни было, замок Эйлпа пал, а дети короля – Лен и её младший брат – пропали, словно их никогда и не было на земле их предков.  
Девять лет прошло с тех пор, и замок зарос травой, кости его защитников выбелило солнце и сгладили частые дожди – но захоронить их было некому. Сына короля Эйлпа не убили: когда он попытался бежать, его поймали и превратили в огромного серого пса, но, видимо в насмешку, оставили ему человеческий голос. Принцессу Лен друиды забрали с собой, и долгие годы провела она в услужении у колдунов: её учили задавать нужные вопросы, слушать ветер и отвечать камням. Она виделась с принцем – изредка, когда удавалось сбежать из-под надзора высоких друидских женщин – но её быстро возвращали к котлам, в которых пенились ароматные варева, а пёс сразу же прятался в лесу. Сломить волю урождённой владычицы Эйлпа было сложно - так сложно, что в конце концов друиды решили не тратить больше времени на девчонку, посчитав, что пользы от неё практически никакой. Старейшая колдунья лесного народа коснулась кожи девушки, пропела витиеватое заклинание, и в тот же миг волосы, руки, ноги и всё тело принцессы приобрели цвет молодой листвы.  
\- Ты, дрянная девка, слушай и запоминай! – прохрипела женщина, чуть прищурившись и выставив вперёд нижнюю челюсть с ярко-выраженными клыками. – До тех пор тебе ходить зелёной, пока не словишь поцелуй от человека королевских кровей и не сядешь на трон. И брат твой будет псом, пока какая-нибудь, пусть даже самая захудалая, принцессочка не согласится провести с ним остаток жизни. А кости пусть так и усеивают двор вашего замка – лишь дети ваших детей смогу захоронить их!  
Зелёные губы Лен дрожали, но она так и не заплакала: в ней всё-таки осталась ещё королевская гордость. Поднявшись с циновки, девушка вышла из колдовской пещеры, в которой обитала старейшая друидка, и отправилась на поиски брата.  
Они вернулись в замок над Исеной вместе: огромный, вполовину человеческого роста пёс с отнюдь не звериным взглядом и зеленокожая девушка, в волосах которой были заплетены все выученные ею заклинания. Только оказавшись на родной земле, Лен позволила слезам хлынуть из глаз, и брат, как мог, пытался утешить её.  
Прошло ещё несколько лет: замок ветшал, стены его зарастали плющом, а птицы стали вить гнёзда на башнях, куда уже давным-давно никто не поднимался. Жизнь принца и принцессы сделалась совсем простой, их взрослеющие души тянулись к миру, желали того, чего и могли желать молодые люди. Однако надежда, теплившаяся в сердцах несчастных детей короля Эйлпа, стала таять, как снег по весне.  
Осенью от замка расползлись по лугам и лесам туманы: это Лен расплела одно из своих заклятий, чтобы все дороги приводили случайных путников во дворец над Исеной. В большинстве своём люди гибли в реке или бежали в страхе, завидев целое кладбище костей на каменных плитах замка, но однажды ко двору приплёлся измождённый человек, подпоясанный мечом, в кольчуге и с ярким плащом и упал прямиком на кости короля Эйлпа, всё ещё увенчанные маленькой золотой короной. Увидевший это принц разозлился, с грозным рычанием бросился на незнакомца, придавил его к земле и яростно и жарко выдохнул прямо ему в лицо:  
\- Как смеешь ты топтать кости моего отца, ничтожный, жалкий человек?  
Король Уйра Бина – а это был именно король, заплутавший в тумане и потерявший в нём своих людей – от удивления забыл, как разговаривать. От чудища несло псиной и чем-то сладким, похожим на цветочный запах, но глаза его – карие с зеленоватыми прожилками – были совсем человеческими, да и слова доносились из слюнявой и вонючей пасти.  
\- Я...йа-яя... пощади, колдун, я всего лишь заблудился в лесу, обессилел и упал... Не думал я освернять чью-то могилу...  
Собака отстранилась, но мохнатую когтистую лапу от груди странника не убрала.  
\- Тогда говори тотчас, кто ты такой – и, может быть, я решу представить тебя сестре.  
Урбин назвал своё имя и попытался представить, какая сестра может быть у этого странного зверя. Пёс помог ему подняться, отшвырнул, правда, меч пришельца, и позволил держаться за свою шерсть, пока вёл его по лабиринту дворовых ходов к большому залу, в котором Лен сейчас читала книгу.  
Магия друидов была полезной в этом забытом всеми богами и демонами месте: принцесса разговаривала с растениями, и те исправно давали плоды, беседовала с камнями, и те не торопились рассыпаться пылью, шепталась с ветром, и тот приносил дожди. Она почти привыкла к жизни, на которую была обречена, и, когда её младший брат появился в дверях вместе со статным незнакомцем, в волосах которого недавно начала пробиваться седина, Лен чуть не забыла, как дышать. Незнакомец смотрел на неё во все глаза, пёс вилял хвостом, следя за его реакцией, и, наконец, девушка вымолвила:  
\- Добро пожаловать в замок короля Эйлпа, странник. Ты, верно, заблудился в тумане.  
\- Он тронул кости отца. – сердито рявкнул пёс и уселся возле сестры, которая тут же почесала ему за ухом. Похоже, это был почти неосознанный жест.  
\- Вот как... Стоит убить тебя, незнакомец, за проявленное неуважение? – Лен притронулась к одной из заплетённых косичек, и Урбин почувствовал неожиданный страх, будто эта странная зелёная девушка и вправду могла ему навредить.  
\- Умоляю простить меня, госпожа. Моё имя Урбин, и я король северных от Эйлпа земель. Я был бы благодарен вам, если бы вы позволили мне заночевать в замке, а поутру указали дорогу домой.  
Девушка и пёс быстро переглянулись, и у Урбина пересохло в горле. Раз они колдуны, то могут ведь и убить его, не так ли?  
\- Ты можешь остаться, король. – Лен произнесла последнее слово с насмешкой. – А утром мы решим, что с тобою делать.  
Девушка указала на одну из дверей – она вела как раз в одну из спален в восточной башне, и Урбин торопливо двинулся туда. Его пугала любая магия: теперь он вспомнил, что король Эйлпа много лет назад повздорил с друидами, и они уничтожили его замок. Обитатели дворца называли те останки «отцом» - значит, они были детьми короля, о которых ничего не было известно после той бойни? Или же они духи, оставленные друидами для охраны проклятого места? Путник попытался вылезти в окно, но его так плотно закрывали ветви деревьев и плющ, что это не представлялось возможным. Дверь оказалась заперта снаружи, и Урбин, так и не придумав план побега, лёг спать и всю ночь проворочался в беспокойных кошмарах.

\- Он король, сестра! Самый настоящий! Надо было спросить, есть ли у него дочь – это было бы так прекрасно, правда? – в голосе принца слышался радостный лай. – А если у него и сын есть, Лен? Тогда проклятью конец! Всем нашим страданиям конец!  
Пёс подпрыгнул над полом и чуть не поймал зубами собственный хвост.  
\- Прекрати, Лан. Не веди себя как ребёнок! Тебя послушать – всё так просто! Как ты заставишь принцессу остаться с тобой навсегда? Как я могу заставить хоть кого-нибудь поцеловать это лицо? – Лен швырнула в стоящее напротив зеркало щёткой, но, к счастью, промахнулась.  
\- А тебя послушать – так ты давно сдалась! – заметил пёс, потянувшись и зевнув. – Неужели не стоит даже попробовать?  
\- Завтра. Завтра мы спросим его о детях – и предложим ему сделку, – глаза ученицы друидов заблестели. – Мы скажем ему, что решили убить его – но сделаем это не сразу, а через год. И, в залог того, что он вернётся, я провожу его домой и возьму с собой кого-нибудь из его отпрысков!  
\- Лен... Мы...ты...собралась убить его?  
\- Да нет же, глупый, мы всего лишь обменяем его свободу – он согласится, вот увидишь! Ему ничего другого не останется – королевству нужнее монарх, а не принц или принцесса!

Когда Урбин услышал безумные условия сделки, которую предлагали ему адская собака и страшная девушка, он передёрнулся от отвращения: у него было три дочери и сын, но никому из них он не желал участи быть пленником замка над Исеной. Однако ж было абсолютно ясно, что по-иному он не выберется из лап колдунов, и, скрипя сердце, король согласился.  
Лен быстро собралась в дорогу, поцеловала на прощание пса меж ушей и исчезла в тумане вместе с Урбином.

В тумане

\- Я помню тебя, Урбин, истребитель лесов, помню тебя, предатель доверия. И туман тебя помнит. И лес. Не побоялся идти ко мне в лапы, готов пожертвовать детьми ради собственной жизни – какой же ты король, ничтожество?  
\- Я... Я ничего не сделал вам! Ничего! Меня обещали не убивать, если я отдам дочь...или сына! У меня есть сын! Есть сын!  
\- Замолчи, идиот несчастный. Неужели не читал сказок? Кто же так просто верит словам?  
\- Но...но вы...  
\- Вот и молодец! Не верь им больше никогда! Впрочем, я и не дам тебе такой возможности.  
\- Лен! Лен, где вы?! Вы обещали проводить меня домой! Вы обеща...ргх!...

Замок короля Уйра Бина

Стражники поначалу отшатнулись от зеленокожей девчонки, ибо она даже не скрывалась под капюшоном, но потом заметили короля, который вёл её под руку. Его Высочество считали уже безвременно почившим, и королева заплакала от счастья, когда её супруг, живой и невредимый, предстал пред её очи. Она обняла его, потом странную зелёную девушку, которая, должно быть, спасла Урбину жизнь.  
\- Берите, что угодно! Я дам вам, что угодно! Только назовите цену! – сквозь всхлипывания и рыдания говорила женщина, повисшая на муже и не желавшая его отпускать.  
Лен улыбнулась, смутившись, и сказала, что после рассказа короля о семье очень бы хотела со всеми познакомиться. Радостная королева послала за детьми: накрыли на стол, устроили небывалый пир, и через полчаса все принцессы и принц спустились в трапезную.  
Королева представила близнецов, хорошеньких девочек с голубыми глазами и светлыми косами, потом среднюю дочку, Ойгриг, с длинными тёмными волосами и суровым взглядом, а после очередь дошла до хмурого королевича с печальными глазами. Он бы никому не признался в том, что боялся даже смотреть на зеленокожую пришелицу – слишком много ходило поверий о фейри и мстительных колдунах, чтобы вот так вот запросто доверять странной девушке, пусть даже она и спасла, как говорят, жизнь отцу.  
\- Наш старший, Эрбин, в честь деда назвали. Ну же, дорогой, прояви вежливость! – мать кивнула в сторону Лен, и принц понял, что правила хорошего тона в одиночку не заставят его коснуться этой зелёной руки.  
Принцесса, дочь короля Эйлпа, словно бы и не заметила этой неприязни – улыбнулась кокетливо и присела в неумелом реверансе. Принц Эрби чуть не закатил глаза – его вовремя остановила мать, элегантно пнувшая его каблуком.

Замок короля Эйлпа

Серый пёс каждое утро и каждый вечер выбегал к воротам и сидел там, около груды камней, оставшейся от северной стены. Ждал сестру. В его юном и пылком сердце вновь поселилась надежда: если повезёт, он снова пробежится не на четырёх лапах, а на двух ногах. Принцу казалось, что ещё немного, и он забудет, каково это – быть человеком – и его очень пугала такая вероятность. При сестре он, конечно, храбрился, но наедине с собой частенько скулил, положив морду на лапы и прижав уши: из его памяти уже почти стёрлись образы матери и отца, его детские игры и старые друзья. Ясно в памяти всплывала только Бейнн Глойн, «Стеклянная гора» - там мальчик надеялся спрятаться от друидов, но они нашли его и превратили в животное. Как-то на закате, когда принц неподвижной статуей застыл в ожидании своего дорогой сестры, в тумане показалась чья-то фигура. Пёс радостно залаял, кинулся навстречу, но через несколько мгновений понял, что это была не Лен: из-за белой завесы вышел странный человек. Волосы его были длинными и белыми, как горный снег, на поясе у него было множество карманов, и пахло от незнакомца свежей водой и чем-то терпким. Принц остановился в нерешительности, он не знал, как поступить с гостем в отсутствие своей сестры.  
Юноша поправил падавшие на лицо светлые пряди и спросил:  
\- Это замок короля Эйлпа?  
Голос у него был хрупкий и будто бы надломленный – и как, как же, великие Боги, он может разговаривать с собакой? Разве кто-то знал о проклятии, постигшем принца и принцессу страны Эйлп?  
Пёс не ответил – зарычал, и шерсть на его загривке встала дыбом.  
Но незнакомец не испугался – протянул руку, потрепал зверя за ухом и повторил свой вопрос.  
\- Много ли ты ещё знаешь говорящих животных – стоит ли тогда спрашивать?  
Парень, казалось, обрадовался, потянулся к одному из карманов и достал оттуда тонкую серебристую пластинку. Пару раз выругался, через пару попыток всё-таки смог разделить её на две половинки, а потом уставился на вещицу так, будто собрался прожечь в ней дыру одним лишь взглядом.  
\- Бен, где вы... ты? Я нашёл замок. - отлично, этот блондинчик был сумасшедшим. Или друидом. Но друиды никогда не называли камни по именам, а этот...  
\- Бен, ответь... Это Кай. – на всякий случай уточнил юноша и приблизил пластинку к уху.  
Но ответа не последовало – вместо этого что-то зашипело, потом отчётливо треснуло, да так, что бывший Снежный король чуть не выронил переговорник из рук. Привыкнуть к этим штукам и так было достаточно сложно – а они в нужный момент ещё и не работали. Бесполезные штуки, надо сказать!  
Кай вздохнул и начал припоминать то, что услышал от инстуктировавшего его Фэня. Дело простое: есть заколдованные брат и сестра, нужно проследить, чтобы оба благополучно расколдовались... Было какое-то пророчество про поцелуи и любовь на веки-вечные, но парень что-то не наблюдал тут никакого намёка на радостные свадебные приготовления. Как раз с моментом превращения что-то вышло не так.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – мальчишка, закутанный в чёрный обтягивающий свитер, присел на корточки перед серой собакой.  
\- Лан. – принц решил ответить. Признаться честно, он не знал, как вести себя с безумцами.  
\- Я Кай, приятно познакомиться. Лан, ты не подскажешь, где мне найти твою сестру?  
Пёс задумался, но ненадолго:  
\- Она ушла в соседний замок, но, думаю, совсем скоро вернётся.  
Да, и нечто подобное там тоже было. Зелёная принцесса должна вернуться с невестой для брата, тот вскоре станет самим собой, потом они напоят принца соседней страны золотистой медовухой, он поцелует Лен, и к ней вернётся её прежний облик. И все будут жить долго и счастливо. Так?  
\- Хорошо. Можно, в таком случае, подождать её вместе с тобой?  
Пёс совсем по-человечески моргнул, чем напомнил Каю ручного волка с острова Нетинебудет. Принц кивнул, и довольный странник уселся прямо на землю рядом с проклятым мальчиком.

Замок короля Уйр Бина

Блюда на столе, скатерти, гобелены, одежда – всё теперь алеет от крови, и в кубке короля она смешалась с вином. Лен стоит подле королевского трона, расплетает косички, одну за другой, и поглаживает гладкие ветви дерева, которое по её наущению приняло облик короля Урбина и пришло вместе с нею во дворец. Это было совсем несложно: когда гнев природы наполнял ученицу друидов до краёв, всё казалось простым и очевидным, прямо как сейчас. Королева так и сидит, держа в руке кусочек баранины, а из горла её торчит острый шип, выросший из спинки резного стула. Близняшки кучей мяса, костей и желчи растеклись по полу, Йогриг, бледная, как банши, прижимает рукой оторванную от лица полоску кожи, будто бы та может прирасти обратно, и только принц Эрби, шокированный настолько, что буквально примёрз к стене, ещё жив и относительно здоров. Зеленая девушка не зря так сильно ему не понравилась: ведь она только что умертвила десяток людей, просто так, мановением руки, и теперь радостно скалится, наблюдая, как юный наследник пытается заставить себя побежать к дверям.  
\- Иди сюда, мальчик... – воркует друидка, забирая из пальцев-веток поддельного короля чашу и усаживаясь на краешек трона. Эрби понимает, что не в силах противиться зелёным искрам её глаз и медленно, словно во сне, идёт к ней, тянущей свои зелёные руки.  
Её губы невыносимо сладкие, влажные, она кусается, впивается ногтями в кожу на голове наследного принца, потом резко отстраняется, толкает парня в грудь, и он, уже мёртвый, падает к её ногам. Лен хохочет, отхлёбывает вина с солёным привкусом и видит, как её ладони снова белеют. Она ищет взглядом зеркало – и вдруг вспоминает о брате.

Замок короля Эйлпа

Переговорник вдруг ожил, и помимо кряхтения и шипения, Кай разобрал своё имя, а потом что-то похожее на «...иии! Обяз-льно .....иии!» - и серебряная пластинка снова замолчала. Может, всему виной какие-нибудь магические помехи – хотя разве эти штуки создавали не с учётом таких ситуаций? Или всё зависит от самой Двери?  
Туман постепенно уползал к кромке леса, солнце постепенно поднималось. Мышцы Снежного короля затекли, ведь ему пришлось спать, привалившись спиной к полуразвалившейся каменной стене. А Бена всё так же нигде не было видно. Равно как и заколдованной принцессы. Может, Фэнь встретил как раз её, сказка разумно распорядилась ресурсами и не просто привела сотрудников Watchtower к замку, но помогла им сразу найти нужных героев? Ведь каким-то чудесным образом Кай превратился однажды в фею – господин Сезамов что-то говорил об исключительной чувствительности Кая к сказочным потокам.  
Коммуникатор снова что-то тренькнул и прошипел – на этот раз юноша не разобрал ни слова. Серый пёс с плохо скрываемым интересом пялился на серебряную пластинку, и тогда Кай попытался объяснить, для чего она нужна, как вдруг...  
Лан встрепенулся: из леса послышался какой-то гул, и в тумане сверкнула яркая вспышка. За ней, через краткий промежуток времени, ещё одна – потом ещё, и ещё. Было похоже, что кому-то вздумалось пускать фейерверки, и оставалось только догадываться, почему они решили заняться этим при дневном свете и так далеко от поселений.  
\- Лен! – гавкнул принц в туман, и свечение прекратилось, чтобы через пару секунд возобновиться с новой силой. Пёс очень переживал за сестру и недоумевал, почему она не торопится возвращаться.  
И тут Кай услышал знакомый голос: где-то в тумане, совсем близко, был Фэнь. Наконец-то! Снежный король волновася – всё-таки, здесь не было Альки, и он мог запросто сделать что-нибудь не так. Он вообще очень боялся всё испортить: после того, как он несколько дней провалялся в отключке, юноша почувствовал себя практически ущербным. В медотделе его случай был единичным: ещё ни у кого, даже у тех, кто, как и Кай, пришли в Watchtower из-за дверей, не наблюдалось подобного «отходняка». Бен настаивал на том, чтобы вовсе запретить парню бегать за Двери – и Каю стало обидно. Всё-таки, решать-то ему. Потому, когда из Информотдела пришёл приказ, Снежный король напросился в напарники Фэнхуану. Верка была абсолютно не против: она ещё не простила Бену его выходку в Калкасе. Фэнь поворчал, пошвырялся заполненными Шапочковой отчётами и, в конце концов, согласился. Каю не терпелось доказать, что он тоже на кое-что способен!  
Воздух пронзил чей-то низкий, утробный рёв, Лан ощетинился и зарычал, а Кай сжал в ладонях материлизовавшиеся из окружающей прохлады заострённые ледышки. Всё-таки, были свои плюсы и в занимаемом когда-то посте воплощённой зимы.  
\- ..Уносите ноги!..- услышал снежный король. Он успел глянуть на скалящего клыки принца, перехватить поудобнее одну из сосулек – и тут клочки тумана развеяли протянувшиеся из молочно-белой пелены плети огромных растений. Они полоснули по остаткам стены, порушили оставшиеся зубцы, снова скрылись в тумане, и вдруг опять появились, но уже с другой стороны. Когда плети прошмыгнули совсем близко от Кая, он сумел вонзить в них своё импровизированное оружие – как раз в этот момент из тумана выскочил слегка взъерошенный Фэнь, и обоих парней здорово шибануло гибкими ветвями. Блондин приземлился чуть ли не на лаюшего Лана, а Бен, описав в воздухе живописную дугу, снова исчез в тумане, прокричав напоследок:  
\- Бегите, мать вашу!  
Почему-то спорить с надоедливым парнем не хотелось. Кай вскочил на ноги, взял пса за загривок и потащил его к южным стенам замка, за которыми высилась Бейнн Глойн. Вскоре Лан очухался и побежал сам: лапы несли его в самое безопасное, по воспоминаниям, место, Стеклянную гору, где когда-то с соседскими мальчишками он играл в рыцарей. Или он прятал там отцовский меч? Или спал там, прячась от полуденной жары?  
Бен оглянулся: в тумане не было видно никаких признаков зелёной убийцы. На ум шли почти забытые стебли гигантской фасолины, Фэнь прикрыл глаза и прислушался к клокотавшей глубоко внутри силе. Через пару мгновений воздух вокруг его рук заискрился. Вот ведь чёрт, опять придётся обзаводиться новой рубашкой! Он ведь обещал себе обращаться к этим фокусам только в самом крайнем случае – и что же, намеренно нарушает своё обещание! Но... как же иначе поступить, если девчонка совсем съехала с катушек и уже ничего не слышит?  
Лен выползла из тумана на устланный костями двор: вокруг неё в бешеном ритме мельтешили гибкие коричневые и зелёные корни растений. Принцесса восседала на огромном цветке рафлезии, и кожа её, как и прежде, была зелёной. Три плети сжимали юношу в чёрной кофте, рыжего парня в мешковатых штанах и серую собаку с человеческими глазами.  
\- Они обманули нас... Лан, посмотри – обманули. – голос у Лен был какой-то причмокивающий, будто она только что глотнула воды и часть ещё держала во рту, за щекой. – Я сидела на троне, целовалась с принцем – и что? Мы прокляты, прокляты навечно! И теперь все хотят нашей смерти, Лан! Все и каждый! Видишь, они уже приходят сюда.  
Принцесса взмахнула плетью с Каем, тот и охнуть не успел, как его крепко приложило о разбросанные по двору камни. Фэнь задёргался, стараясь освободиться, позвал Кая, но хватка друидки стала ешё сильнее, выбила из лёгких воздух и не давали и слова произнести.  
\- Лан, тот король бы не помог нам... И его дочь – страшна как ночь без кошмаров, Лан... – девушка, а вернее то, что от неё осталось, притянула к себе брата, а хрупкое тело юноши с белыми волосами приложила о стену ещё раз. Кай обмяк, коричневатая плеть отпустила его, и он остался лежать на мшистых каменных блоках без движения.  
Фэнь наплевал на всё. Его тоже ощутимо ударило об землю, он поцарапал бровь и рассёк губу, но всё это было не важным. Уже не важным. Бену стало нестерпимо жарко, разум настигло затмение, искры над его руками заплясали снова, а потом сдерживаемая и упорно скрываемая сила получила свободы, и пространство над кладбищем войска короля Эйлпа расцвело, как огненный цветок. Острые пламенные клинки надрезали стебли колоссального растения, в сердце которого пряталась Лен, терзало зелёную плоть. Принцесса взвизгнула, и плети тут же рассыпались пеплом, а Лан и Фэнь грохнулись о землю, и под ними затрещали чужие кости.

Вне сказки

Бен очнулся оттого, что к его лбу прикладывали что-то холодное, он резко распахнул глаза и так же резко привстал, отчего голова загудела, и потянуло назад. Рядом сидел Кай – в его правой руке был увесистый кусок льда, который он, похоже, и прикладывал к голове напарника. Глаза Снежного короля были пусты и прозрачны – совсем как тогда, в зале ледяного дворца, ещё до того, как Кай перестал быть Зимой.  
\- Эй..  
Парень моргнул, и Бен понял, почему взгляд Кая был таким безжизненным – он плакал.  
\- Она умерла.  
Бенну вздохнул. Паршивая работа.  
\- Разве мы не должны были ей помочь? А она умерла. – голос у юноши был вовсе не плаксивым – скорее, совсем без интонаций.  
\- Она свихнулась и уже не слышала никого, кроме себя.  
\- Мы могли ей помочь... Мы должны были... А она умерла – Кай словно и вовсе не слышал Фэня. Или делал вид, что не слышал.  
\- Хватит уже. – Бен встал на ноги, стараясь не смотреть на обугленные останки бедной дочери короля Эйлпа. – Умерла-умерла... Умерла! Точка.  
Изничтожающий взгляд Кая не смог бы почувствовать только мёртвый – какая ирония, надо же. Давай, малый, конечно, ненавидь Фэня бессердечного за то, что спас тебе жизнь! О чём речь? Он же не обидится...  
Серый пёс лежал рядом с оплавившимся цветком рафлезии и лапой катал по костям маленькую золотую корону.  
\- Эй, принц, как тебя там? Теперь дело за тем, чтобы найти тебе принцесску, ха?  
Пёс повернул морду в сторону нарочито весёлого Бена и снова положил её на передние лапы.  
\- Я не принц. Теперь я вспомнил. Принц там, среди скал Стеклянной горы, навеки спрятался от мучителей, а я... Злая шутка. Даже не был никогда человеком... И сестры у меня не было... И я никогда не ходил на двух ногах...  
Час от часу не легче... И кто ему только такое?...  
\- Малыш, насколько же ты шокирован, чтобы...  
\- Он прав, Бен. – из чёрного переговорника послышался трескучий голос Ягвиды – первой занозы на селе. – Скелет пацана действительно вмёрз в Бейнн Глойн.  
Фэнхуан секунду смотрел на коммуникатор, потом разжал пальцы, и тот разлетелся на кусочки, ударившись об один из покрытых мхом камней, составлявших когда-то замок Эйлпа.  
\- Да пошли вы все на***!!! Чтоб вас *** и ***! Трижды *** и четырежды ***!!!  
Кай слышал, как ругался Бен, как пикал его собственный переговорник, и как трещали незахороненные кости под неосторожными шагами взбесившегося Фэня.  
...И дети ваших детей, когда дожди отмоют кости добела...  
Только вот бедных детей короля Эйлпа больше не было.


	6. Сказка шестая. Алмазы и змеи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бен Бенну Фэнхуан, разведчик Песочного отряда, и Кай, бывший Снежный Король, совершили путешествие за Дверь в страну Эйлп, где должны были помочь детям тамошнего короля. Однако кое-что пошло не так, и потому оба сотрудника Watchtower теперь не говорят друг другу больше трёх слов. По таком случаю даже Вера поспешила простить непутёвому Фэню выходку с казней в Калкасе. А рыжего Бена вдруг начинают мучить кошмары...

Сон извивался подобно змее, вспыхивал огненными кольцами и сжимался вокруг сознания всё теснее и теснее. Душный воздух через силу проникал в лёгкие, пальцы сдавливали горло и путались в липких прядях волос. Там, во сне, всё было объято пламенем: стены, деревянный жёсткий пол, балконы, столы и стулья, диваны и кушетки, картины неизвестных художников, украшавшие коридоры... Стёкла плавились и шипели, вытекая из ставен, растения сворачивались чёрными комочками, съёживаясь; от жары плыл даже воздух – как марево миража в пустынях Шехеразады. А ещё нестерпимо пахло горелой плотью: запах проникал всюду и рассеивал всякие сомнения – Watchtower полыхала с вершины до основания, как гигантская спичка.  
Кто-то умирал медленно и мучительно, а кто-то даже не успевал понять, что с ним произошло: Ягвида стоически сбивала огонь с метлы, будто бы и не замечая, как обугливается её левая нога; Сатоен тянул из-под стола кровоточащие руки с вырванными ногтями; Грей выл, собственным телом закрывая Альку от всепожирающей горячей стены; и даже лёд Снежного короля в конце концов рассыпался водяными брызгами, и бледная кожа начала покрываться пузырящимися волдырями…  
Ощущения были такие, словно Фэнь уснул под открытым небом в каком-нибудь поле, а потом хлынул внезапный дождь, и если бы не мягкое покрывало под ногами и мокнущие простыни, он бы не сразу понял, где находится. За стенкой уже вовсю ругалась Алька, её сопровождал тихий голос Кая – через секунду дверь в комнату Бена чуть не сорвали с петель.  
\- Твою мать, Фэнь! – Шапочкова, в оранжевой с цветочками пижаме, промокшей практически насквозь, стояла на пороге, за ней жался Кай в белом свитере, тёмно-серых брюках и тапочках со снежинками. Тапочки ему подарила Вера, сразу после выздоровления, что до остального – по каким-то абсолютно непонятным причинам Снежный король всегда спал полностью одетым.  
Включившиеся совсем недавно пожарные распылители усиленно заливали небольшое помещение, служившее Фэню домом. Парень выглядел совсем потерянным - вот так, с прилипшими к телу волосами и сжатой в руке простынёй.  
\- Опять курил? Или пиротехнические опыты посередь ночи? Чего тебе неймётся? –продолжала распаляться Вера, воинственно потрясая тапочками-кроликами, уши у которых грустно повисли. – Знаешь ведь, что пожарка только на газовые конфорки не реагирует – от любого другого огня срабатывает как по часам!  
Парень скорчил извиняющуюся мордашку – хотя ничуть не скрыл саркастический свой настрой – и попытался улыбнуться, обнажив при этом весьма выдающиеся нижние клыки.  
\- Вер, ну чего ты орёшь? Извиняюсь я, извиняюсь. Сейчас вооружимся сушилками, достанем свежее постельное бельё и расположимся снова с удобством, ну?  
Алька посмотрела на Бенну как на полоумного, тряхнула головой и указала тапочками на циферблат часов, которые Бен всё равно не мог видеть из-за двери.  
\- Уже почти шесть, смена скоро… Аргх! – Вера топнула ногой, тем самым пытаясь выдавить из себя распиравшую изнутри злость, но у неё плохо получилось. Роившаяся ненависть из-за ранней водяной побудки, похоже, никуда не собиралась деваться. – Смысл теперь ложится?.. Молись, чтобы шкаф не протёк, иначе я тебе голову сверну!  
Яростно топая, девушка вернулась в гостиную, свернула мокрый половичок и покатила его на балкон – маленький, чисто символический балкон, заставленный всяческим барахлом и старой кухонной утварью. Кай взглядом проследил за всё ещё ругающейся себе под нос начальницей и улыбнулся. Всё-таки эти люди были поистине удивительны в своих отношениях. Их всё ещё было сложно понять – порою практически невозможно – но от этого они становились только ещё интереснее.   
\- Так и будешь дверь подпирать или всё-таки дашь мне спокойно переодеться? – парень даже не заметил, как Фэнь подобрался к тумбочкам возле входа. Кай старался с ним не разговаривать – из-за несчастной Лен и оставленного на милость судьбы Лана, бедных детей короля Эйлпа. Этот рыжий заносчивый идиот искал только лёгкие пути – никогда ещё Кай не видел, чтобы он проводил за Дверью больше двух-трёх дней. Ведь на самом деле можно исправить очень многое: если не силой, так разговорами, вовремя произнесёнными словами, вовремя поданной рукой... Нет, Снежный король не мог понять Фэня. Однако не заметить его испуганный взгляд – в тот самый момент, когда Алька распахнула дверь – тоже не представлялось возможным. Что-то случилось, но обратиться к Бену парень не осмелился.  
\- На вот, закинь в стирку. – буркнул Бенну, пихнув в руки почти повернувшемуся к выходу блондину свёрнутые в тугой ком простыню и одеяло. Через секунду деревянная створка закрылась позади Кая с такой силой, что его длинные, чуть влажные от воды из пожарных устройств волосы взметнулись вверх и закрыли собой весь обзор. Надо всё-таки придумать что-нибудь насчёт причёски, но резать белоснежные волосы было жалко: в тайне Кай ими очень гордился. Мягкие, прямые, никаких колтунов и расчёсывать легко – на что тут жаловаться?  
Ванная комната находилась напротив спален, в каморке рядом с гостиной. Ну как каморке – там помещалась довольно большая чугунная ванная, огромный агрегат на резных ножках, предназначенный для стирки, несколько больших деревянных корзин для грязного белья и зеркало на половину стены. Стиркой обычно занималась Вера, и иногда Бен, посему Кай держался от зловещей машины на почтительном расстоянии. Скинув свою ношу в одну из корзин, бывший Снежный король остановился у зеркала, оглядел слегка спутавшиеся волосы и решил привести их в порядок. После парочки мелких неудач у парня вышла совсем недурственная – разве что излишне длинная – косичка, он улыбнулся своему бледному отражению и уже собирался покинуть комнату, как вдруг его взгляд упал на только что принесённые простыни. На белой ткани зияли дыры и чёрно-бурые пятна – такие большие, будто бы кровать горела практически целиком: Фэнь специально свернул всё в узел? Но ведь Вера всё равно затеет постирушки и увидит. Или сегодня очередь Бенну? Чем же он всё-таки занимался – Вера уверена насчёт увлечения пиротехникой? Ну не от сигарет же такой урон, в самом деле. Кай, кстати, вообще ни разу не видел, как Бен курит. Некоторые ребята в отделе Информации постоянно бегали на перекуры, и даже Ягвида иногда попыхивала странно пахнущими палочками – но чтобы дымил кто-нибудь в Песочном отряде, такого не бывало. Странно... Нужно всё-таки поговорить с Фэнем. Даже несмотря на то, что он бесчувственный чурбан, нельзя бросать человека, если у него проблемы. Любого рода.  
Твёрдо решив не ходить вокруг да около, а сразу, в лоб, задать Фэнхуану парочку вопросов, Кай выскользнул из ванной и тут же чуть не столкнулся с Алькой, которая одной рукой держала бутерброд, от которого откусила огромный кусок и теперь неимоверными усилиями пыталась его проглотить, а второй натягивала на ногу упорно не желающую одеваться туфлю. Девушка что-то промычала, но парень совсем не разобрал слов. Тут же, следом за Веркой, из кухни вынырнул Фэнь в неизменной клетчатой рубашке – сегодня красно-синей – и безразмерных штанах.  
\- Нам ключ прислали с утра пораньше. Срочное что-то.  
\- А... – начал было Кай, но Шапочкова, проглотившая наконец еду, не дала ему договорить.  
\- Ты с нами, красавчик, приказ сверху. Так что топаем к нижним ярусам, нас уже ждут. Кстати, клёвая косичка.  
Снежный король поправил волосы, схватил с трельяжа пояс, с благодарностью принял протянутый начальницей завтрак и направился следом за товарищами, к коридорам, ведущим на те этажи Watchtower, где содержались Двери.

***

Королевство Розовых Кустов, Царский Дворец

Она до сих пор не верила своему счастью: ещё вчера понукаемая мачехой бедная девушка, имя которой знали только домашние да парочка соседей, сегодня – почти королева, прекрасная и справедливая, купающаяся в лучах любви своих поданных. Каждый в королевстве знал её имя, каждый старался хотя бы раз её увидеть, каждый считал своим долгом прийти к ней на поклон. Пусть вечно живут те божества, что указали тогда путь для принца – путь с растущим на нём розовым кустом, под которым оплакивала свою горькую судьбу покинутая всеми Элена. Принц – до чего же идеален был его лик, его появление, его белый конь и ярко-расшитый костюм – увёл девушку во дворец и сделал своей невестой.  
Жизнь до дворце в корне отличалась от той, что вела Элена дома: в отцовском родовом гнезде она каждый день работала не покладая рук, следовала приказам своей мачехи и сводной сестры, старалась им угодить и быть полезной. Однажды, когда в поместье закончилась вода, Элену послали к роднику – тот был далеко, на холме, но девушка выбрала кувшин побольше и отправилась в привычный путь. Да, всё тогда было как всегда – за исключением сухонькой сгорбленной старушки с зелёными глазищами, которая сидела на краю каменного прудика, что устроили возле родника, и раскачивалась, словно безумная. Женщина пожаловалась, что не может дотянуться до воды – каменная стеночка была высоко, а покрытые морщинами руки слишком слабы – и Элена сняла с плеча наполненный водою кувшин и дала старухе напиться вволю. Тотчас же произошло чудо – глаза незнакомки полыхнули зеленью, навели морок и туман, и губы её прошептали: «Отныне, всякий раз, когда ты, дитя, произнесёшь слово, с твоих губ упадёт цветок, драгоценный камень или жемчужина. Такова цена за твою доброту.» Девушка испугалась – старушка крепко держала её за руку, не давая убежать, кувшин упал и разбился о камни – но через секунду морок исчез, а милая старая женщина снова улыбалась, сжимая в руках клюку.  
\- Что это было? – удивлённо вскричала Элена, и тут же с её губ в воду колодца упали две жемчужины и маленький опал.  
Старушка ничего не ответила – рассыпалась зелёными искорками и растворилась в воздухе.  
Ежедневные концерты – вечерние в спальне мужа и утренние в главном зале – были небольшой ценой за благополучие государства. Молодая невеста принца пела – и неизменно собирала огромные аудитории. При ней всегда был небольшой мешочек, куда она складывала остающиеся после разговоров драгоценности – розы она просто расставляла в вазы, которые теперь были во дворце повсюду. В иных замках не было столько канделябров, сколько в этом было ваз и разных цветочных чаш. Пришлось нанять пару десятков флористов и новых служанок, чтобы те успевали ухаживать за такой прорвой цветов. В результате, кажется, было даже выведено несколько новых сортов, и один из них – ярко-белые розы с синими витиеватыми полосками – назвали в честь принцессы Элены. Во время концертов же всё – и цветы, и камни, и жемчуг – скатывалось по складкам пышных платьев и падало под ноги молодой королеве. Принц Роберт любил демонстрировать своё превосходство: гости из соседних стран после таких представлений уезжали домой уязвлённые и задумчивые. К счастью для Элены, она была самым охраняемым человеком в Королевстве Розовых Кустов.  
В общем и целом принцесса была крайне довольна своей жизнью. Ещё бы узнать, кого благодарить за встречу с доброй волшебницей, что так щедро её одарила.

Другая сторона Королевства Розовых Кустов

Пока Элена счастливо и беззаботно, не видя вокруг зависти, коварства и лицемерия, жила во дворце, её сводная сестра пыталась найти своё место в жизни. После того, как Элена вернулась домой без воды, с черепками от кувшина и принялась рассказывать, что с ней приключилось – и по мере рассказа кучка из драгоценных камней и цветов у ног мачехи росла с завидной скоростью – Фэнни выдали серебряный кувшинчик и отправили на холм, к тому же самому роднику. Та пошла с неохотой – ей, честно сказать, способность сестры показалась до ужаса странной – но ослушаться мать значило лишиться крыши над головой. Прийдя к роднику, мисс Фаншон увидела там красивую молодую женщину в роскошном, расшитом каменьями платье, которая попросила глоточек воды. Девушка предложила ей кувшинчик, но та заявила, что хочет попить из чужих рук. Фэнни всё это ужасно рассердило – день и так начался кошмарно, со всеми этими камнями в окно, ядовитыми взглядами соседей и матушкиными воплями – а тут ещё королевна какая-то жаждет напиться! Девушка бросила кувшин в прудик, тот резво ушёл на дно, а глаза красавицы вдруг полыхнули зеленью, и из её уст вместе с туманом поплыли слова: «Отныне, всякий раз, когда ты произнесёшь слово, с твоих губ упадёт змея или жаба. Такова цена твоего невежества.» Фэнни испугалась, кинулась извиняться, но под ноги тут же посыпались покрытые бородавками лягушки и полосатые змеи, и девушка в ужасе убежала домой. Мать, как только увидала, что твориться с родной дочерью, выгнала её из дому: так и ушли они вдвоём, Элена и Фэнни, только разными дорожками.  
Фэнни выучилась обходиться жестами. Она почти не разговаривала – только иногда, если к ней приставали мужики, или нагоняли на лихой дороге воры – стоило поругаться, вывалить перед ошалевшими людьми ворох ползучих гадов, и угроза тут же исчезала, сверкая пятками. Дорогое, единственное платье девушки теперь износилось, зарабатывала она только на еду, жила в маленькой землянке, которую сама и соорудила, на краю одной из дальних деревень. Люди боялись её, обходили стороной, дети на спор подбегали к её домику, мальчишки кидались камнями – но в целом жизнь шла своим чередом, и девушка каждый день благодарила богов хотя бы за это. Они сохранили ей жизнь – что до наказания, то теперь Фэнни считала его вполне справедливым. К тому же, она потихоньку находила общий язык со змеями и жабами: как выяснилось, порою она разговаривала во сне, и на утро весь дом был полон скользких тварей. Теперь они уже не казались такими страшными – хотя в первое такое пробуждение Фэнни чуть не померла от страха.

Зеленоглазую волшебницу обе сестры встретили через три года после того рокового дня, что навсегда изменил их жизнь. Фэнни фыркнула, завидев черноволосую даму в фиолетовом платье, спускающуюся с холма к её землянке – но всё же поприветствовала гостью и предложила ей еду. Та в ответ засмеялась:  
\- Я-то думала, умолять меня будешь забрать этих тварей, а ты меня кормишь.  
\- Эти твари – единственные, кто не плюёт мне в лицо. – пробурчала девушка, одной рукой помешивая варящуюся на костре похлёбку, а другой прижимая к груди только что упавших с её губ толстеньких жабок.  
\- Философствуешь? – королевна присела на землю и посмотрела прямо в тусклые глаза нищенки. – И не врёшь, надо же. Я могу собой гордиться.  
Фэнни лишь фыркнула, не желая больше вести пустых разговоров – раз эта колдунья не хочет отбирать свой дар, то пущай её идёт на все четыре стороны. Женщина поднялась, шурша многослойными юбками, и растворилась в зелёном тумане, пахнущем болотом.

Знакомую старушку Элена увидела из окна – та сидела на лужайке во внутреннем дворе и дрожащими руками чистила апельсин. Всплеснув руками и накинув плащ, принцесса выбежала на улицу и радостно поприветствовала ту, что одарила её таким чудесным даром.  
\- Здравствуй, милая, - прошамкала старушка, щурясь от солнца, что отражали алмазы, упавшие с губ девушки. – Апельсинчику хочешь?  
Невеста принца скривилась и вежливо отказалась.  
\- Вижу, неплохо поживаешь, дорогая. Расскажи-ка, как у тебя дела.  
Элена говорила много и со вкусом: о том, какой Роберт замечательный, и как он о ней заботится, и как любит её песни, и скольких флористов нанял, и как он благороден и честен, и до сих пор кладёт между ними меч на царском ложе. Старая женщина слушала, кивала, и улыбка исчезла с её лица.  
\- Цветочек мой, неужели не видишь, что делает твой ненаглядный принц?  
Девушка удивилась. Потом разозлилась и стала защищать своего принца на белом коне. Он же самый хороший, не таит зла, не делает худо – правда, пропадает часто где-то на юге, говорят, ищет логово какой-то страшной колдуньи. Но он же рыцарь без страха и упрёка, он же должен подвиги совершать! Жива ведь ещё его достопочтенная матушка, которая управляет королевством и тоже обожает, как поёт Элена.  
\- Глупая моя девочка, что же я сделала. – сокрушённо покачала головой старуха и исчезла в зелёных искорках.

На следующее утро принц Роберт пишет королевский указ, согласно которому особы королевской крови могут иметь не одну и даже не двух жён. Через неделю в спальню к Элене переезжают ещё две девушки. И они тоже поют, и с их губ срываются розы невиданной красоты, не огранённые алмазы, чёрные и белые жемчуга, и они рассказывают истории о фее, что за добродетель наделила их сим дивным даром. На самом деле они врут – в жизни своей они никому доброго слова не сказали – но что ещё скажешь, если возникающая из ветра и зелёного огня волшебница выдаёт такой дар за сущие пустяки. Пустяки, которые в жизни не пригодятся – за нежность, за сочувствие, за милосердие, за чуткость... Всё отдают доброй фее, все добродетели продают ей за волшебный дар драгоценных слов. И она, фея из южных болот, ещё больше понимает, до чего черна и корыстна человеческая природа. Скоро девушки-сокровищницы поют не только для королевской семьи – но и для баронов, для графов, для лордов. За всеми не уследишь – их слишком много, и не каждая сидит под розовым кустом и ждёт своей участи. Роберт и его матушка злятся, но ничего не могут поделать. Никто ничего не может поделать, и найти фею не представляется возможным.

\- Что ты натворила? – шепчет варящая новую пустую похлёбку Фэнни, когда с холма к ней спускается черноволосая женщина с колдовскими глазами. Новоприбывшие змеи благодарно обвиваются вокруг давно немытой девичьей шеи.  
\- Люди злы и жестоки. Даже искали мой дом, чтобы разрушить его, представляешь? – жалуется фея в фиолетовом со звёздами платье. Всегда одно и то же платье, как будто Фэнни может не узнать её.  
Девушка неопределённо хмыкает и зачерпывает деревянной ложкой немного варева, дует на него и пробует на зуб. Вот бы побольше помидоров – мяса Фэнни уже давно не ест, в том числе из солидарности.  
\- Вот я их и наказываю.  
\- За коварство и лицемерие наказываешь богатством? – густые брови девушки, еле видные из-за кучерявых волос, перетянутых грязной тряпицей неопределённого цвета, поднимаются вверх, а рука привычным жестом ловит разноцветных змеек и жаб.  
Фея улыбается, и Фэнни становится страшно. Хорошо, что рядом её верные ядовитые змеи – хоть какая-то гарантия сохранности.  
\- Увидишь. Вот увидишь. – зловещая улыбка не сходит с лица красавицы с зелёными светящимися глазами, и она уходит, так и не отведав похлёбки.

И тогда это начинает происходить: везде, сначала в единичных случаях, потом всё чаще и чаще, всё больше и больше. Драгоценные камни, с острыми краями, с крошащимися кромками, розы, с шипами и длинными стеблями, жемчуг, круглый и слишком большой в диаметре – все они перестают сыпаться с губ девушек-сокровищниц. Они оседают ниже, идут глубже, сначала появляются во рту, больно царапая нёбо и внутренние стороны щёк, прижимая язык, потом вылезают из горла, царапая его изнутри, заставляя девушек харкать кровью. Порою, чтобы вынуть розу, приходится тянуть её вверх, и на горле остаются длинные кровоточащие борозды, которые никто не видит. Девушки больше не поют, девушки захлёбываются кровью.  
Кто-то сейчас же запрещает им говорить – да они и сами не рады, хотя и забываются иногда; кое-кто всё ещё рискует – медленно, следя за всем, держа под рукой кучу обезболивающего, ножи и пинцеты; а некоторые – и их большинство – вытягивают из «сокровищниц» последние соки. Королевство Розовых Кустов теряет своих дочерей. А потом «драгоценные слова» превращаются в болезнь. Сначала её перенимают молодые девушки, потом женщины постарше, потом дети – а после, словно в насмешку, колдовство феи не щадит и мужчин. Королевство Розовых Кустов замолкает, запасается бинтами и терпением, вспоминает Древних Богов и молчаливые им молитвы. Десятки героев устремляются на поиски ведьмы из южных болот – и все тонут в их гостеприимной трясине. «Говорящая гадами» Фэнни молча наблюдает, как от жадности вымирает её деревня. Те, что успели одуматься, приходят к ней, и она учит их языку жестов, лечит их, успокаивает их. Фэнни становится доброй ведьмой, змеиной знахаркой. Какая ирония. Элена умирает на руках у Роберта, когда он в исступлении трясёт её, умоляя спеть, и девушка из последних сил поёт окровавленным ртом, из которого продолжают валиться алмазы, сапфиры и изумруды...

***

Алька не верит свои глазам: деревенька в лесу Серого Волка и та выглядела более оптимистичной. В этой же - словно побывала чума. Везде повозки, гружёные вещами, худые, бледные люди прячутся от незнакомцев за крепкими засовами, собаки воют – и это единственный звук помимо скрипящих колёс и завываний ветра в брошенных домах.  
\- Что-то я не припоминаю никаких эпидемий, а? – произнесла Вера, обращаясь к хмурящемуся Бену, но голос её прозвучал как шёпот, словно тишина поглотила его.  
Фэнь не ответил – зато подал голос Кай:  
\- У меня голова кружится от такой концентрации пыли...  
Он шёл позади, и Шапочкова с Бенну обернулись как по команде: парень втянул ноздрями воздух и обиженно заявил, что в обморок грохаться пока не собирается.  
\- Глупый... Что за пыль? Сплошные клочки тумана, никакой пыли. – пояснил Фэнхуан, обводя ладонью пространство вокруг.  
\- О... Фэйри. Пыль фэйри – вроде той, ну, когда Питера искали...  
Бен и Вера переглянулись, и девушка потянулась за коммуникатором. За Дверь их проводил сонный Кларенс, на щеках которого ещё оставались отпечатки от складок на подушке – благо, на связь он вышел довольно быстро.  
\- Будь так любезен, попробуй объяснить, что тут у нас происходит. Мы словно попали в Средневековье, прямо в разгар чумы.  
Переговорник зашипел, голос Кларенса раздавался будто бы из водосточной трубы, но Алька, вроде бы, всё разобрала – вмиг побледнела и закусила губу. Пока девушка слушала наблюдения информатора и намеченный план действий, Бен косился на Кая: он выглядел так, словно хочет чихнуть, но ему никак не удаётся это сделать. Когда видишь такое, хочется легонько подтолкнуть человека, словно бы это ему поможет. Он так и не заговаривал толком с тех самых пор, как они вернулись из зелёной страны Эйлп – вот упрямец. Не то чтобы Фэнхуана это сильно волновало, просто... Что это за «просто» Фэнь так и не успел придумать: Кай всё-таки чихнул, громко и с чувством, едва успев прикрыть рот рукой... и оставил на ладони сгусток ярко-алой вязкой крови. Бен мгновенно подскочил к Снежному королю, не замечая его тихие «Да всё со мной в порядке!», схватил его за руку и сузил глаза: на измазанных красным пальцах что-то блестело, какие-то крошечные песчинки. Льдинки?..  
Кай подался вперёд, чуть не сшибив подскочившую к парням Веру: по подбородку стекала тонкая струйка крови, а через секунду мальчишка выплюнул какой-то комочек под ноги своим спутникам.  
\- Что за... – Алька подняла из травы синий блестящий восьмигранник, покрытый кровью. Фэнь прижимал к себе трясущегося Кая, который плотно сжимал губы и испуганно таращился на выпавший из его рта камень.  
\- Это что... сапфир? Мать его, сапфир?  
\- На вашем месте я бы запретила мальчику разговаривать. Хотя какое-то время камешки и цветочки будут появляться без предупреждения. Так происходит со всеми. – из-за стены ближайшей хижины вышла высокая, жилистая и худая девица в оборванном платье неопределённой расцветки. На шее у неё висело несколько жгутов, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшихся змеями, а лицо наполовину скрывали густые кудрявые волосы. – Моя жабочка Пенелопа сказала, что в деревне появились какие-то чужестранцы, и мне стало любопытно.  
Незнакомка поднесла к своему лицу руку, на которой сидела большая бурая жаба, и смачно чмокнула её в макушку.  
\- Вы сможете ему помочь?  
\- А смогла я помочь своей деревне? – девушка развела руками. – Говорят, стоит всего лишь найти фею, что затеяла это наказание, да и делу конец. Правда, красиво и легко? Только вот найти-то её никто так и не смог.  
Фэнь сообразил мгновенно – чёртовы сказочные законы, сегодня вы сыграете ему на руку!  
\- Вера, оставайся с Каем и этой...  
\- Я Фэнии. Фэнни Фаншон, говорящая с гадами девочка. – вклинилась в монолог Бена девушка, шутливо делая реверанс и зло улыбаясь.  
-...с Фэнни. А я уж найду эту фею! Быстро найду...  
Парень пихнул Кая в объятья Веры, которая не успела и слова поперёк вставить, и запросил нулевые координаты сказки у скучающего по ту сторону экрана Кларенса. Переговорник прошипел направление и количество шагов, и Бенну рванул было в указанном направлении, но...  
\- Если ты опять кого-нибудь убьёшь... – вцепившийся в рубашку Фэня Кай снова задохнулся собственной кровью и выплюнул парочку камней, разведчик Песочного отряда еле-еле успел его подхватить – не так уж это было и просто, выдерживать натиск «внутреннего богатства».  
\- Если ещё и сама будешь жемчуг производить, перестану мыть за собой посуду. – Бен обратился к Альке, проигнорировав слова бывшего Снежного короля, и вернул его в руки начальницы отряда.  
«А ты молчи. И потерпи, Кай, потерпи.» Почему на это худющее недоразумение постоянно обрушивались беды? Уж не потому ли, что он сам по себе слишком сказочен для миров за Дверьми. Словно сказки сами хотят ему навредить, сами толкают его в свои запутавшиеся сети...

Родник Желаний

Дорога до камня преткновения, коим являлся сейчас родник с обнесённым каменными стенами прудиком, заняла у рыжеволосого разведчика Песочного отряда несколько часов, и всё это время Фэню сильно хотелось плюнуть на все свои обязательства и логику – но, увы, это было невозможно, и потому приходилось бороться с мыслями, которые роем вились в его голове. Что он сделает с фэйри, которая заставила всю страну говорить кровавыми словами? Фэйри, чьё проклятие нависло над его друзьями? О, от одной мысли об этом перед глазами начинал плясать яростный боевой костёр, а руки привычно покалывало от надвигающейся жаркой волны. Только вот после упоения вспоминалось это некстати произнесённое «Если ты опять кого-нибудь убьёшь...» Наверняка что-то свело фею с ума, и она не станет уже его слушать, наверняка, она сразу накинется на Фэня со всей мощью своих заклинаний... Но... если нет? Что тогда?  
У родника было холодно – на воде плавали опавшие, правда, ещё зелёные листья, подгоняемые ветерком, в котором уже чувствовалось дуновение осени. Фэнь поёжился, запахнул рубашку и стал наблюдать за причудливым танцем листвы, а когда поднял взгляд, увидел на каменно бортике древнюю старушку в зелёном плаще, вокруг которой плясали игнес фатуи, болотные огоньки. Законы действовали исправно.  
\- Милок, дашь напиться старой женщине – а то кости скрипят от холода, не нагнуться, не разогнуться...  
\- Вряд ли бы кто-нибудь стал пить отсюда. – Бен кивнул на воду, слишком тёмную для родниковой, и выплюнул изо рта волосы – очередной порыв ветра закрыл рыжими прядями лицо. Второй порыв поднёс болотную фэйри прямо к парню, словно она была сделана из бумаги. Её зелёные горящие глаза оценивающе рассматривали гостя.  
\- Странный ты, опасный незнакомец... Зачем ты пришёл?  
\- Уведи от людей свою болезнь.  
\- Что?  
\- Уведи. Неужто все они... – Фэнь сглотнул – один из болотных огоньков сел на его запястье, и его сильно жгло. - ...заслуживают этого?  
Ведьма улыбнулась свои беззубым ртом и отбежала назад, к прудику, размахивая руками. Только сейчас Фэнхуан заметил, что в правой руке фэйри сжимала белую маску с чёрными волосами, которые извивались словно змеи.  
\- О, я лишь недавно узнала, чего они воистину заслуживают... Ни один не прислушивается к словам, ни один не задаёт лишних вопросов, когда предлагаешь богатство в обмен на кусочек его собственной души, ни один не ценит ничего и никого, кроме себя... – последние слова фэйри произнесла со свистом и шипением, будто раскрывающая свои объятья трясина.  
\- Ты говорила с каждым?  
\- Мне не нужно говорить с каждым, чтобы знать это! Я матушка Хальда, я живу на этом свете уже очень давно! Я наказывала плохих людей и награждала хороших, не ведая, что хороших людей не бывает – в каждом засел росток зла и прорывается, прорывается... – ведьма замотала головой, маска в её руках захохотала. – ПРОРЫВАЕТСЯ НАРУЖУ!  
Хальда подхватила смех своей маски, закружилась в порывах ветра и листьях, прыгнула в родник и начала исполнять какой-то бешеный танец с ведомым только ей смыслом.  
Она безумна. Отчаянно и бесповоротно, как воспитанная друидами Лен, как Ягвида до того, как потеряла ногу, как отчаянный последний порыв к жизни.  
«Если ты опять кого-нибудь убьёшь...»  
Фэнь стряхнул с себя фатуи, сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы кинувшаяся на него фэйри пробежала мимо, и закрыл глаза.  
«Если ты кого-нибудь убьёшь...»  
Хальда с воплями обрушила на врага ветер и листья, что резали как ножи, Бен устоял, и внутри уже поднималась рокочущая сила, которую никогда-никогда нельзя было выпускать...  
«Если ты убьёшь...»  
Из ночных кошмаров возникли искаженные непониманием лица, лопающаяся кожа и трескающееся дерево, ему показалось, что сквозь ветер кто-то зовёт его по имени, и тогда Бен Бенну Фэнхуан открыл глаза.

Вне сказки

Кай начинал понимать: теперь он видел, как это непросто. Не чёрное и не белое, просто что-то несущее смерть тебе и твоим близким – и когда не остаётся ни слов, ни времени, выбор к таким, как Бен, приходит единственно для них верный.  
Фэнни привела их к роднику тогда, когда Бенну просил ведьму забрать болезнь, избавить от неё людей. Вокруг парня и старухи бушевала стена ветра, подобраться к ним было невозможно, и когда фэйри начала сжимать свои тонкие пальцы на шее рыжего разведчика Песочного отряда, они позвали его. Пытаясь перекричать ветер, Снежный король не обращал внимания на царапающие его горло острые грани камней – он только думал о том, каким был идиотом, когда сказал это «Если ты ещё кого-нибудь убьёшь...»  
Через несколько секунд всё закончилось: покрытый зелёной пылью Фэнь поднялся, отряхнул порванную одежду, выругался и окунул голову в воду. Вера осторожно помогла Каю встать, и пока радостная Фэнни Фаншон пела какую-то разудалую песню своим жабам и змеям, а с её губ не сорвалось ни единого ползучего гада, люди Песочного отряда, в крови, пыльце болотной феи и грязи, сидели у воды. Вера положила голову на мокрое плечо Фэня, пробурчала "Идиоты", а Кай тихо-тихо шептал "Извини".  
По ту сторону переговорника окончательно проснувшийся Кларенс смахивал слёзы умиления и сморкался в платочек, вышитый цветами. Ему вдруг до ужаса захотелось встретиться со своей семьёй.


	7. Сказка седьмая. Дитя Солнца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Песочный отряд выправлял дела в Королевстве розовых кустов - наверное, тогда впервые его члены и смогли понять друг друга, пусть и на уровне инстинктов. Кай понимает, что Бен не такой уж и безжалостный, каким казался прежде - просто иногда у него нет иного выбора. Дед Сезам, внимательно наблюдающий за всем происходящим в Watchtower, вынашивает небольшой план...

\- А ещё о тебе спрашивал Кай, - как бы между делом сказал Сатоэн, переставляя фарфоровую статуэтку кошки с салфетки на пыльную поверхность рабочего стола.  
\- Ммм. – неопределённо протянул Фэнь и сдул мешающуюся рыжую прядь со лба.  
\- Я сказал ему, что только ты сам волен решать, что говорить о себе, а что нет.  
\- Ммм.  
\- Он беспокоился. А ты знаешь, какой я сентиментальный на всю голову дурак.  
Фэнь кинул на начальника вопросительный взгляд. Иван даже глаз не поднял – только чуть улыбнулся уголком рта.  
\- И, знаешь, кажется, я нашёл вам постоянного Ключника.  
\- Что?  
\- Ключника. – Медленно, чуть ли не по слогам, как непонятливому ребёнку, Иван повторил фразу. – Я нашёл вам Ключника. Утром отдал ключи от архива. И отправил изучать материал.  
\- Кого?  
\- Бен, ты меня вообще слушаешь? Кай.  
\- Кай?  
\- Кай – ваш новый постоянный Ключник.  
Глаза Фэня посветлели – немногие знали, что это был сигнал к бегству для всех, кто находился от него в радиусе десяти метров. Сатоэн, всё так же не поднимая взгляда, чуть отодвинулся от стола.  
\- Вы отдали ему... все ключи нашего отряда? – парень выделил слово «все» с какой-то настороженностью.  
\- Я не изверг, Бен, - брякнул выдвигаемый ящик стола. Иван демонстративно поднял руку – на большом пальце болтался тонкий прозрачный ключ со снежинкой и чёрными нитями паутины. – Но пусть знает. Ему с вами работать.  
Бен сузил глаза – казалось, что сейчас он в два счёта преодолеет расстояние от окна до стола Сезамова и впечатает кулак в его лицо. Вместо этого рыжеволосый мужчина развернулся к двери и вышел из кабинета.  
Иван выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Бенну больше не должен держать всё в себе. Слишком опасно, и не только для него, слишком много для одного...хм...человека. Бен был не самым запоминающимся, но всё же тяжёлым случаем, некоторое время его даже пришлось держать под замком – правда, он сам согласился на это. Оставить его было невозможным для Сатоэна – всё-таки, он в действительности был сентиментальным дураком.

***  
Ключники были малочисленны – в самом деле, они составляли некую промежуточную структуру, что-то вроде Информатора и Страхующего в одном лице. Они, как правило, не сидели, подобно Наблюдателям-Информаторам за мониторами в мягких креслицах, не сновали сутками по архиву, сортирую ключи – гораздо чаще хорошо подготовленные Ключники отправлялись за Дверь вместе со своим отрядом. В Стеклянном отряде Ключник нашёлся сразу – Прекрасный Принц обожал свою должность почти до визга. Впрочем, если Принц что-то и любил, то всегда до визга. Светлая аура и ощущение непреодолимой возможности появления розовых соплей вокруг этого типчика уже были привычным делом. И вообще, после Аврора в Стеклянный отряд вписался бы любой, даже один из трёх поросят, если б на то была воля Двери.  
Кай сильно удивился, когда вновь попал в просторный кабинет Ивана’сатоэна Де’Сезама. В самом деле, зачем ему сподобился какой-то сказочный отщепенец? Второй раз за месяц оказываться на ковре у начальства – это слишком. Однако Иван был приветлив и терпеливо объяснил, что хотел бы видеть бывшего Снежного Короля на месте Ключника Песочного отряда. А когда Кай не выказал неудовольствия по поводу сего предложения, Сатоэн выдал инструкции и небольшую связку ключей, к каждому из которых в Архивах прилагалась папка с отчётами и дополнительными материалами. Любопытство всколыхнулось в Кае со страшной силой – ведь теперь он мог узнать своих друзей чуть лучше, прочесть о том, в каких переделках они побывали, и быть способным помочь более ощутимо, чем до этого. Иметь в отряде Ключника было до крайности удобным – тогда не приходилось ждать частых неожиданных «бросков» за Дверь. Обычно Ключникам выдавали ключи заранее – с уже приложенным к ним Информаторами найденным правильным сюжетом и парочкой личных рекомендаций. Иногда работу по выявлению принадлежности ключа выполняли и сами Ключники – не без частой помощи Библиотеки, конечно. В общем и целом, задача Ключника состояла в том, чтобы содержать ключи отряда в порядке и следить за кусочками сюжета и своими напарниками. Некоторые отряды, которым с Ключниками повезло невообразимо – как Граниту, например – и вовсе обходились без Информатора, ибо их прекрасно координировали хранители ключей.  
Коридоры Башни больше не пугали Кая – они всё ещё были тёмными, лампочки в них частенько мигали или перегорали вовсе – однако теперь ориентироваться здесь было куда проще. Если всё время поворачивать направо – упрёшься в столовую, а пропустишь пару поворотов – и вот перед тобой Архив.  
Над дверью, перед которой стоял Кай, отчаянно мигала синяя лампа, будто подавая кому-то сигналы бедствия. Парень покрепче сжал связку ключей, на ощупь нашёл самый маленький и самый обычный – без вычурных фигурок и заострённых краёв – и отпер обитую кожей створку, из которой уже начали выбиваться желтовато-бежевые ватные кусочки. Из большой комнаты, заставленной стеллажами и столами, потянуло пылью и теплом. Архив был очень похож на Библиотеку – вот только сидящей за столом строгой тётки со скучающим лицом – звали которую, кстати, бабой Клавой - тут не было. Шуршали переворачиваемые листы, где-то в глубине зала звенели сортируемые ключики, кто-то чихал. Кай сделал первый, неуверенный шаг вперёд, дверь за ним захлопнулась с ужасающим грохотом, и на него тут же уставилось несколько пар глаз. Женщина с длинными кудрявыми волосами, сидящая на полу, покачала головой, сухощавый бледный старик у стойки с буквой «Г» закатил глаза, а сидящий в самом центре, за столом, светловолосый мужчина даже не пошевельнулся. Нетвёрдым щагом, стараясь не шуметь – будь его воля, он бы и не дышал – Кай прошёл к полкам с выведенной на них «П» и выудил наугад несколько папок. Каждая из них имела твёрдый переплёт и отпиралась соответствующим ключом со связки.  
\- Кай! – прошептал кто-то сзади, хлопнув парня по плечу – от неожиданности блондин чуть не уронил бумаги, а потом обернулся и увидел Веру. Сегодня она была огненно-рыжей – даже рыжее, чем Фэнхуан. – Ты чего тут?  
\- Я...ээ...  
Кай даже не успел толком ничего объяснить – Шапочкова сама углядела связку ключей на его поясе и тут же округлила глаза.  
\- Ключник? Обалдеть! – в порыве радости девушка так крепко обняла юношу, что он пожалел, что не успел как следует вдохнуть. – Это ж... это же!..  
Резко отпустив парня, Алька погрозила ему пальцем:  
\- Только смотри, не лазай в некоторые мои отчёты... Шучу! Читай всё, только сразу говорю – построение предложений не всегда можно назвать...эээ...целесообразным.  
Кай улыбнулся, свалил папки на ближайший стол и углубился в чтение. Надпись на первом попавшемся томике гласила «7К», и уже спустя пять минут Кай понял, насколько всё-таки трудна жизнь сотрудника Watchtower.  
Вера листала какую-то книжку с картинками, сидя за дальним столом, а Кай всё читал и читал, был там, с ними, пытался понять и ругался на отвратительный почерк Фэня.  
А потом он нашёл его – по виду, слишком старый для Песочного отряда отчёт, почти ровесник самой Башни. На обложке красовалось «ФиИ. ?». Подпись на последней странице заставила Кая поёжиться: в графе «Структура» было начеркано «Сломана. Угроза доставлена в Башню и заключена». Под всем этим было выведено «Иван Сезамов, и. Ш.»  
«Сломана» встречалось в отчётах не часто – обычно отряд справлялся со своим заданием. Но... угроза? Запертая в Башне главой организации много лет назад? Папка попала на полку Песка случайно или так было задумано? Нужно, пожалуй, спросить у самого Сатоэна... Или не беспокоить его по пустякам?  
\- Вер, ты, случаем, ничего не знаешь про эту Дверь? – Кай брякнул бежевую папку перед Алькой, которая в спешке закрыла то, что читала сама.  
\- Фух, напугал... Что это?  
\- Нашёл в нашем Архиве. Что-то слишком старо для Песка.  
\- Действительно... – Алька полистала отчёт. - Читал?  
\- Подумал, что не стоит, когда заглянул в конец.  
Вера перелистнула пару страниц.  
\- Что за чертовщина? Надо, пожалуй, к Главному Архивариусу сходить, он тут, за стенкой. Перепутали так перепутали – а в дела начальника лучше не лазить.  
Ей было любопытно. То есть, все сотрудники Watchtower знали, что когда-то Сатоэн и сам бегал на миссии – да до сих пор бегает, только чаще в одиночку – но никто никогда не видел его отчётов. От опрометчивого поступка её останавливало только наличие рядом бывшего Снежного Короля – нечего показывать себя с не лучшей стороны перед подчинёнными. Особенно перед своими Ключниками.  
Шапочкова поднялась, бережно взяла в руки папку с сезамовским отчётом и направилась к обитой серым двери, примостившейся за стеллажами, почти в самом углу.  
\- Кай, тут тот же ключ, что и для Архива.  
Юноша кивнул, на ощупь нашёл ключ и вставил его в замочную скважину. Он повернулся на удивление легко: Вера ощутила лёгкое покалывание в висках, когда заходила в темноту за дверью вслед за Ключником, но не придала этому особого значения.  
Только вот вместо кабинета Архивариуса они оказались во дворе какого-то дома, на зелёной молодой травке, усеянной мелкими белыми цветочками – и сверху на них светило нежное весеннее солнце.

***  
Императорский дворец

Император гулял по саду: единственному в своём роде, собранному бесчисленными императорскими предшественниками и их подчинёнными со всех уголков земли. Климат в Поднебесной Цинь-Ю был мягким, почти все растения прижились и теперь радовали взоры обитателей дворца. Только вот сегодня император не был радостен – его снедала тоска и замешательство, а страну - горе и разруха. Шань-ди не везло с самого начала правления. Наследником он оказался случайно, насколько это вообще было возможно: Шань-ди был тринадцатым принцем и в жизни бы не подумал, что когда-нибудь займёт трон. Шутка ли – двенадцать братьев, могучих и сильных духом, погибли один за другим, на страшной войне. А он выжил. Принца спасли, и, когда Шань-ди вступил в наследный возраст, ему передали царство – выеденное войной, налогами, неурожаями и болезнями. Император правил всего только месяц, а положение становилось всё хуже. Одну из рисовых долин полностью затопило, вымерло несколько деревень, из северных гор полезли кровожадные духи во главе с несправедливо умерщвлённым Цилином* – и Шань-ди не знал, что делать.  
Большой раскидистый бук около Рубиновой беседки был любимым деревом императора – оно было так далеко от дворца, что придворные советники редко могли найти его здесь. Ветви дерева висели достаточно низко, чтобы подарить благословенную тень – Шань-ди расправил длинные полы своего кафтана, отбросил в сторону неудобный царский венец и растянулся на траве у корней, подложив руки под голову. Кажется, он задремал: сон был какой-то тёплый и мягкий, что-то яркое и такое нужное маячило впереди, юноша протянул руку…  
В носу засвербило – Шань-ди открыл глаза и оглушительно чихнул.  
\- Не очень-то вежливо.  
Перед глазами императора мелькнула красная пушистая масса – а через мгновение перед повелителем Цинь-Ю предстало существо, которому и принадлежала прозвучавшая с укором фраза. Именно существо – потому что, несмотря на то, что оно было весьма похоже на человека, человеком всё же его сложно было назвать.  
Шань-ди сотворил пальцами священный знак и зажмурился, но тут же услышал искренний, заливистый смех.  
\- Думаешь, убегу?  
Император открыл глаза: существо смеялось, держась за бока, и огромные распахнутые крылья и длинный хвост тряслись в такт хохоту своего носителя.  
\- Испугался, император?  
\- Откуда знаешь, что я император?  
\- Я бы, конечно, мог сказать, что боги послали меня к тебе, но тогда я совру. Считай, что я просто не дурак и заметил твой венец, хорошо?  
Шань-ди кивнул. Крылатый перестал хихикать и плюхнулся на траву напротив парня.  
\- Вот и славно. Что, император, дела идут так себе?  
Шань-ди тут же поведал о своих несчастьях. Воспитание указывало, что при встрече с волшебными тварями лучше сразу всё им рассказать.  
\- Сочувствую. Знаешь, раз ты чихнул на мой хвост – думаю, можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.  
\- Прости? В чём подвох?  
\- Подвох? Ищешь подвоха от божественной птицы? Как нехорошо, император, никто прежде не жаловался…  
\- Прежде?  
\- Думаешь, ты первый такой, кто… Впрочем, ещё никто на меня не чихал.  
\- Ты что, живёшь здесь?  
\- В этих садах? Я тут только мародёрствую, - «божественная птица» усмехнулся, показывая спрятанное за спиной яблоко. – Слушай меня, император. Сейчас я отдам тебе одно моё перо – как только захочешь попросить меня о чём-либо, сожги его, и я тут же прилечу.  
Существо выдернуло из хвоста красно-рыжее перо с жёлтым ободком и протянуло его Шань-ди.  
Через неделю оно уже плавилось в синем пламени жаровен Зала Трофеев.

***  
\- Всё-таки не удержался? – посланник небес свесился с ветки, удерживаясь ногами: крылья его и хвост красиво растянулись до самой земли и теперь подметали пыль.  
Император дрожал и смог только кивнуть. До прошлого раза, до разрешения проблемы с неурожаями, Шань-ди не верил, что кто-то свыше мог послать ему подобную благодать.  
\- Похоже, ты не очень-то доверял мне...Или я не прав?  
Конечно, прав – ну к чему эти насмешки? С другой стороны, именно это существо было причиной того, что южные амбары теперь ломились от зерна и риса.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
«Птица», не удержавшись, свалился вниз – Шань-ди кинулся вперёд, испугавшись – одно из крыльев неестественно выгнулось.  
\- Я в порядке, император, успокойся. Просто не каждый день услышишь такой вопрос.  
Шань-ди во все глаза смотрел на то, как сломанная кость и вырванные перья занимаются пламенем и выправляются, становятся целыми и ровными.  
\- Я Фэнхуан, внук Ди-цзюня, правителя Востока. Говорят, ещё вестник доброго времени.  
Император слышал о Ди-цзюне, одноногом мастере на все руки, который женился на прекрасной Сихэ, и та родила ему десять сыновей-солнц. Божественные птицы, фэнхуаны, с горлом ласточки, задом зебры, хвостом змеи и прочим набором замечательных звериных конечностей, были детьми тех солнц – когда они появлялись на земле, среди людей, наступали мир и спокойствие. Юноша никогда не думал, что фэнхуаны похожи на людей.  
\- Дитя солнца?  
\- Один из многих, шаливших в небесах. Никак слышал о нас?  
\- Думал, что вы похожи на разноцветных петухов... Впрочем, это неважно. Спасибо тебе.  
\- Что стряслось на этот раз?  
Шань покраснел – он чуть не забыл, что позвал его ради дела – и рассказал о разбойничьих шайках на востоке, с которыми не могло справиться его маленькое войско.

***  
В следующий раз Фэнхуан прилетел осенью – брякнулся в гору жёлто-багровых опавших листьев, почти слившись с ними. Шань-ди, одетый в жёлтые шелка с зелёной тесьмой, на этот раз прикатил с собой тележку с горячим ромашковым чаем. Они говорили до самого вечера: Фэнхуан рассказывал о тех удивительных местах, где успел побывать за свою отнюдь не короткую жизнь, а император слушал и удивлялся.  
С каждым разом встречи их становились всё длиннее, а промежутки между ними всё короче: Фэнхуан выправлял судьбу королевства, подобно ветру, поднимающему подгибающиеся спелые колосья. Теперь он называл Шань-ди не «императором», а просто «Шанем».

***  
Однажды весною, когда отцветали вишнёвые деревья, Шань-ди рассказывал Фэнхуану о Юнь-тири, девушке из соседних земель, что была прекраснее всех на свете. Внук Ди-цзюня слушал, заливисто смеялся, постоянно толкал императора локтем под рёбра – совсем по-дружески, но всё-таки несколько болезненно. Пёрышко из хвоста божественной птицы было потрачено на скорую свадьбу.  
Юнь была кроткой и действительно очень красивой – особенно в бело-красном наряде невесты. Фэнхуан не выдержал, наблюдал за свадьбой из окон – сердце его, дитя солнца, трепетало от восторга и радости за друга. Он даже не стал злиться на Шаня, когда тот на следующую их встречу привёл Тири. С девушкой было легко общаться, она была очень похожа на воздушных духов, с которыми Фэнхуан иногда носился наперегонки. Она улыбалась, изящно взмахивала длинными чёрными ресницами, когда в смущении отводила глаза и была в высшей степени мила и приветлива.  
Посланник неба всё больше влюблялся в людей, всё чаше устремлял свой взор вниз, из садов Центральной горы Властителя Поднебесья на землю. Повелитель юга, весёлый, усатый и дородный, удивлялся задумчивости одного из своих внуков, но пустил всё на самотёк, решив, что это всё томленья молодости.

***  
\- Милый, и всё же, где ты встретил этого чудака?  
\- Да прямо здесь и встретил, под яблоней.  
\- Он воровал? А вдруг он и не фэнхуан вовсе – просто хороший лгун.  
\- Я жгу его перья – и он спускается с небес, чтобы помочь нам, неразумным. Это ли не доказательство?  
\- Допустим. Но что же он потребовал взамен?  
\- Ничего.  
\- И ты не находишь это подозрительным? Ни капли?  
\- Да о чём ты толкуешь...  
\- Можно ли полностью доверять этим несносным духам?  
\- Я бы никогда не познакомился с тобой, если бы не фэнхуан. Наш край процветает. Народ мой сыт и доволен. Мы уже давно забыли о голоде, холодах и печалях.  
\- А что, если в следующий раз он потребует отдать ему нашего первенца? Что ты будешь делать тогда?  
\- Я скажу «нет».  
\- И он, со всей своей божественной мощью, спалит всё твоё королевство дотла! Лучше уж ему где-нибудь пропасть, прежде чем он решит взыскать с нас за годы службы

 

Слова самой красивой женщины – яд. Особенно, если эта женщина боится потерять всё.

 

\- Иногда думаем – не заслужили мы тебя, не заслужили совсем... Вдруг появился, в сиянии солнечного огня...  
\- Юнь, а он точно поправится?  
\- Мы все в это верим.  
\- Если бы ты меня пустила во дворец... Совсем ненадолго... Я бы понял, что делать. Мой огонь – он ведь не только сжигает, поверь!  
\- О, я верю, но провести тебя не смогу – увы, даже меня к нему почти не пускают...  
\- Тири, не плачь! Ну не плачь, пожалуйста! У вас хорошие лекари, самые лучшие, они...  
\- Я слышала, как говорили что-то о цилиновском карбункуле. Но его же не бывает! Всё безнадёжно...  
\- Тири... Знаешь... По ту сторону гор сейчас живёт мёртвый Цилин. Давно мёртвый, но рог я видел, кривой и острый. Говорят, камень прямо за ним.  
\- Ты его победишь?  
\- Не так это просто – победить Цилина. Он так же велик, как мой дед. Может быть, даже ещё более велик. Люди несправедливо с ним обошлись, и он очень зол.  
\- Значит, это всё равно безнадёжно?  
\- Юнь, я... Я пойду сейчас же! Я всё-всё у него узнаю, если нужно – я его... Если нужно... Вы только дождитесь меня!

Слёзы самой красивой женщины – подслащённая вода, тягучая и фальшивая. Фэнхуаны легковерны как дети.

***  
Зимой – такой суровой на севере, что приходилось постоянно зажигать перья – Фэнхуан принял решение. Шань-ди мучился от странной болезни, нужно было найти Цилина и его тёмных духов, и он брёл по колено в снегу, против ветра, не в силах взлететь и не в состоянии остановиться.  
Цилин был свиреп и могуч – такой большой, что смотрел на Фэнхуана сверху вниз. Глаза его были алыми, как закатное солнце, жёсткий хвост хлестал по чешуйчатым бокам, а витой рог был покрыт запёкшейся кровью. Мёртвые кирины были страшнее демонов с Однорукой горы, даром, что при жизни воплощали всепрощение и благородство. И не было другого выбора.  
Бой был долгим, если это вообще можно было назвать боем: казалось, Цилину совсем не страшны опаляющие фэнхуановские крылья – он наступал яростно, но бил точно, и кусочки плоти падали на снег со смешным шлепком, перья мгновенно гасли, кровь шипела, а кости обугливались. Когда от крыльев и хвоста внука повелителя юга остались лишь торчащие из спины обломки костей и почерневшая кожа, а тело его испещрили десятки рваных и ровных порезов, Цилин остановился, сверкнул бешеными глазами и заговорил:  
\- Теперь я могу убить тебя, глупый фэнхуан, а твой трусливый, спрятавшийся внутри огонь скормить духам гор... Ты пришёл к мёртвому богу, чтобы найти смерть?  
Слова причиняли боль – кровь из надорванной щеки заливала горло, Фэнхуан хрипел и булькал, но смог объяснить Цилину, зачем пришёл. Тот рассмеялся – с фырканьем, пуская в холодный воздух своё безумное дыхание.  
\- Парящие в небесах, оторванные от земли, никогда не слышали, как она стонет, если любимый император умирает? Когда погибали принцы, разверзлись горы и проглотили множество пластов земли, выпили реки, съели города... Правда, за моим рогом прячется красный карбункул, лекарство от любой болезни – любой, кроме той, которой не было и нет в помине. Я думал, ты пришёл изгнать нас с гор – давно уже до дворце точат зуб на меня и моих вурдалаков – а ты пришёл убить меня. Я уже мёртв, и во второй раз вряд ли захочу испытать подобное...  
Я отпущу тебя, птенчик, если ты укажешь нам путь в золотые сады Хуан-ди... Это ведь несложно?  
Фэнхуан не верил свои ушам – он впервые слышал, как божество так искусно врёт. Зверь лжёт, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, боится убить внука Ди-цзюня, насмехается над ним – сыном одного из десяти солнц!  
Рукой, по которой медленно текла багровая кровь, он указал на восток и вверх, не поднимая головы – и когда Цилин повернулся к нему спиной, ослеплённый светом листьев небесных деревьев, Фэнхуан собрал последние силы и выжег зверю глаза.

***  
Стражи у ворот не пустили оборванца внутрь: за время путешествия платье Фэнхуана обтёрлось, почти превратилось в лохмотья, а солнечные знаки затёрлись и были незаметны. Это было непривычно: полагаться лишь на доброту людей и собственные силы – и Фэнхуан молился, чтобы он не опоздал. За те дни, что сын солнца добирался до столицы, он успел о многом подумать. Теперь, без крыльев, с забившимся глубоко внутрь огнём и кровью бога на руках, он больше не мог вернуться к братьям, отцу и деду – но и мир смертных, из-за которых он и решился на такой отчаянный шаг, был неплох. Люди не обладают «абсолютностью» богов и духов, они имею своё непременно правильное мнение, могут выбирать, и Фэнхуагу хотелось однажды и самому такому научиться. Чтобы добраться до дворца как можно быстрее, ему пришлось своровать лошадь и немного еды – теперь ему постоянно хотелось есть, живот крутило так, что голод перебивал порою всякие мысли. С лошадью Фэнхуан не сошёлся характером, но и она оказалась полезна, даже несмотря на то, что парень постоянно с неё падал. Раны, нанесённые Цилином, затянулись быстро – Фэнхуан подозревал, что в этом заслуга карбункула, который он собственноручно вырезал из плоти зверя. Эти чёрные глазницы с кровавыми слезами, развороченный череп, рог, который пришлось вытаскивать по кусочкам... Воспоминания эти, холодны, жуткие, приправленные застывающей коркой крови, сын солнца старался изгнать из своей памяти. Пусть это было - этого в то же время и не было.  
Камень приятно холодил кожу и успокаивал нервы: раньше Фэнхуан и не подозревал, что способен на такие расчётливые мысли... А теперь стражи не пускали его во дворец. Он попытался объяснить, что пришёл спасти императора от неминуемой гибели, просил аудиенции у императрицы, но его посчитали за пьяницу. Тогда Фэнхуан достал из складок одежд камень – тот был размером с половину его ладони и сиял подобно звезде. Оборванца сразу проводили в приёмные покои – через некоторое время туда присеменил худой, как щепка, длинный, высоколобый человечек в квадратной шапочке и с кучкой бумажных свитков под мышкой.  
\- Говорят, принесли камень. – мужчина говорил так, будто заучивал слова заранее, и смотрел не на Фэнхуана, а куда-то ему за плечо. – Покажи.  
\- Вот. Передайте Шаню или Тири немедленно! Он ведь ещё жив, правда?  
Человечек на краткий миг перевёл взгляд на перепачканное кровью и землёй лицо юноши, но потом вновь уставился в стену.  
\- Я передам императору подарок, да. – он нацепил на нос крошечные очочки и вгляделся в багровую тьму карбункула. – И пожелание доброго здравия, да..  
\- Почему вы так спокойны? Повелитель земли Цинь-Ю умирает, а вы оцениваете этими вашими стёклами камень, способный его спасти?  
\- Его величество весьма здрав и даже весел, и имеет удовольствие ужинать. – оценщик снял очки, подул на стекло и протёр его полами своих одежд. – А камешек оставьте на столе. Оставьте-оставьте.  
Это были не самые впечатляющие последние слова.

Когда Тири перебарщивала с вином, она начинала плясать. Зрелище было презабавное – щёки её краснели, головной убор съезжал набок, а идеальная причёска выпускала пару прядок. У Шаня тогда совсем по-особенному блестели глаза, и приближённые ко двору старались не замечать этого. Сзади, в костре, над которым жарился убитый на сегодняшней охоте олень, горели оставшиеся перья божественной птицы, а он не являлся. Юнь почти убедила его, что это правильно. В конце концов, духи действительно не отличаются постоянством и запросто могут переменить свой настрой. Особенно дружелюбный. Когда вспучились двери трапезной, Тири сидела на коленях мужа и шептала, что северный гарнизон нашёл много золотисто-красных перьев, костей и крови, и теперь волноваться больше не нужно. Что-то кольнуло в тот миг в груди Шань-ди, но чувство тут же было смыто тёплым опьянением и поцелуем самой прекрасной женщины на свете. А когда завизжали девушки-чиновницы, и остатки чугунных дверей раскалённым потоком хлынули на пол, на ковры, под ноги всем приближённым, Тири вдруг пропала. Всё пропало. Осталось только единственное пятно света – кажущийся совсем крошечным без своих колоссальных крыльев и хвоста Фэнхуан, в бурых лохмотьях, с давно нечёсанными всклокоченными волосами и обеспокоенным выражением лица, которое за секунду сменилось гневом. Тогда пропал и Шань.  
Бросился под ноги другу, просил прощения и, кажется, плакал, кричал что-то, указывая на жену, испуганно глядевшую на то, как обугливается под ногами божественной птицы ковёр. Только Фэнхуан ничего не слышал.  
Он не знал, что это так больно – быть смертным и в полной мере ощущать вкус предательства. Хуже всего – то, как Шань, такой благородный в стремлениях при первой встрече, теперь пресмыкается, говорит, что ничего такого не хотел и с пеной у рта доказывает свою невиновность. Все эти фигурки в зале – они казались такими жалкими и ненужными. А от всего ненужного рано или поздно нужно избавляться. Полюбить людей было большой ошибкой.  
Вспыхнули столы – министры из Восточных регионов поспешно ретировались через Зелёные двери, в сад – и люди, хватая друг друга за рукава и подолы, задерживая, не давая пройти, начали искать выход из зала. Повезло не всем - по длинным ковровым дорожкам пламя дошло до створок и приварило их к полу, покоробило металл и улеглось где-то в районе дверных колец. Шань схватился за трезубец – декоративный, висевший на стене, но через несколько мгновений с него закапал горячий металл.  
Огонь слушался плохо, вспыхивал и тут же угасал, но не прекращал реветь, потому что у Фэнхуана на это сил уже не было. Да, его огонь труслив, но он силён, его невозможно теперь контролировать – так почему бы не дать ему волю? Теперь уже всё равно. Теперь уже ничего неважно.

Марево пожара видели даже на склонах северных гор. Ранним утром ведовская семья из маленькой деревушки, у которой даже собственного названия не было, шла поклониться дважды мёртвому богу, которому кто-то устроил могилу у бегущей воды, на перекрёстке земных жил и воздушных потоков – и прямо перед ними, на горизонте, словно алел закат. Говорят, дворец не просто сгорел – он оплавился, стёк в выжженную яму в земле, вместе с императором, императрицей и чуть ли не всем двором. Не осталось даже костей – хоронить было нечего.

***  
Фэнхуана нашли – посредине лужи расплавленной меди, с ужасными ожогами и открывшимися ранами. Когда он очнулся – пытался спалить своих спасителей, но, к счастью, не мог и спички зажечь. Высокий русоволосый парень, обвешанный кучей всяких приспособлений с непонятными функциями, держал здоровую руку Фэнхуана в своей и что-то ему говорил. Слов ни Вера, ни Кай уже не слышали. Тучи с красными переливами, серое небо и обломки дворца – всё начало таять, оба вдохнули – глубоко и размеренно – и поняли, что всё это длилось не дольше пары секунд. Перед ними всё так же серела неприметная дверь в кабинет Архивариуса, Алька всё также сжимала в руках папку, а Снежный Король – связку ключей. Только теперь они знали о Бене немного больше, чем он привык о себе рассказывать. Если это было правдой.  
Кай не пробыл Ключником ещё и половины дня, а уже умудрился перепутать ключи.  
______________________________  
*цилин, он же кирин – в восточной традиции, единорог


	8. Сказка восьмая. Дикий рапунцель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кая назначают Ключником Песочного отряда. После получения ключей и изучения нескольких прошлых дел, он и Вера попадают за Дверь, из-за которой когда-то вышел Фэнь. И не только попадают, но и становятся свидетелями далёкого прошлого...

Он понял, что они всё знают, едва взглянув на их лица: на обоих застыло выражение, с которым обычно смотрят на калеку, если убеждены, что это незаметно. Сочувствие в небывалом объёме. Хотелось припечатать эти лица в стену, чтобы не видеть чужой жалости: ему хватило ещё в прошлый раз. Точно такое же выражение лица было у Ивана, когда он расспрашивал Бена о том, что с ним случилось. Он рассказывал, почти не осознавая, что говорит, ему вообще было тогда всё равно. Но теперь...  
Фэнь открыл рот... и тут же закрыл его. Если он начнёт ругаться, то сразу об этом пожалеет. Почему-то именно сейчас остро ощущалась разница – та самая, которую Бен обычно не замечал, привык не замечать. Он был слишком стар: для этого мира, для этих детей... Дети. Вот как он их видит теперь, когда они стоят у запертой двери, за которой спрятался настоящий Фэнхуан. Вот только почему он, такой взрослый, такой умный и всезнающий, не знал, что будет делать, когда в эту дверь постучат?  
\- Прекрасный новый день, хм? – Вера повернулась к зеркалу, чтобы закрепить выкрашенную наспех зеленоватую прядь яркой заколкой с божьей коровкой. – А Кай у нас теперь Ключник. Здорово, правда?  
Девушка скосила взгляд – рыжий парень всё так же хмурился, как и несколько секунд назад, когда ввалился на кухню и застал друзей за небольшим разговором. Вера сразу поняла, что он знает – хотя, казалось бы, откуда? Алька и сама не до конца разобралась, как они с Каем оказались в столь красочно-иллюстрированном отчёте о прошлом своего напарника: можно было лишь догадываться, что это как-то связано с недоразвитым даром ясновидения. Стоило поговорить об этом с Сезамом, ведь способность «просматривать» историю миров за Дверьми могла бы стать весьма и весьма полезной. Только дойти до Сатоена они не успели:на внутреннем канале нарисовалась Ягвида, поздравила Снежного Короля с назначением и сообщила, что их ждёт очередная Дверь.

***  
Великий лес Тром  
Деревья в лесу были не то чтобы высоки – они росли будто бы вширь, соревнуясь друг с другом в количестве ветвей и изгибов – словом, были так раскидисты, что послужили основой для жилья лесного народца, ольвунгов, да только теперь их дома были заброшены и пусты, занесённые трухой и старыми листьями. Давным-давно король окружающих лес земель запретил приближаться к жилищам ольвунгов, и потому окрестные города даже не заметили, как лесных жителей вдруг не стало.  
Лес Тром стал идеальным местом для ведьмы Льегот. Она частенько собирала необходимые ей травы: приходилось пренебрегать заветами короны, чтобы соответствовать статусу всезнаюшей колдуньи. У Бергиса как раз заболели козы, а младший Переллов слёг с опырянкой – запасы тысячеглазчатого белянника сходили на нет. Иногда ей казалось, что она может различить коренастые фигурки в листве, но, скорее всего, это было лишь её воображение. На сей раз в лесу было на удивление тихо: обычно ольвунги не показывались, но шум производили, дабы отпугнуть чужаков. После нескольких дней такой тишины Льегот осмелела настолько, что приблизилась к одной сотканной из веток и корней лестниц. Когда ведьма беспрепятственно залезла в дом вождя, она наконец осознала, что лесной народ ушёл  
Аус’прин’зунг - как называли свой городок ольвунги – стал сокровищем ведьмы, её приобретёнными без единой пролитой капли крови владениями. Потому, когда несколько дней спустя она почти нос к носу столкнулась с невысоким и абсолютно настоящим ольвунгом, она почти мгновенно вспомнила все боевые заклинания, что когда-то читала. Ольвунг был совсем ещё мальчишкой, лет двенадцати: кожа его была орехового цвета, глаза светились зелёным, и свет этот скрывал и зрачок и радужку, от плеча до талии вилась зелёная же татуировка, а тёмные волосы волочились по земле, опутывая его на манер паутинки. Было видно, что волосы такой длины ульвунгу мешали: кое-где пряди были скручены в неуклюжие жгуты.  
Льегот знала: до первой охоты ольвунги не стригли волос. Избавление от мешающейся массы означало избавление от всего детского, вступление в новую жизнь, где нельзя было прятаться. Видимо, этот малый так и не дождался своей первой охоты, а теперь отстал от своего сорвавшегося с места народа. Или же они оставили его намеренно? Может, он болен? Или совершил что-то плохое?  
Ольвунг был удивлён не меньше Льегот, но сориентировался намного быстрее: девушка не успел и слова произнести, а мальчишка уже сбежал через круглое окошко, ловко выпрыгнув на ближайшую ветку. Одного он не учёл: волосы зацепились за оленьи рога, вбитые в стену на манер вешалки, и Льегот пришлось выпутывать пацана из своеобразного капкана. Так они подружились.

***  
В чаще леса, почти невидимая за ветвями исполинских деревьев, возвышалась башня. Никто не знал, кто и с какой целью её построил: ольвунги обходили её стороной, жители королевства считали, что там живёт злобная колдунья, а тоже держались подальше. Ведьмы и ведьмаки, жившие на окраине, помнили, что под красной, отбитой дождями, крышей жила Матушка Дёготь - фея, которая одаривала принцев и принцесс при рождении самыми нужными для королевской жизни подарками. Довольные родители получали прекраснейших на всём белом свете, но чрезвычайно глупых, умных и страшных, как ночной кошмар, трудолюбивых, но совершенно не умеющих вести себя в обществе детей – фея не была лишена присущей каждому волшебному существу доли чувства юмора и справедливого начала. Она всякий раз – порою даже помимо своей воли – пыталась уравновесить то, что грозило вылиться потом в крупные неприятности. Естественно, не всех это радовало.  
Фея, как водится, была вполне себе крылатой, и потому башня не имела ступеней. Однако это не помешало одному очень величественному злобному королю одной очень могущественной северной страны лишить матушку Дёготь волшебной палочки, а её тонкие радужные крылышки повесить в гостиной над диваном для гостей. Во время каждой возникающей паузы король хмурил брови и как бы невзначай кивал в сторону трофея, намекая, что он вряд ли остановится на достигнутом. Гости – особенно, если они в какой-то степени имели отношение к волшебному народцу – сразу же соглашались с любым королевским утверждением, каким бы абсурдным, жестоким или несправедливым оно им не казалось.  
И король, и фея уже давно умерли – но и замок, и башня всё так же стояли на своих местах, неподвластные течению времени. Принято считать, что феи не умеют проклинать – однако матушка Дёготь прекрасно умела дарить подарки, которыми побрезговали бы даже тролли. Перед тем, как один из королевских рыцарей отсёк ей крылья, фея успела наградить ещё не рождённого сына короля – и все последующие за ним поколения – рядом незаменимых качеств. Противиться своей добродушной природе волшебница не могла, и единственное, что действительно испортило настроение королевским рыцарям, было обещание. Матушка Дёготь предрекла королевскому отпрыску великую судьбу, все дорогие которой, увы, вели к проклятой башне. Своё счастье ребёнок короля мог обрести только там, в лесной глуши – но какой король добровольно смириться с тем, чтобы отправить ребёнка доживать свой век к лесу? Всем, кто знал о «подарке», строго-настрого запретили болтать, и, казнив пару-другую чересчур разговорчивых, король успокоился.  
Сквозь века по королевской лини передавалась ангельская внешность, умение обращаться с оружием, мягкосердечие и доблесть: но подарок феи каждый раз находил лазейку и выливался то в трусость, то в картавость, то в хромоту. Прощальный дар матушки Дёготь сыграл свою роль и в судьбе молодого принца, который совсем недавно отпраздновал совершеннолетие – и всё началось, когда в соседний от замка лес – древний и дремучий – повадился летать дракон.

***  
Это было невыносимо – сидеть в башне, дни напролёт видеть из окон зелёный массив родного леса и не иметь возможности спуститься вниз, чтобы послушать, о чём шепчутся деревья. Конечно, были книги, целый набор музыкальных инструментов, парочка магических камней и целые горы писчих листов – всё это исправно приносила Льегот – но Валериан всё равно чувствовал себя тюремным заключённым. Он и был в тюрьме – то, что заставило уйти его сородичей, мельчайшие частицы остаточного волшебства, вихрями беспорядочного хаоса носящиеся по лесу, могли убить его за несколько минут. Но и покинуть лес, бывший домом ольвунгам на протяжении многих столетий, он не мог. Без поддержки мудрых Собирателей Потоков, без Направляющих Стрелков – в общем, без своего племени, Валериан развеется ветром, не ступив и пары шагов за пределы великого леса Тром. Были свои неудобства в существовании в качестве одного из неудавшихся проделок магической природы.  
Пять лет назад он встретил ведьму. Это тогда казалось, что ничего ужаснее не могло с ним случиться – теперь же Валериан ясно понимал, что, пробудь он в своём старом доме ещё несколько дней, и всё было бы кончено. Магический хаос добрался бы до ольвунга, сдавил бы его сердце, растёр его кости в порошок, и маленький мальчишка остался бы виться в волшебном вихре горсткой зелёных искорок. Вертлявая любопытная ведьма быстро сообразила, в какую западню попал брошенный своим народом детёныш – и, к счастью, решение нашла тоже достаточно быстро. Самым сложным было забраться в башню, ведь единственным входом было окошко на самом верху, под красной черепичной крышей.  
Черноволосая ведьма Льегот оказалась не совсем обычной деревенской знахаркой. Именно из-за неё из окрестностей башни исчезла вся живность, а маленький Вэл чуть не проглотил язык. В конце концов, не каждый день встретишь перевёртыша такого уровня.  
Льегот рассказывала, что когда-то её народ был многочисленен и всемогущ, держал в страхе и благоговении все королевства континента и знал древнейшие премудрости – правда, она могла и приврать. Собираясь вместе, они закрывали солнце, заставляли людей прятаться в жилищах, а волшебных существ – забираться на возвышенности и неотрывно следить за их полётом, уставившись в небо. В давние времена так просто было увидеть дракона. Сейчас же сил Льегот хватало ненадолго, изящное, кое-где лишённое чешуи тело требовало много энергии, и она развёртывала кольца только в тех случаях, когда поднималась в башню. К счастью, деревьев вокруг постройки было немного – крылья не задевали ветки, и ветер послушно подхватывал грациозное создание. Даже несмотря на свой небольшой размер – от морды до кончика хвоста Льегот едва ли достигала в длину пятнадцати метров – драконица всё равно выглядела внушительно и спокойно могла унести на своей спине нескольких взрослых людей.  
Косички плести Валериан так и не научился. Зато прекрасно закреплял скрученный из волос жгут – так ловко, что даже ведьме приходилось порою долго искать заменявшие шпильки крючочки из гибких прутьев молодого орешника. Волосы ольвунг так и не отстриг – даже увязнув в неприятностях, он не перестал чтить традиции своего народа. Чёрные пряди росли на удивление быстро – к семнадцати годам Вэл мог волосами достать до земли под башней, и ещё пара кругов по комнате оставались. Переплетал причёску он редко – но и без особого ухода волосы не скатывались комочками и не дёргали без причины.  
В это утро – а утро всегда наступает для ольвунгов с восходом солнца – Вэл проснулся в довольно неплохом расположении духа. Накануне затворника снова навещала Льегот, она принесла пару новых книг и мешочек изумрудных чернил. Мальчишка потянулся, поправил выбившиеся шпилечки у основания шеи и тут увидел то, чего в башне вовсе быть не должно. Он увидел человека.

***  
Дворец  
\- Ваше Высочество, неужели не любопытно? О вашей храбрости легенды ходят, а вы боитесь сунуться в лес, облюбованный какой-то паршивой ящерицей?  
\- Н-н-н-о… з-з-закон…г-г-г…  
\- Гласит – не гласит… Подвиньтесь-ка! А теперь поднимите руки!.. Ага, вот так. Будь я принцем, я бы этот закон… Понимаете?  
\- К-к-как г-г-говоришь т-т-т-т…  
\- Фэнь, Ваше Величество. Фенька, сын Феньки. Джордж подхватил простуду, заменяю. Возвращаясь к разговору о…  
\- Ст-т-т-у-чат.  
Рыжий помятый служка метнулся к двери, распахнул её и чуть ту же, на месте, не упал. Местная форма служанок Вере не очень-то шла.  
\- Завтрак, Ваше Высочество.  
\- Валерианелла и молодой кабанчик, – Алька впорхнула в королевские покои и чуть не снесла огромный подсвечник с подтаявшими свечами. – Ваше Величество, а вы слыхали про дракона? Вот страху-то.  
Фэнь выдохнул. Кажется, к обеду его благородие наследный принца всё-таки соберётся в путь.

***  
Башня  
Удар головой о каменный пол был довольно ощутимым, но он не шёл ни в какое сравнение с толчком в солнечное сплетение, который последовал за ним. Вдохнуть казалось невозможным – но ольвунг быстро понял, что задыхающийся противник ничего о себе рассказать не сможет и снова ударил незнакомца в грудь, дабы вернуть тому способность дышать.  
Кай глубоко и шумно вдохнул – перед глазами всё плыло, радужные круги плясали на периферии сознания. Похоже, сказки опять сыграли с ним неприятную шутку: поблизости не было никого из Песочного отряда, а коммуникатор, как потом оказалось, словил убойную дозу магической радиации и теперь, снабжённый восемью ножками и пятнистый, охотился на лягушек в лесном пруду.  
\- Как ты сюда попал? – зашипело нечто, обладающее светящимися в полутьме башни зелёными глазищами и совсем недобрым оскалом.  
\- Если бы я сам мог понять, как именно это происходит... – Кай заметил, как незнакомец снова замахивается для удара, и поспешно затараторил. – Я здесь случайным магическим способом, не бей, умоляю, я даже могу попробовать объяснить.  
Удара не последовало. В полумраке что-то зашуршало, потом задвигался невидимый скрипучий механизм, и через открывшееся в крыше пространство хлынули лучи утреннего света. Кай заморгал.  
\- Рапунцель?  
В общем и целом это была именно она. Вернее, он. По крайней мере затворничество в высотной башне и нереально длинные волосы наличествовали. Вот только...  
\- Валериан. На местном языке это растение так называют, по крайней мере. Откуда ты знаешь моё настоящее имя?  
Вычитал недавно в тоненькой книжечке с дальней библиотечной полки. Откуда ещё?  
\- Эээ... слышал от... эээ... фей.  
Брови смуглого парня поползли вверх.  
\- Они ещё где-то живут? Ты с ещё более дальнего севера что ли?  
Кай неопределённо промычал пару утвердительных слов. Что ещё оставалось делать? Странный какой этот Рапунцель... или как там его? Валериан? Жуткая татуировка – словно у него прямо из кожи растут колючие стебли... И эти глаза – зрачок и радужку различишь с трудом, одни контуры и остались. А чего это он хмурится так?  
\- Послушай-ка, гость... В темноте мне казалось, что они немного меньше.  
Валериан указал за спину Кая: тот обернулся, медленно вдохнул и вновь подивился стягивающимся вокруг него линиям сказочного мироздания. Белоснежные волосы Снежного короля теперь обвивали комнату по кругу.

***  
\- Ещё раз сообщи, зачем ты с нами попёрлась, а то в первый раз принц не расслышал.  
Вера смерила Фэня свирепым взглядом, но промолчала. Признаться, теперь ей было гораздо труднее повышать на подчинённого голос. Это как если бы она была учительницей, которая вдруг узнала, что её самый худший ученик в раннем нежном возрасте лишился родителей и рос один, предоставленный самому себе.  
Фэнь нахмурился. Обычно Алька вовсе не так реагировала на любого вида колкости, особенно со стороны товарищей по отряду – похоже, Сезам расстарался как только мог. Юноша подогнал свою тощую кобылку поближе к серому в яблоках коню, на котором ехала Шапочкова – хотелось, чтобы она расслышала каждое слово.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы меня жалели. Это не помогает – скорее, играет роль напоминалки. Не знаю, что именно вы там разузнали, но умоляю, оставь сочувствие при себе и не вынимай без причины.  
Девушка даже не успела поднять на него взгляд: Бен пришпорил кобылку и догнал закованного в латы принца, то и дело поднимающего забрало. Видимо, модель шлема была не самой удачной.  
Дорога к лесу петляла, но была довольно живописной: васильковое поле и чистое голубое небо навевали самые приятные воспоминания. Принцу шёл уже девятнадцатый год, а он так ни разу и не был в ближайшем к замку лесу. Королевство его и так было не слишком большим: война с южной провинцией, которой захотелось независимости, оттяпала у королевской семьи ещё кусок земли, и теперь принц был не самым завидным женихом. У других наследников в его возрасте во дворцах очереди из девушек выстраивались. У него же по коридорам шныряли только заезжие любопытные герцогини, и стоило им провести пару минут с Его Высочеством, как они тут же направлялись на кухню – улов там был побогаче. Принц не питал каких-то заоблачных иллюзий по поводу своего положения: подумать только, будущий король с крошечным наследством, мизером земли, сварливым папашей и таким неподходящим правителю недостатком. К тому же, он не был сказочно красив, не мог похвастаться идеальной фигурой, да и умом, прозревающим судьбы мира, тоже не обладал – а вкусы у нынешних дам были просто потрясающими. Принцесса из Клончестера вышла за графа Бурибского, и ей обзавидовался чуть ли не весь свет: на прессе графа можно было канкан танцевать, а его профиль заставлял чрезмерно впечатлительных художников падать в обморок. К слову, все рассылаемые графом портреты изображали его в профиль.  
Да и звали принца Джастин – ни больше ни меньше, самым что ни на есть простым именем. Никаких Рафаелей, Артемилиусов и Кассареусов не пришло на ум его родителям, когда они выбирали для младенца имя. Не то чтобы Джастин на это жаловался: но ничто не давало ему даже малейшего шанса соревноваться с прессом графа Бурибского, не говоря уже о его профиле.  
Как ни старались королевские учителя, заморские врачи и странствующие волшебники, от заикания принца так и не удалось избавить. Именитые люди кивали в сторону его отца: кое-кто думал, что это наследственное, а кое-кто, что мальчишку бьют за неповиновение. Однако никто уже не помнил о подарках матушки Дёготь – а значит, и о настоящей причине такого несчастья.  
Джастин так до конца и не понял, как эти странные слуги умудрились уговорить его нарушить действующий вот уже двести лет закон, который запрещал любому жителю королевства пересекать границу леса Тром. Ещё в детстве принц слышал, что в чаще стоит одинокая покинутая башня – в ясный день можно было даже увидеть её покрытую красной черепицей крышу – его мать любила рассказывать мальчику о ведьме, которая там жила. Джастин тогда дул губы и сдерживался, чтобы не разреветься, а мама гладила его по тёмным волосам, чтобы он успокоился: это сейчас, сразившись с парочкой тёмных колдунов, принц не боялся магии, в детстве же всё было немного иначе. Собственно, победы над колдунами п разного рода чудовищами было хобби заикающегося принца. Балы, поэзия и прочие благородные занятия настигали юношей обычно в тех случаях, когда настигали его и стрелы Купидона – Джастин же каким-то чудесным образом почти всегда от них уворачивался. Прецеденты, конечно, были, но визит в Клончестер закончился чужой свадьбой: золотоволосая Элизабет даже ускорила свою помолвку, когда узнала, что Джастин приехал за неё бороться.  
Рыжий служка – до странного невысокий и в дурацких очках – болтал без умолку, Джастин его почти не слышал. Во-первых, в этом был виноват шлем: принц их до ужаса не любил и снимал при каждом удобном случае. Надо признаться, что это ещё ни разу не привело к травме головы, даже самые умные монстры и люди целились почему-то в сердце. Во-вторых, уж слишком часто этот Фэнь повторял слова «судьба» и «храбрость» - принц привык не очень-то доверять подобным людям. Ему и самому уже давно было интересно, что же там, в этой старой башне, дракон действительно пришёлся очень кстати. Рано или поздно он повадился бы таскать у крестьян скот, а король этого не любил и, пожалуй, даже поступился бы законами предков ради молока и мяса. Нынешний правитель боялся голода и недовольных крестьян как огня.

***  
Башня  
\- Ты точно не ольвунг? То есть, совершенно точно? – Валериан смешно выгибал брови, вглядываясь во всё ярче проступающий на бледной коже Снежного короля стебль краокебаера*, вороньей ягоды. Как и растение на коже самого ольвунга, он чуть светился, только не зелёным, а неярким синим цветом – то же свойство начали проявлять и глаза Кая, почти сразу после того, как груду белых волос, уже не умещающихся в углу, пришлось скинуть в окно.  
Кай начинал думать, что пора начинать относиться спокойно к таким вот превращениям. Феи, бриллианты и розы, теперь вот это... Казалось, что Иван Сезамов знал о подобной восприимчивости, когда просил Снежного короля присоединиться к Песочному отряду. Что ж... Нужно научиться использовать это максимально результативно.  
\- Прости, Валериан, но я никакого отношения не имею к твоему народу... Может, это чары башни? Или твои собственные? Или и те, и другие? Ты говорил, что тут когда-то жила волшебница – а потом её убили, и теперь тут полно дикой магии? Вот она и творит всякие непотребства. – Кай задумчиво посмотрел на окно. – Послушай, а если мне попробовать спуститься по волосам?  
\- Там внизу, есть нечто, косящее таких как я направо и налево. Я пять лет здесь сижу – думаешь, потому что мне это нравится? Я же всё объяснил...  
\- Да, прости, прости... Просто... всё это стало мне порядком надоедать. И я нервничаю. То есть, кто бы на моём месте не нервничал? Судя по всему, я рискую застрять здесь надолго.  
Оставалось надеяться, что эта таинственная Льегот всё-таки найдёт Бена и Веру. Валериан связался с ней с помощью какой-то хитрой бумажки и хитрых чернил, она обещала поискать и вскоре заявиться в гости.

***  
Лес поражал воображение. Деревья, словно вырванные из чьего-то сюрреалистичного сна, кажущиеся стеклянными подтёки смолы, ветви-лапы, раскидистые и изогнутые так, будто бы за это давали специальный приз; скрученные из соломы и небольших веточек огромные гнёзда, уже кое-где начавшие подгнивать, подпираемые исполинскими стволами, покрытыми разноцветной скатертью мха. Небо становилось всё труднее увидеть, широкая дорога постепенно зарастала и превращалась в еле заметную тропку, и через несколько десятков минут лошадей пришлось оставить. Вера ничуть этому не обрадовалась, а вот Джастин наоборот повеселел: он скинул шлем, расшитый гербами и девизами плащ, захватил с собой притороченный к седлу щит, проверил перевязь меча и уверенной походкой двинулся дальше. Бенну помог начальнице поднять мешок с провизией, который и был её официальным предлогом для сопровождения царской особы, и проверил коммуникатор. Тот по-прежнему молчал, не выдавая связи даже с информатором. Учитывая странное чувство покалывающий пустоты где-то в районе желудка, это можно было объяснить магическими помехами. Количество чар в этом чёртовом королевстве просто зашкаливало. За Ключника волновались оба: нельзя было не заметить особого отношения миров за Дверьми к этому пацану. Если остальных они пропускали и проталкивали, как в толпе, где каждый норовил отдавить ногу, то его услуживо укутывали в плед своих реалий и предлагали чашечку чего-то подозрительно пенящегося. Феями и жемчугом дело явно не закончится. Чего же ждать от места, в котором за кражу травы лишали ребёнка, запирали на десятки лет и выкалывали глаза?  
До башни они добрались быстро: из-за красной крыши её было видно даже сквозь деревья, да и продираться через кустарники не пришлось, около башни растительности почти не было.  
\- Р-р-р-апунцель... – заметил принц, высматривая хоть какое-нибудь движение – драконы превосходно маскировались.  
\- Где?  
Вера ткнула встрепенувшегося Фэня и указала на листья салата, росшего у подножия каменного здания.  
\- Вон рапунцель, на целый пир хватит... То-то я гляжу тут этой валерианеллы завались, все блюда завалены.  
\- А разве девушку в башне не так же зовут?  
Алька задумалась, поправила заколку и кивнула:  
\- Ведь точно.  
\- Интересно, дракон – это слухи или модификация предполагаемой колдуньи?  
\- Боюсь, мы скоро об это узнаем... – глазастая Вера первой заметила тёмную точку в голубом небе, которая стремительно приближалась к башне. Джастин, похоже, пожалел, что оставил шлем.  
\- Куда мне деваться? Фэнь, куда мне деваться?! – Алька подобрала юбки и с невероятной для такого одеяния прытью ринулась вокруг башни. – Где здесь дверь?  
\- Здесь её нет! – рявкнул Бен, срываясь следом за начальницей. – Тут только... волосы?  
Из единственного окошка башни – широкого проёма у самой крыши – спускались к земле два жгута, чёрный и белый.  
\- Фэнь?  
Девушка и парень задрали головы вверх – из окна высовывался их Ключник, живой и вполне себе невредимый.  
\- И Вера здесь?  
\- Кай! Прости, конечно, милый, но сюда сейчас приземлится кое-кто, с кем мне не хочется встречаться! – Алька уверенно ухватилась за недоплетённую каевскую косичку и аккуратно подёргала, удостоверяясь, что сильных неудобств своими действиями не причиняет. – Поднимешь?  
Кай нырнул обратно в окно, а через секунду там появился незнакомый парнишка – смуглый и темноволосый. Он ухватил белый жгут и меньше чем через минуту втянул Веру наверх.  
\- Ой, здрасте, - Алька присела в неуклюжем реверансе, чуть не опрокинув стопку книг. – Вера Алая.  
\- Валериан.  
\- Кай, это что – Рапунцель?!  
Снежный король её не слышал. Он пытался докричаться до Бена, однако тот уже подскочил к принцу, а через мгновение послышалось хлопанье крыльев, и на поляну у башни опустился дракон.

Джастин уже давно понял, что лучшая защита – нападение, даже если противник раз эдак в несколько больше тебя самого. Не было времени проверять, дышит ли эта тварь огнём или плюётся кислотой – щит в любом случае защищал и от того и от другого. Латы немного мешали двигаться, но от самых неудобных частей принц уже избавился, когда собирался в дорогу, и потому первый удар клинка достиг цели. Дракон взревел от боли, клацнул зубами в опасной близости от ног противника и наконец выпустил струю зеленоватого пламени... которая тут же столкнулась со шквалом пламени обычного, вовсе не магического цвета.

***  
Вне сказки  
В лесу всегда должен быть ольвунг. Всегда. Должен. Неписанный закон для магических существ, некрасивое решение для племени из леса Тром, тяжёлое бремя для древнего существа. Лес живой – большой, дышащий дом для сотни тысяч существ, и когда его поражает болезнь, нужно найти лечение. А если лечения нет?  
Продлить жизнь как можно дольше, заручиться поддержкой того, кто понимает, того, кто сделает всё возможное, чтобы... А, собственно, что? Удерживать последнюю искорку жизни, не выпуская её из башни, не дать задохнуться в магических парах болезни тому, кто перенял душу леса, кто от пальцев до кончиков волос-корней теперь – весь лес? Скучает, смеётся, читает, пишет, рисует, разговаривает, а ещё – поёт. Голосом леса поёт, голосом ветра, голосом самой жизни.  
Или же они оставили его намеренно? Может, он болен? Или совершил что-то плохое?  
Она заставила его поверить в собственное неведение. Дракон, не общающийся с ольвунгами, с лесным народцем – да бросьте! Всезнающий, всемогущий, спаситель, наконец – эту роль драконы играют умело. Иногда кажется, что феям можно доверять больше, чем драконам. Взбалмошным, неправильным феям в розовых платьицах.  
У Льегот разрезана глотка – неаккуратно, срублено с плеча, тёмно-зелёная кровь толчками выбивается на серо-белую чешую и пачкает листья валерианеллы. Крылья чёрные, обугленные, от перепонок лоскуты, свернувшиеся и растянутые, тонкие зрачки ещё тоньше, в глазах отражаются невесть откуда появившиеся облака.  
Валериан внизу, рядом, держит руку на огромной когтистой лапе – вполне себе живой. Кожа его не сползает, не распадается прахом, кости не рассыпаются зелёными искрами: всё в порядке. Было бы в порядке, если бы боль от узнанного была не такой сильной. Она сказала – пробулькала – всё, что скрывала. Любой обман оставляет следы, но не всякий – шрамы.  
\- Она б-б-б-б-ыла т-т-т-твоим д-д-д-другом?  
Джастин впервые сталкивается с таким: раньше он не задумывался о том, что драконы могут быть... кем-то. Кем-то помимо кровожадных чудовищ, сторожащих сокровища и прекрасных принцесс. Чаще первое, чем второе, конечно.  
Вэл ударяет без предупреждения, с разворота, почти моментально поднимаясь на ноги. Принц не удерживает равновесие – да и удар у ольвунга не слабый – падает как подкошенный, выпуская из рук и щит, и окровавленный меч. Валериан поднимает клинок и отрезает свою «косу» прямо у первой шпилечки у основания шеи. Волосы тяжело падают вниз – теперь они похожи на притаившуюся змею, ждущую момента для броска. Ольвунг заслужил свою первую охоту.

\- Можешь идти, больше тебя здесь ничего не держит... С башней мы разберёмся, и лес будет в порядке.  
Кай всё ещё наверху, в окне, вместе с Верой - по его волосам спустился Вэл, по ним же готовится подниматься рыжий коротышка, спаливший драконице крылья.  
\- Да... я...  
\- Что делать-то будешь? – Фэнь бесцеремонно обрывает попытки юноши выдавить из себя хоть какое-то подобие слов.  
Вэл пожимает плечами.  
\- Поеду с этим, наверное.... – он кивает за спину, где постепенно приходит в себя Джастин. Принц неуклюже поднимается и падает обратно, запутавшись в собственных ногах. – Всё-таки обязан ему... свободой.  
\- Эй, Ваше Высочество! – Фэнь хватается за белую косу, надвигает на глаза большие странной формы очки и машет принцу рукой. – Удачи вам с салатом!  
Он уже не видит, как королевский отпрыск машет ему в ответ и поднимает щит.

Вечером во дворце впервые за много лет принимают ольвунга, а башня феи разлетается на кусочки до самого основания, оставляя оплавленные и покрытые изморозью камни. Черепичная крыша крошкой осыпается на покрытый мхом валун, на котором нацарапано несколько рун. Крылья феи в то же мгновение осыпаются блестящей пылью прямо на заснувшего на диване короля.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
*водяника  
PS: рапунцель как растение – полевой салат, валерианелла колосковая огородная.


	9. Сказка девятая. Драконы Тараскона

Жжёная рана была достаточно веской причиной для посещения кабинета Ивана де Сезама без очереди. Собственно, она и единственной не была: глаза Ключника Песочного отряда были закрыты чистой белой повязкой, а лицом Фэня при желании можно было стены прошибать – до того каменным было застывшее на нём выражение.  
\- Он мог ослепнуть.  
Мужчина шумно втянул воздух и сложил руки в замочек – обвинения только начинали сыпаться, нужно быть готовым.  
\- У него поперёк груди выжжено чересчур достоверное изображение водяники – на месте ягод мясо будто ложкой выскребли.  
Сатоен скрипнул зубами: челюсть его заныла от воспоминаний о несостоявшемся ударе.  
\- Мы с Верой чуть не... Только прошли через Дверь, он даже пикнуть не успел, мгновенно откинулся. Мы больше его не возьмём, пусть сидит в Башне.  
\- Он теперь Ключник. И, кстати, сам волен решать, что делать. Я с ним говорил – он готов продолжать.  
Бен смотрел в пол. Имея дело с Фэнхуаном, Иван предпочитал видеть его глаза: так шанс не попасть в центр урагана неимоверно возрастал. Жаль, что Бенну часто лишал окружающих этой возможности.  
\- Бен, всякий сотрудник Сторожевой Башни подвергается риску. Будешь ходить и орать на меня за каждого? Вполне возможно, что Аврор на следующей неделе вернётся с сотрясением мозга. Мария до сих пор бегает с гипсом. Кое-кто – не будем называть имён – страдает расстройством личности. У меня самого несколько шти...  
\- Но вы его заставили. Вы сами попросили его присоединиться к отряду, сами выдали ключи... От моего прошлого тоже, между прочим.  
\- Занятная с этим вышла штука, - Иван оживился, словно затронули тему, по которой он с ума сходит. – Я и не предполагал такого. Дар Веры просто – бум! – и взломал временной код. С пространственным нам помогли Двери и ключи, а тут...  
На этот раз директор замолчал сам – радужка глаз Фэнхуана начала опасно светлеть.  
\- Я просто предложил. Я всегда предлагаю беженцам из-за Дверей работу. Не моя вина, что вы не в состоянии приспособиться к внешнему миру, не моя вина, что те, кто ушёл... – Иван откинулся на спинку кресла, и оно надрывно скрипнуло.  
\- Вы знали, что Двери на него по-другому реагируют.  
Фэнь говорил тихо, но его было чересчур хорошо слышно.  
\- Знали, что что-то должно было произойти. Хотели посмотреть, что именно.  
Сатоен взял со стола ручку – нужно было чем-то занять руки. Он и так всякий раз сдерживался, чтобы не начать её грызть.  
\- Любопытство! Мальчишка открывает Двери где угодно, стоит только выдать ему ключи, впитывает в себя сказочные законы, а не следует им... Может, с его помощью мы узнаем, почему за Дверьми всё рушится?  
\- Сезам, ты рискуешь чужими жизнями.  
Редко когда Фэнхуан напоминал, что прожил куда больше времени, чем Иван. Конечно, в людской психологии он разбирался не так хорошо, как Сатоен, но имел право иногда поставить человека на место. К тому же, Иван сам начал оправдываться – как провинившийся ребёнок перед родителем.  
\- Своей я уже пробовал... Толку не было никакого.  
\- Я с ним поговорю.  
\- ...И вряд ли убедишь. Он молод и горяч сердцем – кто на его месте по доброй воле откажется от таких приключений?

Кай, бывший Снежный король и Ключник Песочного отряда, и не думал отказываться. Больничное крыло уже в который раз отмечало удивительную особенность нового подчинённого Шапочковой: на нём всё заживало быстрее, чем на собаке. Он чуть не лишился глаз, у него по телу кровавой вязью вились стебли вороньей ягоды – но уже через пару дней он начал сбегать из палаты. Званием Ключника Кай нагло пользовался – после того, как обнаружил, что выданные ключи подходят ко многим подсобным и неприметным дверкам.  
Он бегал проведать девушку с жабами: теперь она от них избавилась и жила в доме мужа, менестреля, который продолжал петь. После постигшей жителей королевства Розовых Кустов болезни, пение запретили, и он делал это назло – в общем, идеально подходил Фэнни.  
Он навестил Вэла: время за Дверьми шло нелинейно, рывками и скачками, но сказки знали, когда и кого можно впускать. Ольвунг как раз старательно избегал престарелого короля, который сулил ему орден за какие-то заслуги, а Джастин почти избавился от заикания.  
Бен действительно пытался поговорить с Каем, но разговоры всегда сводились к тому, что Снежный король либо вспоминал о проявленной Фэнем жестокости, либо сочувственно поглядывал и молчал. И как тут сработаешься?

***  
\- Вера, дорогая, я посмотрел недавние отчёты, поговорил с персоналом... В общем, решил, что вам не помешает ещё один Разведчик с навыками Страхующего, как считаешь?  
Глава Песочного отряда открыла было рот, но тут же передумала спрашивать. Под взглядом Сезама не хотелось затрагивать проблемы, которые действительно казались девушке стоящими: непонятная атмосфера разлада и сдержанности в отряде, отсутствие постоянного Информатора и тревога по поводу Кая. Да и по поводу Бена тоже. Поэтому она просто кивнула.  
\- Вот досье, встречайте новенького – на первое задание сопроводишь лично, без этих...

Эти были не против – потому что когда находишься в неведении касательно чего-то, ты не можешь быть против этого. 

А потом Кай пропал. Его не было ни в комнате отдыха, ни в корпусе Информаторов, ни в Библиотеке. Не было его и в спортзале, бассейне, столовой и в Архиве. Не было в Сторожевой башне совсем. Поставили на уши всех Разведчиков, всех Ключников и Координаторов, Вера уже начала подозревать самое худшее: выходить за пределы башни на долгое время беженцам из сказок было нельзя по нескольким причинам. И тогда нашли Дверь.  
Ничем особо не примечательную, кроме своих особых свойств, конечно: зелёную, чуть облезлую, с потёртой латунной ручкой. Покрытую навсегда въевшейся в дерево изморозью, изгибами напоминающую стебли краокебаера, вороньей ягоды – ни с чем не спутаешь, если видел хоть раз. И от этой Двери не было ключа.  
На самом деле на самых нижних ярусах, в, так сказать, подвалах организации, было множество Дверей, к которым не было найдено ключей и, наоборот, ключей, к которым Двери ещё не подошли. Но те, что были наверху – все были пересчитаны, занесены в каталог и какой-то частью исследованы. Когда путешественники открывали очередную Дверь, ключ всегда оставался снаружи, чтобы в случае любой непредвиденной ситуации её можно было открыть. Эту Дверь никто и никогда прежде не видел.  
\- Он и так частенько шастал за двери, сама наблюдала неоднократно. Может, надоело отсиживаться, решил что-то кому-то доказать? Услышал что-нибудь? Мы же так толком и не знаем, почему он так реагирует на пространство за Дверьми…  
\- Слишком уж странно…  
\- Ему семнадцать, я бы сама прыгнула в какую-нибудь дыру, чтобы меня только не берегли, как фарфоровое нечто.  
\- Он казался вполне благоразумным.  
\- Жаль, я ничего так и не увидела толком… Должен же мой дар хоть раз сработать как надо.  
Молчавший до этого Фэнь, который, казалось, совсем не слушал разговора директора и Шапочковой, прочистил горло.  
Дед Сезам покосился на Фэнхуана и махнул рукой – мол, говори.  
\- Принц. Он вам любую Дверь откроет. Да ещё и с радостью, если повезёт.  
О Прекрасном Принце ходило много слухов: от самых гадких до самых невероятных. Кое-кто его откровенно не любил, кто-то готов был пресмыкаться перед ним, а кто-то – начистить морду в любое время суток. Ну, или если выражаться всё-таки правильно, лицо. Любой зрячий человек не смог бы применить по отношению к Прекрасному Принцу слово «морда». Принц был Разведчиком, начал работать уже очень давно и сменил несколько отрядов. В том, в котором он состоял ныне – Граните – люди были в основном спокойные, потому проблем со своим сотрудником никогда не имели. Другим не было так легко. Прекрасный Принц был слишком разным. Он любил свою работу – и даже некоторых коллег – почти до визга. Впрочем, с этой стороны он всё и всех любил, и будь его воля, бегал бы по башне и осыпал всех золотыми монетами. Однако была у него и другая сторона: и увидеть её в общем-то не означало ничего хорошего. Поначалу это проявлялось в нём во время боя, когда руки с неожиданной скоростью и ловкостью орудовали двумя клинками, когда пальцы закрепляли болт на арбалете, когда корпус избегал смертельных ударов. В битве даже глаза его, мягкие и серые, становились стальными, холодными, движения – отточенными, а разум - хладнокровным. После это вылилось ещё и на обращение с теми немногими, кто Принцу не нравился. В эту группу входило от силы человек пять, и так уж случилось, что среди них был и Бен.  
Открывать Дверцы он научился сам и часто говорил, что это не сложнее, чем вскрывать сокровищницу Мидаса. То ли шутил, то ли был правдиво серьёзен – не ясно. Беда была в том, что Принц не особо распространялся о своём таланте: хотя бы потому, что не каждая Дверь поддавалась взлому.  
Прекрасного Принца поймали на пути в Библиотеку: после миссий он любил посидеть немного в тишине и почитать что-нибудь о мирах, в которых никогда не сможет побывать без помощи своего воображения. Помочь согласился с радостью, но, завидев Фэня, чуть нахмурился.  
Окинув зелёную Дверь взглядом, разведчик Гранитного отряда попросил оставить его с замком наедине. Вера пожелала ему удачи и ушла вслед за Сезамом – тот хотел с ней о чём-то поговорить. Разговор с Принцем Иван тоже решил провести – воспитательный, дабы впредь докладывали ему о подобных случаях взлома. Он был уверен, что это невозможно.

***  
Тараскон, устье реки Роны  
В Тарасконе завёлся дракон – самый настоящий, не придуманный Церковью, которая грозила людям пришествием дьявола в клубах дыма и огня; не привидевшийся в пьяном угаре местному дурачку Бобберу; не варан, которых иностранцы неизменно принимали за чудовище. Был дракон не то чтобы сильно крупным и не то чтобы сильно злым, однако скот таскал исправно и пугал шорохом крыльев случайных путников и влюблённые парочки, которым приспичило уединиться на пляже неподалёку от занятой ящером пещеры. Девственниц дракон не выпрашивал, золотом не интересовался - да и не водилось его в тех краях в достаточном объёме для того, чтобы ящер на нём спать мог – и люди постепенно привыкли к такому соседству. Предприимчивый хозяин таверны «Медные пальчики» даже устроил экскурсионный тур для приезжих: запрягал тощую Мэри в повозку и вёз людей к пещере дракона в солнечные деньки где-то после обеда. Дракон любил сразу после того, как поест, развалиться на тёплых камнях, расправить крылья и гребень и погреться. Ящер приоткрывал один глаз, поглядывал на туристов, иногда пускал для пущего эффекта дым из ноздрей – ему немного льстило внимание. Прибыль же от своего мероприятия хозяин «Медных пальчиков» тратил не только на себя. Дабы не вызывать праведный гнев фермеров, он покупал для дракона скот. На самом деле, чешуйчатый прекрасно обходился рыбой, но мясу в рационе неизменно радовался.  
Морская диета и солнечные ванны пошли ящеру на пользу: чешуя его выровнялась и заблестела, когти перестали ломаться, и даже зрение будто бы стало острее. В общем, жил дракон теперь припеваючи: спал, сколько мог, изредка крал драгоценности из королевской сокровищницы, в крыше которой была знатная дыра, разрешал местным детишкам лазать по своему хвосту. Имени его никто из людей толком выговорить не мог, поэтому стали его называть просто – Тараском.

Хофрост появился незадолго до праздника Зимнего Солнцестояния: в этих краях зимы практически не было, снег таял прежде, чем кому-то в голову приходило построить снежную крепость, и потому Тараск очень удивился гостю. Он спустился словно бы прямиком с тяжёлых тёмных туч и сошёл прямо на воду – там, где волн касались его лапы, тут же расползался ледяной настил, и гость без проблем добрался до драконьей пещеры, к которой во время прилива было сложно добраться. Был Хофрост высок, но лёгок в кости, и крылья его походили на паруса рыбацкой лодки, а чешуя блестела не в пример ярче изумрудного тела Тараска.  
\- Тараск, Тараск... – прорычал Хофрост, взмахнув хвостом и показав длинный серебристой-розовый язык. – Как ты живёшь, Тараск?  
Правым крылом описал гость в воздухе дугу, оставив после себя порыв холодного ветра и стаю снежинок. Он выговаривал данное людьми имя с лёгкой шипящей усмешкой.  
\- Люди помыкают тобою, Тараск, а ты возишься с ними, как с котятами... Уже ль достойно это нашего рода?  
Тараск совсем оробел – молчал, дрожа всем телом. Всю жизнь он думал, что Хофрост – всего лишь не требуюшая внимания легенда его народа, призывавшая не забывать о своих корнях. Даже если и допустить мысль о том, что может Хофрост явится на землю – стал бы он вытворять такое далеко на юге, в Тарасконе, где снега не хватит даже и на одну ледяную горку?  
\- Молчишь – значит понимаешь. Так ведь? – Хофрост обошёл Тараска кругом, дыхнул так, что у зелёного дракона гребень встал дыбом от холода, и направился прямиком в пещеру.

Жить бок о бок с Хофростом было непросто. Поначалу Тараск боялся, что он попросту заговорит его, заморозит его разум и заставит творить вещи, на которые зелёный дракон никогда бы не пошёл при других обстоятельствах. Но непрошеный гость большую часть времени попросту спал, сыпя снежинками из холодного дыхания – дыхания самой зимы – и наращивал в просторном жилище ледяные сталагмиты. Приближался праздник, и Тараску даже удалось почти совсем забыть о столь необычном соседстве: с обычно несвойственным ему рвением зелёный крылатый ящер перерывал свою небольшую библиотеку, доставшуюся от деда. Никто в Тарасконе не стал бы возражать, явись дракон на праздник при полном параде, с когтями наголо и потенциально опасным огненным дыханием, но ему самому было несколько неловко. Не всегда приятно, когда на тебя пялятся просто потому, что ты – огромная тварюга размером с дом. Когда нужный свиток всё-таки отыскался, сзади послышался голос Хофроста, и Тараск от неожиданности чихнул, чуть не попав пламенем прямо на золотистые буквы нужного заклинания.  
\- Что ты ищешь? - в рыке зимнего дракона было любопытство, что никак не вязалось с его образом ледяной равнодушной глыбы.  
\- Ничего, - быстрее, чем нужно, отозвался Тараск, пряча свиток в складках крыла. Не хватало только, чтобы Хофрост увязался в деревню за ним!  
Хофрост сузил глаза – ясное дело, ничуть не поверил – однако допытываться не стал и уполз обратно вглубь пещеры, шумя крыльями и оставляя на земле длинные борозды от хвоста.

Зимнее Солнцестояние в Тарасконе праздновали с размахом: утром все, кроме добрых фермерских жён, отсыпались – ибо именно жёны следили за угощением – днём на помощь им приходили дочери и незанятые изготовлением воздушных змеев сыновья, а под вечер мужья выкатывали из подвалов настоявшиеся бочки с алкоголем, и тогда всё поселение разом охватывало радостное предвкушение. Змеев запускали на закате, предварительно снабжая каждого светящимся в темноте морским камушком – из-за них казалось, что небо вдруг заполонили сотни светлячков – примерно в то же время выносили круглые столы, тарелки с едой, кружки и приборы, трёхногие табуретки, кое-где покрытые мхом, и большое знамя с луной, обвитой Зимним Змеем. Девушки, которым недавно исполнилось двадцать один, как и зиме в день празднества, собственноручно вышивали серебряными и бирюзовыми нитками историю рождения холодного сезона. Всю ночь до самого утра они должны были носить обручи с голубыми камнями – девушкам, становящимся в это время родственницами потусторонних сил, ни в чём нельзя было отказывать в священный день.  
Марта, дочь хозяина «Медных пальчиков», была сегодня одной из тех самых счастливиц. Вышивала она так себе – что, впрочем, ничуть не мешало некоторым местным паренькам на неё заглядываться. У неё были большие планы на сегодняшний вечер: да и кто бы на её месте не воспользовался правилом абсолютной безотказности? В отличии от подруг, которые намеревались по-тихому увести своих молодчиков к опочивальням, Марта собиралась поговорить с отцом: уже много лет она мечтала покинуть, наконец, Тараскон, в котором её не ждало ничего интересного. Даже дракон, которого она увидела, когда была ещё совсем маленькой, не производил теперь должного впечатления: он был тихим, чуточку ленивым и не знал человеческой речи. Какой с него толк? Не чудовище, не мудрый наставник – так, источник наживы и живой аттракцион.  
К Зимнему Солнцестоянию мама соткала для Марты лёгкую белую ткань, из которой сшила свободное платье и накидку – пусть снега было и не дождаться, но прохладные ветра дули с моря, и не стоило рисковать. С обручем на светлых вьющихся волосах, что водопадами спускались ниже пояса, Марта выглядела словно сильфида, вздумавшая прокрасться на человеческий праздник. Даже сын кузнеца Лаэрт удивлённо охнул, когда узнал в прекрасной леди, усаживающейся за соседний стол, неумелую девчонку, над которой вечно смеялся.  
Марта и сама не сильно обрадовалась внезапному вниманию. Конечно, его трудно избежать, когда ты на одну ночь становишься чуть ли не наместником божества на земле, но к такому обилию мужского внимания девушка не была готова. К тому же, из-за этого никак не удавалось поговорить с отцом.  
После очередного зажигательного танца с портным Гансом – у Марты отваливались ноги, но отказаться она не смогла из-за одобрительных возгласов пьяной толпы – ей удалось поймать отца, выкатывающего бочку с пивом летнего урожая. Она уже было обрадовалась, однако не успела Марта и рта раскрыть, как её схватили под руки другие отмеченные зимой девушки – близняшки Белла и Стелла, рыжее бедствие Тараскона – и утащили в сторону от огней, смеха и веселья.  
\- Что вам надо? – с трудом выдохнула девушка, пока они вели её к широкому крыльцу таверны, с которого было видно почти всю заполненную людьми площадь.  
Белла и Стелла расхохотались, одна из них в нетерпении подпрыгнула, а вторая шикнула на неё.  
\- Ну что, выкладывайте, мне с отцом нужно поговорить... – устало проговорила Марта, скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Забудь ты про папеньку, гадкий утёнок! – Стелла сверкнула зубами. Впрочем, может, это была и Белла – различать из было трудновато, особенно в полумраке.  
\- Посмотри на дальний столик, где рудокопы расположились, посмотри! – Марта повернулась туда, куда указывал тонкий палец близняшки. Воздушные змеи, привязанные к ставням, заборам и воротам, неплохо освещали площадь, и даже с такого расстояния девушка разглядела группы мужчин, пьющих за чьё-то здоровье.  
\- Ну?  
\- Вон тот, вон тот рыжий весь вечер на тебя смотрит!  
\- Угу, прям-таки глаз не сводит!  
Вот дела. Всё-то эти две стрекотушки про всех знали, всё подмечали – а уж по части сплетен не было им равных даже среди старых прачек. И когда только успели?  
\- Мне-то что с того?  
\- Как что? – Белла – или Стелла, кто их разберёт, округлила глаза. – Мы-то с ним уже поговорили, он милый...  
\- Настолько милый, что и подойти к тебе боится. – хихикнула рыжая сестрица.  
\- От меня вы чего хотите?  
\- Вот глупая, глупая Марта, да подойди же сама! Такие с неба не падают!  
\- Кто знает, из каких краёв такой скромный пожаловал?  
Марта прищурила глаза, пытаясь получше разглядеть того самого скромника, которого сёстры так расхваливали. Ничего необычного – правда, волосы чересчур яркие, да неровные какие-то, словно тот, кто его подстригал, не знал, с какой стороны за ножницы браться. Но одежде и не скажешь, что иностранец... Вроде бы симпатичный – к тому же, сам ею заинтересовался. Да и не чета всем местным, которые её уже в каком виде только не наблюдали.  
Марта перекинула через плечо волосы, поправила съезжающий обруч и направилась прямиком к рудокопам. Близняшки радостно переглянулись – теперь-то уж внезапно явившая миру свою красоту дочь трактирщика не станет всех мужиков из-под носа уводить, пусть разбирается с каким-то подозрительным типом.

Вблизи он был не таким красивым, как показалось с первого взгляда, но Марту зацепило другое: его взгляд, совершенно открытый, ясный, не такой, как у всех остальных. Что-то таилось в его глазах – то ли радость от всего, что его окружало, то ли предвкушение чего-то грандиозного. Конечно, нельзя было исключать и хмельной блеск, ведь кружка его почти не пустела, словоохотливые соседи подливали ему, едва он допивал свою порцию. Незнакомец заметил её только тогда, когда она бесцеремонно присела на краешек стола и стала подправлять подол платья.  
\- Запачкаешься, - не моргнув глазом, предупредил рыжий, на что Марта только рукой махнула. Подумаешь, белое платье.  
\- Предложи Зиме вина, Джо, - гоготнул дородный мужчина, откупоривающий очередную бочку под одобрительный смех друзей.  
Тот, которого назвали Джо, поднёс деревянную, грубо сработанную кружку к лицу девушки и приподнял брови.  
\- Будешь?  
Дочь трактирщика не ответила – взяла кружку обеими руками и одним махом осушила её.  
Рудокопы снова загоготали. Через пару кружек Марте пододвинули лишний стул, и веселье праздника захлестнуло её с головой, смыв всё, кроме огней, вкусно пахнущего вина и лукавых глаз Джо, в которых действительно было что-то ненормальное.

Потом они сидели на траве, смотрели на кружащихся на ветру воздушных змеев, и теперь Марте действительно было плевать на белое платье – она рассказывала Джо про Зимнего Змея, называла каждую из известных ей звёзд по именам, а потом, совсем расхрабрившись, даже поделилась своими далеко идущими планами. Вряд ли, говорила она, ты слышал о девчонках, мечтающих о звонких мечах, ратных подвигах и славе. А Джо отвечал, что и не такое ему слышать доводилось. Он по большей части молчал и слушал – всё слушал, что готова была ему рассказать наместница Зимы на земле, простая деревенская девчонка. Он впитывал в себя её знания, которые перемешивались в его голове с пьяным туманом, и сам не заметил, как Марта обняла его за шею, как притянула к себе, и как неумело он начал отвечать на её поцелуй.

***  
Во сне  
Хофрост ворочался во сне – что-то не давало ему окончательно забыться, провалиться в бездну собственных тайн и желаний, тормошило его, крюком выдёргивало из полудрёмы – и, в конце концов, он оказался перед огромной, уходящей в небеса дверью. Он был почти уверен, что сработана она была из дерева, но за множеством слоёв бронзовых, серебряных и медных кованных решёток этого не было видно. Металлические завитки, листочки, ягоды и ветки сетью покрывали дверь – словно заправский вычурный доспех – и рядом с такой громадиной Хофрост чувствовал себя совсем крошечным и ничтожным. А потом он услышал голоса.   
Они лелеяли его, убеждали, что он уникальный, волшебный, удивительный и самый нужный, что без него никак не обойтись, что он один – один во всём мире, нет, во всей Вселенной – может им помочь. Слова убаюкивали, но второй раз заснуть Хофрост просто не мог, и потому стоял, почти не шевелясь, и слушал, слушал, слушал... Разок ему показалось, что один из голосов он слышал и прежде – мелодичный и скрипучий одновременно, громкий и властный – но где, вспомнить никак не мог. Он называл его как-то иначе, вовсе не Хофростом. Впрочем, прислушавшись, зимний дракон понял, что это касалось и всех остальных участников «хора» - а ещё позже он вдруг осознал, что и не Зимний Змей он вовсе, а что-то совсем другое. Другое... Для каждого голоса своё. Словно он принадлежал этим голосам – этой двери – без остатка, словно не был господином самому себе.  
Всё должно было пойти иначе. Неправильный дракон, неправильный Тараск, неправильно, неправильно, неправильно! Где злость, снедающая чудовище, где кровь, где трупы, горы трупов, разорванные на части двенадцать смельчаков, где, где, где? Где согревающая любовь, нежная голубка, разъярённые крестьяне с факелами и вилами? Где монстр, которого убили из-за чужого сострадания? Где, где, где?

Хофрост распахнул серо-голубые льдистые глаза и обвёл взглядом пустую пещеру. Теперь он точно знал, что должен сделать.

***  
Тараскон, устье реки Роны  
Ветер донёс со стороны поселения чей-то отчаянный высокий крик, а потом задрожала земля. Джо вскочил раньше, чем Марта успела понять, что творится что-то неладное – он побледнел так, что это стало заметно даже в относительной темноте, при свете далёких камней с воздушных змеев.  
\- Джо? – девушка испугалась этой резкой перемены. Лицо парня теперь напоминало застывшую восковую маску, что клали на лица покойников.  
Он начал искать что-то в своих карманах, потом, не найдя, скинул куртку, стянул рубашку, вытащил из-за пояса тряпицу – всё безуспешно.  
\- Джо, да что происходит?  
\- Это он... – бормотал рыжий, всё ещё роясь в одежде. – он, он, он!  
\- Да кто?  
\- Хофрост! Хофрост! А я дурак-дуралей, я же ничего не смогу сделать, ничего! – последние слова парень уже почти кричал. Его волнение передалось Марте, и она вцепилась Джо в рукав – только тут парень заметил, как она боится. Ничего лучше не мог придумать, идиот! Ещё и Марту, юную прекрасную Марту испугал!  
\- Успокойся... Всё хорошо будет, - зашептал он, сжимая крепко её руки, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу и глядя прямо в глаза, поддавшись непонятному порыву. - Ты беги, беги в лес, беги подальше, а мне бы только добраться до моря, до логова...  
\- Драконьего логова? Пещеры Тараска? – Марта охнула, представив, какой бедой может обернуться внезапно взявшийся за ум огнедышащий ящер. А она-то недавно жалела, что он не ведёт себя так, как подобает его роду!  
\- Неважно, это совсем неважно... – Джо прикрыл глаза и перевёл дух. Кто же знал, что это так трудно – быть человеком? – Я тебя найду... Найду и всё объясню. Беги! И не возвращайся в деревню, слышишь?  
Он почти отбросил её от себя – внезапный порыв холодного ветра разметал полы её белого платья и погнал девушку вперёд, подальше от пришлого рыжего паренька. Когда она решилась, наконец, оглянуться, её тело пронизал такой страх, что она чудом заставил себя сдвинуться с места. Любого бы пришпилило к месту такое зрелище: над Тарасконом, в вихре сорванных, но всё ещё светящихся воздушных змеев, кружил огромный, тонкий, как скелет, серебристый дракон – в точности такой, каким выткали его на знамени Белла и Стелла. Зимний Змей, глашатай холодного сезона, ледяная и небесная смерть, накрывал своей тенью родину Марты. А она, всю жизнь жаждавшая приключений, ничего не может сделать! Джо... бедный Джо, наверное, побежал за Тараском, за этой ленивой зелёной ящерицей, чтобы упросить его противостоять чудовищу! Но разве Тараск, подобревший, разомлевший, сможет сладить с таким кошмаром?  
Тараск не мог – но не потому, что совсем забыл, как рвать когтями, как жечь пламенем и как рвать зубами, придерживая жертву хвостом. Просто Тараск застрял, был заперт в этом маленьком тщедушном теле, которое после первой опрокинутой в горло кружки назвал Джо. И заклинание – чёртово заклинание! – растворилось словно дым, пропало, провалилось сквозь землю. И Тараск-Джо, бежавший к своей пещере, старался не думать о том, что не сможет найти то, что вернёт ему его истинный облик.

Драгоценное время стекало с пальцев костяного слуги народа, который косил сейчас направо и налево – там, где ступала гигантская лапа Хофроста, там, куда опускался его шипастый хвост. Нужно было всё исправить, до корней, до сути докопаться, заставить людей снова бояться драконов, как и было всегда, множество столетий подряд. Хофрост исполнял свою роль с упоением – и с нетерпением ждал того момента, когда на сцене появится главный виновник торжества.  
Тараск провозился дольше, чем предполагал Зимний Змей – когда зелёный чешуйчатый добряк показался в тёмном небе над деревней, Хофрост уже успел заскучать и уже несколько минут передней лапой катал телегу, гружёную капустой, взад-вперёд. Тараск попытался упасть на змея сверху, придавить к земле, но Хофрост извернулся, и зелёный дракон сам оказался в пыли площади. Он пытался биться аккуратно, не задевая домов, в которых попрятались жители деревни, Хофрост же никаких правил не придерживался и парочку построек снёс, казалось, только для того, чтобы подразнить своего противника. Белый дракон валял зелёного в грязи, всегда вовремя сдавливал его глотку, когда тот хотел плюнуть огнём и разве что только не усмехался. Когда Тараск в очередной раз взвыл – когти задних лап Змея вцепились ему в живот – зелёный дракон краем глаза увидел, как сквозь пыль и пепел к ним мчится всадник. Ему подумалось, что у него начались галлюцинации, но через пару мгновений хватка Хофроста ослабла – всадник метнул в него вилы, да того прицельно, что почти сбил его с Тараска. Дракон Тараскона тут же оказался на лапах, выдохнул знатную струю пламени и вышиб Змея за пределы площади, в сторону полей. Зелёный ящер повернул рогатую голову в сторону всадника, чтобы кивнуть ему в знак благодарности... и тут же пожелал, чтобы ему всё это почудилось. На старой Мэри сидела Марта – подол её платья развевался, найденные куски доспехов она нацепила только на верхнюю часть туловища, в правой руке она держала сыромятный щит, а в левой – ещё одни вилы. Хофрост взмахнул крыльями – похоже, решил, что игры закончились – и в мгновение ока оказался перед драконом и импровизированным «рыцарем». Зимний Змей смешно откинул голову назад, Марта замахнулась для броска, а Тараск метнулся в сторону девушки, совершенно точно зная, что собирается сделать Хофрост. Пасть белого дракона раскрылась, и оттуда с ужасающим рёвом метнулся столб снежной вьюги, скрученный ураганом и повязанный снежинками. Он ударил Тараска в бок, накрепко приморозив его к камням и земле, Хофрост закрыл паст, как кошка прыгнул вперёд, прямо на спину зелёному ящеру и вновь изогнул шею...  
Марта ясно видела кусочки льда, которые плясали посредине несущейся на неё вьюги – а в следующее мгновение их заменило яркое жёлто-красное пламя, режущее глаза.

***  
Вне сказки  
Фэню было откровенно плевать на то, что Прекрасный Принц на него донесёт – впрочем, он этого всё равно не сделает. Даже несмотря на неприязнь, Принц неплохо разбирался в людях и потому понимал желание Бена прыгнуть за Дверь сразу же после того, как её взломают. В конце концов, это ж Бен Бенну Фэнхуан – он и один вполне себе справиться может. Теоретически.  
Особенно сильно эта выглядело теорией сейчас, пока Бен старался удержать пламя так, чтобы не захлестнуть ненароком девчонку или слегка отмороженную рептилию, которая не могла сдвинуться с места. Когда девушка на коняге очухалась и погнала скотину в сторону от сражения, а Фэнь почувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и льдистый столб снесёт и его, давление вдруг прекратилось – огромный зверь закрыл клыкастую пасть. К чертям эти разборки, тут и так ясно, кто правый, а кто виноватый – Разведчик Песочного отряда видел нападение издалека, с прибрежной полосы, на которой очутился, шагнув за Дверь. Да и нет никого за спиной Бена, чтобы вовремя его остановить – он и пришёл сюда как раз за тем, кто в последнее время осмеливался ему противоречить.  
Хофрост улыбнулся – получилось страшно, как-то неестественно – и приподнялся, чтобы одним ударом раздавить так некстати подвернувшегося горячего типчика. Бенну увернулся, закашлялся из-за поднятой лапами ящера пыли, стянул очки со лба, чтобы прикрыть глаза, и откатился под телегу. Змея не чувствовал под лапами мокрой плоти, но из-за пыли не видел, куда делся противник – он махнул хвостом, рассеивая дым, и длинные шипы застряли в деревянном остове. Дракон нетерпеливо замахал хвостом с новой силой, чтобы сбросить телегу, чуть отвернулся и не успел среагировать на новый удар – мелкий человечек целился в глаза, но попал по костяным гребням на лице, лишь слегка его опалив. Впрочем, этого хватило для того, чтобы Бенну сменил дислокацию и ударил снова – сильнее, яростнее и уже не особенно целясь.  
Пламя ревело совсем как тогда, давным-давно – в тот промежуток времён, который Фэнхуан старался стереть из своей памяти. Ему это даже почти удалось.  
Парень пропустил тот момент, когда ещё мог контролировать горячие волны смерти, крыльями расходившиеся от его рук – его окатила волна страха, он качнулся в сторону, словно хотел сбить пламя, и мгновением спустя заметил на серебристой чешуе рваный узор краокебаера...  
Тут же сжал кулаки, резко опустил руки, пытаясь унять стихию, бившуюся в унисон с сердцем, хрипло то ли рыкнул, то ли крикнул – и, когда Фэнь уже ничего, кроме безумного огненного рёва и стука в висках не слышал, пламя опало, как в секунду разморозившаяся вода.

 

Пахло горелой плотью, жжёной тканью и палёными волосами. Ночь заметно потемнела из-за десятка погасших фонариков-змеев, но из-за белых волос его всё равно было прекрасно видно. Изломанного, окровавленного и – мать твою, слава всем выдуманным и невыдуманным богам – дышавшего. Оставалось прохрипеть что-то в коммуникатор Принцу, сидеть, придерживая, успокаивая и баюкая, и слушать – слушать и не слышать слова, вырванные из чужого сна. Что-то о том, как всё должно быть, что-то об одном-единственном, кому велено всё исправить, что-то о сломанных дебрях сказок.


	10. Интерлюдия. Стеклянный отряд

Ефим постучал ещё раз – для убедительности – и глубоко вздохнул, смирившись с неизбежным.  
Комната Принца была заперта, и меч в ножнах, прислонённый к двери, был красноречивее... чего бы то ни было.  
\- Опять? – ехидный голос прозвучал откуда-то из-за широкой спины парня – он обернулся и увидел Ингу. Она стояла в коридоре, скрестив руки на груди и сжав губы, отчего казалась обиженной на весь мир малолеткой. Что, в общем-то, было недалеко от правды.  
Светловолосый разведчик Стеклянного отряда обезоруживающе улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Нельзя позволять капитану злиться, иначе она на практике докажет, что есть кое-что похуже развёртывающего огненные кольца враждебно настроенного дракона, которого ни в коем случае и пальцем нельзя тронуть. Такая уж была Инга - вспыльчивая, чересчур эмоциональная и почти совсем не умеющая прощать. Особенно своих подчинённых.  
Девчонка в нетерпении затопала ногой, потом сдула со лба мешающиеся пряди чёлки и что было молодецкой дури влепила по двери кроссовкой. Меч, жалобно лязгнув, упал на дощатый пол – одновременно с ним в комнате что-то грохнуло.  
\- Эээээ! Братцы-кролики, вылазьте из норы, брачный сезон окончен! – Инга продолжала давить на дверь, словно пыталась потушить чудом попавший туда окурок, и Ефим невольно поёжился. Он как никто другой знал, во что выльется такое поведение капитана.  
Дверь открывалась вовнутрь, потому неудивительно, что, когда кто-то с силой её распахнул, Инга полетела вперёд носом и уткнулась прямо в металлический наплечник Прекрасного Принца.  
\- Пбибет? – прошуршала капитан, пытаясь вернуть себе устойчивое положение.  
\- Утро доброе, - Принц, высокий мужчина с серыми волосами – в Сторожевой Башне ни у кого больше таких не найдёшь – улыбался, открыто и почти беззаботно, но привыкшего к своим товарищам Ефима такая улыбка не могла обмануть. Принц был несколько выведен из себя. Совершенную малость – впрочем, как ему ещё оставалось реагировать на такое бесцеремонное отношение к его личному времени?  
Мужчина приподнял Ингу над полом и поставил прямо перед собой, дабы она могла видеть синие королевские очи, пылающие недовольством по отношению к начальству. Вся сцена сильно напоминала семейную: так любой отец мог отчитывать дочь. Только вот в нормальной семье не было таких запутанных профессиональных отношений.  
\- Инга, дорогая моя, ты меч видела? – Принц поднял ножны и начал прилаживать их к поясу.  
\- Ага, - Инга вскинула бровь. Нос у неё покраснел от удара, отчего выглядела она ещё комичнее, чем всегда – и два хвостика только добавляли колорита.  
\- И...?  
\- Артур, честное слово, ты адская головная боль! – Инга сдвинула брови и, стянув с шеи цепочку, сунула в руку разведчика ключ. – У нас задание, а ты...  
Из-за спины Принца показалась лохматая голова Аврора, который тёр глаза.  
-... вы опять вне зоны досягаемости. Что мне делать прикажете, Ядвигу в штат брать?  
Аврор, бледный - особенно на фоне Принца – сутулый и помятый, тут же встрепенулся. Сон с него как рукой сняло – когда речь заходила о его должности, к которой он всею душою успел прикипеть, даже проклятие зачарованного сна блекло и съёживалось.  
\- Эту??? Информатором?? – парень вырвал из рук Принца ключ и затопал к ванной. Простыня с него постоянно сползала, он то и дело её поправлял и что-то увлечённо бурчал себе под нос.  
Первым из оцепенения вышел Ефим - он кинул на Артура сочувственный взгляд и поинтересовался:  
\- Уснул?  
Принц кивнул, бездумно погладил рукоять меча, а потом нацепил свою фирменную улыбку – на этот раз абсолютно искреннюю – и, почти пропев «Ну как я могу на вас вообще злиться?», величаво прошествовал в кухню.  
В Стеклянном отряде было весело.

Нынешний состав сформировался уже приличное время тому назад: последним в коллектив влился Ефим, и его с ходу огорошило достаточно многими мелкими и не очень нюансами, которые следовало учитывать при общении с жильцами отсека над Хранилищем – а именно туда сослали Стеклянный отряд через месяц после того, как они спасли Аврора.  
В его сказке всё было достаточно тихо и мирно: беда состояла в том, что у короля и королевы, которые не слишком отличались гостеприимством по отношению к тёмным волшебницам, родилась вовсе не дочь. Радостно слетевшиеся разноцветные феи отработали положенные желания – да только по бумажкам у королевской четы в графе «ребёнок» значилось «девочка». И потому наделили новорождённого не удалью молодецкой, не храбростью занебесной и силой невероятной, а красотой нежной, дивным голосом, тонкими пальцами – чтобы на клавесине играть – и так далее, по списку. Довольные феи получили свои золотые ящички с усыпанными каменьями столовыми приборами, а ошалелые родители в спешке просматривали заключённый контракт. Предупреждала ведь старая королева-мать, что не стоит торопиться с магическими договорами – но у фей-крёстных были сезонные скидки для тех, кто спохватывался как можно раньше. Не гонись, король, за дешевизной!  
Пусть денежные уроки король усваивал и быстро, а вот с остальным у него был явный напряг. Когда очередная крылатая крёстная наградила принца умением танцевать – согласитесь, незаменимый талант для тусовщика, не покидающего дворцовые балы! – дубовые двери залы распахнулись под порывом ветра, и появилась незваная гостья, фея под номером восемь. Она была такой старой, что все давно считали её почившей, однако она всё ещё шамкала остатками зубов – и ими же предрекла королевскому отпрыску страшную гибель от веретена.  
Тут же, за столом, сидела очень маленькая, совсем недавно получившая волшебную палочку колдунья, которая несколько смягчила проклятие обиженной старухи. Она заменила смерть на столетний сон, но – вот беда! – по привычке сказала, что уснувшего разбудит лишь прекрасный принц.  
Тут-то и началось настоящее горе. Король, хоть и знал, чем иногда занимаются королевские рыцари – особенно в дальних изнуряющих походах - не питал иллюзий насчёт случайно проезжающего мимо заколдованного замка принца, который бы соизволил разрушить чары таким оригинальным способом. Любой имеющий хоть каплю гордости принц трижды подумал бы, прежде чем связывать свою жизнь с усопшей дамой, которую он видит впервые в жизни, да которая ещё и в прапрабабушки ему годится – что уж тут говорить о мужчине!  
Первым же указом в новом государственном году стало жёсткое уничтожение всех веретён в королевстве – благо, было оно относительно небольшим – и строгий запрет на любое прядильное производство. Были сожжены тысячи прялок, прогорело множество мастерских, но даже столь радикальные меры не спасли принца Аврора от страшной участи.  
Феи не наделили Аврора любопытством – его он нагулял сам, как и положено любому мальчишке. Рос мальчик в довольстве и роскоши, окруженный заботой и любовью, но вот избежать насмешек сверстников ему не удалось. Слишком аккуратное личико, изящные движения, чересчур нежная кожа и звонкий голос высмеивались сыновьями и дочерьми всех, кто проживал в замке: частенько маленький Аврор прибегал к матушке в слезах, пытаясь объяснить, чем на этот раз обидели его друзья. Годам к тринадцати, заимев после долгих уговоров учителя фехтования, принц научился давать обидчикам отпор, но после парочки несчастных случаев, у парня отобрали опасную игрушку.  
Так вот, любопытством Аврор был наделён не с рождения – однако это ничуть не мешало ему залезать в самые дальние и труднодоступные уголки замка. Только из-за этого принц хоть как-то мирился со своим щуплым телосложением.  
В одной из башен замка сиднем сидела бабушка-перегарщица, которую подкармливали слуги – она уже лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать не выходила из своей крошечной каморки и слыхом- не слыхивала о каких-то там глупых законах. Случилось так, что Аврор залез в ту самую башню именно в тот момент, когда бабушке приспичило попрясть немного, чтобы сбагрить пряжу повару за пару куриных ножек. Старушка крайне удивилась, что чумазый паренёк с торчащими вверх короткими волосами никогда в жизни не видел прялки, и потому охотно разрешила ему повертеть веретено в руках за обещание принести ей пару пинт яблочного сидра. Стоило принцу взять в руки веретено, как старое проклятие сработало – он уколол себе палец, выругался и упал замертво на каменный пол.  
Испуганная бабушка впервые за много лет выбежала из своего закутка, истошно вопя и причитая. Примчавшиеся на крики слуги попытались привести принца в чувство: приносили нюхательную соль, какие-то вонючие корешки, и даже хлопали по щекам – особенно старался старший сын главного по постельному белью ( принц пару годков назад лишил бедолагу нескольких пальцев ) – но всё было бесполезно.  
Молодая фея, которая смягчила проклятие, была в тот момент очень далеко от многострадального королевства – и, как ни старались, скороходы никак не могли её найти.  
По королевскому указу все покинули замок – правда, король порывался провести масштабную кампанию, готовясь заплатить любому принцу, который согласится развеять чары. Но ни один королевский сын соседних держав не позарился на тот капитал, которым владело крошечное королевство Аврора.  
Годы шли, замок зарастал бурьяном, стены его покрывались колючим ползуном, слой пыли в комнатах всё увеличивался, но никто, кроме отчаянных бездомных путников, не отваживался подойти близко к тёмным угрюмым башенкам заколдованного дворца.

Подходил срок. Шехеразада в Сторожевой Башне забила тревогу, срочно собрали тогдашний Стеклянный отряд – Прекрасного Принца, Ингу и Самуэля, который всё это дело курировал. Собственно, официально Стеклянный отряд не был пока сформирован: Инга проходила аттестацию, а Принц просто больше не мог служить в Граните по ряду социальных причин. Самуэль, ключник Гранитного отряда, лично посоветовал Ивану отрядить Принца Артура туда, где он не сведёт людей с ума своим отношением к жизни – на самом деле, почти слёзно умолял сбагрить куда-нибудь мальчишку. Сезам пожал плечами и весело подтолкнул Сэму новенькую – сработаются-де, так и пускай отдельным отрядом бегают.  
В конце концов, так и вышло.

Артур, двенадцатилетняя Инга и Самуэль материализовались прямо в соседнем королевстве, там Ключник преподал наглядный урок дипломатии, воодушевлённый рассказами о прекраснейшей девушке на свете старший королевский сын «воспылал сердцем», быстренько собрался и двинулся к заколдованному замку вместе со всей честной компанией. Терновое поле было преодолено совместными усилиями Инги и Принца – тут-то первой и зачли «экзамен», дворцовые ворота снёс самолично Самуэль – элегантно, с помощью всего одного ключа, а потом у Артура случилось множественное дежа-вю. Пока он убеждал Сэма, что уже точно бывал здесь прежде – кажется, даже, на прошлой неделе - а Ключник вертел пальцем у виска, рыцарь из соседнего государства как на крыльях взлетел на вершину самой высокой башни... и так же быстро вылетел обратно, почём свет посылая «добрых вестников» направо и налево. Озадаченный Самуэль кинулся следом – ловить беглеца, а ничего не понимающая Инга и кое-что начавший подозревать Артур поднялись в опочивальню принцессы.  
В углу валялась многострадальная прялка, и зловеще зеленело от плесени подгнившее веретено, а под откинутым балдахином кровати не было никакой прекраснейшей из смертных. Был, скорее, прекраснейший из смертных. Или из уже почивших, тут толком и не разобраться.  
И каково же было удивление Инги, когда она услышала охрипший от неожиданности шёпот Принца: «Да я его знаю.»  
Через пару минут вернулся Самуэль, ничуть не преуспевший в поимке драпающего со скоростью спринтера «спасителя». Столетие отбрасывало свои последние часы. Нужно было что-то делать.  
И они сделали. Тактично вышли за дверь, пока Артур собирался с духом и постоянно повторял про себя, что спасает чужую жизнь и это его работа. Тактично постучались в дверь, напомнив, что часики тикают, а песочек сыпется. И тактично закрыли уши, когда из комнаты донёсся отчаянный мат, произнесённый, надо признать, весьма прелестным голоском.

Аврора, взъерошенного, с отросшими волосами и длинными когтями, которыми он старательно располосовал лицо Артура, увели за Дверь, в Башню, убеждая, что Принц к нему больше, чем на шаг, в жизни не приблизится. Спящий красавец в первый же вечер, когда мрачный поцарапанный Принц втащился в выделенную беженцу комнату, убедился в том, что ему нагло наврали. Повезло, что Артур был славно натренирован, и вовремя заткнул Аврору рот – иначе бы тот разбудил весь этаж. Правда, ублюдок довольно ощутимо кусался, но это не было проблемой для закалённого в боях Принца. Ему и всего-то нужно было, что поговорить.  
Сначала Аврор только слушал – периодически вырывался из железного захвата разведчика, но всё же слушал. А, выслушав, соизволил и сам спокойно поговорить.

Никто так толком и не узнал, как это Артур умудрился побывать в замке Аврора прежде – ведь спящий принц тоже в конце концов признал, что видел уже этого «мужлана с пепельной башкой». Такого трудно с кем-нибудь спутать – насколько Аврор помнил, у них в королевстве ни у кого не было такой заметной шевелюры. Любимчик фей видел Прекрасного Принца аккурат в свой четырнадцатый день рождения, когда отец презентовал ему меч и разрешил попрактиковаться на рыцарском дворе: Артур бродил в толпе по рыночной площади, пялился на всё подряд и жевал где-то оттяпанное яблоко. Аврор уставился на диковинный цвет волос, а Артур, кажется, и вовсе не заметил парнишку в клетчатом плаще. Мало что ли всяких зевак на площадях?  
Чего уж Аврор никак не ожидал – так это увидеть сероволосого чужестранца снова, изрядно подросшего и в такой опасной близости от своего лица. ( Хорошо ещё, что, в силу волшебных даров, ни усы, ни борода у сына короля не росли. )

Переговорив и выяснив, что это всё обстоятельства, работа и случайности временных петель, парни мирно разошлись – и неприятности сторонились их ровно восемь часов.  
Утром следующего дня Артура вызвали в опочивальню к спасённому спящему красавцу. Тот снова впал в свой зачарованный сон – никаким способом его не могли добудиться. Упирающегося Принца уговорили на подвиг тем, что Аврор, может, и засранец, но его ведь всё равно жалко, а Артур в Башне один Прекрасный Принц, больше таких не водится.  
Второе пробуждение от волшебного сна сопроводилось не только отменной бранью – присутствующий при событии Самуэль, присвистнув, записал выражение в блокнот – но и звонкой пощёчиной.  
В третий раз по морде получил Аврор.  
В чётвёртый Принц увернулся, но упал, не удержав равновесия, и очень неудачно треснулся об угол стола.  
В двадцать седьмой раз Аврор ничего не сказал – только хмыкнул.  
В сорок второй – пробурчал «Спасибо».  
В тот раз, счёт которому уже все потеряли, оба не вылезали из комнаты около получаса.  
А потом Артур перетащил к спяшему красавцу свои вещи.  
Башня вздохнула с облегчением. По крайней мере, до того момента, пока руководство не задумалось о звуконепроницаемости комнат, и в плане временной меры переселило весь Стеклянный отряд, в который теперь входил и Аврор, в отсек над Хранилищем. Под ними теперь хотя бы никто не жил. И не страдал.

***  
Нынешняя дверь не внушала доверия: из отмокшего дерева, вымазанная илом, водорослями и чем-то склизким, она была пристанищем для парочки улиток и одного очень удивлённого аммонита. Такова уж была доля Стеклянного отряда – открывать Двери, которые другим вряд ли бы выпали по простой случайности. То ли это была месть начальства за шум и многочисленные убытки от Инги, то ли Ядвига развлекалась, но каждая новая Дверь поражала ещё до того, как её открывали. На позапрошлой неделе Дверь для Стеклянного отряда была оплетена толстой ржавой цепью, а ещё за пару дней до этого в красной доске посередине красовалась дыра, сквозь которую на свет божий пытались пролезть неприятного вида тени... Дверь, которая словно бы выплыла со дна морского, даже толком не удивляла.  
На ключе красовалась какая-то странная тварюшка с множеством глаз и перепончатыми задними лапами – передних не было вовсе, а за шеей торчал гребень, о который Инга порезалась уже дважды.  
\- Все готовы? – капитан окинула взглядом своих подчинённых. Ефим проверил сумку, в которой всегда таскал самые необходимые вещи, словно в поход собирался, Артур улыбнулся, всем своим видом показывая, что готов ко всему, а Аврор поправил сползающие с плеч ленты переговорников.  
\- Тогда вперёд.  
Клынг-клынг-щёлк.

***  
Со всех сторон, куда ни глянь, была вода.  
Холодная, солёная, мутная, она пыталась забраться в лёгкие, давила и тянула вниз.  
Ещё никогда минуты не тянулись так долго.  
На скалистом морском берегу Ефим и Принц оказались одновременно – каждый тащил на себе тощее тело субъекта, старательно прогуливавшего занятия в бассейне. Ещё ни разу Стекло не сталкивалось с водными приключениями, самым мокрым аттракционом в их практике было болото, полное игнес фатуи, болотных огоньков. Отплёвываясь от солёной воды, мужчины выползли на камни, свалили свою ношу на бирюзовый мох и сами упали рядом. Небо было абсолютно серым, в нём воронкой закручивалась стая ворон, а где-то вдалеке громыхал гром. Славная погодка, славное приземление.  
\- Аврор уснул. – Инга поднялась, опёршись на руку и хрипло дыша – волосы её тёмными прядями прилипли ко лбу, а на щеке красовалась бурая водоросль.  
Артур скосил взгляд на действительно посапывающего друга: тот забавно причмокнул губами и перевернулся на бок. Проклятие сна иногда вело себя совершенно дико: Аврор мог отрубиться практически в любой момент без особой на то причины. Порою – как сейчас, или как совсем недавно в комнате – это было очень некстати.  
Принц перекатился поближе к спящему и приподнялся на локте...  
\- Ой, стоп-стоп! – Инга мгновенно вскочила на ноги. - Увольте, я никогда к этому не привыкну!  
Она рывком подняла Ефима, который явно намеревался достать пару полотенец – уж он-то знал, что это самая необходимая вещь во Вселенной – и потащила его с собой, подальше от берега.  
\- Какой пример подаёте, а? – фыркнула капитан и демонстративно махнула рукой – продолжайте, мол, нас уже нет.  
Удивительно, какой Аврор мирный и тихий, когда спит – и какой невероятно шумный и активный, когда бодрствует. Бывало, он всю ночь оставался на ногах, донимая Артура всеми известными способами. Утром, когда парня одолевал зачарованный сон, Принц ему почти завидовал. Даже получаса сопения по проклятью колдуньи хватало Аврору для того, чтобы он полностью отдохнул. Прекрасный Принц подобной выдержкой не обладал.  
В ушах шумело море – а ведь точно, на берегу океана они ещё и не были никогда. Романтика.  
Губы у спящего принца мягкие – да и как иначе, если феи его так щедро одарили? А частая практика не прошла даром: ответ получился пьяняще-нежным и в то же время требовательным... Мир сузился, море отодвинулось куда-то на задний план, и даже шум приближающейся грозы словно бы приутих...  
\- Э, не увлекаться, вы, там! Разврату потом придадитесь, болваны, у нас дело!  
Командный тон Инги порою был лучше всякого холодного душа.

***  
Взгляд Бэлора Могучего Ветра был смертелен – и горе его врагам, которым не было об этом известно. Конечно, это влекло за собой определённые трудности: у фомора был всего один глаз, и потому пришлось долгое время тренироваться, чтобы сражаться так, словно Бэлор был по природе слеп. Надо сказать, это ничуть не уменьшало его воинской искусности.  
Народ моря, демоны моря, жители подводного дворца назывались фоморами, и так уж случилось, что в мире людей они так и не научились принимать хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательную форму. У одних было множество рук, у других их не было вовсе, кто-то пресмыкался, наделённый лишь хвостом, кто-то шевелил ушами на бёдрах, у кого-то было несколько голов, у кого-то – одна, но и та между ног, а кто-то мог ходить только боком. Фоморы выглядели так, словно, перебираясь в мир людей, проходили через мясорубку – у советника Бэлора, например, кожа действительно была вывернута наизнанку.  
Народ моря воевал – воевал вечно, сталкиваясь в бесчисленных битвах с одним и тем же врагом – племенами Туатха. В противоположность фоморам дети богини были прекрасны, как рассвет, и статны, как молодой дубок. И кто знает, может, именно зависть заставляла уродливых жителей водной бездны вести войну с Туатха.  
Велика была сила обеих сторон, но однажды было предсказано, что Бэлора убьёт его собственный внук. Так уж случилось, что дочь Бэлора каким-то чудом умудрилась родить ребёнка от мужчины из Туатха – и бедный младенец отправился на корм рыбам.  
Милосердные волны не приняли невинной жертвы, хищные рыбы оплывали его стороной, и в результате мальчик был спасён родичами своего отца. Найдёныша назвали Лаф, и он рос на островах, не ведающий о величии своей семьи.

Шёл восемнадцатый год его жизни, приближалось время исполнения пророчества, но механизмы сказки дали сбой, и молодой Лаф вовсе не помышлял о воинской славе. Он любил выращивать овец – старый пастух открыл ему секрет мохнатого растения, с которого можно было срывать молодых ягнят, как ягоды с куста, и парень был счастлив, довольствуясь тем, что имеет.

Наступил новый день: он принёс с собой не только грозу, которую предрекали птицы, но и донельзя странных чужеземцев. Чужеземцев, искавщих его, Лафа.

***  
Герой оказался вовсе не таким, каким его представлял Аврор, но Информатор редко ошибался: в конце концов, в голове принца стаями роились древние легенды, и, согласно этой, Лаф был истинным Победителем. Победителем, одетым в мешок и держащим на руках голубого цвета ягнёнка.  
\- Проходите, гости дорогие, всем места хватит, - огромной ладонью пастух указал внутрь собственного покосившегося жилища. Жители деревеньки на Скалистом острове всех иностранцев посылали к Лафу: они надеялись, что запахи и увлечённые разговоры об овцах поторопят гостей покинуть деревню, а пастух радовался новым знакомым. Стеклянному отряду это было на руку – правда, они не учитывали стойкость своего обоняния.  
\- А вот этих я вырастил уже сам, - Лаф поднёс к самому носу Инги маленькую плетёную корзинку, в которой копошились овцы размером с горошину.  
Девчонка скривилась – к счастью, пастух этого не заметил – и собралась уж было сказать что-то не очень приятное...  
\- Они очень милые, в самом деле. Особенно тот, с позолоченным руном, - восторженно заговорил Прекрасный Принц, прежде чем капитан всё испортила. Инга перевела взгляд на разведчика, чтобы убедиться – да, он действительно в полном восторге от овчинной плантации. Он много от чего приходил в восторг.  
\- Да, с ним я и мой учитель провозились чуть ли не полгода! – довольный Лаф подскочил к проявившему явный интерес гостю и принялся расписывать достоинства пурпурной части стада.  
\- Вот эти едят только жёлтый мох, приходится гонять их на северные склоны...  
\- Невероятно! Мы видели бирюзовый на берегу, к нему не притрагиваются?  
\- О, его ест только Полуденка. Это вон та, с серебристыми ресницами, в полосочку...  
\- А в клеточку овец у вас нет?  
\- Как вы узнали, что я над этим работаю? Не далее как позавчера вырастил партию в горошек, это явный прогресс...  
\- Потрясающе!.. Позвольте... а бараны у вас есть?  
\- Всё, хватит! – Инга вскочила с места, бросилась в сени, вытащила из-за веников вилы и протянула их оторопевшему Лафу. - Оставляй своих овец и вали разбираться с дедом, я больше не могу слушать эту ахинею!  
Ефим поймал взгляд Аврора и понял, что не ему одному хочется спрятать лицо в ладони. Неужели у каждого отряда это всё происходит именно так?

***  
Лязг тысяч зубов, скрежет когтей, стук копыт – со стороны пары сотен фоморов доносился шум, перекрывающий ободряющие песни Туатха и громовые раскаты. Пришло время очередной битвы – как по расписанию, в день далёких сполохов, когда солнце скроется за тёмным диском бездны, а Бэлор наконец покинет свой подводный дворец, чтобы чинить расправу над детьми неугодной богини.  
Страшны были отпрыски бездны Донму: безглазые, крылатые, ползающие, прыгающие, шипящие, трёхголовые, шестирукие, бессердечные... Но страшнее всех был Могучий Ветер. Он возвышался над самым высоким фомором, зелёная кожа его множеством складок покрывала тело, лысую голову с острыми ушами усыпали красно-бурые бородавки, могучие руки и ноги оканчивались острыми когтями, изо рта капала ядовитая слюна, а на переносице белел закрытый глаз.  
\- Ещё раз скажите, зачем я тут нужен вообще? – чуть ли не заикаясь пробормотал Лаф, дрожа всем телом. Если бы не твёрдая рука Инги на его плече, он бы давно вернулся к своим овечкам.  
\- Зелёное лысое чучело - главарь всего морского народа, и только ты можешь его убить. Это как бы принесёт вам всем мир и процветание.  
\- Кто такое сказал? – пастух судорожно сглотнул и покосился на Бэлора – тот как раз яростно взревел, готовясь повести своё крошечное войско на бой.  
\- Пророчество. Вы. Вроде, привыкли им верить.  
Одно дело – слушать песни о славных подвигах и предсказанных деяниях. Совсем другое – принимать в них непосредственное участие, особенно когда по профессии ты разводишь овец.  
\- Мы прикроем, Лаф, я бы взглянул на клетчатых овец, - ободряюще проговорил Принц, доставая из-за спины второй клинок.  
Проревел вражеский рог – хриплая, забившаяся мусором морская раковина. Фоморы побежали одновременно с мурашками по телу Лафа. Началось.  
Ряды сшиблись: покатились отсечённые головы, клубком заворачивались обитатели моря, пытаясь добраться до сонных артерий, сверкали копья и мечи – жители островов отказались от стрел давным-давно, в пользу какого-то слишком гордого божка. Ефим старался не потерять из виду Ингу, которая старательно плела кружево своего дара, кроша каменные уступы и опуская скальные глыбы. Аврор держался поближе к Принцу: на поле боя не было более безопасного места. Артур же, как и обещал, проталкивал Лафа всё ближе и ближе к Бэлору, который крушил детей Туатха направо и налево, расшвыривая их своими огромными ручищами.

Вот великан Могучий Ветер втягивает рваными ноздрями воздух и поворачивается в сторону сжимающего вилы Лафа – на зелёном лице застывает удивлённое выражение, и Бэлор тянется к висящему на поясе кольцу. Пришло время ему поднять веки.  
\- Кажется... – шепчет Аврор, останавливаясь и роясь в сумке. – Кажется, было что-то насчёт его глаза, что-то было...  
И потом Бэлор открывает свой налитый кровью глаз – и Артур еле-еле успевает закрыться плащом. Лафа сбивает с ног какой-то крошечный фомор с кошачьими глазами, в которых стынет смерть, а Аврор бормочет «Верно» и падает вместе с десятком оказавшихся на пути взгляда несчастных.

Никто не успел даже вскрикнуть – кроме Лафа, конечно, которого фомор всё-таки куснул за кисть.  
Артур поднялся. Обернулся. Стащил с причитающего у его ног Лафа пастуший плащ, выдернул из его пальцев вилы. От былой лёгкости не осталось и следа – теперь от Принца веяло тем, что умудрённые опытом воины называли аурой «Беги, если тебе дорога жизнь». Нельзя злить Прекрасных Принцев. Особенно если ты тронул их Нареченных – пусть даже и пальцем. Или взглядом.  
Бэлор дёрнул плечом, поудобнее вставляя кольцо под дрожащие веки – но четыре проржавевших штыря уже вонзились в его глаз, адская боль словно взорвала голову изнутри, и, когда гигант рухнул, из глазницы его потекла зёлёная кровь, от которой поднимался пар. Пахла она жареным морем.  
Принц кинул бурый плащ и дымящиеся вилы обратно Лафу, закрывающему голову руками и молящемуся великой богине. Лаф, да ты теперь герой.  
Тринадцать шагов, быстрее и быстрее...  
И почему Аврор носит белое? Белое с розовым, белое с бежевым, белое, белое, белое... Саваном по земле, белым пятном среди разноцветной кожи, коричневых щитов, синих доспехов...  
Артуру редко бывало по-настоящему страшно: жизнь научила его не бояться полчищ врагов, неизвестности и собственной тени. Он ко всему относился с радостью, встречал опасность улыбкой и провожал темноту раздражающими шутками. А Аврор снова научил его бояться.  
На белом рукаве зелёная кровь, волны вьющихся волос закрывают лицо... Артур боится притрагиваться в его плечу – боится почувствовать уходящее тепло.  
\- Дрыхнет он, - со всей присущей ей галантностью сообщила Инга, присев рядом с Аврором на корточки. – Его сопение ни с чем не спутаешь. Хорошо хоть не храпит.

***  
В коридорах Сторожевой Башни был шанс натолкнуться на какого-нибудь весьма колоритного сотрудника: впрочем, всегда стоило надеяться, что это будет не Безымянный Бог. Он имел привычку растекаться сугробами по всей видимой им поверхности, и тогда обойти его не представлялось возможным, а пробираться сквозь него было делом неприятным.  
Кай шёл по коридору в направлении Архива, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам: ему удалось улизнуть из больничной палаты, и ему не терпелось разобраться в том, что происходило с его персоной. То, что он не вынес из-за последней Двери ни одного воспоминания, и даже толком не помнил, как эту самую Дверь открывал, пугало и настораживало. Кто-то удачно использовал восприимчивого Снежного короля в своих целях, и не одному Каю было необходимо узнать его личность. Или их. Кто-то рушил сказочные устои, кто-то пытался их починить: Сезам с помощью проверенных людей, голоса в голове Кая – с помощью семнадцатилетнего юноши, изменяющегося в тон Задверным законам.  
Над Зелёным коридором, ведущем напрямую к Хранилищу Ключей, горела лампочка, ясно свидетельствовавшая о том, что коридор закрыт для ночных передвижений. Оставался только Красный коридор, который долго петлял, преимущественно опускаясь вниз, но в конце концов и он приводил к Архиву.  
Тишина в Башне – нечто небывалое, как динозавры на поверхности. И потому Кай совсем не удивился чуть слышным голосам, отскакивающим от металлических стен коридора. Нужно было только вовремя спрятаться, если их обладатели пройдут мимо – или же самому незаметно пробраться дальше, если они просто разговаривают.  
Прекрасный Принц и Аврор не делали ни того, ни другого – и, в общем-то, они резко прекратили своё занятие, когда Кай, абсолютно забывший, что ему надо оставаться незаметным, вышел в свет маленькой сиреневой лампы.  
\- Здравствуй, Кай, - Принц, как ни в чём не бывало, расплылся в улыбке, стараясь сделать вид, что всего навсего по-дружески обнимает Аврора. Ну и что, что за талию. Спящего красавца хватило только на вежливый кивок – Снежного короля, впрочем, тоже.  
\- А мы тут... – Аврор сделал предупредительный удар прямиком по принцевским рёбрам, и конец предложения Артур уже прохрипел. – Проверяем... коридоры...  
\- Да знаю я, чем вы тут занимаетесь, – Кай слегка улыбнулся и прошествовал мимо застывших на месте разведчика и информатора Стеклянного отряда.  
\- И ты как с этим... нормально? – Аврор чуть приподнял брови и положил ладонь на пластину наплечника Прекрасного Принца.  
\- А что – должен быть ненормально? – удивлённо переспросил Снежный король. - Вам удачи, а мне пора.  
Шаги Кая, поначалу тяжёлые, а потом всё более и более аккуратные затихли в дали металлическим эхом.  
\- Это радует, знаешь, - многозначительно заключил Принц, утвердительно кивая головой. – Ну, с учётом всех обстоятельств...  
\- Ага, - не стал спорить Аврор. – С учётом всех обстоятельств его отношение и не удивительно.  
Принц недоуменно посмотрел на парня, но тот уже тянулся к чужому уху, и Артуру мгновенно стало плевать на закономерность поведения Снежного короля. Аврор улыбнулся и подумал, что свои преимущества в подарках фей всё-таки есть. То же чутьё, присущее, как говорят, одним лишь женщинам.

Кай же, продолжая свой путь к Архиву, больше думал о своих проблемах. В конце концов, ему было известно, что Аврора периодически отрубало сонное проклятие, и то, что рядом всегда были готовые помочь ему друзья, было очень славно. О том, что принцы всего лишь искали местечко, где бы уединиться, он бы в жизни не подумал.

___________________________________  
Сказочная основа - "Спящая красавица" Ш. Перро и кельтский миф о сыне короля фомориан, Лафе Длинной Руке


	11. Сказка десятая. Странствующий волшебник страны Оз

На дороге из жёлтого кирпича  
Каждый шаг отдавался бренчащим звуком, кирпичики, кое-где расколотые, кое-где перевёрнутые, покрытые мхом и измазанные землёй, уже почти утратили свой цвет. Их выбелили дожди, вымели ветра, стёрли сотни тысяч лап, ног, щупальцев, копыт и колёс, спешащих вперёд, к своим самым потаённым желаниям. В наэлектризованном воздухе витал призрак далёкого урагана: за рядом изогнутых деревьев без листьев виднелись остатки то ли сарая, то ли небольшой дачи, жестяная крыша ржавым кружевом сплеталась с сухостоем, а белая каменная труба возвышалась среди подгнивших досок словно башня великого волшебника.  
\- Ве-р-р-р-а, да ты без обуви!  
Девушка, одетая в синий цветастый сарафан, опустила взгляд: на ногах её действительно были только белые носки с оторочкой, которые, к тому же, теперь были забрызганы грязью. Незадача.  
Фигура парня в ярко-красном костюме подёрнулась рябью, закружился вокруг него вихрь из пыли и песчинок – и вот уже на дороге стоит матёрый волк с подпалённой кое-где шерстью, перебирает лапами и скалит зубы.  
\- Запр-р-р-р-ыгивай.  
Раскатистое «р» досталось Грею от маленького пёсика, который несмотря ни на что должен был сопровождать фермерскую девочку с косичками – не самая плохая плата с учётом того, что способности к перекидыванию он не утратил. Теперь Вера не сотрёт ноги.  
«Следуйте дороге из жёлтого кирпича», - сказал Кай, их ключник, так, словно бы это могло решить любую проблему. Впрочем, может, и в самом деле могло: Шапочкова неуверенно забралась на спину Волка, сожалея, что так и не прочла подаренную когда-то книгу о волшебнике из драгоценного города.  
Грей двигался скачками – девушке пришлось пригнуться к его шее и ухватиться за шерсть на загривке.  
Всё это и началось довольно странным образом.

***  
\- О Боже, да! – Гэйслин так резко взмахнула рукой, что задела плафон люстры, которая тут же начала зловеще раскачиваться. Свет в комнате замигал, светлые пятна проплыли по обеспокоенному лицу капитана Песочного отряда, по угрюмой морде Бена и поникшей физиономии Кая. Ключник как раз был в том состоянии, когда радость никак не могла сменить недоумение. Из больничного крыла его откомандировали совсем недавно – и, что самое худшее, он не помнил из последнего своего одиночного приключения почти ничего. Ничего, кроме звона, гула и голосов в голове – и ярости, закипавшей в нём подобно острой похлёбке.  
\- Ты уверена? – Бен кинул взгляд в сторону бывшего Снежного короля. Будь его, фэнхуановская, воля, он бы больше никогда не выпустил беловолосого юношу за Двери, и не доверил бы ему ничего сложнее посадки редиса, как и хотел с самого начала. Но Иван, выслушав метавшего молнии Фэня, лишь изъял у нарушителя ключи. Де Сезам чуть из штанов не выпрыгивал, этого он скрыть не мог: впервые за всё время работы Сторожевой Башни у них появилась возможность узнать о механизме работы Дверей и законов за ними чуть больше. Ещё ни один сказочный беженец не вызывал у королевств такой реакции – и ни один не переживал таких скорых и сильных метаморфоз. Снежный король был уникален.  
\- Я пока не совсем ещё лишилась рассудка, - Вера, хоть и была несколько взвинчена, тоже не видела в своём некстати появившемся видении ничего хорошего. Идти за Дверь таким составом – с новенькой, временно отстранённым от работы Ключником и как бы совсем бывшим тут ни при чём Греем де Вульфом, приставленным к другому отряду – было бы опрометчивым поступком. Но там их могла ждать разгадка – та самая, которой жаждал Иван, от которой могла зависеть вся Бащня. Там мог быть тот, кто ломал сказки.

***  
На дороге из жёлтого кирпича  
Местность была совершенно пустынной: из живых существ Вера и Волк видели только грязных ворон. Пейзаж с корявым сухостоем сменился бесконечными пшеничными полями, кое-где перемежавшимися прогалинами с парой тёмных саженцев. Нужно было как можно быстрее найти остальных: переговорники уже в который раз были абсолютно бесполезными, на всех волнах царило шипение или тишина, ни Гэйслин, ни Кай, ни Фэнь не отвечали. Велика была вероятность, что Снежный король снова до неузнаваемости преобразился – оставалось надеяться, что разум он всё-таки сохранил.  
На сиренево-голубом полотне неба, которое удивительно контрастировало с побитым дождём, гнилью и Бог весть ещё какими напастями полем, появилась серая змейка дыма. Через пару минут она превратилась в пепельное облако, и Грей прибавил ходу.  
Дорога из когда-то жёлтого кирпича поднималась вверх, на довольно крутой холм: бока Волка вздымались и опадали часто-часто, он хрипло дышал, и Вера, несмотря на протесты, слезла с серой спины и пошла рядом, аккуратно ступая по развороченным камням. За холмом дорога разбегалась на две - и на их пересечении висело пугало. С первого взгляда ничем не примечательное - если, конечно, не замечать запаленных вокруг него костров и того, что оно как раз пыталось извернуться так, чтобы поджечь шест, на котором было подвешено.  
\- Бен, идиот, чего ты творишь? – Вера понеслась вперёд, невзирая на состояние дороги и своих ног, но Грей оказался ещё быстрее. Он в три прыжка добрался до Фэня, схватил его за клетчатую рубашку и приземлился в гущу подгнивших колосьев, как можно дальше от огня.  
Он смеялся – так заливисто, как на памяти Веры никогда не смеялся – и при этом пытался объяснить, что всего лишь пытался отогнать огнём ворон. Очень уж они мешали ему размышлять о жизни.  
Впервые метаморфоза Фэня за Дверьми была настолько сильной, что походила на каевские: рыжий разведчик всё помнил, но понимал не так, как то было ему свойственно. Со стороны казалось, что его постоянно коротит: он мог начать изъясняться, как Бен, как строгий, кое-где любящий пошутить разведчик, а потом расплывался в идиотской улыбке и вдруг принимался расписывать преимущества жизни в поле, когда ветер свободно обдувает лицо и другие части тела, и только докучливые вороны портят идиллию.  
\- Бен, успокойся, - уже в который раз пыталась утихомирить импровизированное пугало Вера, осторожно усаживая его на камень у дороги. Они еле уговорили Бенну потушить костры, в которые так и не попала ни одна чёрная птица. Фэнь напоминал ребёнка: глаза его горели не от ярости, а от любопытства, да и рост вкупе с мешковатыми штанами, в которых шуршала солома, и огромной рубашкой, способствовал общему впечатлению. Широкополая шляпа с рваными краями держала на себе неизменные странные очки, а видимые участки кожи украшали стянутые белыми нитками войлочные заплатки.  
\- Бен, послушай, прекрати кривляться, нужно найти остальных! Как, думаешь, это лучше сделать?  
Фэнь долго и очень пристально вглядывался Шапочковой в лицо, а потом процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Следуйдорогеизжёлтогокирпича.

***  
Этот разговор Кай запомнит на всю жизнь – похоже, ему высказали всё, что накопилось за то время, что он провёл в Песочном отряде. Отчитывала его вся команда: сначала вспыливший Фэнь, несвойственным для него, слишком спокойным голосом, говорил, какая Кай безответственная скотина, раз лезет куда не стоит, в одиночку, хотя прекрасно осведомлён о всех опасностях, которым может подвергнуться персонально; потом его вовремя сменила Вера, которая, хоть и дрожала, но вела себя намного дружелюбнее. Возражения, сводившиеся к тому, что все сотрудники Башни рискуют своими шкурами, пропали впустую: Бен с особенным злорадством, демонстративно взял со столика ключи и молча покинул больничную палату, а Шапочкова осталась, чтобы немного успокоить своего подопечного. На него осознание вины свалилось куда более тяжким грузом, чем при обратных обстоятельствах свалилось бы на Бена. По крайней мере, Вера была почти в этом уверена. Бенну получил свою порцию подзатыльников вечером, когда умаявшийся Кай наконец уснул, а Вера вернулась на тёмную кухню их крыла. Фэнь сидел в темноте, сложив руки за шеей и опустив голову – так бы и уснул, если бы девушка не затолкала его в комнату.  
Обстоятельства словно смеялись над Песочным отрядом: стоило только Каю попасть в передрягу, как тут же наклёвывалась новая. Они привыкли – на самом деле привыкли, что рискуют своими жизнями, но научиться так же рисковать чужой жизнью они ещё не научились. Однако в сознании Веры картина была более чем ясной: пятеро, заходящих за Дверь из драгоценных зелёных камней, и на лице и руках Кая ещё видны заживающие царапины и синяки. Почему-то, чем незначительнее был урон, тем дольше он исчезал.  
Они приняли все меры, они поговорили с Иваном, с Греем, согласовали все действия – не успели разве что узнать некоторые аспекты законов, с которыми им предстояло столкнуться – но Кай, которого в больнице обложили книгами, был вполне подготовлен. Кто же знал, что всё так получится.

***  
На дороге из жёлтого кирпича  
Вера снова ехала на Волке: ему не приходилось спешить, двоих он бы долго не выдержал, пусть и один из них был частично набит соломой, и Фэнь вполне себе поспевал за новыми-старыми знакомыми. Иногда его что-то отвлекало: бабочка с зеркальными крыльями, которая пускала по кирпичам солнечные зайчики, семейство кроликов, ровным строем прыгающих через дорогу, свистящая трель, доносившая словно бы прямо из воздуха… Бен останавливался, чтобы погладить бабочке усики, отдать честь отцу-кролику или помахать руками в поисках невидимок – а через мгновение уже чуть ли не бежал впереди Грея, полный желания поскорее выбраться из безмозглой соломенной шкуры. Последнее, правда, случалось крайне редко, и потом Шапочкова уже просто устала закатывать глаза или бережно поправлять пугало, когда тот называл её странным именем. К Волку Фэнь почти не обращался – зато иногда с глупой улыбкой трепал его за ухо. Тот рычал, но сдерживал инстинктивный порыв оторвать наглецу руку. Адекватно реагировать на ласку своего соперника было верхом недосягаемости для де Вульфа.  
Солнце клонилось к закату, окрашивая облака в рыжий с алым, когда поля сменил лес. Он начинался как-то сразу, резко, словно кто-то провёл неровную линию, за которой не было места росткам пшеницы – там высились густые ели, одичавшие яблони и костлявые ясени. Каждое дерево стояло далеко от другого, и это создавало иллюзию упорядоченности, словно всё вокруг было чьим-то садом. Глядя на маленькие недозревшие яблочки, Вера вдруг поняла, что слегка проголодалась… Обычно проблем с припасами не было – теперь вышло так, что все мешки тащила Гейслин, на правах новичка. А её-то как раз рядом не наблюдалось.  
Пропажу заметил Грей, когда Фэнь в очередной раз не потрепал его за шерсть. Весь день он делал это почти по часам – и, стыдно говорить, Волк начал привыкать… и даже получать удовольствие.  
На этом повороте дикий сад был гуще, и пугала нигде не было видно. Вера принялась звать его по имени – и через несколько мучительных минут он всё-таки откликнулся.  
Бен нашёлся буквально за соседним деревом – раскидистой ёлкой с ветвями до самого низа, припорошенной белыми искорками. Но рассердиться Вера не успела – чучело с интересом скакало вокруг Кая. Вера ещё не успела увидеть его лица, но это совершенно определённо был их ключник - ни у кого больше не могло быть таких роскошных белых волос.  
Кай стоял, скрестив руки на груди и почти не двигаясь: тело его покрывало какое-то подобие доспехов, светлые пластины без единого стыка, но от колен они переходили в прозрачные глыбы, которые и удерживали его на месте. Ко льду – а при ближайшем рассмотрении это действительно оказался лёд, сухой и не тающий под прикосновением – был прислонён крошечный топорик с обломанным краем. Таким можно было, пожалуй, только хворостин для изгороди нарубить.  
\- Кай! – охнула Вера, дотрагиваясь до локтя своего ключника.  
Он тут же распахнул закрытые до этого глаза – и девушка не увидела в них ни капли узнавания.  
\- Как любопытно… - Бен тем временем увлечённо тыкал пальцем в ледяной остов «статуи», сидя на корточках. На руках его, чуть не задев торчащую из-под одежды солому, вспыхнуло пламя, которое с приличной скоростью растапливало лёд.  
Стоило Каю освободиться, как он тут же схватился за оружие – Бен отпрянул, упав на траву, и ему очень с этим повезло. Малюсенький топор в руке ключника мгновенно оброс слоем такого же льда, что составляли его доспехи, и получившаяся секира чуть не снесла пугалу голову.  
\- Полегче, братец, мы тебя тут освобождаем как бы… - Бен нахмурился. До того забавно это у него вышло, что Шапочкова еле подавила в себе желание рассмеяться. А смеяться было некогда.  
\- Кай, послушай, мы хорошие, ну… - Вера протянула руки в знак расположения – да и пусть видит, что они не вооружены. Пламя пугала и зубы волка не в счёт. Главное, что она безобидна и умеет убеждать.  
Перепуганный и настороженный ключник поверил не сразу. Зато потом назвался просто дровосеком, которого приморозила к месту злобная старушенция в остроконечной шляпе. «Просто дровосеком» он, конечно, не был: на левой стороне груди, там, где заострялись доспехи, зияла дыра – тёмная, в форме сердца, которое обычно рисуют на открытках. Темнота там была абсолютной, будто бы это был колодец, ведущий в самые потаённые уголки души, туда, куда никого не допускают. У ледяного дровосека, который забыл, что он Кай, не было сердца. А вместе с ним манер, доверия и здравого смысла. Впрочем, командир Песочного отряда начала подозревать, что ни у кого из них теперь не было головы на плечах. Вера глянула на топор и добавила про себя: «В переносном смысле».

***  
Гэйслин была шумной, безответственной, громкой, практически бесполезной – но рвения в ней хватало на пятерых. Она извинялась через каждые десять минут, клялась, что больше так не будет – и неважно, как это «так» - лишь бы Вера ничего не рассказывала Ивану. И Алая её понимала – а кому хочется выслушивать нотации от обеспокоенного родителя?  
Что именно побудило Сатоена отдать своё чадо на попечение Песочного отряда, оставалось загадкой, но Вера не осмелилась спросить напрямик, а Гэйслин отмалчивалась, как-то странно от-водя глаза.  
Девушкой она был не маленькой: ростом со Снежного короля, шириной плеч чуть ли не в Ефима из Стеклянного отряда, длиной ног и широкими бровями – в маму конечно. Только фигура была вовсе не мамина. Большую часть характера, глаза и волосы Гэйслин унаследовала от отца, а её младший брат, наоборот, был черноволосым и зеленоглазым. И той ещё язвой, надо сказать: он всё ещё крутился вокруг матери, в информационном отделе. Ядвига не раз упоминала о каком-то прытком мальчонке, подправляющем координаты, но только теперь Вера поняла, кого та имела ввиду.  
Первая не теоретическая миссия Гэйслин, на которую её сопровождала лишь Вера, закончилась, в общем-то, успешно. Конечно, они могли бы избежать многих неприятностей, если бы новенькая была знакома с правилами поведения за Дверьми хотя бы понаслышке. Иван приврал, когда называл Гэйслин «опытной». Единственное, чем девушка действительно удивила Веру, была её сила - и молниеносная реакция. По возвращении Гэйслин призналась, что обладает своего рода «сверхчувствительностью» на определённые вещи – занесённый кулак, яд в стаканах и прочие несильно радующие приключенца обстоятельства. Шапочкова как можно мягче обругала за сокрытие ценного материала, прекрасно понимая, что блондинка хотела похвастать. В чём-то особый талант Гэйслин походил на талант самой Веры – и это её почему-то радовало.  
Даже к невозможным людям можно привыкнуть. Но не так же сразу! За что ей это дурацкое видение, в котором Гэйслин, ещё толком не сработавшаяся даже с капитаном, идёт вместе с ними за эту треклятую Дверь?

***  
На дороге из жёлтого кирпича  
Вопреки всем разумным исходам, дровосек всё-таки отправился вместе с ними – с фермерской девочкой с косичками, псом-переростком, бывшим вполне себе настоящим колдовским волком, и пугалом-пироманом, у которого в голове гулял пьяный безумный ветер. Бен теперь отвлекался не только на чудеса местной флоро-фауны: его до ужаса интересовали доспехи, почти полностью покрывающие тело новообретённого товарища. Бенну с той же периодичностью, с которой почёсывал Волка, теперь тыкал в ледяные пластины дровосека – то разжигая, то снова убирая с пальцев языки пламени. Строго-разумная его часть, Бен, который всё помнил и ужасно спешил, теперь совсем не проявлялась. Поначалу, когда Фэнь ни с того ни с сего начал скрябать по острым наплечникам дровосека, Вера ужасно испугалась, ибо успела заметить выражение лица Кая. Но ничего не произошло, топорик так и не вырос в полноценную секиру, а Бен остался при целой голове. Хотя «целой» - это, конечно, сильно сказано, колёсиков и винтиков в ней явно не хватало.  
Начало темнеть: сад теперь превратился в настоящий лес, где деревья росли в беспорядке, и надо было подумать о месте для ночлега. Дровосек сообщил, что где-то неподалёку должна быть брошенная летняя резиденция какой-то ведьмы – и, благодаря какому-то высшему провидению, через небольшой промежуток времени они действительно набрели на маленький аккуратный домик. Да, он был немного обветшалым, да и построили его прямо посреди стволов раскидистого дуба, но выбирать не приходилось. Девушка так устала, что была готова уснуть где угодно – хотя Волк всё равно бы ей такого не позволил. Он, так и не перекинувшись обратно, свернулся полукругом: Вера положила голову ему на шею, Кай, не церемонясь, лёг чуть подальше, облокотившись на рёбра зверя, а Фэнь мешком рухнул там же, где стоял, закрыл лицо своей шляпой и почти сразу же захрапел.  
Разбудила их опасность.  
Волк вскинул уши и нервно пошевелился: ему приснился милый бежевый котёнок с глазами-пуговками, который потом почему-то превратился в деда Сезама. От него даже во сне несло перегаром, какой-то восточной сладостью и железом – впрочем, с тем же успехом это мог бы быть и запах крови. Он укоризненно покачал головой и приложился к появившейся в руке тёмно-зелёный бутылке, из которой тут же повалил дым.  
Неосторожное движение разбудило Веру и дровосека – пугало-Бен остался храпеть на полу.  
\- Что такое? – сонно протянула девушка, потирая глаза кулачком. – Где мои туфельки?  
\- Тише, - Кай поудобнее перехватил топорик и поднялся, собираясь заглянуть за закрытую на засов хлипкую дверь. Двигался он, несмотря на доспехи, абсолютно бесшумно – даже волосы не шуршали.  
Отодвинуть засов у него получилось также тихо, а вот открывшаяся дверь препротивно скрипнула, и к этому звуку добавился ещё один, похожий на писк и всхлип, в котором, однако, угадывались слова.  
\- Не тттт-рогайте, умоляю…  
На пороге, сжавшись в комочек, сидела Гэйслин – в песочно-бежевом костюме с меховым воротником, почти скрывающим её шею, и мягких меховых же сапогах. У ног её очень кстати примостилась котомка с продовольствием. Выглядела девушка так, словно сейчас закричит – или заплачет – уж что она посчитает более подходящим для ситуации.  
\- Гэйслин? – Вера вскочила с места и тут же чуть не споткнулась о раскинувшего руки Бена. Лицо его всё также было прикрыто шляпой.  
\- Вера! – серые глаза девушки с вертикальными зрачками невероятно округлились, и она бросилась к капитану, еле сдерживая слёзы. Дровосек пожал плечами, закрыл дверь и приставил топор к стене. Уснул он сидя, рядом с единственной по-настоящему знакомой ему в этом балагане вещью, не обратив ни капли внимания на сбивчивый рассказ львицы-Гэйслин. Грей совершенно по-собачьи заскулил, закрыв уши лапами – в ту ночь он особенно жалел о своём чутком слухе.

 

Фэнь очень старался – аж язык высунул – но зажжённый палец не оставлял на невиданном материале ни следа. Вот ведь занятная штука – жаль, что ничего обидного на доспехах не напишешь, их бросающаяся в глаза чистота прям-таки умоляла о каком-нибудь искромётном словце, пущенном поперёк бедра, или, скажем, грудинки. На спине места наверняка было больше, но за волосами никто шутки оценить не сможет. А волосы, кстати, тоже абсолютно странные – даже не спутались. Бен прищурился – и ресницы поразительные. Длинные, густые и белые. Вот ведь.  
\- У меня есть топор, - не открывая глаз, проговорил Кай.  
Бенну провёл языком по верхним зубам.  
\- У тебя на голове ворона.  
\- Неправда.  
\- На самом деле, они повсюду. На голове. На плечах. Кое у кого и на сердце. Чёрные надоедливые твари.  
Когда дровосек открыл глаза, Бен уже сидел напротив Гэйслин – девушка ещё спала, свернувшись клубочком в опасной близости от полуоткрытой пасти Волка. Из-за густого меха на плечах она выглядела несколько угрожающе, но Фэня это, похоже, не заботило – он выдернул из рукава соломинку и пощекотал пухлую девичью щёку. Гэйслин чихнула – глаза её расширились от ужаса, и она в мгновение ока забралась на спину дремлющему Грею. Через пару секунд, осознав, на чём – вернее, ком – сидит, она упорхнула и оттуда, и вжалась в деревянную стену с широкими щёлками, сквозь которые пробивался дневной свет.  
\- Трусливый зверь, хм, - констатировал Бен и улыбнулся. – Будем знакомы, милая.

Казалось, дороге не будет конца: она вилась змеёй среди травы, лентой по полям, переулком через лес и уходила далеко-далеко в самый небосвод. Ухабов и выбоин поубавилось, путники стали реже спотыкаться, а к полудню на обочине появился маленький увитый плющом столбик, на котором качался разбитый фонарь. Теперь такие столбики стали постоянными спутниками Песочного отряда.  
Большую часть времени они молчали, будто и не зная вовсе, о чём можно разговаривать в дороге. Бен постоянно лепетал что-то, но было непонятно, обращается ли он к остальным, к себе самому или к тучкам, собирающимся на горизонте. Молчание Кая обретало почти ощутимую тяжесть, а Гэйслин старалась не издавать звуков, потому что боялась растерять все свои слова. Она как-то упомянула, что невидимые носастые гномы очень любят словами питаться, а Фэнь закивал в ответ головой, роняя на кирпичи соломенную труху. Волк, похоже, совершенно свыкся с участью ездового животного, и потому даже не раскрывал пасти. Вера была заключена в тишину вместе со своими мыслями.  
Она понятия не имела, что им делать дальше, но была твёрдо уверена, что ей нужно вернуть свои башмачки. Правда, они не то чтобы были совсем её собственностью – какая-то тусклая далёкая мысль шептала, что туфли принадлежали хозяину разломанной дачи у того места, куда привела её Дверь. Как именно найти эту обувь, Шапочкова тоже не представляла, и потому придерживалась единственного услышанного указания. Следуй дороге из жёлтого кирпича.  
И это сработало. Через полтора дня после того, как они шли по Красному коридору Башни к помещению с Дверьми, дорога привела их к городу. Городу, который даже отдалённо не напоминал всё, что они могли себе представить.  
Большинство сказочных городков до ужаса аккуратны и спокойны, на их улицах все поют и улыбаются, дети переводят старушек через дорогу, а собаки лают исключительно по-дружески. Стены, окружавшие такие населённые пункты, выглядели исключительно неприступными и совершенно непригодными для штурма. Блеска добавляли окованные железом врата, которые всем свои видом показывали, что только рады встрече с любым тараном.  
Главные же ворота этого города были словно аккуратно обкусаны громадными челюстями: от каждой створки осталось не больше четверти, и вокруг кучками валялся щебень от украшавших их шпилей. Башенки были свалены вниз и теперь походили на гротескные кассы, которые обычно стоят у входа в парк развлечений.  
Никто не помешал пятерым путешественникам перешагнуть через доски и камень ворот.  
Тут и там на зданиях виднелись дыры – словно кто-то кирками, ножами или любой вещицей, что попалась под руку, выковыривал из бетона драгоценные камни. На поросших мелкими сорняками тротуарах валялись круглые очки в бронзовых гнутых оправах – от их зелёных стёкол мало что осталось. На дворцовых ступенях кто-то будто радугу пролил: раньше, судя по отколотым кусочкам, ступени были белыми. И везде царила неестественная тишина.  
\- А тут живёт волшебник, - как бы между прочим заметил Фэнь. – И у меня такое ощущение, что он мне чего-то должен.  
Вера никак не успела отреагировать на такое замечание - Бен поправил шляпу и исчез в раскрытых дверях замка с круглой крышей. Дровосек подкинул топор, поймал его и последовал за пугалом. Гэйслин была единственной, кто вопросительно посмотрела на Веру. Что тут поделаешь…  
Песочный отряд исчез в тёмно-зелёном мраке помещений, которые долгие годы обживал самопровозглашённый волшебник. Ветер сорвал со шпиля на крыше обрывки разноцветной паруси-ны и перевязанных в сеть верёвок. Кто-то явно очень хотел поскорее отсюда улететь.

***  
Изумрудный дворец  
Комната была очень тёмной – но, что примечательно, именно к ней вёл любой коридор, любая потайная дверь и даже любой люк в полу. И чего здесь, в этом пылесборнике, могло быть хорошего? Волшебник? Что-то не видно никакого волшебника…  
Стоило Вере засомневаться, как в центре зала, около большой коричневой трубы, задрапированной алым бархатом, вспыхнул свет: он лился откуда-то сверху, но был таким ярким, что его источник невозможно было увидеть.  
\- Один за раз! – прогрохотало в вышине.  
Гэйслин пискнула и спряталась за спину Кая, который сжимал в руках довольно внушительную секиру. Шерсть Грея встала дыбом, и он зарычал.  
\- Простите? – робко переспросила капитан отряда, которая уже почти забыла о своей высокой должности. - Кто-то должен выйти?  
\- ОДИН ЗА РАЗ! – на этот раз от громкости голоса затряслись стены, и с потолка посыпался сор и одинокие крысы. Гэйслин взвизгнула и исчезла в ближайшем коридоре. Оставшиеся переглянулись – и через некоторое время Вера осталась в зале одна. Это было словно само собой разумеющимся.  
Свет полыхнул ещё ярче, и в луче развернулся какой-то желтоватый шар. Девушка присмотрелась и заметила по обеим его сторонам торчащие уши – это, несомненно, была чья-то голова.  
\- Простите?  
\- ТИШИНА! – голова повернулась, и в Веру вперились два налитых кровью глаза. Изо рта, полного острых зубов, стекали, перемешиваясь, струйки крови и слюны. Горбатый нос был немного сдвинут в сторону – словно его ломали, и ни один раз.  
\- Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ИЩЕШЬ! И Я ГОТОВ ОТДАТЬ ТЕБЕ ЭТО, КОГДА ТЫ ПОБЕДИШЬ СТРАНСТВУЮЩЕГО КОЛДУНА!  
Возразить не удалось – голова пропала так же быстро, как и появилась, а в вышине прогрохотало:  
\- СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ!

Бен вошёл в зал с глупой улыбочкой – впрочем, она уже почти стала его визитной карточкой. В столбе света стояла низенькая, ослепительно красивая девушка в странном многослойном наряде. Одежда её была белой, но на подоле краснела кровь, и коричневыми пятнами напоминало о себе сбитое пламя.  
\- Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ИЩЕШЬ! И Я ГОТОВ ОТДАТЬ ТЕБЕ ЭТО, КОГДА ТЫ ПОБЕДИШЬ СТРАНСТВУЮЩЕГО КОЛДУНА! СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ!

Кай даже не моргнул, когда увидел в зале то, что увидел. Если бы он сейчас был не ледяным дровосеком, а тем самым ключником, он похолодел бы от страха, но, к счастью, юноша даже не понял до конца, кто перед ним.  
\- Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ИЩЕШЬ! И Я ГОТОВ ОТДАТЬ ТЕБЕ ЭТО, КОГДА ТЫ ПОБЕДИШЬ СТРАНСТВУЮЩЕГО КОЛДУНА! СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ!

Гэйслин всё время стояла, зажмурившись – но даже сквозь закрытые веки видела красный огонь. В столбе света перед ней сверкал огненный шар, шипя искрами и разгораясь всё сильнее.  
\- Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ИЩЕШЬ! И Я ГОТОВ ОТДАТЬ ТЕБЕ ЭТО, КОГДА ТЫ ПОБЕДИШЬ СТРАНСТВУЮЩЕГО КОЛДУНА!

Волк ждал своих друзей у входа. К полуразрушенной стене была прибита табличка «Домашним животным вход воспрещён». Фокус был в том, что львица не была домашней – хотя и очень к этому стремилась. Дровосек, который уже заявил себя неким экспертом в вопросе ведьм и колдунов, не знал, где искать этого «странствующего колдуна». А вот Фэнь, казалось, догадывался: пусть у него и не было мозгов, но ответом на многие вопросы в этой стране было всего пять слов, которые знал почти каждый. Следуй дороге из жёлтого кирпича.

***  
Ведьма – в чёрной остроконечной шляпе, оборванном платье и, конечно, метлой в руках – откашлялась, завернула рычажки, закрыла клапаны и помахала ладонью, развеивая дым. Устраивать весь этот цирк с иллюзиями ей нравилось: неудивительно, что и волшебник этим когда-то наслаждался. В его городе было много удивительных приборов: ведьме даже не нужна была Золотая шапка, или любая другая волшебная ценность, чтобы держать в повиновении всю страну. Хотя от страны и мало что осталось. Летучие обезьяны разграбили город, вырвали каждый драгоценный камешек из кладки, но это было абсолютно не важным. Ведьма Запада не стремилась к богатству. И к славе не стремилась. Даже ко всеобщей любви она не стремилась – хотя раньше очень хотела, чтобы за её зелёной кожей и скверным характером, который был всего лишь щитом, люди видели прекрасную душу. Теперь же она хотела лишь одного – найти этого сбежавшего недоволшебника. Потому что так ей приказывали голоса.

***  
Как найти того, кто постоянно странствует? Единственно верный ответ – случайно. В мире многое определяет случай. В мирах за Дверьми случай определял почти всё.  
Он так долго притворялся волшебником, что даже не заметил, когда стал колдуном. Знания и сила накапливались в нём постепенно, день за днём, пока однажды не перешли порог и не сделали из простого заблудившегося человека нечто большее. И теперь, сидя на маковом поле, невидимый с дороги, невидимый для летучих обезьян, невидимый для хрустального шара ведьмы Запада, он точно знал, что к нему снова идут Пятеро. Потерявшаяся девочка, безмозглое пугало, бессердечный дровосек, трусливый лев и верный пёс – как в старые добрые времена, которые так быстро прошли. И колдун знал, как их поприветствовать.

Найденные во дворце стоптанные зелёные тапочки позволили Вере идти самой, но даже это не заставило де Вульфа перекинуться обратно – словно он совсем забыл, что способен на такое. Бен последние несколько километров пытался ухватить дровосека за волосы – но сделать это так, чтобы он не заметил, было невозможно. Однако сопротивляться желанию узнать, какие на ощупь эти белые прядки, было тоже невозможно. Гэйслин жевала яблоко. Выглядело это до безобразия смешно – лев, севший на диету. А потом дорога резко закончилась.  
Треснувшие кирпичи перемежались одинокими ярко-красными цветами – и через пару метров и вовсе сменялись маковым ковром. Таких крупных маков Вера в жизни не видела.  
\- И что дальше? – Кай закинул топорик на плечо и оглянулся на Шапочкову. Но решил всё Бен – он вскинул руки и с каким-то явно боевым кличем вбежал на поле. Шагов через пятьдесят его счастливый неразборчивый крик вдруг резко оборвался – пугало упало в траву, будто подкошенное. Друзья кинулись следом – и жертвой макового сна стал каждый из тех, что шагнул на дорогу из жёлтого кирпича. И вот что им приснилось.

Восемь блестящих чёрных глаз немигающе смотрели на Гэйслин – а она видела только слизь, стекающую со жвал гигантского паука, преградившего ей путь. Девушка оцепенела. Ей казалось, что, сделай она хотя бы одно движение, чудовище отхватит ей голову. К несчастью, эта картинка представлялась ей очень ярко.  
«Лев…» - где-то раскатилось и замерло гулкое эхо – будто говоривший вдруг столкнулся с непредвиденными обстоятельствами. – «Львица… Если ты не пройдёшь дальше, то твои друзья по-гибнут».  
Она знала их всего день. Хотя иногда казалось, что гораздо больше – но последнее было туманным клочком, непроверенным воспоминанием. Называть знакомых друзьями? Однако они приняли её, даже трусливую – остальные только смеяться были горазды. Рисковать жизнью, когда и пальцем не шевельнуть от страха?  
«Ты ведь не хочешь этого».  
Конечно, нет. Гэйслин даже вроде бы слышала их голоса – и они взывали о помощи. Прямо за капающим слизью пауком.  
«Неужели в тебе нет ни капли силы?»  
Есть. Перекатывается под кожей, готовится к прыжку. Но страха – его ещё больше.  
«Они погибнут по твоей вине».  
Крики о помощи стали тише… или показалось?  
«Они погибнут».  
Почти совсем затихли… а потом вдруг залаяла отчаянно та чёрная псинка.  
Не поздно ли? Для льва никогда не поздно. Гэйслин глубоко вдохнула, выпустила когти и улыбнулась в лицо опасности.

Под деревом кто-то рыдал. Тихо-тихо – так плачут от самой сильной боли, которую только можно нанести. Ледяной дровосек стоял и смотрел.  
Плакал ребёнок. Плакал, размазывая по лицу сажу – и от слёз глаза его казались совсем светлыми.  
«Ты даже не спросишь, в чём дело?»  
Очевидно, ни в чём. Да и какое ему дело до всяких чумазых выродков в странных лохмотьях.  
«А если бы на его месте был ты сам? Ты бы согласился, чтобы тебя игнорировали?»  
В своих бедах человек обычно виноват сам. Вот пусть сам и расхлёбывает.  
«Как ребёнок может быть по-настоящему в чём-то виноват? Разве чужие слёзы не разрывают сердца?»  
Именно. А разрывать-то и нечего. Пустота. И тишина. Никакого надоедливого стука.  
«Ты ошибаешься, оно есть всегда».  
Ноги сами понесли его в сторону дерева, и с каждым новым шагом всё отчётливее слышится что-то, напоминающее тиканье часов. Когда Кай прижал мальчика к груди и успокаивающе погладил по голове, шепча старую ложь «Всё будет хорошо», тьма ушла, и пустота заполнилась болью. Так и должно быть.

Вся комната была зеркальной: с пола, с потолка, со стен на Фэня смотрели тысячи его отражений. Взъерошенные, со страшными заплатами на коже, с соломой – почти во всём одинаковые, глупо улыбающиеся и беззаботные.  
«Выйдешь или собираешься всю вечность тут проторчать?»  
Отличный вопрос. Всё зависит от точки зрения – и от ворон, конечно же. Главное, чтобы там, куда направляешься, было поменьше этих злобных тварей.  
«Разве это сейчас главное?»  
Это - всегда самое главное. Стоит на минуту забыть об этих стервятниках – и всё, пиши-пропало. Хм, а на верхнем зеркале, кажется, заплатка не на той стороне…  
«Видишь, стоит лишь чуть-чуть сосредоточиться…»  
А вон в том промелькнуло чёрное перо. Нет, так просто пугало не обмануть, под его кожей – свежая солома!  
«Сосредоточься!»  
Зеркало в конце правого коридора – то самое, что отражает не Фэня, легче и не представишь. Нельзя разучиться думать.  
Бен, не переставая улыбаться, вприпрыжку добежал до нужной стены и с разбегу врезался в отражающую поверхность.

Она никогда не знала своих родных. Своих настоящих родных – хотя тётя и дядя были очень хорошими людьми. Они любили её так, словно она их настоящая племянница.  
Тот, на кого смотрела она, даже не смотрел в её сторону. А если смотрел – то не так, как ей хотелось бы.  
А ещё она не могла понять, куда идти и чего желать – потому что все её желания, все её надежды постоянно казались слишком мелкими по сравнению со всем остальным.  
«Ты просто должна понять, что люди всегда остаются людьми, даже если потеряли свой дом. Или свою любовь. Или свой путь.»  
Потерять себя легко, а вот найти… Но лёгких путей Алая никогда не искала.

Грей даже не взглянул на одетую в прозрачную тунику красавицу, что махала ему косточкой. Нюх вёл его к Вере.

***  
Вне сказки  
Они сидели на маковом поле – дул ветер, собирались тучи, и вот-вот небеса должны были прорваться дождём. В кругу их было шестеро – колдун размеренно дышал и переводил взгляд с од-ного путника на другого. Дорога привела их сюда, в царство сновидений и волшебства, туда, где возвращают потерянные вещи – без срока давности. Как жаль, что бывший мошенник знал так мало из того, о чём у него хотели спросить.

\- Мы… - начала было Вера – теперь уже как капитан Песочного отряда, а не как безымянная девочка, которую принёс ураган, но колдун её перебил.  
\- Я знаю, что вы ищете. Но я не позволю вам это найти, – на этих словах вскочил Бен, мгновенно разжигая вокруг себя пламя. Бывший волшебник Изумрудного города вскинул руку. - Спокойно. Я делаю это ради вашего же блага. Вы не знаете, что они могут сделать, какую мощь накапливают за столь долгое время. Наверное, я кое-то понял, потому что имел возможность наблюдать за ними годами. Они не могу найти меня из-за маков, из-за законов, которые так стараются разрушить. Но, как бы ни старались, им не удастся сделать этого до конца.  
\- Кто это – «они»? – Кай потянул Бена за рукав, и тот наконец сел на место. – Почему именно «они»?  
\- Голоса. Голоса в голове ведьмы Востока. Ведьмы Запада, – колдун постучал по виску. – В моей голове. Я слышу их, но не слушаю – потому что я слушаю только себя. Может, мне повезло, что я не принадлежу этой стране. А может, однажды я не услышу собственного голоса, и тогда стану тем, кто не оставит не только драгоценных камней, но и дороги из жёлтого кирпича.  
Кай нахмурился. Бен чувствовал, как он дрожит – руки он всё ещё не отпустил. Голоса – вот о чём думал сейчас Снежный король. Те же самые голоса, что побывали и у него в голове? Голоса, которые хотят стереть сказочное законодательство до основания.  
\- Стоит ударить каблучками трижды, представить ваш дом – как бы далеко они ни находился – и башмачки отправят вас туда.  
\- Что, простите? – Гэйслин заёрзала на месте, поправляя меховой воротник. Вера опустила взгляд на ноги и только тут заметила, что вместо зелёных тапочек на белых носках красуются серебряные башмачки.  
\- Вы должны уйти. Я больше ничего не знаю. А вы больше ничего не сможете сделать. Это путешествие служило вам, а не стране Оз.

Все четверо взялись за руки – Волка Вера держала за загривок – и, когда облако блестящей серебряной магии стало накрывать Песочный отряд с головой, странствующий колдун прошептал «Удачи». Он знал, что удачи желают лишь неудачникам – но ни капли не верил в это утверждение.


	12. Сказка одиннадцатая. Страж нефритовой феи

В кабинете Сезама было открыто окно. Солнечные лучи щедро поливали пол расплавленным золотом, и на дереве, чуть ли не подпирающим стены, распевали птички. Иван щурился от света: руки его, сложенные в замочек, лежали на груди, а губы были растянуты в улыбке. Никто, кроме, пожалуй, Шехеразады, не смог бы понять, что на самом деле Дед вовсе не радуется погоде. Его снедали подозрения.  
Когда всё закрутилось, когда Двери открыли свой маленький секрет, не было времени задуматься о первопричине. Чужие миры, чьи летописи разошлись по всему свету, рушились, и им нужна была помощь. Немедленно, без лишних разговоров – впрочем, время скрутило само себя в бараний рог за каждой из Дверей, и шанс опоздать был так же велик, как и шанс прийти слишком рано. Когда появилась Шехеразада – безумно красивая, запредельно разумная и крайне чувствительная к течению сказочных сюжетов – дела пошли чуточку лучше. Когда рук стало не хватать, и пришлось выкупить старое здание вместе с вахтёршей тётей Глашей, Иван оформил предприятие под видом строительной компании. Собственно, именно из-за налоговой волокиты отряды получили такие названия: Гранит, Стекло, Песок, Мрамор… Под каждый из них была своя статья расходов – а потом даже не приходилось что-то строить, у Сезамова появились друзья «наверху».  
Сейчас у Ивана было достаточно времени для раздумий – а теперь ещё и зацепка в виде появившегося в Башне Кая и пересказанных Верой слов странствующего волшебника из страны Оз. За разрушением сказок стояла какая-то сила – и их ясно предупредили, что к ней лучше не приближаться. Но Сезама запреты никогда не останавливали. Он хотел знать больше – и его не волновали обвинительные речи. Особенно из уст всяких там пернатых сыновей Солнца.  
Не то чтобы Иван боялся Фэнхуана – он помнил его ещё измазанным сажей, дрожавшим, потерявшим всё беженцем, которому дал приют – но всякий раз, когда Бен врывался в кабинет Сезамова, директор Сторожей Башни поджимал ноги и готовился к взрывам.  
Скрипнула дверь – Иван намеренно не смазывал петли. Предупреждён – значит, вооружён.  
\- А, Бен, проходи, - начальник повернулся в кресле и, даже не взглянув на вошедшего разведчика, указал ему на стул напротив стола. Бенну демонстративно не сел.  
\- Как хочешь. Я тут поразмышлял… Основательно поразмышлял. Информаторы сообщили, за какой Дверью возмущения в законах имеют приблизительно ту же структуру, что в Оз. Очень кстати всё-таки Вере стукнуло это видение…  
Фэнь прочистил горло – Иван начал заговариваться.  
\- Ах да. Поразмышлял. За такую Дверь определённо откомандирую вашего Ключника… Помолчи несколько секунд. – Сезамов видел, что Бен многое сейчас собирался выложить в ответ на такое утверждение. – Ты отправишься с ним. Прихватишь только кое-кого. Девушек не пущу, я от Гэйслин наслушался… интересных вещей.  
\- И кто же этот кое-кто?  
\- Узнаешь у Дверки. Отправление вечером, к 18.00 в Жёлтый коридор. Цени, что предупреждаю заранее.  
Бен скрипнул дверью, выходя из кабинета. Жёлтый коридор, значит… Фэнхуан почувствовал, что ему словно дали ещё парочку шансов. Только вот не поинтересовались, нужны ли они ему. В любом случае, самым важным будет не собственная реабилитация в глазах тех, из чьих рядов уже давно вышел, а охрана. Хотя как именно оберегать Кая от самого себя, никто в Песочном отряде ещё не придумал.  
Бенну уже был в той части переходов, которая вела непосредственно в жилые помещения сотрудников Песка, когда в висках тянуще напомнила о себе боль. Губы растянулись в улыбке – Фэню пришлось слегка стукнуть себя по лицу, чтобы она исчезла. Последствия метаморфозы в безмозглого пугателя ворон с соломой в самых интересных местах всё ещё проявлялись. Хотя ему всё же повезло больше, чем той же Гэйслин. И куда больше, чем Каю.  
Бывший Снежный король сидел на самом краешке дивана в гостиной и пялился в потолок. Можно было, конечно, предположить, что он попросту скучает, но Кай был из тех, кто не умеет скучать. Даже после того, как ему запретили выносить ключи из Архива не вовремя миссий, он бегал в Библиотеку, в Информ-отдел, навещал знакомых в медицинской палате… Из последней его не так давно выписали: ледяной дровосек оставил не только секундные приступы чёрствости, но и «симпатичный» шрам над сердцем. Руки Фэня слишком часто в последнее время были в чужой конкретной крови – это угнетало. Однако запирать Кая никто не имел права – уж слишком важна была эта необъяснимая любовь сказочных законов к щуплому мальчишке с длинными волосами.  
\- Рассказал Ивану о голосах? – Бен опустился на диван рядом с напарником и облокотился на спинку, раскинув руки.  
Кай вздрогнул, вышел из своего задумчивого состояния и испуганно глянул на Фэня.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Ты разговаривал с кем-то после того, как… - «как я тебя чуть не спалил», о, замечательно, Бен, да ты сама тактичность. – произошла вся эта кутерьма с драконами.  
\- О. – только и сумел ответить Кай. Он сжал пальцами краешек диванной подушки – из истории с драконами он мало что помнил. Однако он отлично помнил, что Бенну вытащил его оттуда. Его снова спасли, как и множество раз до этого. Скоро долг разведчику превысит все мыслимые пределы – интересно, сможет ли Кай потом расплатиться?  
\- Нет, я ничего не рассказал ему.  
«Потому что боюсь. Боюсь, что вы выгоните меня. Боюсь, что перестанете доверять. Боюсь, что вернёте обратно.»  
Фэнхуан повернул голову в сторону юноши – он выглядел совсем поникшим.  
\- Расслабься. Мы тебя в обиду не дадим.  
Кай благодарно улыбнулся – спине Фэня, потому что тот уже поднялся и побрёл в сторону своей комнаты. В дверях он остановился.  
\- Сегодня пойдём за Дверь. Так что стоит приготовиться.  
Кай поправил воротник свитера и посмотрел на свои пальцы. Ключей ему не выдали – значит, будет информатор. Кажется, доверие уже начало понемногу таять.

***  
\- Добрый вечер, - у Двери, усыпанной зелёной каменной вязью с прожилками и чересчур натурально изображёнными персиками, стоял Артур. На бедре его висел маленький арбалет, плащ на плечах сегодня отсутствовал, а в руках посверкивала изогнутая в тридцать три погибели проволока. Отмычка. Меньше всего Бен Бенну ожидал увидеть у сегодняшней Двери Прекрасного Принца с отмычкой.  
\- Добрый, - Кай отозвался с должным дружелюбием. Он уже знал Артура, хоть и пообщаться с ним толком ему не удалось. Бен удостоил Принца ворчливым бурчанием.  
\- И я рад тебя видеть, птенчик.  
Фэнь насупился ещё больше. Выглядело это до ужаса смешно: Бен втянул голову в плечи, и рядом с Прекрасным Принцем, который был выше даже Кая, смотрелся нелепо. Действительно как нахохлившаяся птица.  
\- То-то Дед не сказал, кого с нами отправит… - процедил сквозь зубы рыжеволосый парень, заправляя прядки за широкий ремешок очков.  
\- А я с вами и не иду, - Артур поднял с пола пару подбитых мехом плащей, кинул их в Бена, а затем занялся замком. – Оденьтесь вот.  
От темноты коридора отделилась тень – к Двери с персиками подошёл ещё один сотрудник Башни. Теперь Бен точно понимал, почему Иван сразу не сказал о личности сопровождающего. Честно говоря, он даже не знал, как Дед уговорил сию личность отправиться с ними.  
Посреди Жёлтого коридора возвышалась зеленоглазая Шехеразада. Её густые чёрные косы пропадали за рыжим воротником, глаза смотрели немного отрешённо, а пальцы с кучей колец сжимали потрёпанный временем свиток – на вид достаточно тяжёлый.  
Рядом с супругой директора Башни Фэнь чувствовал себя почти ребёнком.  
Лязгнул замок, женщина подошла к открывшейся створке и позвала застывших на месте сотрудников Песочного отряда:  
\- Мальчики, пора.  
Бен очухался и прошёл вслед за Шехеразадой. Кай почти не услышал пожелавшего удачи Принца – он впервые после Снежной Королевы видел такую величественную женщину. Только от Королевы, конечно, веяло холодной красотой и вечным покоем, а от увешанной драгоценностями сказительницы – сокрытыми на тысячелетия тайнами и миражами, будоражащими кровь.

***  
Чёрный Тракт у Горы Бессмертных  
Джей-Чи была младшей феей в свите зеркальной богини урожая, и потому за ней почти не следили. Раньше, бывало, на каждом шагу сопровождали невесомые воздушные духи, а теперь даже светляка на поиски не посылали. Мало что ли у богини фей в свите? Вот и нечего следить за одной – к тому же, почти совсем бесполезной. Джей-Чи не обижалась на старших подруг – как можно держать зло на тех, кто был слеп к красоте земного мира, такого удивительного и манящего? Фея при каждом удобном случае сбегала вниз, на неприветливые поля, где порывы ветра носили её, как тряпичную куклу. Джей-Чи не боялась трудностей: её крылья постепенно привыкли к ветрам, глаза – к тусклому здесь солнцу, а уши – к отсутствию колокольчиков, вызвякивающих гимн во славу Жёлтого Владыки.  
Подолгу фея нигде не останавливалась: люди, вопреки представлениям бессмертных, весьма наблюдательны, и стоило Джей-Чи задержаться в одной деревеньке больше, чем на неделю, местные жители начинали замечать зелёные волосы, тонкие крылья или то, что ноги её никогда не касались земли. Конечно, младшая фрейлина зеркальной богини была обучена наводить иллюзии, но то ли они получались такими слабыми, то ли люди в последнее время очень уж хотели увидеть бессмертного, но везде находился тот, кто разгадывал истинную природу Джей. Быть нефритовой феей было не так уж привольно, как могло показаться на первый взгляд: её постоянно тянуло к скоплениям камней, их которых она была рождена, и потому вскоре пейзажи вокруг неё перестали меняться. Её природа окончательно привела фею в горы.  
Деревенька Чёрный Тракт была одним из самых бедных, самых грязных, и самых интересных населённых пунктов, в которых только довелось побывать Джей-Чи. Она слегка взлохматила волосы, чтобы причёска выглядела неряшливой, отломала крепкую палку от засохшего орешника – заранее испросив разрешения у его духа – и вошла в посёлок, полная радостного предвкушения. Оно было сродни тому чувству, которое возникает у простого человека при входе в сокровищницу Великой Пустыни – никогда не знаешь, какую драгоценность приготовила для тебя следующая комната.  
Чёрный Тракт встретил нефритовую фею шумом - ярмарочный день был в самом разгаре, там и тут мелькали сверкающие на солнце поделки из остатков необработанных камней, слышались торгующиеся голоса, скрипели колёса маленьких тачанок. Деревня жила за счёт шахт, разрытых на горе, и могла бы быть достаточно процветающей, если бы не живший в соседнем посёлке человек, который давным-давно выкупил всё здешнее производство. Даже самые маленькие мастерские, с одним-двумя мастерами. Принадлежали ему. Лэнь-Ди была богатым и уважаемым смертным.  
Фея повертела в руках вытесанную из красного камня свистульку, взвесила на ладони синий цветок с шипами, и, наконец, нашла то, что действительно украсило бы её наряд.  
На крошечной деревянной лавочке было свалено в кучу много каменных зверюшек: тут тебе и олень, и панда, и рыбы с диковинными хребтами, и скалящиеся кошки… От цветов рябило в глазах, но одна фигурка выделялась – она лежала на самом краю. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и она упадёт и обязательно разлетится на множество осколков – и может тогда обретёт свободу. Крохотная гранитная птичка с нефритовыми глазами готовилась к полёту – вот уже и крылья расправила, и удивительно длинный хвост распушила, и изогнула шею, чтоб смотреть удобнее… Таких птиц Джей-Чи не видела уже очень давно – все они жили далеко на востоке, во дворце владыки Ди-цзюня, и крайне редко появлялись в мире, чтобы дарить людям счастье. А у бессмертных этого счастья и так было хоть отбавляй.  
Тонкие пальчики феи коснулись изысканно выделанных крыльев птички, и около лавки как по волшебству появился широкоплечий парень с такой тёмной кожей, какой Джей-Чи ни у кого прежде не видала.  
\- Заинтересовались птицей, моя госпожа?  
Джей-чи зарделась, как маков цвет – её никто ещё так не называл. Гораздо чаще девушка слышала «замарашка», «уродина» и «ослепла, ослица?» в свой адрес – и к уважительному обращению готова не была. То ли этот смертный был очень проницательным, то ли она скрыла своё лицо не так успешно, как скрывала до этого – но всё это, несомненно, стоило той радости, что разлилась в груди.  
Фея торопливо кивнула, приглаживая волосы так, чтобы они закрыли половину её лица.  
\- Отдам за вечер в вашей компании. Идёт?  
Джей-Чи снова вспыхнула и не смогла и слова из себя выдавить. Она даже не помнила, как кивнула в ответ – потом поклонилась и убежала с главной улицы, совершенно забыв о нефритовой фигурке.

***  
Ван Да-хэй ходил в горы рубить камень столько, сколько себя помнил – и сколько его помнили люди. Из-за упорного труда и многих часов, проведённых на солнце, кожа его огрубела и потемнела – и стали называть его Ваном Чёрным. Впрочем, внешний вид был не единственной причиной для такого прозвища.  
Никто не помнил, в какой семье вырос Ван, да и была она у него вообще: знали только, что сейчас ни одной девки у ворот Да-Хэя не увидишь. Единственной настоящей любовью Вана был камень.  
Уж какие хитрые вещи мастерил он из остатков породы: всё чистое отправляли прямиком к Лэнь-Ди, и потому истинного шедевра руки Вана так и не сотворили. Но даже из шлака, из крупинок и грубого гранита делал он вещи, которые дышали жизнью. Лучше всего удавались ему мифические существа – те, что населяли Центр Поднебесной, сады Жёлтого владыки. У старосты деревни стояло в доме зеркало с богиней неба, в ткацкой мастерской подсвечники, обвитые лунами, висели, у гончара светильника держала черепах с лазуритовым когтями. Все свои творения Ван Да-хэй отдавал не за деньги – люди сами находили способ отплатить работящему парню за доброту. Поправили ему домик, приносили пироги, выткали пару новых рубашек… Ван был любим многими в деревне.  
И ему не составило труда найти сбежавшую Джей-Чи: девушка сидела под единственным в округе персиковым деревом – высохшим и не плодоносящим. Её видели вездесущие местные мальчишки – и они же остались охранять побрякушки Чёрного Вана.  
\- Вот, ты забыла захватить, - Ван плюхнулся на траву рядом с взлохмаченной Джей-Чи и протянул ей птицу.  
Девушка аккуратно приняла её в свои маленькие ладони и улыбнулась.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Слава императору, говорящая! А я уж подумал самое худшее… - белые зубы очень выделялись на фоне тёмной вановской кожи. – Договор наш в силе, правда?  
\- Да, - фея улыбнулась, заражённая его улыбкой, и положила птицу в кармашек. Отчего-то ей всем сердцем хотелось верить этому смертному – так, как она никому прежде не верила. Зеркальная богиня, увидев бы такое, укоризненно покачала бы головой и услала бы фрейлину домой – но, к счастью, никаких сильфов, способных донести до Джей-Чи волю божества, поблизости не было.

Они гуляли каждый вечер. Девушка встречала Вана на пологом склоне, под персиковым деревом, и там они отдыхали в его тени, а потом Да-хэй показывал фее деревню. Вскоре она знала и старосту, и пекаря, и семью ткачей – чуть ли не каждого жителя Чёрного Тракта. Девушка жила в домике Вана, носила подаренную ткачихой одежду и вымывала скопившуюся каменную грязь из каждой щёлочки в полу своего нового дома. Теперь ей вовсе не хотелось уходить, хотя она и знала, как это может быть небезопасно.

***  
В горах  
Шехеразада бесцеремонно дёргала за тонкие, будто стеклянные, крылья, выросшие за спиной Кая. Не успел он ступить и пяти шагов по тонкому слою снега – плащи действительно пригодились, Дверь выкинула их высоко в горах – как тут же обзавёлся лишними конечностями.  
\- Интересно… - бормотала глава Информ-отдела, стукая ногтём по прозрачной поверхности – звук получался такой, словно стучала она по хрусталю.  
Бен же вздохнул, поднял оброненный плащ и вернул его на плечи Ключника. Уж кому, как не ему, было известно, что устроит любой крестьянин при виде такого чуда – а то, что они выйдут к какой-нибудь деревушке, было самым возможным вариантом развития событий. В этих горах деревень было больше, чем звёзд на небе.  
\- Не больно? - поинтересовался Фэнь, закалывая плащ Кая бронзовой брошью. Ткань была достаточно тяжёлой – удержать её могла не всякая защёлка, да и как на такое могут отреагировать крылья…  
\- Ни капли, - покачал головой Кай.  
Великолепно, он уже даже не удивляется.  
\- Стоит поторопиться, - Фэнь поправил собственный плащ и недоверчиво посмотрела на низкие тёмные тучи, клубящиеся над ними. – Снег, вечереет… не самое лучшее время для пикника в горах.  
\- Да-да, конечно, - Шехеразада щёлкнула пальцами, и её рыжая шуба упала на снег. Женщина опустилась на мех, аккуратно убрала со свитка скобу и чуть-чуть развернула бумагу.  
\- Прошу прощения? – Фэнь выгнул бровь и скрестил руки на груди. Не похоже было, что жена Ивана куда-то собирается идти.  
\- О, я вас не держу, ступайте, - брюнетка, не отрываясь от чтения, махнула ладонью по направлению к склону.  
\- Не держите? Вы… - Бенну развёл руки, указывая на окружающие их сугробы. - …остаётесь здесь?  
\- Мне не обязательно пугать народонаселение. К тому же, здесь тихо и спокойно. Ищите фей – впрочем, это и так очевидно. Свяжетесь, когда буду нужна.  
Старые коммуникаторы – тонкие чёрные пластины – были не более чем бесполезным мусором, уж в этом Бен успел много раз убедиться. Если переговорники не сработают снова, они могут застрять здесь надолго – ключи-то Каю так и не выдали.  
Шехеразада словно прочла мысли Фэнхуана – она молча протянула парням широкие ремешки с круглым циферблатом, напоминающие часы.  
\- Эти пока не ломались… Правда, слышимость оставляет желать лучшего. Мы их как раз модернизируем – вот и проверите заодно.  
Отлично. Новые разработки в стадии испытаний. Кто как не Фэнь сможет должным образом их опробовать?  
«Часы» - или коммуникаторы, один чёрт знает, как их теперь называть – невероятно плотно обхватили запястье. Похоже, это были определённые меры против их потери. Стащить холодящий кожу механизм даже с трупа, наверное, нельзя было.  
Бен кивнул Каю – ключник вежливо попрощался с начальницей Информ-отдела – и закутанные в плащи фигуры потопали вниз по склону. Когда они отошли на достаточно большое расстояние, повалил снег – тогда Шехеразада щёлкнула пальцами, так и не подняв глаз, и над её головой выросла расписанная цветами палатка. Внутри было тепло, на серебряном блюде справа от женщины дымилось свежеиспечённое печенье, а в углу закипал чайник.

***  
Чёрный Тракт у Горы Бессмертных  
Персиковое дерево зацвело. На чудо сбежались посмотреть чуть ли не все жители деревни: нежные бело-оранжевые лепестки распространяли в воздухе дурманящий аромат, зелень листвы радовала глаз, и жить хотелось так сильно, что кружилась голова. Боги горы были рады, что-то развеселило их, раз они решили дать старому дереву второй шанс.  
Джей-Чи, стоило пойти весне на убыль, стала вспоминать своих подруг, покои зеркальной богини и тёплые источники золотых садов Хуан-ди, жёлтого владыки. Ей не хватало танцев воздушных духов на ветру, разноцветных лент в небе, когда танцевали драконы, ей не хватало даже нравоучений чуть старшей по рангу фрейлины. Мир смертных хорош. Он казался необъятным, полным удивительных чудес – но Джей-Чи понимала, что все чудеса она оставила за своей спиной. Не так она видела свои приключения – не в грязи Чёрного Тракта, не в похожих друг на друга днях – но что-то не давало ей покинуть деревню. Поначалу девушка думала, что это не может быть ничем иным, кроме чувства, привязавшего её к милому Да-хэю. Но она знала любовь – настоящую, ту, которой клянутся божества Великой Горы – и не видела её в своём сердце. Самым горьким было то, что и в сердце Вана она не видела ничего, что хотя бы отдалённо напоминало бы сильнейшее в мире чародейство.  
Нефритовая фея Джей-Чи всё чаще уходила на Гору Бессмертных – так называли в народе тот склон, на котором цвело одинокое дерево. Всё чаще вслед за нею спешил Ван Да-хэй, и оба возвращались оттуда хмурые, с печатью горьких раздумий на лице.  
А однажды Ван вернулся оттуда один.

***  
Где-то в горах  
Фэнхуан остановился на краю склона, заросшего ёлками, и глубоко вдохнул свежий морозный воздух. Внизу, всё ещё довольно далеко, дымками выдавала себя деревенька – совсем крохотная, судя по всему. По мере спуска становилось всё теплее, но Бен не скинул тёплый плащ из солидарности, помня о том, что Кай этого сделать не сможет. Прикрыть его тонкие прозрачные крылья больше было нечем.  
Они не разговаривали: Бен слышал, что пару раз бывший Снежный король хотел что-то сказать, но каждый раз останавливался, тяжело вздыхая. Рыжий понимал, о чём он хотел поговорить: приключение в драконами. Опять. Ничего нового – и ничего лишнего – Бенну всё равно не мог сказать, он сам знал не так уж и много. Но даже без этого Фэнь даже совета никакого не мог дать. Только выслушать, если вдруг плотину молчания прорвёт, и Кая начнёт высказывать свои страхи и опасения.  
\- Бен, ты бывал здесь прежде, ведь так?  
Вот такого поворота рыжий коротышка точно не ожидал. Выпад прямиком в неприятные воспоминания, укол в прошлое. И как он смог догадаться?  
\- С чем ты это взял? – Фэнь даже не обернулся – как шёл впереди, указывая путь, так и продолжил идти.  
\- Тут всё… ну… такое же… Я не знаю, как объяснить точнее… В общем, как там, за твоей Дверью.  
Его Дверь, так-так. Впрочем, как её ещё назвать? Лучше словосочетания и не придумаешь. Голос Бена почти не дрогнул.  
\- И?  
\- Разве… разве тебе хотелось возвращаться?  
Фэнь остановился так резко, что Кай не успел затормозить и врезался ему в спину.  
\- Ой, про…  
\- Нет, не хотелось, – Кай ждал, не смея даже дышать. В конце концов, толком поговорить с Беном о его собственном прошлом так никому из них и не удалось. – Совсем не хотелось.  
Бен зашагал дальше, так и не продолжив говорить. Похоже, большего от него ждать не стоило.

Чёрт. Если бы он обернулся – один шанс на миллион, конечно – то мог бы выложить всё, что его грызло на протяжении вот уже… достаточного количества времени. Сбросил бы груз, высказал бы то, что накопил за дни заточения в подвалах Башни – может быть, позорно бы потерял маску, а вместе с ней и всю браваду… Если бы так всё и случилось, Бен перестал бы быть Беном.  
Пусть лучше всё остаётся, как есть, пусть тёмные сны, полные крови и огня, остаются при Фэнхуане, и чувство вины, и совершенно неадекватное желание выпустить неподвластное контролю пламя – пусть тоже остаются там, где им и место. Глубоко, в дальних уголках бессмертной души. Давным-давно Фэнь научился не доверять людям – и не хотел вновь совершать глупые ошибки.

Нужно было найти фей. Феи всегда любили драгоценности. И не было лучшего пристанища для крылатых красавиц, чем деревенька у открытых шахт.

***  
Больно не было – по крайней мере, физически. Она кричала скорее по привычке, глядя, как плавятся в горне нефритовые пластины. Огонь в печи был единственным источником света и бросал на её мучителей красные тени. Они не видела их лиц – только слышала шипящие голоса, заставляющие вспомнить жутких змиев севера, прислужников мёртвого бога.  
Вскоре в огне исчезла большая часть её крыльев, и после этого явилась настоящая боль: остатки зелёного камня вытаскивали из её лопаток чугунными щипцами. Следующими на очереди были её зелёные волосы.  
Искры от огня напоминали играющих в догонялки детей солнца: её мутный взгляд нашёл в пыли каменную птичку с нефритовыми глазами… и ей вдруг стало всё равно. Ей хотелось петь, хотелось плясать и радоваться – и никогда-никогда не покидать Да-хэя. Он – самый лучший, самый бескорыстный, любимец всех вокруг – обязательно придёт за ней.  
И он пришёл.

***

Чёрный Тракт у Горы Бессмертных  
Шехеразада, вопреки всем ожиданиям, связалась с ними первой.  
\- Вы на месте, - на удивление чисто проговорил коммуникатор. – Ищите нефритовую фею, да пошевеливайтесь, я уже у него на хвосте…  
На мгновение связь прервалась, послышались звуки, словно кто-то силился проглотить слишком большой кусок еды, а потом ровный голос Главного Информатора добавил:  
\- И удачи.  
\- Она что, ест там что-то? – Фэнь безуспешно пытался выгнать из головы картину, на которой благоверная Ивана с маньячным выражением лица жрала – иного слова и не подберёшь – пойманного недавно кролика.  
Кай пожал плечами и нахмурился. Похоже, ему не понравился тот факт, что время поджимает. Это означало только одно – кто-то сейчас находится в большой опасности. Может быть, даже фея.  
Осторожные расспросы местных жителей ни к чему не привели. Ничего путного не вышло и тогда, когда Фэню надоело, и он начал напрямик выспрашивать о феях. Большинство крутило пальцем у виска и поторапливалось убраться от странных путников подальше.  
Вскоре зашло солнце.  
А когда Фэнхуан вернулся из ближайшего трактира, куда забежал буквально на пол-минуты, чтобы спросить дорогу к шахтам, Кая на улице не было. Как не было его и нигде в радиусе нескольких сотен метров. Новомодный переговорник на его частоте молчал.  
Это парень обладал удивительной способностью исчезать в самое неподходящее время – и Бен поклялся себе больше никогда не выпускать его из виду.  
\- Шиза, отвлекись-ка от своей трапезы или чем ты там занята и быстро найди мне Кая, - Фэнь даже не озаботился обратиться к жене Сатоена как следует. Её ужа давно многие сотрудники Сторожевой Башни называли «Шизой», и Бен втайне печалился, что не он был зачинщиков. Те, кто знал Шехеразаду достаточно хорошо, подтверждали, что прозвище ей очень подходит.  
Надо отдать Главе Информ-отдела должное – она сумела не только найти Ключника Песочного отряда меньше, чем за десять минут, но и очень красиво послать Бена туда, куда, по её мнению, он заслуживал пойти. Будь обстоятельства другими, Бен бы даже записал столь элегантное выражение, чтобы пользоваться им в перебранках с Прекрасным Принцем.

***  
Вне сказки  
С перепугу Кай подумал, что шепчущиеся голоса – это те самые, что одолевали его во сне, вернулись ради одной им известной причины. Он ничего не видел – глаза его закрывала плотная полоска ткани, от которой пахло углём, и мальчишка приготовился к самому худшему… Однако через пару минут голоса стихли, и кто-то ослабил повязку. Когда из окружавших его звуков остался только далёкий вой ветра и стук капель о камень, ткань упала с лица, Кай увидел небольшой домик, сложенный из булыжников. В центре его находился горн, рядом – несколько столиков с инструментами, а по углам – грубо вытесанные столбы с обрывками ржавых цепей. Судя по их виду, ими можно было сдерживать титанов – хотя, конечно, вся внушительность разбивалась об слой яркой ржавчины. Одно место не пустовало – огромные железные кольца держали хрупкую девушку, одетую в одну только длинную юбку, основательно пропитавшуюся кровью. Лицо её скрывали неровно остриженные волосы поразительно яркого цвета – цвета молодой весенней травы. Она висела в пол-оборота к Каю – именно висела, её пальцы еде доставали до земли – и он заметил на её спине, чуть повыше лопаток, четыре раны, почти симметричных.  
Снежный король не сразу заметил, что и сам тоже скован – руки так затекли, что он их почти не чувствовал. Он попытался дозваться девушку, но она, похоже, была в глубоком обмороке.  
Коммуникатора на руке не было – зато было то, что Кай ценил больше всего остального. Никем не контролируемый рассудок.

***  
Фэнхуан, стараясь передвигаться как можно тише, полз по соломенной крыше. Он вломился бы через дверь, но тогда могли пострадать те, кто не причастен к тёмным делишкам тех, кто ломает сказки. Ну или их приспешников. Нужно было убедиться, что момент подходящий.  
Бен проделал в соломе дыру, достаточную для того, чтобы увидеть хотя бы часть помещения.  
\- Ничего сложного… Просто делаешь надрез, чуть пониже шеи, и дёргаешь…  
\- И что потом?  
Лязгнули щипцы – Фэнь увидел, как дёрнулись цепи, обмотанные вокруг одного из каменных столбов.  
\- Потом пойдём отмечать.  
\- А не пойти ли вам в пень? – Фэнь проломил крышу, упал на деревянную крышку стола и теперь еле удерживал свой огонь, стоя на груде обломков. Ван и ещё двое черномазых мужчин замерли в углу – один из них потрясённо смотрел на свою левую руку, открывая и закрывая рот. Было чему удивляться – от локтя и по самые пальцы рука сделалась прозрачной, словно стекло.  
Хрясь! – мужик взвыл от боли, остатки кисти водопадом осыпались на соломенный пол.  
Кай – одна рука всё ещё в цепях, вторая сомкнута на горле одного из громил, прозрачные крылья подняты словно бы в угрожающем жесте, глаза горят – ухмыльнулся, коснулся пальцами остатков цепи и дёрнул. Пара колец – хрустальных – остались качаться на столбе, остальные рассыпались от удара. Похоже, на этот раз Снежный король вовсе не нуждался в помощи.  
Ван Да-хэй успел пробежать метров десять, прежде чем подскользнуться на ледяной дорожке, пущенной Каем от двери. Лёд сковал мужчину не хуже, чем железные кандалы.  
Раны Джей-Чи прижгли на месте – Фэнь действовал без раздумий, знал, что божественная сущность выдержит. И не такое выдерживала, судя по импровизированной камере пыток Чёрного Вана.  
Вернувшийся Кай – немного взбудораженный недавней схваткой, принялся приводить нефритовую фею в чувство. Фэнхуан в немом удивлении наблюдал, как под пальцами Снежного короля из спины девушки вновь вырастают нефритовые крылья, как сбегают вниз кольца кудрявых волос, и как Джей-Чи наконец открывает зелёные глаза.  
Фэнхуан сбросил с пальцев огонёк – Кай напомнил, что всё-таки не беспомощен. Пусть молод, пусть подвержен влиянию законов, слышит порою голоса, от которых у него едет крыша… Но не беспомощен. Его нужно не защищать – за ним нужно приглядывать. Бен фыркнул и выглянул в дверной проём – там отчаянно матерился Ван, накрепко примороженный к ледяной тропинке.  
\- Что у вас там творится? – коммуникатор ожил так внезапно, что Бенну чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. – Я потеряла его след…  
\- Чей?  
\- Того козла, из-за которого я морожу свой зад.  
Фэнь глянул на фею, которая, казалось, прилипла к Каю навсегда – так крепко и долго обнимала она тощего парня – и ответил:  
\- У нас всё хорошо, схватили бунтующий элемент. Жалею, что мы не придумали для них тюрьмы.  
Казалось, Шехеразада в самом деле задумалась над этой проблемой.  
\- Слишком быстро… - наконец проговорила она. – В следующий раз придётся тянуть резину.  
\- У нас была отчаянная ситуация.. Погоди, в следующий раз?  
\- Ладно, хорошо, заканчивайте там и валите обратно, я сама открою Дверь, – жена Ивана словно бы и не услышала вопрос Бенну.  
\- Ты, кажется, сказала что-то про следующий раз?  
\- Отбой.

***  
Дорога назад заняла куда меньше времени: благодарная Джей-Чи сопроводила своих спасителей до шатра Шехеразады. Кай на удивление быстро освоился с крыльями, и потому они полетели: оба крылатых держали Фэня под руки. Добрались до места они быстро, поэтому руки Бена даже заболеть не успели.

Супруга Деда Сезама щелчком пальцев свернула шатёр, накинула на плечи рыжую шубу и открыла Дверь. Кажется, ей для этого даже Ключ не понадобился.  
Она прошла в Дверь первой – парни немного задержались, чтобы попрощаться с Нефритовой феей.  
\- Спасибо вам, - она поклонилась так низко, что её кудри коснулись земли. – Тебе, человек изо льда. И тебе, фэнхуан.  
Бен поправил застёжку на плаще. В самом деле, бессмертная не могла не узнать, не почувствовать его.  
\- Ты ведь фэнхуан? Давно я не видела вас, - Джей-Чи достала из кармана каменную фигурку птицы и вложила её в руку рыжего парня.  
Они не сказали больше ни слова: нефритовая фея полетела в золотые сады Хуан-ди, к вечно тёплым источникам и радостным божествам. А Кай и Бен отправились домой.


	13. Сказка двенадцатая. Что-то красивое, что-то ужасное

\- Он не даёт мне видеться с собственными людьми, а стоило мне пожаловаться… Знаешь, что от ответил? «Это важно». Что означает, по-видимому, что я совершенно безответственна, - Вера сидела на каком-то металлическом баке, скрестив руки на груди, и возмущённо дулась.  
\- Милая, у нас весь отдел на ушах из-за вылазок начальства.  
\- О, я вижу, - Алька кинула взгляд на пластиковую перегородку - за ней на полной скорости промчалась Сирин-птица, смахнув с чьего-то стола кучу бумажек. – Безмерное счастье так и сквозит. Вас словно с поводка спустили.  
\- Будешь? – седеющая женщина с половиной крылатого шлема, надетого на цветастый платок, протянула Альке дымящуюся кружку. Пахло сильно, но довольно безобидно – хвоей и чем-то сладким – но Вера вежливо отвела напиток рукой.  
\- Опомнись, ты на работе.  
\- Я всегда свою заманушку на работе пью, - странная женщина захлопала глазками, глотнула из кружки и потянулась почесать ногу.  
Шапочкова вздохнула. Кто бы мог подумать, что она будет жаловаться, сидя на какой-то старой приборной панели - и кому? Ягвиде, той самой, что в обеденных перерывах летала по коридорам в ступе, подкладывала в дорожные сумки разведчиков медные кинжальчики, а на канале переговорников орала матные песни.  
\- У меня половина Башни заправляется, чтоб ты знала, - Ягвида поправила шлем и отпила мутной жидкости из кружки. – Так что там с твоими птенцами?  
\- Дед их совсем загнал. Я их если и вижу – то по большей части спящими…  
\- Ты к ним слишком привыкла, Шапка. Ты хоть с кем-нибудь окромя своих камрадов видишься?  
Вера задумалась. По всему выходило, что не особо. Но между отрядами вообще редки были дружеские посиделки.  
\- Заведи себе друзей, устройте вечеринку, - Ягвида закачалась на стуле, отталкиваясь от панели костяной ногой. – Или… о! Найди себе парня. Все проблемы забудутся мгновенно.  
Вера почувствовала, как краснеет – Бог знает, почему, но это всегда начиналось с шеи.  
\- Мммм… Гляжу, тут уже всё схвачено? Так в чём же дело?  
Девушка сделала вид, что внимательно рассматривает узоры на перьях вещего Гамаюна – он устроился прямо за стеклом, чтобы разобрать приходные записки.  
\- Оооо… - Ягвида снова поправил шлем и пододвинулась к Альке, чтобы приобнять её за плечо. – Милая, тебе нужно развеяться.  
Информаторша достала из стола какую-то пыльную книгу – порывшись в ней несколько минут и пару раз чихнув, Ягвида торжествующе улыбнулась.

***  
Ещё о Дверях  
В противоположность Дверям, за которыми рушились горы и империи, сотнями умирали люди – от болезни, войн, природных катаклизмов или чудовищ – и сказочные тропы выворачивались наизнанку, были и островки спокойствия. По каким-то причинам до этих историй не добралась «ломающая» чума.  
Папка с перечнем этих «счастливых» Дверок хранилась в рабочем кабинете Шехеразады – трогали её только для того, чтобы определить место отпуска работников Сторожевой Башни. Конечно, оставались ещё Двери с выправленным сюжетом, за которыми один из отрядов уже успели навести порядок – но туда ввиду хрупкости восстановительного периода никого не пускали.* Зайти за одну Дверь дважды – грубейшее нарушение баланса. Это опытным путём выяснил сам Сатоен де Сезам, когда, совершив пару рейдов за створки, покрытые глазурью и сладкой патокой, в очередной раз не нашёл за Дверью ничего.  
Если Дверь использовали слишком часто, рано или поздно она серела и ржавела. Такие Двери вели в пустоту. А самым страшным было то, что вместе с Дверью исчезала и сказка. В вовсе не метафорическом смысле: она нигде не была записана, и никто не помнил ни строчки из содержания. Кроме тех, кто жил достаточно близко к Хранилищу Дверей на нижних этажах Башни.  
Раньше никому и в голову не приходило следовать хоть каким-то правилам, кроме элементарного этикета и сети сказочных устоев. Но, связываясь с чем-то неизвестным, нельзя уповать только на удачу. Двери тоже подчинялись своим законам.  
Сказки, которых не коснулась катастрофа, чуть ли не ежедневно проверялись Информаторами – ибо каждая могла рано или поздно начать разваливаться на куски. Ничего не менялось в течение многих лет – и тогда «зоны спокойствия» приспособили для отпусков и каникул. Частыми гостями за отпускными Дверьми были сказочные беженцы – в отличие от остальных работников Сторожевой Башни, они не могли покинуть здания.  
Именно за одну из отпускных Дверей – с витражом почти по всей площади – Ягвида и отправила Веру. Предварительно убедившись, что её спутник тоже получил приглашение.

***  
Самое спокойное королевство на свете  
Даже жена Сезама не могла толком объяснить, почему Грей де Вульф всегда проходил через Двери в образе волка. Это можно было бы назвать защитным рефлексом, особенностью ведения боя или комплексом вины, которым Серый вполне мог терзаться. Но на самом деле даже он сам не знал, почему всякий раз, стоя напротив тонкой перегородки, отделяющей его от нового мира, сжимался до своего мохнатого облика. Двери – даже самая убогая, покрытая какой-нибудь жутко-пахнущей слизью или комочками непереваренной пищи – внушали де Вульфу трепет. По загривку словно молнии скользили, и в глазах плясами искорки. Вера назвала бы это ожиданием чуда. Только Грей больше не верил в чудеса. Ну, разве что, самую малость.  
«Отпускная сказка» встретила волка сильным запахом соли и холодом. Городок стоял на берегу моря, и ветер гнал на сушу не только корабли, но и бурю. Шерсть на лапах встала дыбом – у проходящих мимо мужчин за рукавами был спрятан целый набор ножичков, но они словно бы и не заметили огромного серого пса, скалящего на них клыки. Из-за надвигающегося урагана лучше было бы обернуться человеком.  
Трактир нашёлся практически за углом – промасленная вывеска яростно раскачивалась, и невозможно было прочесть название. Наверняка, что-то звучное, вроде «Морской дьявол» или «Знатный сушняк».  
Грей толкнул зверь ногой – та открылась, не издав ни звука. Тепло помещения после мокрого холода портовых улочек показалось почти благословением. Не то чтобы де Вульф быстро замерзал.  
Постояльцев в трактирчике было так много, что почти никто не обратил внимания на темноволосого юношу, закутанного в плащ - даже несмотря на то, что цвет его был ярко-алым. Грей юркнул под лестницу: столик там был немного пыльным, и огарок свечи в металлической подставке почти догорел, но парню было всё равно. Он пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы поесть или выпить – ему всего лишь нужно было переждать дождь.  
Плащ не успел сильно промокнуть, но де Вульф всё равно снял его и бережно разложил на соседнем стуле. Память об Эбенгратт. Ведьма никогда уже не покинет своего дома, чтобы пробежаться со стаей – какая-то часть Серого умерла вместе с ней и с её внучкой.  
«У тебя не было иного выбора». Эту фразу Грей слышал уже сотню раз почти от каждого сотрудника Башни, с которым был знаком. Молчала только Алька. И это… успокаивало. Она была там, она видела всё своими глазами – и понимала, что у неё нет права говорить подобные слова. Выбор есть всегда – вот чему учила Эбенгратт своих щенков. А её внучка отобрала у них право выбора.  
Грей принялся разглядывать посетителей таверны – нужно было отвлечься. В конце концов, прошлое нужно оставлять в прошлом. В настоящем было место только тому, что происходило в данный момент. И Вере, конечно - которая почти всегда была частью этого момента.  
За большим овальным столом под самой люстрой горланила песни ватага каких-то бравых ребят в форме с гербом. На их шлемы падали капли расплавленного воска, и пьяные девушки, устроившиеся у солдат на коленях, хихикая, счищали застывающие разводы. Пожалуй, никто, кроме этих парней никогда не сидел в центре – кто бы ещё выдержал горячий дождик не по сезону? Ближе к задней стенке, на которой висели ржавые алебарды, ели шестеро бритоголовых в серых балахонах. Они постоянно подзывали дородную официантку с толстой косой – она подливала им что-то вязкое из высокого кувшина. Слева от солдат сидела компания игроков в карты. От этих шуму было чуть меньше, чем от парней в форме – кажется, кому-то крупно везло. У барной стойки, на шатких стульях, разместилась разнородная публика – одиночки, заскочившие поболтать. В углу какая-то парочка жадно целовалась – и так же жадно хлебала вино в перерывах. Грей попытался рассмотреть, кто сидел за ними – но тут у столика объявилась официантка в грязном переднике. Что ж, может, это и неплохо, что де Вульфа наконец заметили.  
\- Принести вам что-нибудь… - начала было девушка, сверкнув заученной улыбкой. Только закончить ей не дали.  
\- Валите в пекло! Я на такое не подписывался! – из-за столика игроков вскочил темноволосый угрюмый субъект. Он был не только пьян, но и, похоже, порядком недоволен ситуацией, в которой оказался.  
\- К чертям собачьим, Морти! Ты проиграл – изволь теперь прогуляться! – оскалился широкоплечий детина, перетасовывавший карты. Он картинно провёл языком по зубам, якобы счищая грязь, и выгнул бровь. – Всё ведь честно, господа?  
Остальные участники игры согласно закивали – один из них старался так сильно, что уронил шляпу.  
\- Все слышали! – детина поднялся и обвёл руками пространство. Теперь никто в баре не мог отвертеться, что не слышал разговора. – Мортимер Тэттер, будь он неладен, проиграл свою свободу! Проиграл её мне! И теперь отправится на север вместо моего сына.  
Толпа загудела, одобряя. Проигравший, которого назвали мистером Тэттером, поменялся в лице:  
\- Ты не посмеешь просить этого! Такого никто не просит!  
\- Прости, Морти, - его оппонент пожал плечами. – Ты поставил на кон свою шкуру. Я честно выиграл.  
\- Но я… я не думал… Я не знал, что Филиппа выбрали…  
\- Никто не знал. Об этом должен был объявить я, - из-за стола бритоголовых поднялся старик со сморщенным лицом. – Завтра, на собрании. Но, кажется, теперь это уже не так важно.  
На лице Мортимера пролегла тень ужаса. Он выглядел так, словно ему только что сообщили о смерти любимой жены.  
Что-то было не так. Разве могли на территории «отпускной сказки» отправлять кого-то на заклание? По крайней мере, это так выглядело.  
\- Извините, - Грей дёрнул официантку, которая застыла возле его столика, за рукав. – Не могли бы Вы объяснить, что тут происходит?  
\- Вы не здешний? – девица округлила глаза и вцепилась в поднос. – Каждый год выбирают юношу из местных – и отсылают далеко на север. Они больше не возвращаются.  
\- На север? А что там, на севере?  
\- Замок. Тёмный замок, полный зла, мистер. С кучей трупов во дворе.  
Так-так. Тёмный замок. Дань по договору… С кем?  
\- Но кому…  
\- Простите, мистер, - Грей только тут заметил, что бедняжка еле сдерживает слёзы. И как только она отвечать ему смогла нормально? – Мистер... Филипп – мой жених.  
Она ударила подносом о стол и унеслась в сторону выхода так быстро, что Грей больше не успел и рта раскрыть. Де Вульф старался не думать, каково это: узнать, что любимого человека могли отправить на смерть и тут же увериться в том, что ему ничего не грозит. Если, конечно, Мортимер Тэттер действительно заменит несчастного паренька.  
\- Сержант Маффини, пусть ваши парни проследят, чтобы Морти не смог сбежать – на завтра у него запланировано путешествие, - гаркнул отец Филиппа. Из-за стола с солдатами вскочили двое – и увели брыкающегося Тэттера вон из трактира.  
Волк впервые в жизни пожалел, что не захватил с собой переговорник. Всё должно было быть гораздо проще – без жертвоприношений и зла на севере. Ягвида просто предложила коллеге неплохой отпуск. Кто же знал, что он превратится в очередное задание?

***  
Замок на севере  
Кажется, она даже не помнила, как так вышло: прошлое было закрыто от неё, как свет от попугайчика. Тёмное покрывало – тяжёлое и плотное – пылилось на её сознании. Такое же висело в библиотеке: его так долго не трогали, что оно наверняка приросло к полу.  
В замке ни о чём нельзя было судить по первому впечатлению. На вид крепкие ступени могли в любую секунду обвалиться, кухня, несмотря на свою заброшенность, функционировала, и слуги - которых невозможно было увидеть – они были. Мелькнули белые перчатки – это работники, спешащие по своим делам. Они всё ещё поддерживали в старом замке жизнь – как поддерживали и жажду жизни в своём хозяине. Последнее удавалось им куда хуже первого.  
Каждое утро слугам приходилось писать на зеркале её имя – ночные не проходящие кошмары стирали его, прятали вместе с монстром под кроватью и убийцей в шкафу. Старые платья уже не налезали на её новое тело – приходилось шить ещё, чуть больше и чуть массивнее. Чтобы покрывали широкие плечи, шерстистые локти и чешуйчатые колени.  
Больше всего на свете она любила гулять в саду: в её владения входил достаточно большой участок леса, несколько гектаров которого было приспособлено под фонтаны и дорожки. Прямо за конюшней начинался лабиринт из можжевеловых кустов, который на тридцать третьем повороте упирался в ростовую каменную арку. В ней, увитое мраморными ростками, темнело старое зеркало. Чаще всего хозяйку замка можно было найти именно здесь, в каменной тишине колонн и прохладе хвойных веток. Она сидела прямо на траве, подогнув под себя ноги, и смотрела вглубь покрытой чёрными разводами поверхности, словно силилась там что-то разглядеть. Может быть, своё будущее. Может быть, своё прошлое. А может быть, просто себя. Настоящую.

***  
Самое спокойное королевство на свете в день Дани  
Мортимера везли в повозке. Из-за прутьев маленького окошечка доносились мастистые ругательства, но толпа горожан провожала обречённого в молчании. Только молодой Филипп – судя по прилипшей к нему вчерашней официантке, это был именно он – хотел что-то сказать. Да только отец остановил его. В юноше наверняка кипело уязвлённое чувство справедливости – ведь вместо него на смерть шёл другой человек. Похоже, никого, кроме Филиппа, это не волновало.  
Грей вновь перекинулся в волка – ночь он провёл под крышей какого-то амбара, рядом с забившимися в угол овцами, и теперь ему не терпелось размять затёкшие мышцы.  
Ухабистая дорога на север проходила через лес. Раз или два Серый замечал тощих сородичей, бежавших в почтительном отдалении от повозки. Долго думать насчёт нападения им не пришлось – наличие Грея в опасной близости от добычи делало атаку неразумной. Волки за Дверьми почти всегда оставались волками – хоть что-то постоянное в этой безумной круговерти миров.  
Замок де Вульф заметил ещё издали – тёмный шпиль протыкал низкие тучи и выглядел почти зловеще. Возница пришпорил коней. Что ж, парень, не тебе одному хотелось поскорее убраться из этой глуши.  
Мортимер больше не шумел – то ли сорвал голос, то ли понял бессмысленность этой затеи.  
Повозка остановилась у ворот, которые, похоже, пережили ад на земле. Решётка то пригибалась к траве, то выглядела так, будто её пытались завязать узлом, то наклонялась вперёд, выставляя пики. Тем не менее, стоило коням остановиться, створки бесшумно распахнулись. Кучер открыл заднюю дверь, выпинал Тэттера на дорогу, вскочил на козлы и был таков. Стоило Грею начать удивляться – оставили «дань» без присмотра, ему же ничто не мешало убежать! – как из земли прямо под ногами Мортимера выскочили части решётки и обвили его лодыжки. Парень разразился новой порцией ругани – от неожиданности он потерял равновесие и рухнул на колени. Можно было только догадываться, как паршиво пришлось его ступням.  
Грей подобрался поближе, перекинулся в человека и выбежал из леса. Думать времени не осталось – нужно было вызволить Морти из капкана.  
Увидев де Вульфа, Тэттер чуть не заплакал от счастья. Но стоило Грею выпустить когти…  
Металл проржавел в нескольких местах и поддался на удивление легко. Было своё преимущество у когтей волков Эбенгратт.  
\- Кто ты, чёрт побери, такой?!! – освобождённый Мортимер оттолкнул от себя Волка, но тут же споткнулся о всё ещё торчащие из земли прутья.  
\- Тот, кто спасает тебе жизнь, очевидно. – Грей рывком поставил Тэттера на ноги. – Ты сейчас побежишь вдоль ограды, пока не найдёшь стаю. Они отведут тебя туда, где тебя не будут искать.  
У Морти была куча возражений, но слова застряли в горле, когда глаза незнакомца сверкнули жёлтым огнём. Спорить с сумасшедшими, у которых горят глазищи, и десятисантиметровые когти на руках вырастают за секунду, не следует. В этом Тэттер был уверен даже больше, чем в том факте, что лучше не стоит искать посреди леса стаю волков.

Де Вульф проводил убегающего Мортимера взглядом и повернулся к воротам. Потом сделал пару шагов – на пробу - но решётка только жалобно скрипнула, словно решила не связываться с Волком.  
Грей поправил брошь на своём красном плаще, вдохнул грозового воздуха и побрёл в сторону неприветливого тёмного замка, над которым клубились дождевые облака – и, наверняка, проклятие.

***  
Часы пробили девять, спугнув маленькую голубую сойку, устроившуюся в большом зале. Она залетела через дырку в крыше – как ни старались невидимые слуги, за всем уследить они не могли. Хозяйка замка медленно распахнула глаза – в темноте её комнаты они горели потусторонней зеленью – и царапнула когтями о спинку кровати. Окно закрывали шторы: солнечный свет почти никогда не проливался на земли замка, но слуги всё равно по привычке двигали тяжёлый бархат. На стуле у зеркала лежало платье – зелёное, в тон глазам. Хозяйка проползла по простыням, почти выпала на пол, залезла - другого слова и не подыскать - в одежду и уставилась в отражающую поверхность. К счастью, она уже привыкла к тому, что каждый день показывало ей зеркало. Будь её воля – она бы никогда не подошла к нему, но имя… Тогда её имя давным-давно бы пропало.  
Белые руки в перчатках вывели цветным воском «Лепренс». Хозяйка попробовал своё имя на вкус. Леп-реееэээнс. Нелепость какая. Леэээ-преэээнс. Немного мешают клыки… Лепренс. Что ж, Лепренс, у тебя ещё есть время. Ещё одна жертва – и тогда можно будет смело ступать в зазеркалье самой.  
Когти стучали до деревянному полу даже сквозь ковры. Слишком большие, слишком массивные. Не втянуть, как ни старайся. Платье приятно шуршало вместе с хвостом. Ощущать чешуёй прохладный пол – довольно приятно, когда к этому привыкнешь. Слуги вытерли пыль с картин, но не тронули углы – совсем стали забывать, что были когда-то людьми. Шторы в большом зале были убраны - за окнами снова тучи. Стол, как всегда, накрыт в столовой - первый поворот направо после лестницы.  
Мясо, грибы, душистый чай. Теперь завтракала она совсем по-другому – раньше ей хватало рисовой каши.  
Хозяйка замка пригладила шерсть на локтях, забрала отросшие волосы в хвост и вышла в тот зал, откуда был виден сад. По стёклам стучал мелкий дождик, над лабиринтом висел туман – верный признак того, что его мучает голод. А по главной дороге к замку спешил ярко-алый плащ.  
О, Боги, плащ? Сегодня? Тот самый день года? Она уже почти забыла – к чему помнить о ложных надеждах, они только причиняют боль. Но… Кто-то спешит к её замку сам? Добровольно?  
Лепренс услышала, как гулко забилось её сердце. Уже давно она не чувствовала такого страха.

***  
Заморосил дождик, и Грею пришлось постоянно поправлять перевязь плаща. Дорога до дверей замка казалась бесконечной, но превращаться в волка и переходить на бег юноша не осмелился. Раз кто-то ждёт в гости человека, человека и получит.  
Чего он не ожидал – так это того, что мрачный дворец встретит его пустотой. Тишиной. И пылью – де Вульф едва удержался от приступа чихания.  
\- Эй? – парень снял плащ и подошёл к столику у огромной старой картины. С полотна на Грея смотрела какая-то старая дама в шелках и мехах – и от её взгляда становилось не по себе. Словно озноб пробирал.  
\- Есть кто? – слова отразились от стен, и эхо, чуть задержавшись, пропало под потолком.  
\- Пришли сами, - Лепренс стояла на втором этаже, в тени ниши. Серый свет солнца выхватывал из темноты только кусок её изумрудного подола. Она не любила, когда люди пялились на неё. Пусть даже и раз в год.  
Де Вульф прищурил глаза. И как он раньше не учуял этого странного запаха? Наверное, он был слишком… нечеловеческим.  
\- В тёмный замок. Своим ходом. Они наняли охотника? – она не верила, что суеверные горожане способны на такой трюк. Но не стоило исключать вероятности. Какой ещё безумец пойдёт сюда не из-за денег? И, похоже, на кону стояла её голова.  
\- Охо..? Леди, сюда насильно привезли человека, его пытались утащить ворота, и я просто решил посмотреть, в чём дело.  
Теперь, когда слова были произнесены вслух, они звучали более чем безумно. Как и всё за Дверьми.  
\- Вот… теперь я понимаю, как глупо это звучит, - де Вульф провёл ладонью по лбу. – В городе рассказали, что сюда привозят людей, и они больше никогда не возвращаются, и…  
\- Вы решили посмотреть, - хмыкнула Лепренс. Это забавно. Стоит ли считать любопытного неудачника жертвой? Принимать в качестве дани?  
\- Может, спуститесь? Как-то неудобно разговаривать, повышая голос!  
Тень в нише колыхнулась – Лепренс думала. И поняла, что лучше сделать всё лёгким путём. Сейчас она выйдет на лестницу, скудный свет представит её перед незнакомцем во всей красе, он бросится бежать, ковры – или латунные ручки, или обои – поймают беглеца, и замок рано или поздно приведёт его к нему. Старый сценарий. Кое-кто пытался всё-таки привыкнуть к хозяйке замка, кое-кому удалось обмануть её, кто-то держался ещё пару недель. Но конец неизбежен и неизменен.  
Она вдохнула – и сделала один большой прыжок, очутившись прямо у подножия лестницы.  
В абсолютной тишине часы пробили десять.  
Он едва доставал ей до ключиц – такой высокой была Лепренс. Она словно вся состояла из углов: острые коленки, острые локти, острые скулы и острые нижние зубы, чуть выдающиеся вперёд. Кожу покрывала чешуя - кое-где совершенно мелкая, а в иных местах – размером с монету, тёмная шерсть висела на ногах, полосой под коленями, и на руках, от запястий и почти до плеч. Большую часть тела скрывало перешитое многослойное платье, но длинный хвост, гибкий и тоже чешуйчатый, невозможно было не заметить. Тёмные волосы были собраны в хвост, открывая плечи, а лицо… Косматые брови, широкий блестящий нос, совсем звериный, острые мохнатые уши – и прекрасные зелёные глаза. Не глаза убийцы. Не глаза изверга. Глаза жертвы.  
\- Ты… ты уже что-нибудь скажешь? – голос у неё звучал немного надтреснуто, и она перешла на «ты», словно была потрясена… Боги, да она была потрясена!  
\- Мне нравятся твои глаза.  
Кончики ушей у хозяйки замка дёрнулись.  
\- Это всё?  
\- Ещё у меня парочка вопросов. Может, присядем?

***  
Заколдованная принцесса. Классика жанра. И ни одного принца на горизонте – только кучка горожан, которые до дрожи в коленях боялись подойти к замку ближе, чем на несколько миль. Грей даже почти понял, что пошло не так. Филипп. Тот самый герой. Парень рвался на подвиги – и, очевидно, был создан для них, но вмешалось… что-то.  
Лепренс объяснила, что в детстве прогневала добрую фею. Дело было в понедельник – а у фей по понедельникам настрой всегда какой-то не такой. Волшебница посчитала девушку слишком никчёмной для принцессы и быстренько запечатала её в замок, а заодно и превратила в чудовище. А вот выплату дани установила уже не она. Принцесса Лепренс словно притягивала неудачи: в её владениях появился колдун, который был так себялюбив, что постоянно таскал с собой огромное зеркало – на случай, если ему вдруг захочется рассмотреть себя с ног до головы. Лепренс-чудовище так испугала постучавшего в двери мага, что он разбил своё зеркало. Составленное из тысячи осколков, оно теперь стояло в саду – и было частью проклятия Лепренс. Гордый колдун сообщил, что только тот, кому суждено снять проклятие, увидит в зеркале её настоящую.  
Беда была в том, что в единственном городе на сотни миль вокруг люди разозлили волшебника ещё сильнее. Девушка не знала, в чём там было дело: в том, что все местные парни были куда красивее самого колдуна, или в том, что маг неудачно подкатил в какой-то девушке, или - может быть и такое – его чуть не сожгли случайно за колдовство. Как бы то ни было, проклятие постигло и городок: каждый год жители должны были посылать лучшего из молодых в замок чудовища, и если «дань» не могла разбить заклятие, колдовское зеркало съедало её.  
Мортимер Тэттер всё испортил со своим карточным проигрышем.  
\- Мне кажется, я смогу тебе помочь, - объявил Грей, допивая чай. Лепренс отвела его в столовую: там их ждали горячий чайник и горка мармелада.  
\- Правда?  
\- В городе абсолютно точно есть тот, кто тебе поможет. Я это нюхом чувствую.  
Девушка просияла – даже несмотря на клыки, улыбка у неё была чудесной. А потом её улыбка мгновенно померкла.  
\- В чём дело?  
\- Но ты не сможешь выйти из замка. И я не смогу, хоть последнее и бессмысленно. Пока здесь есть хоть кто-то кроме меня, зеркало не выпустит никого.  
Проблема… Или было бы проблемой, если бы не стая волков под боком? Стоит им только навыть про Филиппа…  
\- И никого не впустит. Прости, Грей, но ты теперь пленник.  
Лепренс смяла подол платья – и в нескольких местах продырявила его. Волк опустил взгляд на таявший на тарелке мармелад. Сейчас он бы всё отдал за оперативную группу Башни, вламывающуюся в двери. Даже если в её составе будет Фэнь.  
Ну или хотя за переговорник.

***  
Ещё никогда Лепренс не извинялась перед теми, кто посещал её замок. Основной причиной, конечно, было то, что молодые люди пытались убежать – а колдовское зеркало в можжевеловых кустах этого не любило.  
И теперь… теперь у неё, пожалуй, появилась надежда. Только в сердце у этой надежды, похоже, не было для неё места. Его занимал кто-то другой.

Первые несколько дней Грея почти не было видно: девушка подумала бы, что он смог убежать, смог обмануть проклятие, но зеркало показывало ей обратное. Он действительно пытался сбежать. Перелезал через ограду – но решётки прижимали его к земле. А однажды обернулся огромным серым волком. Лепренс не испугалась: после своего собственного вида её трудно было испугать. Она слышала об оборотнях от своей старой фрейлины, которая должна была быть здесь, среди невидимок-слуг в белых перчатках. Де Вульф сказал, что ему нравятся её глаза: что ж, его жёлтые горящие глазницы тоже были по-своему прекрасны. В них не было страха. Умел ли Грей бояться? Умеют ли Волки в принципе бояться?  
Потом Грей… смирился. Наверное, это именно смирение потушило огонь в его глазах. А что разожгло новый?  
Лепренс продолжала надеяться.

Он подстригал ей шерсть – пару раз чуть не задел нежные чешуйки и тут же был поцарапан.  
Она читала ему книги – своим ломающимся голосом, стараясь не переходить на бас. Однажды он уснул прямо на её хвосте, пока она читала шестой алитейв «Нибелунгов».  
Он учил её быть храброй – не сгибать спину, не прижимать уши к голове, не прятаться в тени. Говорил, что однажды приведёт её на городскую площадь – и она появится там с высоко поднятой головой.  
Она подшивала его плащ. Он до безумия дорожил это красной тряпкой, это было видно – а в тот день, когда без спросу взяла его подлатать, не сказал ни слова упрёка. Только улыбнулся – так, как умел он один, уголком рта. Словно принял.  
Он редко сердился. В такие моменты его зелёные глаза сверкали золотом, а зрачки превращались в тонкую чёрную линию. Грей был Волком из стаи ведьмы – и это кое-что да значило.  
Она, бывало, тоже сердилась. Топорщила шерсть, скалила зубы и демонстративно щёлкала де Вульфа хвостом по рукам. Просто чтобы он чаще думал.

И, когда дни стали прекраснее, а ноги светлее, де Вульф спросил:  
\- Когда ты приведёшь меня к зеркалу?  
Они сидели на большом подоконнике в старых покоях королевской четы – накидали подушек, принесли чай и рассказывали друг дружке обо всём на свете. Лепренс чуть не выронила бокал. Она и думать забыла о своём проклятии.  
\- Никогда, - хозяйка замка нахмурилась, и поднялась с атласной подушки, на которой сидела. Её красное платье зашуршало – хвост двигался в такт движениям её ног.  
\- Я не боюсь…  
\- А я боюсь! – она обвила себя лапами. Зачем, зачем он вспомнил про это треклятое зеркало?  
-…и ты не бойся! Посмотри на меня.  
Он подошёл ближе и взял её ладони в свои. По сравнению с её когтистыми лапами, его руки были совсем маленькими.  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Ты же мне веришь?  
Лепренс подняла взгляд. Как не верить, глядя в эти честные глаза? Глаза, в которых снова горит огонь?

Солнце клонилось к закату – в небе повисли оранжевые и алые перья облаков, горизонт окрасился в сиреневый и персиковый. В тучах сегодня была куча прорех – фигурных, словно кто-то старательно вырезал.  
В лабиринте было темно. Можжевеловые стены ловили лучи света и прятали их в своих дебрях – на чёрный день. Когти Лепренс стучали по камням дорожки, и звучали, как музыка. То ли барабаны, ведущие на эшафот, то ли звон колоколов.  
Зеркало было намного больше, чем представлял себе де Вульф: невероятное количество блестящих осколков в прямоугольной мраморной раме. Трещина, похожая на молнию, пересекала колдовское зеркало из левого верхнего угла почти до правого нижнего – удивительно, как в него вообще можно было смотреть без опаски. Суеверным людям.  
\- Подожди, - Лепренс закрыла глаза и сжала пальцы Грея – всю дорогу она тащила его за руку. – Я всё ещё боюсь.  
\- Не открывай глаза… - де Вульф взял принцессу за руки и подвёл её к зеркалу. – Как на площадь, с высоко поднятой головой.  
\- Грей? – она всё ещё чувствовал его ладони в своих, что было довольно обнадёживающе. А потом он их отпустил.  
\- Грей! – Лепренс вытянула руки, боясь распахнуть глаза и увидеть рядом с тобой пустоту. – Грей, не…

Есть в арсенале сказочных путешественников одно оружие – сильнее всего, что смог придумать Техно-отдел, сильнее любого слова и любого дела в мирах за Дверьми – говорят, даже сильнее тех, кто ломает Сказки. Каждый в Башне знает о нём, но не каждый может им воспользоваться. Иногда это случайность – так звёзды сошлись, так сплелись судьбы, стоило попробовать и посмотреть, что получится. Иногда это твёрдая уверенность – которая тоже может рассыпаться в прах, ибо даже вера не может тягаться с этой силой. Иногда это надежда – и, как показывает опыт, именно в таких случаях это оружие срабатывает чаще всего.

\- Серый?  
\- Да?  
\- Ты меня поцеловал?  
\- Ага.  
\- Я ведь не Лепренс?  
\- Нет.  
\- Увидел меня в зеркале?  
\- Узнал намного раньше.

Вера с трудом оторвала свой взгляд от зелёных глаз де Вульфа и брякнулась на каменные ступени.  
\- Дела…  
\- Вер, я…  
\- Цыц! – девушка подняла руку и зашикала на разведчика. – Дай собраться с мыслями.  
Повисло молчание. Волк мог поклясться, что слышит, как ползут мысли командира Песочного отряда.  
\- Кстати, переговорник за зеркалом, - как бы между делом бросила Шапочкова, подтягивая колени к подбородку. – И не смей меня больше так пугать, идиот…

***  
Вне сказки

\- Ты!!! – Вера ворвалась в кабинет Костяной Ноги подобно шторму – ни один Гамаюн бы не потягался с ней в скорости.  
Ягвида чуть не выплеснула на себя содержимое кружки с надписью «Лучший работник месяца».  
\- Ты чего эт, припадошная?  
-Ты!!! – Вера ткнула в информаторшу пальцем. – Ты!!!  
\- Уяснила, что я это я… Поняла!  
\- ТЫ!!! – у Альки, похоже, закончился воздух, потому что она рухнула на кресло рядом с Ягвидой и принялась обмахивать себя первыми попавшимися бумажками.  
Информаторша подцепила со шкафа свой потрёпанный шлем, схватила какие-то отчёты и тоже начала махать в сторону Веры.  
\- Наливай своей заманухи! – выдохнула Шапочкова, бросая бумаги на стол. – Говорить будем.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
*Кай со своей удивительной способностью не в счёт. Хотя шастал он по уже пройденным Дверкам без разрешения.


	14. Сказка тринадцатая. Крысолов из Хамельна

\- Раз, два…  
Маленькие коготочки по полу. Шуршит ткань, ползут тараканы, но крыс слышней всех остальных. Наверное, они не хотят прятаться. Наверное, им это не нужно.  
\- Раз, два…  
Мелькают хвосты меж камнями, блестят длинные усы и глазки-пуговки. Смешно шевелятся носы. Крысы собирают совет – великий совет, один на века, властный над всеми городскими сущностями, до которых дотянется моровое поветрие.  
Наверное, они просто не умеют прятаться.  
\- Раз, два…  
Отчётливее шум крысиной толпы, яростнее их визг – громче становится человеческий голос, что отсчитывает одно ему известное будущее.  
Наверное, музыка слышится в этом голосе – а иначе, как объяснить разлившуюся реку, которая выпустила из себя до неузнаваемости изменившийся крысиный народ?  
Никто не смеет обманывать Крысолова.

***  
Сторожевая Башня  
\- Фэнь, да проснись же ты, наконец!  
Вода, заливавшая глаза и уши вовсе не была огненным дождём – Бен резко вынырнул из сновидения, подавляя желание хватать ртом воздух. Он думал, что кошмары отступили: слишком много проблем, слишком много волнений, некогда думать о пламени собственной души. Когда Двери мелькают перед взором подобно калейдоскопу – одна за другой, с перерывом лишь на сон без картинок и еду, если повезёт – нет времени на свои беды. Шехеразада висит над душой Дамокловым мечом, приходится присматривать за Каем – у этого мистическая сила попадать в неприятности, когда упускаешь его из виду. Стало легче разве что с Верой: раньше она смотрела так тревожно и жадно, что хотелось просочиться сквозь стену в какое-нибудь необитаемое хранилище, а теперь взгляд её смягчился и словно бы посветлел. Она даже стирала одежду своих подчинённых уже несколько недель подряд без соблюдения очереди. Раньше Шапочкова никогда бы не позволила им такой роскоши. Неужели действительно понимает, какое у них нелёгкое положение?  
Противопожарная установка всё ещё работала как часы. Фэнь бросил взгляд на простыни и прикрыл глаза. Ткань была обугленной, с коричневыми разводами и пеплом. Вот чёрт.  
\- Ты как, в порядке?  
Странно, Кай всё ещё спал при полном параде – в свитере и своих невозможных серых штанах. И голубые тапочки со снежинками носил. Пряди белых волос выбивались из косы смешными завитушками. Как он вообще их по утрам расчёсывает?  
И что ему отвечать, когда дрожишь, пытаешься успокоить дыхание и прячешь глаза, сейчас наверняка посветлевшие до цвета утреннего солнца?  
Бен кивнул, отбрасывая одеяло и опуская ноги на холодный пол.  
\- Может, воды?  
Парень усмехнулся: с потолка льёт как из заправского душа, а он предлагает воды. Бенну покачал головой и приложил холодную ладонь ко лбу. Лучше всего было бы, если б Снежный король сейчас тактично закрыл дверь с другой стороны.  
\- Ох, точно, - Кай исчез в коридоре, чтобы через две минуты вернуться с бутылкой из тёмно-зелёного стекла. Пожарная сигнализация к тому времени отключилась. Фэню показалось, что он слышал голос Веры, но в комнату она не вошла.  
Замануха Ягвиды приятно холодила не только горло, но и голову. Не зря почти в каждом отряде хранилась пара бутылочек её волшебного напитка – просто на всякий случай.  
Жидкость ударила в голову и немного запутала мысли: когда Бен опустошил половину бутылки, он обнаружил, что испорченные простыни Кай успел куда-то утащить. Фэня немного вело, как после пары пинт хорошего алкоголя. Пламенные сны, полные смертей, пьянили получше заманухи рыжей информаторши – а вкупе с напитком давали поразительный эффект. Бенну никогда в жизни не был в бане – но если бы был, понял, как его нынешнее состояние похоже на горячий берёзовый угар.  
Тишина окутала парня словно кокон. Фэнхуан помнил руки – прохладные и бережные – которые вели его по коридору, и сухую постель, в которую его уложили. Нянчатся с ним, как с ребёнком… А он почти бог. Так могли бы дети ухаживать за престарелым отцом. Чувство от этого появлялось какое-то непонятное: с одной стороны, страдала гордость, с другой – грела забота.  
\- Что было в бутылке? – язык заплёл слова в какой-то непонятный набор звуков. Но он же не мертвецки пьян.  
\- Тише, - это определённо была Вера. Вера, которая не орала за залитые помещения и промокшие постели – то есть, что-то совершенно невероятное. – Тише, Бен… Спи.  
И Бенну решил послушаться – и уснул, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

\- Спасибо, - Кай отматывал косу от руки – пришлось убирать волосы, чтобы дотащить Бена без приключений. Грей благородно предложил свою комнату – помещения его отряда размещались чуть дальше по коридору от обиталища Песочного отряда, а Волк мог поспать и в своей звериной форме.  
Алька только рукой махнула – как будто она могла поступить иначе.  
\- Ловко ты с Ягвидиным эликсиром придумал… - Вера присела на краешек табуретки и потянулась к вазе с фруктами. Белые полотенца, которыми высушились Ключник и командир, мягкой горкой лежали на диване. Вера достала с балкона раскладушку - Каю достался диван.  
\- Ему нужно отдохнуть. После леди Шехеразады хочется забиться под лавочку и никуда не выходить, а нас зовут дальше. И мы идём, - Кай поправил воротник свитера, и Алька заметила тёмную отметину на шее, словно мальчишку пытались удушить. – Я-то привык, мне легче. А он вообще не обязан, но следит за мной.  
Легче ли? Шапочкова сильно сомневалась – особенно когда глядела на те «украшения», что выносил Ключник из-за Дверей. Да и Фэнь… Трясётся над тем, кого вытащил из объятий вечной зимы, пытается исправлять свои ошибки и убежать от прошлого. Но всё повторяется, это один из треклятых законов, сродни сказочным. Каких богов молить, чтобы подобного не случилось с Сыном Солнца?  
\- Он чувствует ответственность. К тому же… Ты, наверное, единственный, кто смог сказать ему, что он не прав, и не лишиться… ничего. Кроме Ивана, конечно.  
\- Брось, ты же постоянно на него…  
\- Я имею в виду, по-настоящему. Не так, как я. Я всегда оправдывала его поступки. А ты – нет.  
Кай немного помолчал, обдумывая слова своего командира:  
\- Потом я понял.  
\- Понимать – это другое. Осуждать-то ты его не перестал – в глубине души, ведь так?  
Вера была права. Сердце Кая шептало, что это неправильно, что мир создан для другого, для лучшего, и людям не зря была дана способность сострадать. И мозги им не зря даны. Сердце Кая было ещё слишком молодо – и слишком сильно.  
Бывший Снежный король так и не ответил - по полу очень вовремя застучали когти Волка, который в нерешительности замер на пороге кухни. Его ярко-жёлтые глаза поймали сонный взгляд Веры - она кивнула и поднялась с места, так и не притронувшись к яблоку.  
\- Доброй ночи, Кай, - Алька улыбнулась притихшему Ключнику. – Завтра всё будет лучше.  
Желая подруге приятных снов, парень всем сердцем надеялся, что она права.  
Серый Волк устроился под дверью Вериной спальни. Он положил голову на скрещенные лапы и настороженно поднял уши. Охраняя, де Вульф был всегда очень внимателен. Призрак Эбенгратт ещё не покинула его звериных снов.

***  
Хамельн  
Крысы были настоящим бичом добропорядочного города Хамельн. Его жители не уклонялись от налогов, не приступали закон, жили в страхе перед королём и Богом – и не смогли поверить в справедливый суд, когда подвалы стали кишеть серыми разносчиками чумы. Они сжирали запасы еды, портили воду, а иногда забирались в детские колыбельки и... Ничто не могло их остановить – ни яд, ни огонь, ни дубины, крошащие крошечные черепа. Крыс не становилось меньше. Даже наоборот – они прибывали, как прилив, словно кара за какие-то невидимые грехи.  
Собрали хамельнцы совет – чтобы решить, как бороться с напастью, как изгнать крысиное воинство за стены города. Среди шума и гвалта, в котором никто не слышал даже соседа, поднялся круглый, как сыр, бургомистр и сказал:  
\- Коты.  
Услышала его только маленькая, похожая на щепку фрау Вальтер. Она сурово высморкалась в кружевной платочек и покачала головой. Бургомистр же, видя, что слова его никакой силы не возымели, почти выкрикнул:  
\- Коты!  
Разом замолчало бюргерское собрание славного города Хамельна. Устыдились повара, судьи и доярки – и как не подумали про очевидное?  
За подвесным мостом, за рвом с сотнями кольев, раскинулся тёмный дремучий лес. Много нехорошего говаривали про то место - и более всего славилось оно своим повелителем – Кошачьим королём. Был он толст и неповоротлив на вид, походил на большую белую пуховую подушку. Однако стоило ему увидеть мышь, или крысу, или выпавшего из гнезда птенца, как становился он стремительным и напоминал белую молнию. Послали Кошачьему королю подношение – триста тысяч голландских куропаток и молока, сколько нашли в уцелевших кувшинах. Явился король в город с сотней полосатых котов, сотней рыжих котов и чёрным в белых носочках герольдом.  
Прошла кровавая ночь, полная крысиного визга и кошачьих криков – а утром бюргеры увидели, что крысы размазали кошек по мостовым. Почти ровным слоем. Кусочки костей, мясо и шерсть навевали тошноту – мэр пустил по улицам воду из хранилища, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от ужасного зрелища. Бургомистра почти перестали уважать.  
На следующем совете поднялся с места судья Гангель Мун, похожий на старую крысу, переевшую кроликов. Давно считался он среди жителей Хамельна главным хитрецом, и многие заранее вздохнули с облегчением – уж если у Гангеля есть какая мысль, значит, всё теперь будет хорошо. Молвил Мун:  
\- Судить крыс мы будем.  
Вывесили на доску у ратуши приказ: на свином пергаменте, с золочёным теснением и алой городской печатью. Говорилось в нём, что должно крысиному королю явиться в здание суда вечером, где будут по справедливости чинить над ним расправу.  
Крысиный король не явился. Зато явился Крысолов.  
Был он худ и высок, в чёрное тряпьё, покрытое пылью дорог, замотан. Шляпа с синим пером закрывала его лицо – только улыбка была видна. Самодовольная, многообещающая и совершенно безумная улыбка. В руках своих сжимал он потемневшую от времени дудку – и уверял, что обладает над крысами огромной властью.  
Велика была беда Хамельна: крысы теперь мародёрствовали, не скрываясь, выкрадывали мясо прямо из рук или со скворчащей сковороды, грызли одежду и гобелены… Отчаяние заставило бюргеров поверить Крысолову. Отчаяние – и скупость. Затребовал бродяга непомерную плату за свой труд – золота столько, сколько смог бы унести. Отметили горожане его хромоту и нескладность и подумали, что вряд ли много унесёт такой человек.  
Следующим утром, когда висел над рекой и каменными домами Хамельна туман, вышел Крысолов на площадь перед собором Святого Бонифация. Достал словно бы из воздуха длинный плащ – чёрный по левую сторону, красный по правую – одел его, а потом приложил свою дудку к губам.  
Жуткая мелодия полилась из тёмного инструмента: потрескивало в ней тающее масло, сыпалось зерно, скрипели колёса мельницы, и шлёпал отбивной молоток по куску говядины. Сладостные звуки для крысиного уха.  
Буро-серая волна ринулась из подвалов на улицы: тысячи моровых зверьков спешили на звуки флейты, обещавшие им золотые горы и столько благ, сколько не помещалось в крысином мозгу. Не оглядываясь, шёл Крысолов по улицам, чуть прихрамывая – и за ним неслось тёмное маленькое войско. Ни одного звука, кроме музыки, не было слышно, словно красно-чёрный плащ поглощал их все: и топот лапок, и шелест начавшегося дождя, и стук ставен. Увёл странник крыс до самой реки – но не остановился, зашёл в воду и утопил проклятие Хамельна.  
Радость вернулась на улицы славного города. Бюргеры открывали двери и окна, бросали в воздух шляпы и приветствовали вернувшегося бродягу в чёрных одеждах. Марта, дочь бургомистра, кинула ему жёлтый тюльпан, и Крысолов устроил бутон рядом с синим пером, на шляпе.  
Бургомистр и судьи – Гангель Мун и Каспар Геллер, у которого крысы сгрызли парик – ждали спасителя у собора Святого Бонифация.  
\- Для золота, - коротко бросил Крысолов, доставая из-за пазухи серый мешок. Жилист и высок был бродяга, хоть и хром – много бы смог унести денег. Всю казну смог бы унести. Скупостью своей хамельнские судьи были знамениты далеко за пределами своей земли - посмеялись они над Крысоловом, всерьёз поверившему данному ими слову. Ушёл оскорблённый бродяга прочь из города – чтобы вернуться угрозой куда большей, чем какие-то там крысы.

***  
Берег реки Везер  
Нельзя обманывать Крысолова, владеющего силой музыки и носящего на поясе крысиный череп, знак своей истинной сущности. Каждый из его рода носил при себе часть своего естества – самая тяжкая ноша, которую только можно себе вообразить. Куда тяжелее, чем все грязные поступки, которые он совершил в своей жизни.  
Река шумела, разбиваясь о камни, и Крысолов прислушался. Голоса уведённых на смерть крыс ещё не исчезли, ещё давили на уши и перемешивались с журчащей водой.  
\- Раз, два… - бродяга закрыл несколько отверстий на флейте и повернул запястье.  
На противоположном берегу Везер замелькали огоньки – словно кто-то зажёг огни и фонарями подзывал заблудившие лодки.  
\- Раз, два… - пальцы бережно прошлись по гладкой поверхности. Странник в чёрно-красном плаще закрыл глаза и принялся нащупывать ветер.  
Ловить его порывы инструментом силы – самая верная смерть для врагов.  
\- Раз-два… - из флейты полилась новая мелодия. Грустная, будто стонущая, но не в пример сильнее предыдущей. Эта была зовом – таким, что смог бы поднять демонов из преисподней, вырвать ангелов из тумана небес, пробудить в каждом настоящего человека.  
Крысы собирались на совет – великий совет, каких уже давно не видывала земля. Вода волнами поднялась до высокого берега, а когда схлынула, оставила после себя сотни скрюченных, покрытых илом тел. Мелодия флейты взвилась выше – и тела зашевелились, захрустели костьми, защёлкали хвостами. Крысолов поднялся среди своего войска – покрытый чёрной шерстью, с коронами, поблёскивающими на трёх ушастых головах и дудкой в когтистых лапах – и худые, жилистые крысы, пародии на людей, поднялись вслед за ним.  
Никто не смеет обманывать Крысолова, который выполнил свою работу.

***  
Информ-отдел Сторожевой Башни  
Голова гудела – словно в неё запустили рой пчёлок, и они распевались, готовя к выступлению свой хор. Хотелось попрыгать и вытряхнуть злодеек через ухо – но, к сожалению, с метафорическими пчёлами такое не прокатывало. Фэнь закатил глаза и поплотнее закутался в свою единственную тёплую рубашку. В коридорах сегодня гулял неслабый сквозняк. Оставалось только догадываться, кому задолжал Иван за отопление, и радоваться, что Сторожевая Башня не использовала Фэнхуана в качестве источника тепла.  
Шехеразада оставила своих новых подопечных под дверью кабинета. Он у главы Информ-отдела был большой и походил на пузатый чайник, изнутри отделанный мягкими подушками. О последнем Бен узнал от вездесущей Ягвиды. Которая, кстати, вскоре появилась на горизонте в своей гудящей ступе.  
Средство передвижения бывшей девы-воительницы уже потихоньку входило в поговорки. Услышишь или, не дай Бог, натолкнёшься на такое ночью – и можно заработать инфаркт. Как и любая женщина, Ягвида обожала украшать свои вещи, и потому ступа была обклеена плакатами, которыми снабжал информаторшу, по всей видимости, сам Иван. Тут были и афиши из кинотеатров, и изображения музыкальных групп, и даже обычные объявления о приезде цирка или продаже сайгачьих рогов. Ступа, как и комната Ягвиды, напоминала сорочье гнездо.  
\- Ба, кого я вижу, - прокричала рыжая сплетница, тормозя почти над головами Кая и Фэня. – Птенцы собственной персоной!  
Снежный король, как всегда, вежливо поздоровался, Бен отделался бурчанием, замаскированным под «Привет».  
Ступа аккуратно опустилась на пол, и Ягвида вылезла за борт, чуть не свалившись на своих друзей.  
\- Не в духе? – она сузила глаза и втянула носом воздух вокруг Бенну. – Моя замануха, кхм-кхм...  
Она сняла свой крылатый шлем и достала оттуда фиолетовую ягоду размером с крыжовник:  
\- На вот, поможет на ура, и пчёл прогонит.  
Бен недоверчиво покосился на протянутую руку – и как только она догадалась про пчёл? – и всё-таки отправил ягоду в рот. Эффект, надо сказать, было почти мгновенным.  
\- И чего ты у целителей не сидишь? – спросил Фэнь, разминая затёкшую шею. В голове медленно прояснялось.  
\- Знаю много. Слишком. А вот чего вы рядом с этой бестией делаете?  
Вопрос был довольно резонным. Только ответа на него ни разведчик, ни ключник дать не могли.  
\- Ну и молчите себе, будем с Верой дальше безумные теории строить. Одна другой радостнее, - Ягвида оскалилась и мечтательно закатила глаза. – Вчера, когда за заманухой заглянула, предположили, что вы Шизе палатки ставите. Как представишь вас, в грязи ползающих, так и рабочий день веселее становится.  
Фэнь был уже готов ляпнуть что-нибудь обидное – первое, что преподнёс бы ему просыпающийся мозг – но первым среагировал Кай.  
\- Бросьте, она эти палатки одним щелчком пальцев ставит, - смех у него был настоящий, звонкий и совсем мальчишеский. Такой очень быстро можно потерять.  
\- Да ну? – брови Яги поползли вверх. – А вы, стало быть, эскорт?  
\- Тётушка Ягвида, честное слово, когда нам разрешат – всё расскажем. Запрёмся в вашей трофейной комнате и расскажем.  
Ягвида расплылась в улыбке. «Тётушкой» её никто ещё, пожалуй, не называл – всё больше «карга», да «Костяная нога».  
\- То-то, - она погрозила пальцем и с кряхтеньем забралась обратно в ступу. – Ты, сынок, заглядывай, как ещё чего пригодится. Я тебе всяко рада. Бывайте.  
Кай поблагодарил информаторшу за добрые слова, и она почти сразу же унеслась в правый рукав коридора, чуть не врезавшись в Гамаюна, разносящего корреспонденцию.

\- Чего с ней церемониться? – хмыкнул Фэнь, прислоняясь спиной к стене.  
\- Она помогает. Больше, чем кто-либо ещё из этого отдела. К людям нужно относиться соответствующе.  
\- Да уж… Потом это частенько аукается.  
Кай вздохнул:  
\- Ты как ёж – выставил иглы и ожидаешь самого худшего. Тебе нужно расслабиться.  
\- С Шизой расслабишься…  
\- Она с нами всё равно не идёт. А я прикрою твою спину, если что. Я, знаешь ли, вовсе не слабый.  
Бен поднял взгляд – в серо-голубых глазах Снежного короля плескалась решительность. Он верил, во что говорит. Фэнь тоже верил – нутром, но разумом ещё не мог позволить дать себе слабину. Пусть всё идёт, как идёт. И хорошо, что Кай ничего не сказал про ночные кошмары. Это было важно – но Фэнхуан не был готов снова обсуждать своё «милое» прошлое с кем бы то ни было.  
\- Не слабый… А кто за цветочной дверью превратился в какую-то мелкую блоху?  
Кай покраснел:  
\- Я не… Это была не блоха. На меня всё действует слишком – несколько дюймов, видимо, было многовато для меня.  
\- Даже феи тебя больше. Даже я был тебя больше.  
\- Ага, сам был размером с фею.  
\- А чего оставалось делать, если мы за Дюймовочкой бегали?  
\- Зато я завалил крота. Один.  
\- И не удержался на ласточке…  
\- Крылья у меня не для красоты были.  
\- Мы даже не видели, что они у тебя есть.  
\- Да просто…  
\- Мальчики, я, конечно, рада вашему энтузиазму, но я нашла то, что нам нужно, - за спором парни и не заметили, как из своего кабинета вышла Шехеразада. На ней был зелёно-коричневый охотничий костюм, чёрные волосы каким-то чудом были забраны в пучок, а в руках она держала очередной свиток. – Эта Дверь будет нашим счастливым билетом.  
Супруга Сатоена повторяла эту фразу почти каждый божий день.

***  
Хамельн  
Марта узнала его – по жёлтому тюльпану за ухом средней головы – но он свернул ей шею прежде, чем она успела даже пикнуть.  
Крысолюди хлынули в город подобно горной лавине, сметающей на своём пути дома, деревья и всё живое. Стеклянные глаза утонувших воинов смотрели в пустоту и отражали огонь, вспыхнувший сразу на нескольких зданиях. Их вёл в бой король – и выдуваемый ветром гимн их смерти, немного грустный, но торжественный и прекрасный. В этой музыке сплелись радость быть живым и сладость убийства, крики убегающих и пламя настоящей справедливости. Такую не зальёшь ни водой, ни вином – только кровью, солёной и терпкой, как медь на глубине моря, в которое впадала Везер.  
Чёрно-красный плащ развевался на знамени, которое нёс один из крысолюдей – и все судьи, все бюргеры и бургомистр, забаррикадировавшиеся в соборе Святого Бонифация, знали, что сами накликали на себя беду.

Дверь – старая, потемневшая, с вырезанной на ней гравюрой, изображавшей крыс и флейтиста – решила быть оригинальной. Обычно, пройдя на другую сторону, сотрудники Сторожевой Башни оказывались в каком-нибудь глухом местечке: в лесу, на песчаном берегу, в кладовке, или хотя бы под лестницей. Бен Бенну Фэнхуан, Кай и Шехеразада ступили на каменную мостовую, раскрашенную в цвета войны, под треск горящего дерева, крики, лязг оружия и совсем не вяжущуюся со всем окружающим печальную мелодию флейты. Её не могли полностью заглушить даже женский вой и рыки существ, которые рвали всё, до чего могли дотянуться.  
Фэнь среагировал почти мгновенно: схватил жену Сезама и ключника за руки и потащил в сторону ближайшей выбитой двери. Когда появляешься в хаосе, подобном этому, лучшее решение – затаиться и попытаться понять ситуацию, в которой оказался.  
В доме было темно – кто-то закрыл ставни, но даже это его не спасло.  
\- Шехеразада, не помешало бы добавить света. Сможешь? – Фэнь впервые назвал начальницу полным именем. Наверное, она послушалась именно поэтому.  
Вокруг стали проступать очертания палатки главы Информ-отдела. Она не могла так просто отказаться от своих привычек. Что ж, главное, чтобы ничем съестным отсюда не пахло. Мало ли кого может привлечь запах еды?  
\- Надеюсь, мы не опоздали, - женщина торопливо развёртывала свиток. Маленькие шарики под потолком разгорались медленно, и ей пришлось напрячь зрение, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то.  
\- Да тут… бойня… - Кай обхватил себя руками, будто замёрз. С тех пор, как он был воплощением зимы, это стало привычкой – иллюзорный холод появлялся каждый раз, когда парень по-настоящему пугался. Остаточное воспоминание о ледяных залах дворца Снежной королевы.  
\- Разберёмся, - Фэнь запоздало вспомнил, что и сам вполне бы мог осветить шатёр. Впрочем, рисковать не стоило. Огонь слушался своего хозяина, пока да – но ничто, кроме тонкой плёнки кошмара, не мешало ему вырваться из подчинения. Бен сомкнул кулаки, так и не позвав пламя наружу.  
\- Ищите флейтиста, - сообщила Шехеразада, касаясь пальцем витиеватых строк на неизвестном языке. – Остановите его, свяжите, как угодно сделайте так, чтобы я смогла с ним поговорить.

Выходить обратно было страшно – это всегда страшно, делать первый шаг за Дверь, делать первый шаг в чужую комнату, в тёмный лес, в неизвестность… Просто делать первый шаг. Никогда не знаешь, куда он тебя приведёт.  
Первые шаги Бена в мирах по ту сторону слишком часто не вели ни к чему хорошему. Он привык доверять своим инстинктам, и сейчас они вопили о том, чтобы он оставался на месте. Охранял Шизу, например. Но Кай уже бросился вперёд по улицам, в ту же сторону, куда неслись чудовищные крысолюди. У их движения было направление. Их вела музыка. Их вела флейта. Значит, где-то в конце пути их ждал флейтист.  
Фэнь бросился догонять длинноногого парнишку – по дороге сшибая чересчур любопытных крыс горстями огня. Ничего серьёзного, больше пепел, и угли, и тёплые языки – но так, чтобы быстро не очухались.  
Странно, на этот раз словно ничего с Каем и не произошло – никаких туманных взглядов, хвостов, крыльев, лишней пары рук или шрамов… Неужто законы здесь не подействовали? Или кому-то всё-таки надоело допекать бедного паренька? Фэнь не мог толком представить, каково это: меняться каждый раз так сильно. Он пережил лишь одну такую метаморфозу – и до сих пор, бывало, говорил какие-нибудь странные фразы про ворон. А Кай… оправлялся за пару дней, вновь становился самим собой – настолько, насколько вообще мог становиться самим собой мальчик, проживший в морозном плену столько лет.  
Флейтиста они заметили одновременно. Сложно было бы его не заметить. Дудка в его рука пела сама, а он возвышался нал площадью подобно раскидистому дереву – тощий, словно сделанный из веток, с тремя крысиными головами, гордо носящими серебряные короны. В то же мгновение, когда Крысолов стал поворачиваться к ключнику и разведчику мордами, сказочные законы всё-таки настигли Кая.  
Это было похоже на волшебство. То самое, которым в сказках феи-крёстные опутывают трудоголиков, чтобы те пошли на бал. То самое, которое льётся из волшебных палочек прекрасных колдуний. То самое, которое искрится, сверкает и всячески старается привлечь к себе побольше внимания. Оно словно пытается сообщить всему миру: «Вот оно я, не пропустите, это будет удивительно!»  
Сияние – белое, режущее глаза – скрыло ключника Песочного отряда от глаз на пару мгновений, а потом опало, будто кто-то вдруг выключил рубильник. Белизна осталась – развевающийся плащ, светлые одежды, странной формы белый шлем, почти полностью скрывающий лицо. Волосы, которые отбеливать не пришлось, тут уж постаралась Снежная королева, расплелись и ровным водопадом струились по плащу. Сказка играла на публику, и Кай сейчас был её центром. Замер Крысолов, штурмующий собор. Замер Фэнь, всё ещё угощающий крыс огнём. Замерли даже крысолюди, мародёрствующие на площади.  
Ожидание не продлилось долго. В руках бывшего Снежного короля была скрипка – и он начал играть.  
Музыка разорвала мелодию ветра почти сразу, крысолюди потянулись к белому скрипачу: его мелодия обещала покой, обещала родные места, обещала свободу… Что есть радость от чужой смерти по сравнению с ни чем не сдерживаемой собственной волей, текущей по жилам?  
Тёмная фигура трёхголового крыса задрожала, как-то вся свернулась внутрь, и Крысолов снова стал хромым странником в шляпе с синим пером. Он поднёс к губам свою старую флейту – и заиграл с новой силой, обещая крысиному воинству запах крови, от которого будет кружиться голова.  
Мелодия флейтиста странным образом накладывалась на мелодию скрипача – они сплетались, ударялись, стихали, нарастали, отступали и вновь кидались в бой. Это была битва двух бывших королей. Битва, в которой Фэнь опять ничем не мог помочь. Разве что…  
Шехеразада ответила почти сразу же – и уже спустя десять секунд появилась на площади, сжимая свиток на манер дубинки. Даже книжный червь при большом желании может защитить себя. Не только знаниями, но и тяжёлой книгой.  
\- Это… - супруга Сатоена материализовала резной стул с высокой спинкой и присела на самый краешек. – Это удивительно.  
\- Всё, что можешь сказать? – Фэнь укоризненно покосился на женщину. Та следила за музыкантами чуть ли не с открытым ртом.  
\- Но ты… ты послушай, – она начертила в воздухе стул и для разведчика. – Помочь мы тут не сможем. Нужно увести из города эти создания.  
\- Сегодня ты не торопишься?  
Шехеразада не ответила. Скрипка залилась трелью и «нырнула» вниз, с очень высоких нот. Флейта чуть отстала, но повелась следом. И как Кай вообще может играть с такой штукой на голове? Шлем – белый до безумия – походил на череп какого-то мифического животного. Кажется, на поясе Крысолова тоже болтался какой-то тёмный череп. Да что же это за Дверь-то такая?  
\- Шиза, а ты, случаем, петь не умеешь?  
\- Ш-ш-ш... Слушай внимательно… и готовься.  
Фэнь понял, что она имела в виду, когда услышал, что флейта теперь полностью повторяла мелодию скрипки – с небольшим, почти незаметным опозданием. Кай, белый скрипач, вёл колдовство музыки, а флейтист зачарованно следовал за ним.

***  
Вне сказки  
Они расположились на возвышении сразу за городом. Хамельн не был большим: Кай и Фэнь вдвоём потушили все пожары сразу после того, как крысиное войско вновь ушло в воды реки Везел. Флейтист почти не сопротивлялся – особенно когда узнал, что его не будут отдавать на милость жителям славного города скупцов и толстосумов.  
В палатке Шехеразады было тихо – женщина выставила парней вон, ссылаясь на то, что кое-что им знать пока не положено. Иван не велел посвящать никого в то, что может узнать его жена. Первым обо всём должен узнать он сам.  
Крысолов сидел на одном из стульев – его опоясывала верёвка, но она была больше для вида, чем для предотвращения побега. Хамельнскому флейтисту некуда было бежать. Да и незачем.  
\- Я отпущу тебя сразу же после того, как ты ответишь на пару моих вопросов.  
\- Почему ты так уверена, что я на них отвечу? – бродяга ухмыльнулся, показывая острые зубы. – С вами есть ещё один такой же, как я. Спроси его.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, он вовсе не такой, - Шехеразада подняла чайник и придвинула чашку поближе, чтобы не пролить горячей жидкости. – Он не слышит тех голосов, которые слышишь ты.  
Странник мотнул головой, и синее перо закрыло его правый глаз.  
\- Наверное, они говорят много приятного, раз хочется за ними идти? Похожи на твой собственный голос, правда?  
\- О, нет, - Крысолов улыбнулся ещё шире. – Они ни на что не похожи. Они не в моей голове, я знаю, что не сумасшедший… Да и будь это так, я бы всё равно знал, что они реальны. Как ты, Как я. Как этот чай у тебя в бокале.  
Женщина сделала маленькой глоток.  
\- Только… Хм… Вы пытаетесь вызнать, что этим голосам нужно, почему они всё это делают? В чём их великий план?  
\- Нет. Мой муж просто хочет сказать им пару ласковых слов прежде, чем отправит их за пустую Дверь. Туда, где они уже никому ничего не смогут нашептать.  
\- Но первопричина важней всего! – Крысолов скинул с себя верёвки и вскочил на стул. В его голосе, в его глазах, осанке – что-то неуловимо изменилось. – Нельзя лезть туда, куда не следует! Нельзя трогать то, чего не понимаешь! А самое худшее, что? Что было? Воровство!  
Крысолов вдруг залился таким безумным смехом, что упал на пол – но даже там не перестал хохотать.  
\- Крысолов! О, ты скажешь мне имена! Скажешь!  
\- Ахаха! Уверена! Большая дама, всезнайка-дама, она уверена!  
Шехеразада не удержалась – от всей души пнула скрючившегося на полу флейтиста, но он продолжал смеяться.  
\- Голоса-голоса-голоса!!! Ахахаха! В моей голове, в его голове! Не найти! Ахахаха!  
Женщина скривилась и махнула рукой – Крысолов тут же замолчал и обмяк, отключившись. Похоже, те, кто ломает сказки, сводят с ума не только сюжеты.  
О пресловутых голосах они узнали почти случайно: кое-кто из беженцев упоминал их вскользь, а потом выяснилось, что Кай так резво подстраивается под сказочные законы. Это всё упрощало. Сильные возмущения в сказочной ткани привлекало врагов – привлекало тех, кто ответственен за разрушение привычного порядка вещей. Снежный король представлял из себя отличное возмущение. Это увеличивало шанс взять живым хотя бы одну вражескую пешку. И Крысолов, несомненно, был одной из таких пешек.

***  
Сторожевая башня  
Иван сообщил, что на данный момент миссии с Шехеразадой буду приостановлены – и Фэнь обрадовался этой новости, как ребёнок. Сезам отпустил ключника и разведчика в их крыло – отсыпаться.  
\- Как думаешь, что они будут с ним делать? – Кай снова ёжился и вытягивал рукава свитера.  
\- Раз так долго искали – ничего хорошего. Убивать, по крайней мере, точно не будут. А, может, запрут куда-нибудь и будут надеяться, что он реабилитируется.  
Самый правдоподобный вариант. С Фэнхуаном сработал именно такой. Может, поэтому он так стремился пускать в ход огонь – чтобы не видеть глаза преступников. Чтобы не видеть в них своего отражения.  
\- Странно… Странно, что они не знали, за какой он Дверью.  
\- Ничего странного… У каждого беженца свой след, но не всегда можно сразу понять, из-за какой Двери он родом. Всё перемешалось, всё сломано… А мы как сортировщики и ремонтники.  
Кай ничего не ответил. Они миновали Архив и столовую. Когда молчание стало совсем уж невыносимым, Бен проворчал:  
\- И вообще - купим тебе скрипку. Будешь народ развлекать.  
_________________________________________________________  
Сказочная основа - немецкая легенда о Гамельнском крысолове


	15. Сказка четырнадцатая. Шлак и Элла

Куда ни посмотри – всюду маски.  
Красно-золотая морда дракона с тупым носом, с рубинами на усах и витиеватыми загнутыми рогами. Россыпь красных драгоценных капель на чешуе похожа на кровь, и блёстки меж ноздрями выглядят почти насмешкой. За глазницами – узкими, с приподнятыми кончиками – пролегли тени, и глаз совсем не видно. Костюм тоже красно-золотой, с цепями на запястьях и шлейфом, заканчивающимся острыми зубцами. Наверняка очень вся конструкция очень тяжёлая – вместе с маской весит не один килограмм. Сегодня он – дракон, он - царьсреди низших существ, подкованный золотом и окрашенный дорогой кровью.  
Она тоже здесь – в ворохе разноцветных убежищ. Синее платье с сизым кружевом струится до самого пола, скрывает ноги, рукава оставляют на виду лишь самые кончики пальцев, маска переходит в корону, удерживающую светлые волосы в высокой причёске. Маска скрывает её надменное лицо – видны только тонкие губы, которые так легко поджимать. Только по ним и можно отличить её от статуи.  
И её враг здесь – скользкий, зелёный, незаметный в толпе разодетых представителей высшего света.

В ночь Масок нельзя говорить: балом правит музыка, балом правит ветер и огонь под потолком. Шуршат платья, звенят украшения и оружие, постукивает столовое серебро, бокалы поют…  
Девушка в кипельно-белом платье с россыпью драгоценных камней по подолу смеётся – за руку, обтянутую кружевной перчаткой, её тянет одетый в чёрное кавалер. Им нужно поговорить – и нет лучшего места, чем тёмные деревья у дальних фонтанов. Они не хотят, чтобы их услышали. Они жаждут насытиться звуками чужого голоса – сердца их стучат в унисон, обгоняя музыку.

В зале собрались лучшие люди королевства. Над головой их – люстра стоимостью в двадцать отличных лошадей. На столах – серебра и золота столько, что хватит купить десяток ферм. В танцах – неизменность, стройность рядов. Вежливые улыбки через маски, а за губами – яд невысказанных слов.  
Сегодня королевский бал. Сегодня до утра не смолкнет музыка. Сегодня принц выберет себе невесту. И лучшие люди королевства уже знают, кем она будет.

***  
Сторожевая Башня  
Это было практически неожиданностью. Вера как раз вернулась из-за шерстистой Двери вместе с Гэйслин – девушка, несомненно, делала успехи – когда Кай чуть не свалился им под ноги, подскользнувшись на собственноручно сделанной ледяной дорожке.  
\- Привет, - юноша лучезарно улыбнулся, держась одной рукой за косяк, а второй растапливая «произведение искусства».  
Капитан Песочного отряда улыбнулась в ответ. Иногда она забывала, что, несмотря на своё положение, свою позицию и свою силу, бывший Снежный король был ещё совсем мальчишкой. И потому ледяным тропинкам в их крыле удивляться не стоило.  
\- Здравствуй, Кай, - девушка стащила куртку, покрытую какой-то светлой пылью, и метко закинула её в корзину для белья. Дверь прачечной всегда была открыта именно рад таких случаев. – Рада видеть тебя дома.  
Кай замер, оглядываясь на командира, которая прошла дальше, на кухню. Дом. Точно. Такое полузабытое, родное слово. И его теперь вполне можно употреблять по отношению к Башне.  
\- Фэнь? Ты… готовишь? – из кухни послышалось удивлённое восклицание. – Но сегодня же не твоя очередь!  
\- Успокойся. – Бен даже не повернул головы, сосредоточенно помешивая что-то, бурлящее в огромной кастрюле. – Можно же мне хоть раз проявить инициативу?  
\- Ну… конечно, - Алька опустилась на стул и помахала Гэйслин, которая исчезла в чулане. Там начинался извилистый «тайный» пусть в Информ-отдел, который был спроектирован специально для дочери Сезама.  
\- И повод есть, - сообщил Кай, входя в комнату и поправляя прилипшие ко лбу волосы.  
\- Наигрался? – беззлобно пробурчал Фэнь, отхлёбывая что-то из деревянной ложки.  
\- Повод? – Шапочкова вскинула брови. – Какой повод?  
\- Шиза освободила нас от «оброка», - Бен махнул рукой и стащил кастрюлю с плиты. – Мы официально вернулись в строй.  
\- Наконец-то! – просияла Алька, кидаясь на шею ключника. Она подтащила парня к разведчику и сжала в объятиях и его. – Расскажете, чем занимались?  
\- Прости, - прохрипел Бенну, пытаясь освободиться из захвата. – Боюсь, нас где-нибудь запрут, если скажем.  
\- Мы кое-кого искали. Ничего особенного, - Кай решил сказать хоть что-то. В конце концов, это же была Вера.  
\- Да, вы у меня тоже ничего особенного, - Вера усмехнулась, отпуская друзей и пододвигаясь к плите. – Это что – борщ?  
Бен фыркнул:  
\- Ягвида.  
Что ж, это объясняло выбор блюда. А также блинчики с давленой клубникой и квас, припрятанные в холодильнике. Когда вернулась Гэйслин – кстати, её объятия были куда более жестокими, чем Верины – в духовке нашёлся ещё и пшенник, от которого девушка пришла в полный восторг.

***  
Дворец Фейерверков  
\- Это не она! Не она! Не онаааааа! – лицо наследника престола покраснело до такой степени, что, казалось, могло в любой момент лопнуть. Только уши оставались белыми. Слуги пытались не хрюкать, глядя на то, как принц закипает и теряет терпения, но им слабо это удавалось.  
Король и королева – оба в парадных мантиях, с тяжёлыми золотыми коронами, традиционно украшенными дешёвыми лазуритами – пытались досчитать до десяти, чтобы успокоиться. У них, как и у слуг, получалось из рук вон плохо. Вроде бы приличные пожилые монархи – у королевы начинает пробиваться седина, виски короля уже давно белее снега – но выдержать такого не могли. Как и предвидеть.  
Их собственный сын – старший, тот, кто по повелениям предков получит трон – подпрыгивал на стуле и орал на стоящих перед ним людей. И надо сказать, приличных слов в его речи было не так уж и много.  
Девушка, одетая в скромное серое платье, смотрела на наследника не так, как подобало смотреть на принцев крови – а с вызовом и немного насмешливо. Ей за это голову могли снести – а она продолжала ухмыляться!  
\- Не онаааа!! Вооон! Вооон из дворца!  
\- Простите, принц, но размерчик явно мой, - девица покрутила покрытой сажей ногой. С первого взгляда, это была ничем не примечательная ножка – разве что маленькая – но, приглядевшись, можно было увидеть поблёскивающий у пятки каблучок… Туфли были почти прозрачными. Но они были – и это ставило принца в весьма щекотливое положение.  
\- Вооооон я сказал!  
Девушка пожала плечиками и направилась к выходу. Стража поспешила за ней, гремя доспехами и грозно сверкая секирами. Последнее входило в их обязанности и шло в контракте под цифрой три.  
Почти у дверей обладательница маленьких изящных ножек вдруг остановилась и отвесила в сторону тронов неуклюжий книксен. Именно что «отвесила» - никакой другой глагол не смог бы охватить весь спектр эмоций, заложенный в этот истинно девичий поклон. Он словно бы говорил «Да-да, я помню о вас, спасибо. Но вы всё равно козлы.»

\- Мартин, ты нарушаешь королевское слово! – королева-мать скосила свои царственные очи и сурово втянула носом воздух. Это был её талант – показывать крайнее недовольство через ноздри.  
\- Маман, - принц Мартин вскочил со своего резного стула, взмахнул мантией и направился к дверям в спальни. – Утритесь!  
Пока король утешал оскорблённую королеву – бедняжка никак не могла поверить, что вырастила такое чудовище – младший сын венценосной четы незаметно вынырнул из-за занавесок и скрылся в тайном проходе за горгульей. Сегодня он, кажется, нашёл свою любовь.

***  
Дом Эллы  
Ноги Гретты и Гертруды были в ужасном состоянии – ещё бы, попытаться втиснуть такие широкие стопы в такие узенькие хрустальные лодочки! Приходилось выпаривать листья лечебной травы и обёртывать кровоточащие ноги на ночь.  
Эллу это совсем не утруждало. После того памятного возвращения из дворца даже мачеха стала по-другому к ней относиться. Дать отпор наглому инфантильному принцу, который не умел держать собственное слово – за такое даже графиня Эрида готова была рукоплескать стоя. Она всё ещё тешила себя надеждами отдать своих дочек замуж за состоятельных горожан, но принца в этом списке больше не было.  
\- Как же так, Элла? – расстроенно вещала её крестная фея, сидя на ставне, пока девушка выгребала из камина золу. – Ты же видела сны с принцем! Видела корону в своих волосах! Ты ведь так этого хотела!  
\- Я. Не. Смогу. Его. Терпеть. – выговаривала каждое слово отдельно Элла – чтобы звучало убедительнее. – Он не похож на благородного принца из моих снов. На деле, он больше похож на психованного младенца. Понятия не имею, что с ним случилось после Маскарада… На балу он был таким… восхитительным.  
Красное лицо орущего принца имело все шансы никогда не стереться из её памяти. Как же, восхитительным.  
\- Но, Элла, дорогая… Скажи, он дал слово?  
\- Вывесил на каждом перекрёстке указ, - девушка кивнула в сторону стены: к ней был пришпилен золочёный кусок бумаги с огромной королевской печатью, а прямо под свитком стоял одинокий хрустальный башмачок.  
Фея быстро, как стрекоза, подлетела к печати. От её палочки в воздухе оставался блестящий жёлтый свет. Вот, что она прочла в тусклом свете своей магии:  
«Сим указом изъявляем королевскую волю. Принц женится на той счастливице, коей подойдёт хрустальный башмачок, оброненный ею в ночь Молчания.»  
Фея ойкнула. Это означало огромные проблемы. Ничто не было столь нерушимо, как королевская воля. Ничто.

***  
Принц Мартин был старше своего брата на несколько секунд - и даже королевская повитуха не знала толком, кто из сыновей королевы имеет больше прав на престол.  
Близнецы – всегда к несчастью, против этой правды не мог пойти ни один закон, даже высочайшая королевская воля. В судьбе Марка именно это обстоятельство стало определяющим.  
Мартин был старше – и потому его воспитывали, как короля, а Марка – как сына. Которому приходилось сидеть под замком, чтобы своим присутствием в тронном зале не накликать на королевство беду.  
О младшем сыне короля знали только его родители, кормилица с горсткой верных слуг и брат – его зеркальное отражение. Но в ночь Молчания – в ночь маскарада, когда под потолками королевского дворца нельзя было заговаривать, Марк выскользнул из своих покоев, чтобы присоединиться к параду масок. Костюм он стащил у брата – портные всегда дублировали королевские облачения на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, вроде пролитого вина или неосторожного гвардейца с саблей. На одну ночь Марк стал тенью Мартина – почти идентичной, облачённой в чёрных бархат и серебро. И Элла не знала, что в Ночь Масок танцевала с двумя принцами. А разговаривала только с одним.

***  
Сторожевая Башня  
Вызов из Информ-отдела пришёл почти сразу после полудня. Причём пришёл в прямом смысле – из чулана, сжимая в руке желтоватый конверт, выпала Ягвида.  
\- Яга, у тебя в волосах солома, - констатировал Фэнь, протягивая женщине руку. Он дремал на диване в гостиной, и потому первым заметил гостью.  
\- Ещё раз так назовёшь, не буду помогать, - Ягвида схватилась за предложенную ладонь и, закряхтев, поднялась. – Вам заданьице.  
\- А в конверте что?  
\- Ох, птенец, и чему я тебя только учила? Где «проходи, я тебя накормлю, напою, спать уложу, а потом и слово молвить будешь»? Пункт со сном можно пропустить, а в остальном я бы не отказалась от фирменного гостеприимства жар-птиц.  
\- Тебе наврали, - осклабился Фэнь, но всё-таки направился в кухню. – Насчёт гостеприимства. И вообще – ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к твоим «жар-птицам».  
\- А чегой-то? – костяная нога Ягвиды тяжело опускалась на половицы. – Прозванье другое, а смысл тот же.  
Бенну хмыкнул и хлопнул дверцей холодильника, доставая квас.  
\- Что в конверте?  
\- Зарплата для дамочек. Где Вера-то?  
\- Спит, - Фэнь поставил на стол пиалку со сливовым вареньем и остатки блинов. – Что там за задание?  
\- Да ничего сложного – Шиза, видать, решила вас отблагодарить.  
\- Если б она нас отблагодарить хотела, то дала бы пару дней отдыха.  
\- Прости… мы сейчас об одной и той же руководительнице Информ-отдела? Она ни в жисть никому отдыхать не давала.  
\- Так что там за Дверь?  
\- Зелёный коридор, стандартная комплектация… Дверка прозрачная, с часами и кучей вмурованных подвесок. Как вижу такие – сразу жалею, что не ношу с собой долото.  
\- Опять короли и королевы… Развелось их за Дверьми как комаров в летний вечер.  
\- А то ты с ними церемонишься! – Ягвида подняла кружку с квасом и только тут сообразила, какую глупость сморозила. – Фэнь, я это… не про ту ситуацию, если что.  
\- Знаю, - Бен поднялся и подошёл к шкафу. Он стоял к информаторше спиной, и можно было только догадываться, какое у него было выражение лица. – Ничего страшного.  
Когда он повернулся, его длинную чёлку уже придерживали неизменные очки на широком кожаном ремешке.  
\- Бери ключ, проводишь в Зелёный Коридор. Я и один, пожалуй, разберусь.

Дверь и вправду была прозрачной: только вот за ней не было видно ничего, кроме черноты и сыпавшейся откуда-то сверху пыли, которая тоже была очень тёмной.  
\- Интересно, что это там за пыль? – протянул Фэнь, проверяя коммуникатор – новый, из тех, что испытывала Шехеразада – и сумку с парой полезных страниц и провиантом на всякий случай.  
\- Ты о чём? – встрепенулась Ягвида, стараясь не коситься на соседнюю нишу, темнота в которой дышала и светлела.  
\- Ну вон же, за Дверью, - Бен указал на часы, стрелки которых показывали полночь.  
\- Ой, вали уже, птенчик, - женщина достала из кармана ключ – коротенький, прозрачный, с циферблатом и золотистой пыльцой внутри, под стать своей Двери – и снова почти покосилась в пустой коридор.  
\- Ладно, будь на связи, Яга, - Бенну поправил очки и вошёл в открывшуюся Дверь.  
Закрывать её Ягвида не торопилась.  
\- Хочешь пойти следом – сейчас самое время, - невозмутимо сообщила информаторша, повернувшись к нише лицом. Из неё тут же вышел весьма смущённый Кай – в тёмно-зелёном свитере и подарочных синих тапочках.  
\- Как вы узнали?  
\- Слушай, парень, я не просто так валькирией была. И ты давай вали – присмотришь за нашим горячим парнем.

***  
Дворец Фейерверков  
\- Марк, признавайся – это ты подстроил?  
Темноволосый парень поднял голову – в его каре-зелёных глазах плескалось истинное недоумение.  
\- Ты о чём?  
\- Не прикидывайся, братец, - Мартин сел на тахту, покрытую недотканным гобеленом. У Марка были довольно странные хобби – вот и сейчас он сидел у окна и плёл из тонких ореховых прутьев какую-то дребедень. Корзину или кувшин – на первый взгляд никогда не скажешь точно.  
\- Я честно не имею не малейшего понятия, - Марк вновь вернулся к прерванной работе, ловко продевая деревянные прутики в ряды, которые уже успел согнуть. Даже пауки не плели свою паутину с большей тщательностью.  
\- Я о девушке. Ты же уговорил это прекрасное создание покинуть страну, а после нашёл какую-то замарашку со стальными…кхм.. с железным характером. Крестьянка! Это же вовсе не смешно!  
Марк улыбнулся уголком рта – так, чтобы брат этого не заметил.  
\- А тебе не приходила в голову светлая мысль, что замарашка может быть той самой леди с бала?  
\- Я не слепой! И разбираюсь в женской красоте. Сверкающая кожа, жемчужные зубы, тонкая шея… А у этой губы обветренные, кожа гусиная, а про колючий взгляд…  
Марк, не удержавшись, фыркнул.  
\- Ну вот, ты смеёшься! Твоих рук дело! Ты же разговаривал с тем ангелом – не качай головой, я тебя видел. Сложно, знаешь ли, не узнать самого себя.  
\- Ты… не сказал родителям? - Марк положил рукоделие на подоконник.  
\- Ещё чего. Будь я на твоём месте, тоже бы не утерпел… Надеюсь, теперь тебе ещё более стыдно.  
\- Мартин, послушай, да не подменяли её! Просто… просто она немного не в твоём вкусе. Зря торопился с объявлением свадьбы.  
\- Это всё глупый бал! Ну кому пришло в голову целую ночь молчать? Влюбляться в лицо, скрытое маской и в речи, о которых можно только догадываться?  
Мартин был удивительным – нельзя было не поражаться тому факту, что в его теле словно жило два совершенно разных разума. Он мог быть жестоким, нелогичным, капризным и грубым, не понимающим элементарных вещей – и мог быть проницательным, говорить такие вещи, которые обычно можно было услышать из уст мудрецов. Жаль, что последняя часть Мартина просыпалась очень уж редко.  
\- Традиции… - вздохнул Марк. – Но скажи, что теперь делать с королевским словом?  
На королевской воле держалось королевство, об этом знали все. Слово, подкреплённое сотнями свидетелей и горячим воском государственной печати, было сродни колонне, на которой держался мир. И Мартин, дав волю своей крайне неразумной части, позволил этому столпу потрескаться. И трещина становилась больше день ото дня.  
\- О, я тебя умоляю… Да ничего не будет! – старший брат потянулся к фруктам и с удовольствием захрустел яблоком.  
На следующий же день он резко переменил своё мнение.

Задворки дома Эллы  
Фэнь вышел из Двери и тут же ухнул вниз: кубарем прокатился по склону и угодил прямо в кучу разноцветных листьев. Мягкое приземленьице, ничего не скажешь. В такие моменты особенно жалеешь о потерянных крыльях.  
В голове по привычке зашуршали шестерёнки и солома, которых уже давно там не было, Бен потёр виски и поднялся. Похоже, он угодил в чей-то садик. Судя по состоянию клумб – в садик главной героини сегодняшней сказки.  
Что ж, Ягвида рассказала то, что им удалось узнать: по каким-то не выявленным причинам не состоялось главное событие – свадьба. Большая часть сказок из Зелёного коридора заканчивались именно этим торжеством: с белыми платьями, музыкой, выпивкой и кучей поздравлений. Всё свидетельствовало о том, что даже с туфелькой разобрались и нашли избранницу принца – и непонятно, что потом пошло не так.  
Бенну, конечно, имел парочку соображений: то, как именно расцветала в сказках любовь, было смехотворным. Все виды самой невероятной любви – все встречаются именно в сказках. И, как ни печально, обычно там и остаются. Парень встречает девушку на балу – бац! – свадьба. Рыцарь спасает принцессу из башни – бац! – свадьба. Девушка идёт за тридевять земель, чтобы разыскать своего суженого, сбежавшего с другой бабой, находит его, он кается, она верит – бац! – свадьба. Вариант с башней на общем фоне хоть как-то себя оправдывает – при условии, что принцессу оттуда не выпускали.  
В стороне, в кустах, послышалось какое-то движение. Бен повернулся на шум как раз вовремя – лезвие лопаты промелькнуло в опасной близости от его головы. Парень не удержался и подскользнулся на листьях.  
\- О, боги, вы в порядке? – Элла, сжимающая в руках лопату, обеспокоенно нависла над незнакомцем в странной одежде и с более чем странными очками. – Я не хотела – думала, зверь какой-нибудь!  
\- Здравствуйте, - Фэнь приподнялся на локтях и на всякий случай постучал по коммуникатору. Старый бы ни за что не выдержал столько падений, новый же, вроде бы, вполне себе работал. – Меня зовут Бен Бенну Фэнхуан, и я здесь, чтобы вам помочь.  
Рыжий разведчик всегда представлялся, когда шёл на задание один. Это было своего рода привычкой, сродни той, когда оставляешь использованный чайный пакетик в чистой чашке – не только в целях экономии, но и на тот случай, если в ближайшее время захочется ещё. Называя имя, Бен показывал свои хорошие намерения и старался сразу завоевать доверие. Что мешало ему поступать так же в работе с командой, оставалось не совсем понятным. Наверное, он всё ещё не прочь был выпендриться и не показывать лишний раз свои слабости.  
\- Элла, - девушка помогла парню подняться. – Помочь, простите? В чём?  
\- Ну, тут у вас вроде бы некоторые заморочки с туфельками, и это не совсем правильно, если вы понимаете…  
Договорить он не успел – его прервал чей-то очень тоненький голосок – как будто писк комара, который всё-таки несколько усилился с помощью рупора.  
\- Элла, я же говорила, я же говорила! У меня – у нас – будут неприятности! Это всё королевская воля, против неё не попрёшь!  
Фэнь оглянулся – на тот случай, если обладатель голоса стоял позади него – но никого не увидел.  
\- Простите?  
\- О, о! Это вы меня простите! – из-за плеча одетой в серое рабочее платье Эллы выпорхнул крошечный жёлтый огонёк, сыпавший искрами, подобно бенгальскому. Обладательница ножки, втиснувшейся в хрустальный башмачок, возвела очи к небесам. А огонёк замигал и вдруг вырос в одетую в чрезвычайно пышное платье мадемуазель с блёстками в волосах, на коже, на ткани – словом, на всех видимых и, наверняка, не видимых местах. В её руках сверкала стеклянная палочка, с которой тоже опадали блёстки – золотистые и серебряные, он кружились в жёлтом сиянии и исчезали, едва касавшись земли.  
\- Я – фея-крёстная Эллы, - сверкающая девушка улыбнулась, и вытянула вперёд правую руку. Ногти на ней были аккуратно подпилены и покрыты… да-да, именно блёстками.  
Бен пожал протянутую ручку – с чувством, стараясь вложить в рукопожатие всё заготовленное дружелюбие – но фея всё равно разочарованно поджала губы.  
Фэнь представился и спросил об имени своей собеседницы.  
\- Очень приятно. Но феи в этом королевстве не носят имён. У меня есть номер – которым я, к слову, горжусь. Он очень гармоничен.  
Девушка бросила взгляд на Бена, ожидая увидеть там крайнее любопытство. Наткнувшись на непонимающее выражение лица, фея выпалила:  
\- Триста тридцать три. Мы не так давно начали, всего-то сотня лет, поэтому за тысячу штат ещё не перевалил… Но мы стараемся.  
\- Хорошо… очень хорошо, - Бен пытался придумать, что ему делать с полученной информацией. – Ты, кажется, говорила что-то о королевской воле?  
\- Да! Вы же поэтому здесь? Из комиссии по ВЧО?  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну, Волшебным Чрезвычайным Обстоятельствам. Не соблюдение королевской воли – как раз из их числа.  
\- Именно. Из этой самой комиссии прислали! Для… - умение виртуозно лгать было обязательным пунктом при приёме в ряды разведчиков Сторожевой Башни, и Бен чуть было об этом не забыл. – улаживания конфликтов. ВЧО. Я с первого раза не расслышал.  
Фея недоверчиво нахмурила брови, но оказалась достаточно легковерной, чтобы повернуться к Элле и начать объяснять.  
\- Я боялась сказать напрямую про сущность неприятностей. Из-за того, что ты отвергла принца…  
\- Мы оба друг друга отвергли, - Элла опёрлась на лопату.  
\- …нарушится равновесие основ, на котором воздвигалось это королевство. Лицо королевской крови…  
\- Я бы сказала, морда.  
\- …поклялось жениться на той, кто потерял хрустальную туфельку. Кстати, их так сложно было смастерить!  
\- Не отвлекайся, ты, вроде, ведёшь к чему-то важному! – Бен слушал, и то, что он слышал, было ключом проблемы, возникшей за прозрачной Дверью с часами.  
\- Да-да, веду. Принц нарушил очень важный закон – и мою репутацию тоже, надо сказать, подпортил. Помнишь тех овец, Элла? Это только начало.  
\- А что было с овцами? – Фэнь посмотрел на девушку в сером платье.  
\- Ничего особенного… Немного поменяли расцветку.  
\- Ха! Где это видано – овцы в клеточку! Даже законы природы начинают потихоньку отказывать без поддержки королевской воли.  
Бенну попытался изгнать из разума возникшую там картинку: однажды Аврор рассказал о забавном эпизоде из миссии Стеклянного отряда, и теперь к клеточным красно-зелёным овцам прибавлялся умиляющийся на них Прекрасный Принц.  
\- Иными словами, королевству не нравится поведение наследного принца, и теперь последствия могут быть… ужасающими?  
\- Перекрашенными овцами дело не обойдётся, готова проглотить свою палочку.  
\- Что ж… Видимо, придётся что-нибудь придумать… Элла, как насчёт познакомиться с принцем ещё разок?  
Девушка вытаращила глаза и схватилась за лопату:  
\- Увольте! Такого напыщенного и самовлюблённого нахала…  
\- Но ты же сама говорила, что на маскараде он был очень мил. – возразила фея номер триста тридцать три.  
\- Был… - задумчиво протянула Элла. – Но после, его словно подменили! Будто…  
\- Заслуживает этот ваш принц второго шанса? – Бен переключил переговорник на волну Ягвиды. Похоже, скоро придётся запрашивать совета.  
Элла посмотрела на фею, которая с надеждой улыбалась, потом в землю под ногами и сдалась.  
\- Ну ладно, допустим, я согласна. Но во второй раз не будет шанса подступиться к нему так близко! Он же принц – и, к тому же, не желает меня видеть!  
\- У нас же есть фея!  
\- Нет-нет-нет, не смотрите на меня, у меня весь запас выданного волшебства вышел. У нас в штабе всё порционно, чтобы не тратили на себя любимых… - девушка в жёлтом погрустнела, но через секунду вдруг просияла. - Но все сотрудники КВЧО путешествуют с запасом волшебства за плечами! Я сама слышала от тысяча сто тринадцатой – из другого улья. Она такая счастливица, в напарниках у девицы из КВЧО обретается! А у тебя кто? Чистокровная волшебница? Может, те облачка дыма из восточных стран? Говорят, на магию у них не скупятся – и носят их в медных горшках! У тебя в сумке горшок?  
Бен замер. В кои-то веки пришёл за Дверь один, а тут требуют подкрепления. Да сколько же слоёв в этой сказке?  
\- Ну… я…  
Обе девушки – Элла с лопатой и блестящая фея номер триста тридцать три, у которой от волнения за спиной появились прозрачные стрекозиные крылья – смотрели на него с надеждой. Ох уж эти ожидания чудес.  
\- Я… Понимаете… Такой одарённый, что путешествую один.  
Крылья феи поникли.  
\- Но у тебя есть хоть щепотка волшебства?  
Интересно, можно ли считать горящие ладони волшебством? И можно ли таким поделиться с феей-крёстной?  
Бен хотел помотать головой и отойти в сторонку, чтобы связаться наконец с Ягвидой, но тут за его спиной кто-то прошелестел:  
\- Дамы, мой напарник так шутит. Магии у нас хоть отбавляй.  
Голубой огонёк – похожий на тот, из которого материализовалась триста тридцать третья – завис рядом с феей, пару раз просигналил яркими вспышками и рассыпался серебристыми блёстками, которые сложились…  
Бен не знал, что делать: то ли стараться не ржать, то ли стараться не плакать, то ли бежать куда подальше, то ли выключить у Ягвиды всю слышимость. Появившаяся из огонька фея – а, судя по сыпавшей искрами палочке и стрекозиным крылышкам, тщательно прижатым к спине, перед ними была именно она – была похожа на крёстную Эллы. То же злоупотребление блёстками - серебристыми и бирюзовыми, то жечуть ли не бальное платье с, судя по пышности, несколькими подъюбниками, разве что чуть более закрытое, с горлом и длинными рукавами, та же сложная, со жгутами и узорами, причёска. Разница была, разве что, в прозрачности палочки, длине волос и росте. Особенно в росте. Потому что, покрытый с головы до ног блёстками, выхоленный и сверкающий, в, чёрт его побери, платье, перед Эллой, Беном и триста тридцать третьей стоял Кай. Кай, который вновь прочувствовал на себе всю мощь гостеприимства миров за Дверьми.  
\- У тебя фея! – крёстная Эллы захлопала в ладоши и с чувством произнесла. – Вы такая красивая! Мой номер триста тридцать три! А ваш?  
Бен не выдержал – захихикал. Со своего места он отлично видел, как покраснел бывший Снежный король – за ушами и около них блёсток на коже не было.  
\- Бен, прошу тебя… - Кай шумно втянул воздух и выдохнул. – Попридержи комментарии.  
Фэнь прочистил горло и снова фыркнул. Слишком… Боги, это уже было слишком. То есть… бедный Кай, он и так много чего пережил, да ещё и волосы эти, и лицо, но… это было забавно.  
\- Милая, давайте лучше постараемся для Эллы, мой номер роли не сыграет. Король сегодня вновь устраивает бал… Думаю, молодым лучше поговорить.  
Что ж, Кай всегда немного оставался Каем, но сейчас, в данный отрезок времени, за этой прозрачной Дверью, он был феей-крёстной. Вернее, несколько уязвлённым феем-крёстным. В конце концов, никто не виноват, что департаменты волшебного развития не брали в крёстные фэйри мужского пола, а форма одежды в ульях была официальной. Мир не был готов к фее-крёстной без юбки. Феи без юбок вызывали подозрения.

***  
Дворец Фейерверков  
Даже несмотря на то, что в южных провинциях уже начались пожары, Мартин ни в какую не соглашался ехать за той крестьянкой, которой пришлась впору хрустальная туфелька. Единственное, на что принца смогли уговорить – так это ещё один бал. Ещё одна массовая примерка. Не может же быть такого, чтобы туфелька подошла единственной девушке в королевстве? В конце концов, они могли и пропустить кого-то. Молодые леди стали часто покидать пределы своей родины, чтобы посмотреть на другие страны и поучиться жизни, не похожей на их собственную.  
Марк вздыхал и плёл дальше свои гобелены. С корзинкой он закончил к тому времени, как появились первые сообщение о клетчатых овцах, а вернулся к незавершённому полотну тогда, когда начался падёж скота. Он говорил с отцом – он знал, что происходит. Но ни один царственный родитель не мог заставить наследного принца изменить своё решение. Мартин не хотел видеть на престоле рядом с собой крестьянку. Марк тоже этого не хотел – но совсем по другой причине. Эта девчушка забрала его сердце, и ему было совершенно всё равно, одета ли она в серое платье, или в белое, расшитое драгоценными камнями. Под всеми слоями одежды была сокрыта сильная и притягательная душа. И Марк…  
Он отвлёкся от гобелена, отложив челнок и уставившись в окно. Там, внизу, в сумерках наступающей ночи, по двору сновали слуги. Они торопились завершить последние приготовления к повторению ночи Молчания. Может быть, сегодня Мартину удастся встретить свою идеальную леди. Может, кто-то и сможет одеть этот несчастный хрустальный башмак. Может, и та самая девушка придёт вновь – чтобы позлорадствовать. Или чтобы дать непутёвому принцу второй шанс. Быть близнецом в суеверном, зиждившемся на законах и словах королевстве было очень тяжело. Ох уж эта королевская воля, всё из-за глупого указа…  
Марк хлопнул себя по лбу и вскочил с места. В этом указе содержалось и его спасение! Плевать на предрассудки, он больше не намерен сидеть взаперти, в ожидании того момента, когда ему разрешат покинуть дом и жить где-то далеко, там, где никто не узнает в нём будущего короля. Осталось только выбраться из замка – и разыскать ту девушку в сером платье и дерзким взглядом.

***  
Задворки дома Эллы  
Бен не знал, что сказать. Первая, смешливая, реакция прошла, посочувствовать он тоже успел, и теперь было немного времени на то, чтобы попробовать вытянуть из напарника хоть слово. В том, что он сидел на траве и терпеливо ждал, пока Элла вернётся от мачехи, не было ничего хорошего. Весь его вид словно бы говорил: «Нет, мне вовсе не стыдно, что на мне платье. Вам показалось. И вообще, это не платье, это форма такая.»  
\- Как ты вообще здесь оказался? – Фэнь, наконец, решил, что лучше всего будет начать издалека.  
Снежный король промолчал, но Бенну увидел, как он нарочито внимательно вертит в руках свою палочку. Сказки знали своё дело – даже орудие магии было изо льда, что вполне соответствовало сущности юноши. Если подумать, то и в стране Оз он стал ледяным дровосеком. И огромным белым ледяным драконом – за той Дверью, в которую провалился нечаянно.  
\- Кай, я же больше не смеюсь, видишь? – Бен состроил серьёзную гримасу. – Подумаешь, платье. Оно куда лучше всяких там шрамов размером с ветку дерева. И дыры над сердцем. И вообще, оно тебе даже идёт.  
Парень кинул на Бенну такой удивлённо-уничтожающий взгляд, что тот еле сдержался, чтобы не отвернуться.  
\- Я серьёзно. Смотришься куда лучше, чем Вера бы смотрелась в таком ворохе блёсток.  
Кай фыркнул. Похоже, понял, наконец, что Бен снова пытается шутить. Альке шли платья – впрочем, за такие пышные юбки она бы портного растерзала.  
\- Я пытался превратить его во что-нибудь более… - Кай для наглядности взмахнул палочкой, голубые и белые искры дождём просыпались на его платье, но ничего не произошло. – Результата нет.  
\- Может, ручками снять? Я бы помог.  
Бен отвесил себе мысленную пощёчину. Боги, и что он только несёт.  
\- А то я не пробовал! – Кай совсем поник. – Зеркало я боюсь наколдовать, но скажи – у меня в волосах цветы?  
Бен немного наклонился назад.  
\- Да. Кажется, васильки или около того.  
Кай спрятал лицо в ладони и что-то пробурчал.  
\- Что?  
\- Умоляю, не говори никому в Башне.  
Опасения Кая не были надуманными. Над Верой, которая в течение одной из миссий бегала в ночнушке, разведчик Песочного отряда подтрунивал несколько недель.  
\- Даю слово. – Бен положил руку на сердце и изобразил чопорного джентльмена. Однажды Сторожевую Башню посетил какой-то англичанин, заинтересованный во вступлении в доблестные ряды Информаторов – но, насмотревшись на тамошнюю атмосферу и пережив несколько перепалок Гамаюна с Сирином, быстренько исчез с горизонта. Он всюду носил с собой зонтик и иногда строил такие мордахи, что не повторять ради хохмы было невозможно.  
Кай хмыкнул и успокоился. Пожалуй, стоило на этот раз поверить Фэнхуану.

\- Думаешь, это ты присматриваешь за мной? Никогда не думал, что всё может быть наоборот?  
Фэнь вздрогнул. Он успел совсем забыть про свой первый вопрос.  
\- Ты полез вслед за мною за Дверь, чтобы…  
\- Прикрыть тебе спину. Как оказалось, не зря.  
\- По собственной инициативе?  
\- Конечно. Правда, Ягвида одобрила.  
\- Ещё бы она не одобрила.  
Снова молчание. Кай сжал свою волшебную палочку так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Кажется, сейчас был вполне подходящий момент, чтобы наконец спросить про горящие остовы императорского дворца. Или про голоса, с которыми Кай разговаривал в забытьи, за зелёной, покрытой изморозью, Дверкой…  
\- Бен, может…  
\- Мы готовы! – радостно возвестила триста тридцать третья, впорхнув на поляну. Вслед за нею из-за деревьев появилась Элла.  
\- Потом поговорим, - пообещал Фэнь, доставая из сумки бутерброд. – А сейчас пришло вам время колдовать.

***  
Дворец Фейерверков  
Марк кивнул стражникам, которые уже начали притоптывать в такт оркестру, и поправил маску, всё время норовившую сползти. Он миновал уже несколько особо оживлённых пролётов и охраняемых ворот, и имел полное право собой гордиться. До выхода к главным дверям – а оттуда и до конюшни – оставалось совсем немного. Главное – не столкнуться с братом. Тогда всё точно пойдёт наперекосяк.  
Когда младший сын короля и королевы вышел, наконец, на лестницу – на которой Элла потеряла тот злополучный прозрачный башмак – к распахнутым главным воротам подкатила карета такой красоты, чтоб даже стражники на башнях поразевали рты. Марк от них не отстал.  
Карета была белой, как мел, и округлой, словно тыква. На крыше её и на дверцах сияли синие камни. Её тянули за собой два статных серых коня, а на облучке сидел невысокий кучер в белом с бирюзой камзоле и белой же шляпе, на которой тоже что-то поблёскивало.  
Лошади остановились ровно у ворот, кучер соскочил со своего места, отворил дверцу и подал руку своей хозяйке.  
Сначала показались ножки – аккуратные, в голубых зашнурованных сапожках, которые до странности гармонично смотрелись с аккуратным белым платьем без тысячи нижних юбок и колец – а потом стало ясно, что на маскарад приехала Элла. Та самая Элла, что посмела дерзить королевским особам, и так ярко расписывавшая свои мечты в ночь Молчания у фонтана.  
Это была судьба – и её надо было благодарить. Ведь стоило Марку чуть задержаться или уехать раньше – и он бы разминулся со своей прекрасной леди.  
Принц бросился вперёд, не заботясь о свалившейся-таки на ступени маске и развязавшемся на камзоле шнурке. Он должен был объяснить, должен был поведать девушке о глупых суевериях и ещё о многом, чего больше не мог держать на сердце. Но сначала нужно было умчаться отсюда как можно дальше.

***  
\- Я, конечно, отвезу, куда просят, но после – прости-прощай, КВЧО и служба ждут! – Фэнь щёлкнул поводьями и погнал лошадей вдоль дороги, в сторону старого моста.  
\- Да-да, спасибо вам, господа, - радостно пискнула фея-крёстная номер триста тридцать три и вернулась к еле заметной щёлке в обшивке кареты. Триста тридцать третья, конечно, подслушивала вовсе не для того, что восполнить недостаток романтики в своей жизни. Она делала это исключительно ради успокоения, ведь принц оказался действительно не тем самым негодяем. В историях с близнецами всегда было много головной боли, но указ, к счастью гласил «Изъявляем королевскую волю: Принц женится на той счастливице, коей подойдёт хрустальный башмачок, оброненный ею в ночь Молчания.»Имя принца как-то не уточнялось – и земля, которая стояла на древних законах и королевской воле, не была придирчива к формулировкам. Элла радовалась вернувшемуся, ничуть не изменившемуся собеседнику, с которым она половину ночи Молчания разговаривала обо всём на свете. Крестьяне радовались последнему залитому пожару, принц Мартин – девушке, которая смогла протанцевать в несчастной хрустальной туфле целый танец. Ей это зачлось – очень уж привлекательной нашёл её Мартин. Король и королева поначалу печалились, не найдя своего младшего сына на привычном месте. Они отправили на поиски тех слуг, кто был осведомлён о наличии второго принца, но через несколько дней родители получили письмо от младшего сына и успокоились. Был рад и принц Марк: они с Эллой, пережив несколько ярчайших приключений, окончательно полюбили друг друга и поселились в маленькой южной стране – там, где их никто не тревожил до конца их дней. (Не считая, конечно, очередного ВЧО и батальона фей в гостях, но это уже немного другая история.) И овцы – те особенно были рады – потому что вернули свой первоначальный цвет, который нравился им куда больше шотландской клетки.

***  
Вне сказки  
Фэнь помахал принцу и Элле, которые остановились за мостом, у таверны, и повернулся к Каю. Тот висел в воздухе голубым мерцающим огоньком и явно не намеревался принимать свой сто-семидесяти-сантиметровый облик.  
\- Кай, брось дурака валять, избавь меня от этих тряпок, они неудобные. – Фэнь для убедительности поправил тесный воротничок, заколотый большим овальным камнем.  
Огонёк померцал ещё немного, будто раздумывая, и, наконец, рассыпался искрами и превратился в фею.  
Бен прищурился и вдруг заявил:  
\- Слушай, а мы неплохо с тобой выглядим. Можем вернуться на бал, потанцевать и…  
Кай дёрнул Фэня за руку и поднёс его коммуникатор поближе к лицу. Он быстренько нашёл частоту Ягвиды, и дыхание Снежного короля защекотало кожу – ключник попросил информаторшу открыть Дверь.  
Бенну вырвал свою руку из цепких пальцев Кая и обиженно потёр запястье.  
\- Больно, между прочим… Я думал, ты научился понимать шутки.  
\- А я танцевать не умею. – Кай улыбнулся и выбросил искрящуюся палочку в траву.

Дверь открылась почти сразу же, возникнув прямо на фоне темного звёздного неба: из проёма хлынул свет, и Фэнь шутливо поклонился.  
\- Только после вас.  
Кай присел в реверансе – надо сказать, довольно изящном – и прошёл в открывшуюся пустоту. Бен хмыкнул и последовал за ним.  
____________________________________  
сказочная основа - "Золушка" Шарля Перро


	16. Сказка пятнадцатая. Одиннадцатый рыцарь

В стекло били крупные капли дождя, и Крысолов, словно заворожённый, следил за тем, как они тонкими струйками скатываются к подоконнику. Его тонкие пальцы с такой силой сжимали подлокотники кресла, что можно было подумать, будто он боится этого дождя. Но на самом деле это было совсем не так.  
\- Я спрошу ещё раз. И хочу, чтобы меня услышали. – Иван ослабил галстук и посмотрел прямо в тёмные глаза худого мужчины, которого с таким трудом нашла Шехеразада. – Кто ломает сказки? Имена, местоположение… Хоть что-нибудь.  
Крысолов вздохнул, но взгляда не отвёл.  
\- Я ведь вам уже говорил, что ничего не знаю. Не отрицаю, что кто-то убеждал меня поднять войско. Понимаю, что поступил слишком жестоко – впрочем, в любом случае наказал бы этих толстосумов. Но – Бог свидетель – я не знаю, кто вам нужен. Не знаю имен. И не знаю, где можно их отыскать.  
Сатоен сощурил глаза и откинулся на спинку своего вертящегося стула.  
\- Ты не врёшь… - он устало потёр глаза. – Слышал эти голоса хоть раз после того, как пришёл в Башню?  
Крысолов покачал головой.  
\- Значит, придётся оформлять тебя в штат.  
Иван открыл один из ящиков стола и достал оттуда серо-чёрные листы:  
\- Самуэль давно просил свежей крови.  
Крысолов никак на это не отреагировал – он снова уставился в окно. Зрачки его сузились и стали похожи на иголочки.  
Зашуршала бумага – Дед Сезам вписывал в бюджет ещё одну маленькую статью расходов. Привычные пропуски на месте имени, возраста и биографических мелочей– это обычно сообщалось позже капитанами отрядов, когда беженцы уже привыкали к своей новой жизни и начинали доверять окружающим их сотрудникам.  
\- На вашем месте я бы не трогал их. Голоса. Я слышал их – и до сих пор считаю, что они, хоть и безумны, но правы.  
\- Они разрушают миры. Такие же как тот, в котором жил и ты.  
\- Должно быть, у них для этого есть веская причина. – Крысолов выразительно посмотрел на главу Башни и поднялся. – Полагаю, я могу идти.  
Сезамов протянул ему бумаги:  
\- Полагаю, можешь. За дверью ждёт информатор, он проводит к новому месту жительства. Считай, тебе повезло.  
Хамельнский Крысолов запросто мог бы поспорить с этим утверждением, но посчитал, что сейчас не лучшее для этого время.  
Выйдя из кабинета Сезама и прикрыв дверь, мужчина нос к носу столкнулся с обещанным информатором. У него были большие зелёные глазюки, длинные тёмные волосы, скрученные в косу и смешной вздёрнутый нос. Ростом он едва доставал высокому жилистому Крысолову до плеч – поэтому выражение «нос к носу» скорее было употреблено в более переносном смысле.  
\- Здрасте, - паренёк помахал рукой и улыбнулся.  
\- Ты информатор? – Крысолов в изумлении выгнул бровь.  
\- Ага. А Вы – Крысолов!  
Флейтисту захотелось сообщить, что он в курсе, кем является, но он умудрился сдержаться.  
\- Повезло Вам, в Гранит определили, - щебетнул парень, выхватывая из рук мужчины бумаги. – Можно сказать, моя мечта.  
Он продолжил говорить, расписывая достоинства Гранитного отряда, храбрость его разведчика и мастерство ключника, а также множество других непонятных вещей. Он говорил и шёл по коридору, читая информацию на бумажках. А когда дошёл до развилки, оглянулся на застывшего Крысолова и произнёс:  
\- Не стойте, следуйте за мной! Кстати, зовут меня Арда.  
И флейтист, проверив на поясе свою дудку и маленький крысиный череп на цепочке, хромающей походкой двинулся по коридору.

***  
У кромки эльфийского леса  
Ветер усилился. Верхушки деревьев ходили ходуном, и казалось, что они шепчутся между собой об одном им известном колдовстве.  
Лорд Грегори ползал на четвереньках на поляне перед своим родовым поместьем. В темноте найти трилистник было не такой уж и лёгкой задачей. Впрочем, под светом тусклого солнца это тоже было не самым приятным занятием. Но природная гордость была слабее природного чувства самосохранения – и поэтому лорд до сих пор не разогнул спины.  
Перед его глазами до сих пор стояла та ужасная картина: вытоптанный круг в чаще леса, тени, одетые в клочки голубого тумана, дикие пляски и рубин, сверкающий в бокале эльфийского Рыцаря. Пресвятые отцы, и зачем он, несчастный, любопытный лорд Грегори, только погнался за этим всадником? Подумал, что нет никого быстрее его собственного коня, захотел разузнать, что за лихач вдруг обогнал лучшего скакуна в графстве? И что в итоге? Страх такой силы, что поджилки трясутся и хочется взмолиться лесному божеству! И это при том, что лорд Грегори уже давно признавал только одного бога – и он не жил в дубраве, это уж точно.  
Само провидение, вероятно, заставило мужчину пришпорить коня и кинуться прочь от колдовского эльфийского шабаша. Он знал, что фэйри любят заманивать неосторожных смертных, чтобы потом сделать их своими рабами, но никогда не думал, что всё это взаправду. Бабушкины сказки оказались указаниями к действию, предупреждением, а не просто страшилкой, которая должна была заставить поскорее оказаться в постели. И теперь, стараясь не вспоминать глаз Рыцаря в зелёных доспехах, лорд Грегори лазал в мокрой траве задом кверху, отчаянно пытаясь найти амулет, способный отогнать злые силы.  
Снова закрапал дождь. Мужчина выругался, но поиски не бросил.  
Когда лорд Грегори наконец отыскал трилистник и в радостном запале поднялся над поляной, сверкнула молния, и мужчина увидел перед собою чью-то высокую тень. У неё был развевающийся на бешеном ветру плащ и явно нехорошие намерения. Грегори развернуло - дрожащими грязными руками он выставил перед собой трилистник, прижатый к нательному кресту, на манер щита.  
Смех эльфийского Рыцарь был похож на раскаты грома, а голос - на каменное горное эхо.  
\- Глупец. – произнёс лесной посланник.  
Лорд Грегори в отчаянии зажмурился, но не смог избавиться от образа лица, которое на мгновение осветили молнии. Оно словно отпечаталось на его веках.  
Это было лицо, которое не могло принадлежать человеку, ибо не выражало ничего. Рот не кривился в злобной усмешке, губы оставались неподвижными, ноздри не раздувались, чтобы вдыхать дождливый воздух, и только глаза – красные, как раскалённые адские печи – смотрели с таким презрением, что Грегори чуть не заплакал.  
Мокрый рыцарский плащ обвился вокруг человека подобно погребальному савану, но почувствовал, как крест в его руке осыпается пеплом, а трилистник – трухой. В голове, прежде сознание окончательно померкло, билось недоумевающее: «Но он же не может причинить мне вреда, пока я не в круге.»  
Рыцарь взвалил свою ношу на огромного чёрного коня, нетерпеливо роющего землю, и кинул взгляд на одинокое светлое окошко в одной из башен замка лорда Грегори. Земля вокруг эльфа дымилась и ходила ходуном, словно он захватил с собой болотную трясину. Словно бы в подтверждении из-под ног Рыцаря вылетел маленький голубой огонёк, издал звук, напоминающий хриплую ноту флейты, и завис на тропе, ведущей в лес.  
Эльф залез в седло, прошептал что-то на ухо своему вороному жеребцу, и тот помчался вслед за огоньком, который, стоило животному к нему приблизиться, появлялся ещё чуть дальше. Стоило всаднику оказаться под сенью леса, и глаза его перестали гореть адским пламенем.  
Игнес фатуи вёл Рыцаря-эльфа домой.

***  
Граф Сент-Клер был законопослушным правителем: его любили подданные, уважали соседи, и даже сам король прислушивался к его советам. Граф был молод, но уже владел замком и справлялся со всем один – родителей он потерял в раннем возрасте, и с тех пор готовился быть хорошим лордом.  
Всем был славен граф Сент-Клер: статью, справедливостью, умом и небывалым умением находить выход из любого положения. Да вот только ужас насколько был привередлив к женщинам – до сих пор не выбрал себе невесты.  
Множество девушек приезжали к нему из разных частей страны: официально, чтобы погостить, на самом же деле – постараться растопить сердце неприступного графа. Одна за другой умницы и красавицы уезжали в родные дома, а Сент-Клер знай себе, посмеивался, проектируя новые мельницы или каналы для посевов.  
В народе много слухов ходило о такой холодности графа к девицам. Кое-кто говорил, что была у Сент-Клера невеста, да скончалась скоропостижно, вот он и не может никак оправиться после такого удара. Кто-то вовсе говаривал, что граф от девок нос воротит, а на охоту с соседствующими лордами завсегда ездит, и что это всё навевает на мысли, а действительно ли они в своих походах охотятся? А некоторые травили байки о том, что увидел Сент-Клер однажды ту, что полюбил всем сердцем, да не смог к ней подступиться. Отец просил выкуп богатый, али ещё чего, да только уж многие годы граф старается сделать всё, чтобы выполнить грабительские условия. Что ж тут поделать – любил народ сплетни.  
Кое о каких слухах знал и сам Сент-Клер: над одними смеялся, от других хмурился, и во всю удивлялся, что не смогли люди подобраться к истинной причине отваживания девиц от графского дома.  
Он действительно уже много лет работал над одним делом – только состояло оно вовсе не в накоплении несметных богатств. За девушку, которая навсегда поселилась в сердце Сент-Клера, не требовали денежного выкупа, но вполне могли потребовать другого. Граф увидел её однажды на мерлиновом холме, танцующую в голубых невесомых одеждах. Она ловила пальцами звёзды, грела их своим дыханием и отпускала обратно в ночное небо. И она была фэйри: с сияющими глазами, острыми ушками и колдовской душой.  
Когда Сент-Клер рассказал о ней лорду Грегори, своему ближайшему другу, тот сначала расхохотался, а после пытался проверить, нет ли у влюблённого температуры. Грегори абсолютно не верил в фей, хоть и жил рядом с бывшей пустошью, на которой пропадали людей. Тот участок земли был очень привлекательным для охотников: звери, поняв, что человек не смеет ступать на зачарованную землю, стали рыть там свои горы и строить логовища. Грегори не раз порывался затащить туда приятелей, чтобы поохотиться, но неизменно получал суеверный отказ.  
Но Сент-Клера не остановил скептицизм – ведь в сердце его полыхал настоящий огненный цветок. Смертный, влюбившийся в фэйри, был обречён.

Когда Сент-Клер уговорил Грегори отправиться с ним к ведьминым кругам, в самую чащу леса, который вырос на пустоши, лорд согласился. Отчасти, потому что совсем не верил, что их ждёт хоть какая-то опасность. И ещё потому, что очень хотел настрелять кроликов и, если повезёт, оленей на ужин.  
Они выехали в сумерках. Сент-Клер шарфом привязал к руке трилистник – он был уверен, что это спасёт его от колдовства. И он был прав. Частично.  
Рыцаря-эльфа они повстречали после часа бесцельного блуждания по лесу. Кони их уже подустали, и пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы нагнать всадника в зелёном. Место, к которому он их привёл, могло присниться Грегори разве что в детском кошмаре.  
На поляне чётко выделялся круг: вокруг него травы почти не было, была голая мёртвая земля, а внутри растения цвели так, будто бы на самом деле старались кому-то угодить. Над травой, не приминая ни травинки, в диком танце, с кубками в руках кружились фэйри. Молодые, все до единого прекрасные, с волосами, подобными самому тонкому шёлку, с глазами, по сравнению с которыми меркли звёзды. И в центре – широкоплечий силуэт Рыцаря, пьющего из большой чаши, украшенной одним-единственным, красным как кровь камнем.  
И тогда Грегори испугался. По-настоящему испугался, как в детстве, когда неизвестность в темноте была хуже смерти. Он натянул поводья, готовясь что есть скорости рвануть из чащи, но какая-то неведомая сила удерживала его на месте. Сент-Клер – тот вообще спешился и подошёл к кругу, выискивая в толпе ту, ради которой затеял эту авантюру. Грегори, сам того не желая, присоединился к другу.  
Так и стояли они на краю, едва удерживаясь на мёртвой земле, в одном шаге от превращения в болванчиков фэйри, пока из недр круга не вынырнула изящная эльфа с венком лилий на голове. Сент-Клер радостно воскликнул, и Грегори понял, что перед ними предстала та самая девушка, играющая звёздами. Остановить шагнувшего в круг друга лорд не успел – эльфа взяла Сент-Клера за руку и повела к центру. Грегори увидел, как граф прикладывается к кубку с рубином, жадно пьёт – а из сосуда всё не хочет убывать вино. Сент-Клер пьёт, пьёт и пьёт, пока замертво не сваливается под ноги Рыцарю и эльфе.  
Лорд Грегори сбегает – этого позора не отмыть ничем. Но страх пульсирует в венах, здравый смысл зовёт домой, под защиту икон, копий и каменных стен.  
Грохот от копыт рыцарского коня отдаётся первым громом. Начинается дождь.

***  
Сторожевая Башня  
Синий коридор был ответвлением Зелёного и дальше разделялся на несколько рукавов: Белый, Серый и Старый. Там, в глубинах нижних этажей обычно работали отряды с квалификацией куда большей, чем была у Песочного, и потому лицо Веры вытянулось от удивления, когда к ней в руки попали распоряжения относительно новой миссии. Дверь располагалась в опасной близости от Старого ответвления – а туда чаще всего командировались сотрудники Гранита или Мрамора.  
Шапочкова устроила небольшое внутреннее совещание, нагрузила Кая выданными Ягвидой книгами и трижды напомнила Фэню и Гэйслин о сдержанности. Оба несколько насупились от такого отношения, но Алька, казалось, этого вовсе не заметила. Это было испытанием их профессиональной подготовки, никак иначе нельзя было объяснить подобную Дверь. Гэйслин достаточно быстро влилась в коллектив – по вечерам они с Беном вели ожесточённые дискуссии о какой-то ерунде, резались в привезённую откуда-то игру со странными металлическими и деревянными фигурами, иногда к ним присоединялся Кай, который большую часть времени проводил наедине с книгами – но за Дверьми всё ещё была слишком опрометчива. Впрочем, никто не застрахован от глупости. Кай, казалось, после того, как у него отобрали ключи, как-то сник – но от Шехеразады они с Бенну вернулись куда более подтянутыми, и бывший Снежный король стал собраннее, да и в общем смысле начал «оттаивать». С беженцами всегда было сложно, большая часть долго привыкала к Башне, а случай Кая был особенным. Его мироощущение подверглось ощутимой встряске, прибавилось стрессов от приносимых из-за Дверей шрамов, да и дело с драконами было особенно жутким. Он так и не вспомнил, как оказался за той Дверью – врачи списали всё на недосып и переутомление. Кая приписали тогда к лунатикам – потому и отобрали ключи. Ещё и Бен… Он мог вызвать головную боль у кого угодно – это был давно известный, проверенный факт. Даже дружелюбный и во всех отношениях милый Прекрасный Принц умудрился с ним когда-то разругать в пух и прах. Что уж тут говорить об остальных?  
Да и давненько они не работали вместе: всё подпортила Шиза со своими секретными походами. Вера не сомневалась, что они использовали Кая как приманку. И слава всем богам, что с ним ничего не случилось.  
Алька надеялась, что у них получится. Песочный отряд ещё покажет себя. Особенно, если сам Дед Сезам бросает им вызов.

***  
Эльфийский лес  
Грегори открыл глаза. Он ожидал увидеть разверзнутую пасть преисподней, кипящий котёл с человеческими костями, отрубленные головы или чаши, наполненные кровью, но взамен всего этого увидел белый мех плаща, которым был укрыт, и огонь костра, гревший пещеру. И ничего, что огонь был синим – это была меньшая из проблем, постигших великого графа Грегори, охотника, которого самого притащили неведомо куда в качестве жертвы.  
Руки шевелились, ноги тоже. Голова казалась тяжёлой, но это вполне объяснялось долгой поездкой в саване. И, кажется, на крупе лошади. Наверняка, синяков теперь как опят после дождя.  
В дальнем конце пещеры что-то зашуршало, и Грегори торопливо прикрыл глаза. Ему пока не хотелось разговаривать со своим спасителем. Если то был, конечно, спаситель.  
\- Я знаю, что ты очнулся, не притворяйся.  
Слова отдавались от стен пещеры эхом – и воздух загудел, потому что сам голос тоже был эхом. Уже знакомым. Так говорил эльфийский Рыцарь.  
Грегори вскочил с лежака, откидывая в сторону тяжёлый плащ. За голенищем его сапога был припрятан кинжал, и, похоже, фэйри не утруждал себя обыском.  
Синий огонь отразился на тёмном лезвии меча, который Рыцарь спокойно вынул из своих ножен.  
\- Ты уверен в своём решении? – пророкотал эльф, глядя в лицо лорду Грегори.  
О нет, он вовсе не был в нём уверен. Но сдаваться просто так на милость потустороннему существу было… неприемлемо.  
\- Я хочу попросить у тебя помощи.  
Тёмный клинок Рыцаря вернулся в ножны на его спине. Помощи?  
\- Ты не сможешь обмануть меня! – голос у Грегори дрожал, и его бравада прозвучала совсем жалко.  
\- Почему бы я ещё стал спасать тебя от гнева Вечерней Звезды?  
Что-то в выражении лица высокого хмурого фэйри заставило Грегори убрать нож за пояс. Что-то изменилось в его… И тут лорд понял. Лицо эльфа больше не выглядело маской: оно двигалось, на нём можно было прочитать эмоции. И глаза его, казавшиеся углями из адского пекла, теперь были синими, и в них отражалось пламя костра.  
\- Вечерняя Звезда?  
Рыцарь с облегчением вздохнул:  
\- Хорошо, что теперь ты меня услышал.  
\- Это она увела моего друга? Что она с ним сотворила?  
\- Хочет сделать его своим призрачным Рыцарем.  
\- Но ты её рыцарь! – Грегори округлил глаза. – Или у неё целая армия?  
Представив несколько десятков огромных тёмных фигур с горящими глазами, облачённых в доспехи, лорд нервно сглотнул. Это уж слишком. Большая угроза.  
\- Нет, - эльф покачал головой. Грегори не успел заметить движение, но Рыцарь уже сидел на камне перед огнём. С его чёрных волос капала вода – похоже, дождь и не думал стихать. Странно, в пещере его шума было не слышно.  
\- Я не всю жизнь был её Рыцарем. Тоже когда-то гонялся по лесам, думая, что весь мир мне по плечу... И что из этого вышло? Попал в колдовской круг, выпил её вересковой браги, привёл к фэйри несколько несчастных – и теперь заманиваю их вновь и вновь. Вновь и вновь пью эту дрянь, от которой уже сводит язык и жду, когда Вечерняя Звезда наиграется.  
\- Ты был человеком? – Грегори присел рядом, опасливо косясь на синий костёр.  
\- Был, хоть и не помню больше своего имени. Сколько лет уже прошло…  
\- И что она собирается сделать с Сент-Клером?  
\- Опутает своей паутиной, уговорит чарами и сделает своим новым Рыцарем. А я отправлюсь к остальным девяти душам, что томятся в чашовом рубине. Чем больше там их, выношенных бесконечной службой, преданных до умопомрачения, тем сильнее она.  
\- Святый Боже… Но что ты хочешь от меня?  
\- Я не смогу увести твоего друга из круга. Может, я и смог услышать голоса предыдущих Рыцарей и подумать своей головой, но я почти ни на что не способен без её приказа. Она слишком сильна. Вы же, люди – у вас особая сила.  
\- Ты… имеешь в виду веру? Но ни крестик, ни трилистник не защитили нас!  
\- Глупые побрякушки. Сила внутри, а не снаружи.  
Грегори инстинктивно схватил цепочку, на которой когда-то висел его нательный крест. Вера в Единого Бога, вот что может спасти от фэйри. Истинная вера. Вроде… молитвы? Лорд почувствовал волну страха, которая вновь стала в нём подниматься. Рядом с эльфом и так было не по себе, а теперь в памяти возник колдовской круг и пляшущая в нём нечисть…  
\- Эй! – эхом раскатилось по пещере. – Можешь, конечно, бояться, только поутихни немного, иначе _она тебя почует.  
\- Я согласен, - прошептал Грегори, глядя в пол. И потом повторил громче. – Я согласен тебе помочь.  
В конце концов, Сент-Клер сделал бы для него то же самое._

_Тем временем граф Сент-Клер не мог и пальцем пошевелить: брага фэйри растекалась по его жилам, пьянила разум и уничтожала остатки того, что ещё можно было назвать человеком.  
Шабаш продолжался. Девушка в голубом туманном одеянии – Вечерняя Звезда –радостно хлопала в ладоши, наблюдая за неуклюжим танцем старого эльфа. Этот тоже был когда-то человеком, как и её верные рыцари, и теперь он выполнял любой каприз волшебного народца. Она сидела прямо на холодеющем теле смертного, который имел неосторожность увидеть, как она играла звёздами. Чаша с кроваво-красным рубином лежала на траве, и из неё тоненькой струйкой сочилась светлая эльфийская брага, запасы которой были неистощимы.  
Вечерняя Звезда знала - стоит ей собрать ещё две души, ещё две, угнетённых плетьми многолетней службы, и тогда власть её станет занебесной. Распространится не только на этот жалкий лес, но дальше – может, и за пределы людского королевства.  
Фэйри кружились, взбрыкивали ногами, заламывали руки и визжали, и кричали, и пытались петь, а потом Вечерняя Звезда вдруг поднялась со своего места и подняла руки.  
\- Гости идут! – возвестила она в наступившей тишине, и тут все фэйри вместе с телом графа Сент-Клера исчезли с поляны, и трава, которая была у их ног, обратилась в пыль._

_***  
Похоже, Песочному отряду в кое-то ветки благоволила удача.  
Во-первых, все они оказались в одном месте, хотя гораздо чаще миры за Дверьми раскидывали их по разным частям сказки.  
Во-вторых, все коммуникаторы, как один, находились в рабочем состоянии.  
В-третьих, они точно знали, что за этой решётчатой, покрытой потускневшими от времени металлическими крошками-цветочными феями Дверью было не так. В опасной близости от волшебного народца должны были оказаться любопытные граф, один из них должен был спасти другого, и в результате оба, проученные за неверие, вернулись бы домой. На деле же исчезли оба. К тому же, фэйри каким-то неведомым образом смогли выходить за пределы колдовского круга, когда вздумается, и не шарахаться как прокажённые от трилистника, который считался верным против них средством.  
Оставалось только найти графьёв, оттащить их домой и указать феям их место.  
\- И почему это всегда должны быть феи? – пробурчал Фэнь и бросил взгляд наКая, словно вспомнив что-то. – Хорошо хоть ты не при параде.  
Снежный король отвёл глаза и чуть покраснел. К счастью, Гэйслин промолчала, а Вера была полностью поглощена составлением годного плана. Нужно было сделать всё чётко, быстро, правильно и без потерь. То есть так, как Песочному отряду ещё никогда ничего не удавалось сделать.  
\- Подозрительно это всё. – озвучил общие мысли Бен, вглядываясь в темноту между деревьями. Лес был таким густым, что серое небо было почти не видно за ветвями и листьями. Когда всё идёт как по маслу, это не может не внушать беспокойства.  
\- Что ж, полагаю, надо отыскать этот пресловутый колдовской круг – Ягвида не может найти нулевую точку сказки. Фэйри как сквозь землю провалились. – Вера подтянула ремешок коммуникатора. – Делимся по двое, держим связь. По одному было бы быстрее, но слишком опасно.  
Бен схватил Кая за рукав свитера и, отсалютовав капитану, потащил парня в сторону особо кривых деревьев.  
\- Фэнь, не утаскивай с собой стихийника! Кай пойдёт с Гэйслин. Каждому по разведчику.  
Бен замер. Отпустил ключника, хлопнул ему по плечу, пожелав удачи и направился к своему капитану._

_Алька болтала без умолку, чуть ли не каждые пять минут связываясь с Гэйслин или Каем, потом вслух начинала причитать о несправедливости Ивана, язвительности Ягвиды или пыталась вытащить из Фэня хоть слово о его работе с Шехеразадой. Хорошо ещё, что она не знала об их вылазке за прозрачную Дверь с часами. Это стало бы хорошим поводом для новой истерики. Бен отодвинул еловую ветку, которая до ужаса походила на когтистую лапу какого-то фантастического зверя, и перешагнул через выступающий из земли корень. Вера выключилась для него на каком-то время – голос её звучал как из-под плотной пуховой одеялы. Кажется, тогда, у дома Эллы, Кай пытался о чём-то с ним поговорить… Как вовремя появились девушки – если бы не они. А что бы было? Очередной ни к чему не приведущий разговор? В конце концов, не хотел же Кай спросить о чём-то незначительном – напряжение в воздухе можно было черпать ложкой и сворачивать в жгуты. С Фэнхуаном много кто пытался поговорить. Даже Ягвида. И нетактичная Шехеразада. И весьма тактичный молодой Иван.  
Сезамов всерьёз беспокоился о своих сотрудниках: обо всех вместе и о каждом в отдельности. Но когда речь заходила о том, что помогло бы ему в понимании Дверей, их смысла, причины их поломок –Сатоен забывал обо всём. В том числе о безопасности – включая и свою собственную. Так вышло и с Каем – о его сохранности просто забыли, когда перед директором Башни замаячили перспективы. Он вёл настоящую охоту – только вот не говорил на кого. Впрочем, Фэнь не мог не догадываться. Он сам на месте Сезама желал бы, в первую очередь, найти тех, кто рушит чужие миры. Он желал этого и не будучи на месте Ивана. Кто-то разрушил его жизнь, кто-то, кроме него, виноват в случившемся, и Бен только надеялся, чтобы этот «кто-то» в действительности существовал. Может, тогда бы ему стало чуть легче.  
Кая действительно не хватало. Не то чтобы он постоянно напоминал о своём присутствии, но около него постоянно тянуло прохладной свежестью и запахом шампуня. Бутылки со средством стали катастрофически быстро пустеть после того, как бывший Снежный король поселился в крыле Песочного отряда. В общем, с Каем было на удивление удобно молчать. И это вовсе не означало, что разговаривать с ним было менее приятно. Просто его близость стала такой привычной, что одно его присутствие моментально успокаивало. Он прикрывал фэнхуановскую спину. Вера, конечно, тоже её прикрывала. И Гэйслин. Но только Кай умел ещё и вовремя Бена останавливать.  
\- Бен! Ты меня вообще слышишь? – яростный шёпот Альки, наконец, достиг ушей рыжего разведчика. – Не спи, вот он, круг!  
Девушка указала влево – там, на крошечной полянке с мёртвой землёй в самом деле цвели ведьминские угодья.  
Фэнь подошёл к растениям, шелковым покрывалом раскинувшимся на территории фэйри, и раскрыл ладонь. Между пальцев заплясали жёлто-оранжевые огоньки. Через секунду на парня с криком бросилась Вера.  
\- Не смей жечь! Не смей! Сначала нужно связаться с Гэйс и Каем, найти графов, а потом уже решать…  
Борьбу прервал потрескивающий коммуникатор Альки, из которого донёсся тревожный голос Гэйслин:  
\- Вера, мы, кажется, нашли круг…но…но…боже, тут настоящая свистопляска… вы нам… Кай, стой!..  
Связь оборвалась. Алька моментально набрала информаторов, чтобы те направили их к местоположению дочери Ивана и бывшего Снежного короля.  
\- Стоит только оставить одного, ну надо же. – проворчал Фэнь, унимая пламя, рвущееся на свободу.  
За их спинами с тихим хлопком исчез цветущий колдовской круг._

_***  
Его вели голоса.  
Его вели голоса, и он ничего не мог с эти поделать. Они звучали внутри, они раздавались в ушах приятным звоном и шептали, какой он замечательный. Какой могущественный. Какой незаменимый. Таких больше нет на всём белом свете, таких не найдёшь, обойди хоть все Двери до единой.  
Ты уникален, шептали голоса. Ты удивителен. Ты наш. Наш, пока можешь дышать, пока ходишь по земле, пока видишь сны.  
И сейчас ты должен сослужить нам службу. Должен стать нашим мечом, нашим спасением, нашим ледяным Хофростом, нашей путеводной звездой. Ты должен сразиться – и, на этот раз, победить.  
Кай чувствовал, как истончается, как исчезает и превращается в туман. Перестаёт быть собой. Пытается вытянуть когти и поднять гребень, как Хофрост, но сегодня на нём синие латы из света, и совсем нет пасти, полной мелких острых зубов. Он – эльфийский Рыцарь с зимним дыханием, вошедший в круг вместо графа Сент-Клера, которому нельзя умирать. Равно как и нельзя превращаться в чудовище. Не та история: он и лорд Грегори вернутся домой, проживут много лет и расскажут об опасных лесных фэйри. Вечерняя Звезда никогда не найдёт себе последнего Рыцаря, никогда не станет слишком могущественной, никогда не пошатнёт законы сказки ещё больше. Зимний Рыцарь не позволит ей этого сделать. Он знает, как всё должно быть. И он обязательно проследит за тем, чтобы это было исполнено._

_***  
Гэйслин продолжила кричать даже после того, как ряды полупризрачных фэйри сомкнулись за спиной ключника, и с новой силой грянуло их веселье. Наверное, имя, срывающееся с уст, не давало ей опрометчиво кинуться в круг. Она звала Кая. И продолжала звать, пока границы круга не лопнули, подобно натянутым бечёвкам, и орава дико хохочущих фэйри не хлынула прямо на девушку, погребая её под собой.  
Она не смогла этого предвидеть. Обычно чутьё предупреждало её: «Сейчас будет хук справа» или «Думаю, не стоит есть эту креветку». Она видела удары до того, как противник поднимал руки, она слышала зверя до того, как он попадал в поле видимости. Но сейчас дар словно отказался от неё, подумал, что с ней ему ничего не светит – и на этот раз промолчал.  
На ощупь одежды фей были холодными и мокрыми, как утренняя роса, но вот когти, кулаки и зубы их были вполне ощутимы. Припасённый на всякий случай трилистник разорвала какая-то рыжеволосая визжащая бестия. Гэйслин буквально чувствовала, как превращается в отбивное мясо.  
Когда дыхание стало вырываться рваными хриплыми стонами, а глаза застлала красная пелена, старшая дочь деда Сезама услышала тихий, но твёрдый приказ:  
\- Пей.  
Разбитых губ коснулся холодный край каменной чаши – пахло вереском, и здорово кружилась голова…_

_Чашу выбили из тонких рук Вечерней Звезды – Зимний Рыцарь, молчаливый, единственный, идеальный, опустил клинок. Сегодня фэйри никого не заберут. Сиплые, громкие, чёткие, далёкие, почти неслышные – голоса были уверены. Потому что так было всегда._

_Бен примчался на место первым – Вера несколько раз падала, не увидев в полутьме зачарованного леса коварные корни, но разведчик был слишком занят бегом, чтобы заметить. Ему хватило одного взгляда, чтоб оценить ситуацию, и, особо не вдумываясь, бросить в толпу фэйри сгусток жёлтого пламени. Волшебный народец тут же растворился в воздухе, словно клочки дыма, чтобы тут же проявиться вновь, за спиной Бенну. Он пытался прорваться к Гэйслин, но маленькие человечки заслоняли путь, кусали, царапали, пинали и выли. Их было так много, что они запросто могли подмять разведчика под себя, уткнуть его лицом в траву и задушить. Главное, не дать им этого сделать.  
Альке повезло больше – жаль, что она не сразу это поняла. Приблизившись к поляне, на которой её подчинённые, её друзья, без пяти минут её семья, сражались за свои и чужие жизни, она натолкнулась на высокого мужчину в тёмных зелёных доспехах. Его глаза сверкали синим магическим огнём. Он открыл рот и пророкотал:  
\- Здравствуй.  
Вера уже была готова что было силы врезать эльфу, но из-за его спины вдруг возник человечек, который по сравнению с рыцарем выглядел щупленьким:  
\- Простите его, он не привык… Мы просто хотим спасти моего друга. Похоже, там целая битва развернулась, и…  
Шапочкова метнулась было к поляне, но на плечо её легла тяжёлая рука в кованой перчатке.  
\- Обожди. Вы с Грегори, - Рыцарь кивнул в сторону человека со встрёпанными волосами. – Должны найти чашу. Каменную, с огромным рубином. И принести её мне.  
\- С чего бы я должна верить фэйри?  
\- Мисси, всё в порядке, он раньше был человеком, и… В общем, это долгая история. Просто поверьте нам.  
Вера переводила взгляд с громилы в доспехах на разодетого мужчинку – она вдруг поняла, как некоторые жители миров за Дверьми видят со стороны сотрудников Башни. Как встрёпанных незнакомцев, просящих им поверить и говорящих, что помогут со всеми проблемами. Пусть даже находясь в сказке всю свою жизнь, Вера ни за что бы не поверила таким вот «спасителям». Но законы работали, и им верили. Теперь настало её время поверить.  
\- Хорошо._

_Бена было видно издалека: пламя вздымалось вверх, стелилось над землёй, вырисовывало в воздухе причудливые фигуры, умирало и рождалось вновь, с ужасающей силой обрушиваясь на разодетых в туман фэйри. Гэйслин лежала на земле, в стороне от сражения, которое Фэнхуан, кажется, вёл в одиночку, и рядом с ней поблёскивала алым каменная чаша.  
Вера и Грегори побежали туда сразу после того, как Рыцарь-эльф с громоподобным, раскатистым рёвом бросился на подмогу разведчику, разомкнув ряды фэйри, как валун разбивает морские волны. Вечерняя Звезда была слишком отвлечена, чтобы отозвать своего верного Рыцаря.  
Она рычала, показывая длинные зубы, чуть ли не проявляя своё истинное лицо – лицо монстра, пожирающего души – но Зимний Рыцарь оставался равнодушным. Его лицо было ещё большей маской, чем та, что прежде носил эльфийский Рыцарь в зелёном, а в льдистых серо-голубых глазах отражалось только стремление всё исправить. Починить сломавшиеся повороты. Навесить покосившиеся ворота. Залатать дыры и сделать всё так, как было.  
Клинок Зимнего Рыцаря добрался до горла Вечерней Звезды, но прошёл сквозь него, не причинив вреда.  
\- Глупец! Меня не победить даже зачарованным оружием!  
После этих слов она бы расхохоталась. Если бы успела.  
Зимний Рыцарь опустил клинок. Он видел, как девушка, имя которой он совершенно не помнил, кинула колдовскую чашу лорду Грегори. Это было правильно. Ему оставалось только следить за тем, как Грегори кидает чашу эльфу в зелёных латах, как тот ловит её и раскалывает одним точным движением тёмного меча.  
Фэйри исчезли как по волшебству: только что были тут, и уже снесены ветром, словно мираж.  
Гэйслин открыла глаза, когда Вера намеревалась залепить ей третью по счёту пощёчину. Бен пытался успокоить Кая, который, вновь обретя власть над самим собой, испуганно шептал, что ничего не помнит.  
В расколотой каменной чаше, на месте красного рубина блестела крошечная капля крови.  
Граф Сент-Клер зашевелился во сне, открыл глаза, потянулся и спросил своего друга, лорда Грегори, сидевшего рядом:  
\- Что произошло?  
Лорд Грегори, бледный и немного промокший, поправил свой новый плащ, подбитый белым мехом, и пообещал, что всё расскажет, как только они вернутся домой.  
Теперь он понял, о какой именно вере говорил Рыцарь-эльф. О вере в людей. И о вере в самого себя.  
_____________________________  
сказочная основа - шотландская легенда "Рыцарь-эльф"_


	17. Сказка шестнадцатая. История о кораблекрушении

Каю было страшно. Так же страшно, как тогда, в детстве, когда бабушка рассказывала про страшную Снежную королеву, а он храбрился перед Гердой и грозился посадить злую колдунью на раскалённую печь. В тепле и уюте казалось, что мороз можно победить нагретой монетой, а метель разогнать висящим за дверью веником. Годы, проведённые в ледяных залах королевы, навсегда выбили из Кая ту до крайности важную гордость. Когда-то он действительно считал себя пупом Земли. Теперь, в Башне, его считали хорошей возможностью изучить механизмы сказок и работу Дверей. Он был не ключником – он был ключом, который неустанно проворачивали в одной замочной скважине за другой. Просто затем, чтобы посмотреть, что случиться. И всё выглядело так, словно он сам хотел этого большего всего на свете.  
Кай, конечно, хотел помочь Сторожевой Башне – в конце концов, именно её сотрудники избавили его от участи до конца своих дней замораживать целые города, стирать с лица земель за Дверью тысячи жизней и творить вечную зиму. Он был даже не против побыть «инструментом», с чьей помощью осуществляются какие-то тайные планы главы Башни – ему и самому было любопытно, почему он подвергается таким сильным переменам за Дверьми. Никому ещё не удавалось стать феей, умеющей колдовать, или потерявшим сердце рыцарем, или самым что ни на есть настоящим лесным духом. Кай не становился ими до конца – каждый раз он вполне осознавал самого себя, поступал так, как думал, и ничего не забывал. Конечно, была Дверь, ведущая в страну Оз – но то был особый случай, исключение для всех, чересчур сильные законы сказки. Условия всегда нужно выполнять: даже если среди героев должен быть бессердечный, безмозглый и трусливый.  
И были те Двери, за которым Кай терял самого себя. Уже целых две.  
В первый раз ему, конечно, было не так страшно – хотя бы потому, что он очнулся уже в Башне, в медицинском крыле под присмотром пышущей разноцветным дымом Гусеницы. Всё произошедшее было словно в тумане: голоса, твердившие о правильности и уникальности, совершенно дикое ощущение мороза на чешуе и пламя перед глазами… Фэнь рассказал о том, что увидел, когда ввалился следом за Снежным королём. Юноша не помнил даже, как открывал Дверь. Потом он ходил на неё посмотреть, прикасался к так и не оттаявшим деревянным доскам в надежде хоть что-нибудь припомнить. Тщетно. Только голоса в тумане, странные ощущения от превращения в дракона – подумать только, целого дракона! – и огонь Бена. Но второй раз…  
Память услужливо предоставляла… тень. Тень от огромного дерева на сером песке, в котором поблёскивало что-то крошечное, но казавшееся важным. И те же голоса из тумана, шепчущие о том, что нужно всё исправить. Пробуждение походило на первый вдох после того, как Кая выдернули из ледяной воды. Это случилось в его двенадцатую зиму. Он тогда решил искупаться в проруби и убежал, не сообщив ничего домашним. Хорошо, что местные мужики вовремя увидели идиота, вздумавшего лезть на речной лёд.  
Этот вдох был очень трудным. И он обжигал лёгкие. Кажется, именно такой же вдох сопровождал его освобождение от оков Снежного короля. Что-то уж точно обожгло его лёгкие.  
Кай схватился за первое, что попалось под руку: левая сжала клочок жухлой травы, правая – рукав клетчатой зелёно-бурой рубашки. Фэнь каким-то невероятным образом всегда был рядом. Даже когда на самом деле вовсе не мог там быть.  
«Что я делал?» «Я причинил кому-то вред?» «Что, мать вашу, произошло, я ничего не помню!»  
Каю хотелось ругаться, хотелось задать все вопросы разом, вывалить их из себя, как застревающие когда-то алмазы и розы, но получалось только дышать. На самом деле, хорошо, хоть это получалось. Бен даже что-то отвечал. Что-то вроде «всё в порядке, ты был молодцом, всё будет хорошо». А в голове Кая всё ещё плыли клочки тумана и остатки чьих-то довольных фраз, чьих-то приказов, чьих-то просьб и чьей-то песни.  
Теперь ему точно не будут больше доверять.  
Уж Вера-то позаботится о том, чтобы произошедшее дошло до ушей Ивана. И тогда глава Башни…  
А что он сделает? Точно не выдаст радостно ключи и не скажет: «Брось, нам было всё известно, мы опять проверяли парочку теорий!».  
Исключит из Песочного отряда? Отошлёт обратно за Дверь? Запрёт, как когда-то запирал Фэня, чтобы тот смог реабилитироваться?  
Как ему хотелось сейчас уснуть, а после понять, что всё это было сном. Ужасным тёмным кошмаром. Ведь сны не бывают непоправимыми.  
Но вместо этого Вера схватила его под руку и вывела в коридор, где их уже ждала Ягвида со своей весьма быстрой ступой. Бен внёс Гэйслин через дверь на руках. Подвиг, достойный такого мелкого разведчика, ведь дочь Сатоена была далеко не хрупкой и миниатюрной.  
А потом…. Потом были белые потолки и успокаивающие разноцветные кольца дыма, которые разбивались о лампы, и от которых очень хотелось спать.

***  
\- Ты расскажешь ему?  
\- Что? Да ты смеёшься! Как я могу не… - Вера подняла глаза на Бена и осеклась. Взгляд его был слишком серьёзным. – Ты что-то знаешь?  
Фэнь повернул голову в сторону темнеющего проёма чулана. В груде бесполезного хлама валялась метла Ягвиды.  
\- Знаешь и не говоришь! – Алька вдруг понизила голос и зашипела. Будто их кто-то подслушивал. – Раньше Кай всё помнил и понимал. Что сегодня было не так? И какого чёрта я об этом до сих пор не знаю, он в моём отряде!  
Рыжеволосый парень вздохнул, словно решая, с чего лучше начать. Или пытаясь подобрать слова, потому что считал Веру маленьким опасным ребёнком.  
\- Он тоже слышит голоса. Те самые.  
Шапочковой понадобилось чуть ли не всё её самообладание – которого и так было не много - чтобы не закричать в голос. Вместо этого она слегка подпрыгнула на месте и зашипела:  
\- Даже после своей Двери? Бен, о Боже, это же невозможно! Это же слухи!  
Фэнь пожал плечами:  
\- В его случае стоит вообще забыть о существовании слова «невозможно».  
\- И… Бен, он что... он… может в любой момент свихнуться, как все те, кого мы останавливали?  
Бенну молчал.  
\- Он уже?.. Подожди-ка… Зелёная Дверь! Тараскон! Ты соврал про спятившего дракона!  
\- Нет, вовсе нет. Просто этим драконом был он.  
Командир Песочного отряда ощутила острую потребность написать заявление об увольнении. Или выпить ягвидской заманухи.  
Да никогда на свете она не расскажет деду Сезаму о том, что её подчинённый – потенциально опасный элемент, не реабилитированный до конца. Как будто Фэня им было мало. Разве что с последним не говорили призрачные некто, советовавшие спалить всю округу, да побыстрее. В случае Бена в роли голосов выступали совесть, гнев и вина.  
По идее, теория о голосах, которые и были причиной поломок большинства сказок, не имела должного подтверждения. Просто трудно было не заметить, как охваченные безумием герои сказок делают что-то, прямо противоположное тому, что от них требовалось. Некоторые сами вопили о голосах, называя их то «хозяевами», то «правыми», то «мудрецами». Уж не их ли искал Сезам, который так любил докапываться до истины? И тот Крысолов, которого недавно зачислили в штат... Поговаривали, что он признал наличие увещевавших его голосов. В Сторожевой Башне многие секреты переставали таковыми быть – слухами земля полниться, как говаривали беженцы из-за Дверей Берёзового коридора. Именно они, сотрудники Башни, большая часть которых сосредоточилась в Информ-отделе, были разносчиками этих самых разнообразных слухов.  
\- Только наш Кай действительно особенный случай.  
\- Что? – Вера вынырнула из омута тяжких размышлений. Надо было суметь свыкнуться с этой мыслью и быть готовой к следующему такому каевскому «превращению».  
\- Каждый из тех, кто когда-либо упоминал голоса, всегда подтверждали, что им было велено развалить сказку, сделать из неё клубочек, набитый гвоздями и битым стеклом. Совсем безумных ты тоже видела. А Кай… Кай их исправляет.  
Это было чересчур для одного вечера. Даже для одной недели.  
Вера никогда ничем, кроме своего сомнительного дара, не отличалась. А теперь её разведчик утверждает, что её ключник – универсальное оружие для исправления миров за Дверьми. Только срабатывает не сразу, страдает амнезией и потом долго паникует. Но…  
\- С чего ты так решил?  
\- Внимательно наблюдал. Драконом он пытался разозлить Тараска – ведь на самом деле хэппиэнда за той Дверью не должно было случиться. А Рыцарем… Рыцарем он отвлекал на себя самое опасное существо из круга. Чтобы все спаслись. Как-то не походит на тех, кому нужны покорёженные сюжеты. Если бы я не остановил его в Тарасконе, тамошняя история выправилась бы в ту, которая записана в книгах.  
Вера знала, чем займётся вечером, после того, как посетит медицинский отсек. Она заглянет в Библиотеку и прочитает всё-таки этого несчастного «Дракона Тараскона». Чтобы убедиться. И только после этого она будет думать, как поступить.

Шапочкова соскочила со стола и направилась к выходу. Почти сразу же её запястье обхватила тёплая фэнхуановская ладонь. В его глазах застыл немой вопрос.  
\- Я ничего не скажу Сатоену, - девушка вздохнула. – И, надеюсь, не пожалею об этом впредь.  
\- Не пожалеешь, - Бен отпустил её руку. – Если что, я всегда рядом. Я смогу его сдержать.  
«Так же, как он умудряется проделывать это с тобой.» - подумала Алька. Но вслух, конечно же, ничего не сказала.

***  
Великая Зелень  
Даже здесь, на носу торгового корабля с нарисованными на корме глазами Бога, был вполне ощутим жар: его нёс с собою попутный ветер, вместе с песком родных берегов. Море было спокойно. Спины гребцов лоснились от пота. От графика они не отбивались. Взятые у последней пристани попутчики сидели под мачтой, в тени большого паруса – капитан косился на них, пытаясь определить, из какой же страны могли прибыть эти чужеземцы. Таких одежд он в жизни не видывал – что уж говорить про странные донельзя очки, которые носил рыжий парень, и браслеты, которые вряд ли были украшениями, у всех троих. Странники попросились на борт его судна, и капитан в жизни бы не смог ответить на вопрос, а почему он, собственно, их подобрал? Вряд ли у них были деньги, да и капитан не отличался особой добротой. Они ни за что не смогли бы его запугать. Он точно не испытывал слабости к иностранцам. Да и если брать в расчёт другой тип капитанской слабости: ни один из пассажиров не пришёлся бы ему по вкусу.  
Команда украдкой поглядывала на иноземцев – любопытство, куда от него деться. Не каждый день увидишь человека с волосами цвета закатного солнца-Ра. Да и девушек таких на родине не встретишь: даже, насколько знал капитан, в гаремах по пальцам можно иностранок пересчитать… Моряк задумался, поглаживая бородку, но быстро выбросил подобные мысли из головы. Не дело продавать тех, кто всего лишь попросил о помощи. Не похожи они на беглых рабов.  
\- Чего он нас так разглядывает? – Гэйслин обхватила руками плечи и поёжилась. – Аж жуть пробирает.  
\- А ты не косись в ответ, ничего он нам не сделает. Вишь какой благородный, безвозмездно решил на лодчонке своей покатать. – Вера уткнулась в листочек, который выдал им Кларенс. Странно было видеть его в крыле Песочного отряда – Шапочкова уже почти свыклась с мыслью, что Ягвида почти стала их официальным Информатором. Не то чтобы Кай был в этом же деле плох – но он занимал место Ключника, пусть временно и без ключей, а люди вроде Ягвиды полностью сосредотачивались на информации. К тому же, сохранять хладнокровие, сидя в Башне, подальше от опасностей за Дверьми, было куда легче.  
\- Ещё громче назови его корабль лодочкой, и мы окажемся за бортом. – Фэнь нервно поправил воротник своей рубашки. Здесь действительно было жарко.  
\- Да-да, я учту.- Алька даже головы не подняла. С Беном стало немного сложнее общаться – так всегда происходит, когда хранишь тайну, которая слишком сложна для хранения. Вся эта ситуация с Каем её очень беспокоила. Кстати, этот самый источник проблем в данный момент опять оказался вышвырнут далеко от собственного отряда. Только Вера понадеялась, что подобные «разделения» прекратились, как Двери снова пошутили. Знание того, что Кай может в какой-то момент вдруг прыгнуть им на голову и начать раздавать ледяные пики направо и налево, уверенности не прибавляло. Пусть Бенну и говорит, что природа голосов в голове ключника может отличаться от природы тех, зловредных, о которых ходили слухи, Алька всё равно продолжала нервничать.  
Судя по тому, что они успели узнать от Кларенса – и Кая, который иногда вставлял пару фраз в быстрый инструктаж информатора – им предстояло кораблекрушение. В котором надо желательно выжить. Другого способа попасть на остров, который и был ключевой точкой истории, не существовало. К тому же, Кларенс сообщил, что Снежный король, похоже, сразу на том самом острове и оказался. Везёт же сумасшедшим. «Поправочка – не совсем сумасшедшим.» - подумала Вера. Как бы ни был опасен теперь юноша с белыми, пахнущими её собственным шампунем, волосами, он всё ещё оставался их ключником. Их другом.  
Вылезать из тени от парусов сотрудники Башни не собирались – так и сидели на одном месте, изредка перекидываясь парой фраз. Фэнь, который весь уже совершенно извёлся от жары, таки скинул рубашку и повязал её на поясе. Клетчатые рубашки Бена, хоть и носились им нараспашку, воспринимались Алькой как его вторая кожа. Потому видеть его в одной чёрной майке было весьма непривычно.  
Девушке понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы осознать, что она пялится. Кажется, тем же самым сейчас занималась Гэйслин. Алька незаметно пихнула её в бок, давая понять, что можно ведь и не так в открытую это делать. Слава Богу, самому капитану Песочного отряда подобное зрелище уже не могло снести башню. Теперь у неё был свой собственный предмет для любования.  
Бен был мелкой рыжей занозой, но сбит был крепко: Вера была уверена, что тут даже Шиза не отказала бы себе в удовольствии попялиться на Фэнхуана.  
Гроза появилась внезапно, как по волшебству. Хотя, скорее всего волшебство тут и было виновато. Рёв прокатился над морем, небо в момент заволокли тёмно-фиолетовые тучи, завыл ветер, с лёгкостью сорвав парус. Мачта переломилась, словно тростниковая палочка, волны бились о борт, и, пока моряки в панике носились по кораблю, пытаясь противостоять стихи, Гэйслин, Бен и Вера вцепились в остатки мачты и выжидающе молчали. Они знали, что в кораблекрушении всё равно никто не погибнет – таков был один из здешних законов, и Кларенс заверил, что в нём ошибки не было никакой.  
Очередная волна накрыла корабль полностью, и он ухнул под воду, словно что-то вроде Кракена тянуло его вниз.  
Через несколько мгновений на небе снова сверкало солнце, и Великая Зелень была совершенно спокойна: поверхность её напоминала зеркало.  
Кораблекрушение состоялось.

***  
Пустынный остров  
Посланник фараона посмотрел на гору винограда, оставшуюся на деревянной коре, которую он использовал в качестве тарелок, и смачно рыгнул. Как ни жалко было это осознавать, но сегодня в него больше уже точно не влезет.  
Остров, на котором он оказался после внезапно налетевшего на их кораблик урагана. Оказался самым дивным из всех виденных посланников чудес. Считая пирамиды. Знал ли он, что, отправляясь проверить золотые рудники, вдруг получит незапланированный отпуск? Жаль, конечно, команду: он не встретил на острове ни одного выжившего. То, что выжил он сам, было великой удачей, ниспосланной светоносным Ра. Хотя нет, скорее кем-то вроде Сехмет: бог солнца обычно прикладывал свои лапки только к судьбам царей.  
На острове было всего в изобилии: фруктов, пресной воды, мелких животных. И, конечно, одиночества. Почти все годы своей безумной жизни посланник фараона, писец под номером двадцать три (головы предыдущих двадцати двух писцов красовались на кольях перед бассейном с крокодилами), не бывал в одиночестве. Он уже почти забыл, какое это невероятное блаженство – понежиться на белом песке наедине с самим собой. Не выслушивать жалоб, предложений, не документировать собрания, не набрасывать список покупок для сварливой царицы… Писец блаженно закрыл глаза и подложил руки под голову. Пришло время для послеобеденного сна…  
…из которого он был вырван цепкими лапами кошмара.  
Гул стоял над землёй. Сотни пёстрых птиц поднялись с деревьев и с криками бросились куда-то вверх. Море словно вскипело: волны Великой Зелени с ужасающей силой бились о берег, пожирая песок. Задрожала земля, закачались деревья, зашуршали огромными листьями – и прямо перед побелевшим от страха писцом появился огромный чешуйчатый Змей. До пояса был он действительно змеёй – золотом отливала его чешуя – но были у него и руки, и человеческий торс, и голова с тонкими усами, медно-жёлтыми глазами и торчащими спицами волос. Он навис над человеком, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и писец вдруг увидел, какие огромные у него когти. Посланник фараона не мог и с места сдвинуться, словно Змей пришпилил его к земле своим расфокусированными взглядом. Лицо человека-змеи оказалось прямо напротив лица писца – он почувствовал зловонное дыхание и увидел острые зубы. Мысленно попрощавшись повсеми своими родственниками, со стилосом, папирусами и табличками, писец не выдержал – зажмурился, и его тут же обдало горячее змеиное дыхание.  
Из ступора посланника фараона вывел звук, похожий на тот, с которым монеты бьются о стенки чаши. Он распахнул глаза и увидел, как Змея обволакивает какая тонкая прозрачная корка, и как его сшибает появившийся словно из ниоткуда паренёк.  
Писец во все глаза таращился на длинную-предлинную белую косу, на тёмные – в такую-то жару! – одежды, и на то, как огромный Змей с грохотом падает на землю, попутно снося одно из деревьев.  
\- Беги отсюда! Чего ты ждёшь? – неожиданный спаситель махнул писцу рукой, указывая куда-то в сторону, и слуга фараона подумал, что это более чем дельный совет.  
Воистину, этот остров был совершенно чудесным.

 

Змей жил на острове посредине Великой Зелени уже многие века. И жил не один – жил со своей семьёй, с десятками детей, с сотнями внуков, с любимой младшей дочерью. Он частенько уплывал в море и возвращался из глубин с подарками и рассказами о своих приключениях. Младшенькая их особенно любила.  
Но однажды на остров упала звезда. Раскалённым шаром пронеслась над макушками деревьев, выгнула землю, выжгла всё, что было вокруг. Вернувшись из морских глубин, Змей нашёл на своей половине острова только клочок чёрной земли.  
Он озлобился. По ночам он выслеживал хищников, а днями вспоминал радостный смех своих детей – красной болью и чёрной ненавистью к несправедливому миру наполнялось его сокрытое под крепкой чешуёй сердце. Не находила выход его безмерная ярость.  
А потом он услышал их. Тех, кто нашептал ему истину. Тех, кто скрасил его одиночество и указал единственно верный путь.  
Змей стал топить корабли. Забавлялся, уговаривая ветра пригонять с далёкого севера грозные тучи. Радовался как дитя, задевая хвостом хрупкие тела тонущих людей. Играл с теми, кому удавалось попасть на его остров. Безопасный чудо-остров, пустынный, безлюдный, но полный жизни. Жизни, которую можно было с таким наслаждением обрывать.  
Некоторые пытались защищаться. Смешно было наблюдать за попытками вырыть для чудовища яму, проткнуть его заострённой палкой или чудом найденным мечом. Да, чудовище – вот кем его считали. Вот кем стал он даже для самого себя. Но остановиться означало сойти с ума окончательно – на этот раз от осознания собственных поступков. Голоса в его покрытой золотом голове убеждали, что лучше продолжить начатое. Пусть Великая Зелень станет однажды Великой Кровью.  
Но сейчас… Сейчас всё было как-то по-другому. Мелкий, увертливый человечишка ударил не металлом, не деревом, не камнем и даже не огнём – ударил чем-то жгучим, как укус пчелы, чем-то незнакомым. Прозрачные пики Змей с лёгкостью ломал чешуёй, но корка, ползущая по телу, доставляла неудобства, пусть её и было так легко раскрошить.  
Наконец, Змею удалось схватить «букашку» хвостом – он чуть сдавил кольцо захвата, и человечек закричал от боли. Даже обладатели такого странного кусачего оружия оставались просто хрупкими скелетами с несколькими килограммами безвкусного мяса и приятной тёплой крови. Змей любил её пить – она напоминала о его цели.  
Чудовище рассмеялось: хрипло, со свистом, брызжа слюной. Голоса внутри его головы ещё не знали, что их противники притаились совсем близко. В чужой голове.

***  
Бен выплюнул остатки воды и попытался успокоить свою дыхалку. Горло драло нещадно, хотелось пить, мокрая одежда противно липла к телу - к тому же, в неё набился песок. На данный момент это было худшее путешествие за Дверь. Хуже даже, чем игра в догонялки с гигантской не прожаренной булкой.  
Как ни странно, девушки отплёвывались от воды тут же, неподалёку от Бена. Это было почти невероятно: пережить кораблекрушение и оказаться выкинутыми на необитаемый остров в пяти метрах друг от друга. Ну и шутки у Дверей иногда бывают!  
Осталось только прийти в себя и найти источник неприятностей, который, как водится, жил на этот острове. И, конечно, надеяться, что Кай опять не вляпался в какие-нибудь неприятности.  
\- Худшая… Дверь… на свете… - выдавил Бен, когда к нему подошли обе девушки. Они, похоже, пережили приключеньице чуть более удачно.  
\- Не преувеличивай. Вспомни о тех, где нас всерьёз хотели убить. – Вера протянула разведчику руку. Поднять его удалось только с помощью Гэйслин.  
\- То есть… обо всех? – Фэнь криво ухмыльнулся и тут же чуть не брякнулся обратно на песок.  
\- Что-то ты какой-то… зелёный. – Алька нахмурилась. – Бен… Ты что… у тебя… морская болезнь?  
Фэнхуан с вызовом глянул на командира. Получилось не так грозно, как ему бы того хотелось, потому что ему пришлось согнуться от накатившей тошноты.  
\- Предположение об аллергии на соль было бы более правдоподобным. Мы как бы уже не на корабле, качки не наблюдается.  
\- Тогда какого лешего?  
\- Не к добру упоминать этих, из Берёзового, а то ещё какой в Информ-отдел свалится.  
\- Бен, не переводи тему… - Вера упёрла руки в бока.  
\- Ну не люблю я море, ну чего вам от меня надоб…  
Землю тряхнуло – так ощутимо, что ни один сотрудник Песочного отряда не удержался на ногах. Терпеливо молчавшая до сего момента Гэйслин отчаянно выругалась.  
\- Какого?.. – начал было Бенну, поднимаясь, но тут тряхнуло ещё разок, и они снова оказались на земле.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что где-то рядом наш клиент. – мрачно заявила Вера и продолжила, уже обращаясь через переговорник к информатору. – Кларенс, что там со сломом? Мы далеко?  
\- Источник быстро приближается к вам. – оттарабанил Кларенс. – И…эээ... кажется, ваш ключник с ним.  
Час от часу не легче. Кай всё-таки умудрился вляпаться в неприятности. Впрочем, это уже становилось традицией.

***  
Голоса привыкли рассказывать сказки. По сути, это было единственное, что они могли так виртуозно делать – лгать, иногда вдруг выдавать правду и снова лгать. В сказках правда и ложь всегда переплетались друг с другом так тесно, что иногда было почти невозможно отличить одно от другого. Сами голоса никогда не отличали. Главной их задачей было просто быть.  
Если уж на то пошло, они никогда и не называли себя «голосами». Им просто незачем было осознавать себя как нечто мыслящее. Они были костьми, основой и рекой, которая двигала механизмы историй. А потом... всё изменилось.  
Им пришлось долго искать – ведь те, другие, были гораздо многочисленнее, гораздо злее, и именно поэтому их поиски обычно были недолгими. Когда считаешь себя «голосом», становится легче оседать в чужой голове. И становится тяжелее договориться с другими голосами. А теперь у них было много разногласий.  
Кай чувствовал себя так, словно его уносят куда-то мягкие волны родной реки – хотя сжимающий его тяжёлый чешуйчатый хвост никуда не делся. Может, он даже услышал бы, как трещат его кости – но шум заглушили ласковые, перебивающие друг друга истории. Истории о нём самом.  
Они доказывали, что нет в мире никого совершеннее, что ему одному лишь под силу то, о чём они его просят. Что надежды не осталось, что пришло время героев, что сами звёзды благоволят ему и даруют свою скрытую силу.  
И Кай сказал: «Хорошо. Я помогу вам.» И перестал быть самим собой.

***  
Змей оцепенел – он никак не мог поверить в то, что видел собственными глазами. То мелкое существо, которое он собирался сломать, стереть в порошок и испить до дна, вытягивалось, росло и покрывалось чешуёй. Такой же, как его собственная – разве что, не золочёной.  
Когти у второго Змея отливали серебром, как и его чешуя, глаза блестели тусклой синевой, да и роста в нём было поменьше – но хозяин острова так давно не видел себе подобных… И думал, что уже никогда не увидит.  
Белый Змей зашипел, но в его шипении не было слов – он не знал языка, он просто извлекал звуки из змеиной гортани. Это и заставило Змея опомниться – он сжал хвост с новой силой, но противник тут же вывернулся, прополз под золотой чешуёй и оказался сзади.  
Когда один Змей кидал другого на землю, качались деревья. Вздымались в воздух тучи пыли, ломались гигантские, похожие на солнышко цветы, растущие по всему побережью. Белый Змей знал одно – он должен был во чтобы то ни стало остановить этого убийцу, этого монстра, топящего корабли и пожирающего людей. Ибо это было неправильно.

Ни Бен, ни Вера, ни, тем более, Гэйслин, не были готовы к тому, что предстало перед их взором, когда грохот усилился, и на песок, прямо в набегающую волну, выкатился клубок из двух борющихся тел. Насколько можно было судить по первому взгляду, это было какое-то подобие змеей-людей, только очень больших и очень разозлённых. Кларенс говорил, что на острове будет Змей, но это… Такого представить себе было непросто.  
\- А ну быстро за деревья, подальше отсюда! – крикнул Бен, надеюсь, что его догадка окажется в корне неправильной. Но чешуя одного из змеев блистала серебром и… В какой-то сквозь тучи песка момент были видны белые пряди. Вот ведь чёрт.  
Вера глянула на разведчика, который, кажется, был намерен ринуться прямо в этот извивающийся змеиный клубок – Фэнь поводил плечами и сжал кулаки. Нельзя его пускать! Нельзя никого пускать в такое… Тут нужна тяжёлая артиллерия. Тут нужен Гранит. Как минимум.  
Шапочкова думала, что после довольно тяжкой Двери в Старом крыле её вызовут в кабинет Ивана, скажут что-нибудь про испытание, про квалификацию и про то, что ни к чему такому Песочный отряд ещё не готов. Вместо этого их на какое-то время оставили в покое, а, когда Снежный король вернулся из больничного крыла, выдали новое направление, за одну из Дверей в Золотом коридоре. В последний раз в этом самом коридоре они с Фэнем чуть не попали на плаху и не лишились голов. Хотя, с Гэйслин и Каем даже Золотой коридор не казался чем-то особенным. Его и Золотым-то называли только потому, что из-за самой дальней Двери когда-то давным-давно царственным шагом вышла будущая жена Деда Сезама. Но теперь…  
Кларенс сказал, что Кай тоже неподалёку. Сказал, что…  
\- Бен! – Алька вмиг позабыла о проверках. – Неужели одна из этих тварей…?  
Что-то мешало ей договорить. Конечно, она слышала про то, что её беловолосый подопечный превращался, оказывается, в дракона. Но представить такое было довольно проблематично. Чтобы хрупкий, вежливый Кай – и вдруг многотонная машина для убийств? Да это ж…  
\- Уходите! – Фэнь обернулся, и над одной из его ладоней зашипело пламя. Вера успела заметить, как посветлели его глаза. Нельзя перечить Фэнхуану в таком состоянии. И Алька побежала, хватая за руку Гэйслин, которая замерла в нерешительности, не осмеливаясь покинуть поле битвы.

Огонь распалял фэнхуановский гнев, а гнев распалял огонь. Почти вечный двигатель. Только контролировать эту силу Бен всё ещё не мог – он боялся собственного пламени. Стоило маленькому язычку появиться на ладони, как разведчик тут же вспоминал о догорающих стенах Башни, о лопающейся коже и о кратере в земле, который остался от некогда блистательного императорского дворца. Дыра в сердце, оставшаяся от единственного друга.  
Бен опустил на глаза очки.

Уворачиваться от извивающихся хвостов было почти нереально, огонь не причинял Змею ни малейшего вреда, скользя по его чешуе. Песок был везде, словно Фэнь попал в песчаную бурю. Где-то сверху клацали челюсти, стучали по крепким телам когти – пару раз попадали и по Бену. Он был почти уверен, что Змеи его не замечают, как не замечают люди мелкую букашку, ползающую по их штанине. Удары у Змеев были не слабые: в очередной раз вскинулся чей-то кулак, Бенну пытался добраться до глаз, до единственного уязвимого места Змея, и тут его откинуло прочь. Змей всего лишь замахнулся, шевельнул хвостом – а Бену показалось, что его зажали между молотом и наковальней. Во рту появился противный привкус крови. Очки на кожаном ремешке разбились – несколько осколков рассекли разведчику бровь, и кровь заливала глаз…  
Парень почувствовал, что его взяли под руки – Вера и Гэйслин оттащили его на безопасное расстояние, к деревьям, подальше от ревущих монстров, пытающихся сокрушить друг друга. Алька стащила с него очки и теперь рылась в сумке в поисках, наверное, аптечки, попутно щебеча что-то о том, чтобы Фэнь больше не лез в драку. Только не в такую.

Фэнь молчал – он закрыл глаза и попытался подумать… придумать… решить…  
Золотой коридор.  
Его губы растянулись в улыбке. Он вспомнил. И потёр тусклое зеленоватое колечко, которое уже давно носил на правой руке.

\- Дирхам, верно? – поздоровался Фэнь, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги. Шокированные девушки даже не пытались его остановить. Появившийся из клочков фиолетового дыма тёмно-синий марид* был выше рыжеволосого парня раза в четыре. Нужно было хотя бы попытаться посмотреть ему в лицо.  
\- Приказывай, хозяин, ибо я повинуюсь тому, кто владеет кольцом!  
\- Можешь называть меня Фэнем, Дирхам. – Бен криво улыбнулся. – Сможешь остановить Змеев, дружище?  
Марид слегка полиловел – он не привык к такому обращению, и, честно говоря, думал, что уже давно поменял хозяина. Какой человек будет носить на руке волшебное кольцо и ни разу за столько времени им не воспользуется? Тем печальнее было отвечать ему, что какой-то захудалый марид ни за что не справиться с жителями Вечной Зелени, ибо поклялся их звериным богам и пальцем не трогать детей моря.  
\- Тогда, Дирхам, - Бен размял плечи и скинул на землю рубашку. – Верни мне мои крылья.

Когда Цилин отрывал Фэнхуану, сыну Солнца, крылья, было обидно и больно. Но тогда он думал, что делает всё это ради друга. Лишаться полёта ради того, что дорого сердцу, не страшно. Куда страшнее его возвращать.  
Бен и думать забыл о кольце из Пещеры Чудес. Он захватил его скорее ради эксперимента – проверить, не исчезнет ли оно, когда разведчик переступит порог Двери. Не исчезло. И сработало за одной из Золотых Дверей, в стороне своей родины.  
Больно было лишаться крыльев – и больно было их возвращать. Кости словно залили жидким огнём – по спине разлилась такая боль, что Фэнь рухнул на колени, держась за рёбра. Вера было дёрнулась на помощь, но её остановил взгляд странных до ужаса глаз огромного марида – он стоял над Фэнхуаном, вытянув руки, и на его ладонях изредка проскальзывали бирюзовые искры.  
Сначала проявились кости – тонкими светлыми линиями, они быстро покраснели, покрываясь перьями – широкими, цветом как пламя свечи, ближе к концу желтеющими, а кое-где синеющими. Это было похоже на распускающийся цветок: вот только маленькие «ростки», алые пучки перьев, и вот уже тяжёлые, большие крылья, с блестящим оперением и чудесным окрасом. Марид Дир’х’Ам сам помог Бену подняться. Он посмотрел на правое крыло – оно расправилось и слегка качнулось – посмотрел на левое, потом обернулся к девушкам и улыбнулся.  
\- Надеюсь, хвоста там нигде не видно.

Он уже почти не помнил, каково это – летать.  
Ветер бил в лицо, мял перья, сносил Фэня так, что он пару раз кувыркался в воздухе, почти падая – но в целом, это была как езда на велосипеде. Нужно было только попробовать, а потом само всё вспомнится.  
Теперь добраться до глаз Змея было намного легче – Бен завис над клубком из Змеев так, чтобы песок и пыль не мешала ему, улучил момент и зацепился за широкую змеиную шею, всё ещё молотя в воздухе крыльями. Глаза чудовища сейчас были в пределах досягаемости - и щедрая горсть огня обрушилась на морду хозяина острова. Тот взревел так, что Бенну чуть не рухнул вниз. Змей выпрямился, пытаясь достать обидчика лапами, но потом уполз в океан зализывать раны.  
Белый Змей почти мгновенно успокоился. Его змеиная часть свернулась в кольцо, он опустился на песок и уже через несколько секунд уменьшился до размеров Кая. Фэнь упал на песок, запутавшись в крыльях – ему никогда не удавались приземления – и с облегчением нащупал у Кая пульс. Похоже, схватка с той тварью изрядно его измотала, раз он сразу откатился в обморок.  
Бен упал рядом, раскинув руки – тепло перьев было приятным, успокаивающим. Отбитые мышцы, парочка сломанных костей и рассечённая бровь вновь дали о себе знать – в полёте, из-за возвращённого восторга и сосредоточенности о боли пришлось забыть.  
Глаза Фэня были закрыты, но даже сквозь веки он почувствовал, как над ним нависла чья-то тень.  
\- Живы?  
Обеспокоенный голос Веры. Да что с нами станется, командир?  
Фэнь улыбнулся.  
\- Живы.  
Девушка в изнеможении опустилась на песок.  
\- Надо выбираться, - она переключилась на частоту Кларенса и попросила открыть Дверь.  
\- Похоже, придётся сообщать, что мы не справились. Пусть присылают Самуэля.  
Бен открыл глаза и приподнялся на локтях:  
\- У меня есть идея получше.  
Вера удивлённо наблюдала, как Бен, пошатываясь, подходит к мариду, который беседовал с Гэйслин. (Интересно, что за общие темы они нашли?) Разведчик отозвал джинна в сторону, Дирхам наклонился, и Бен прошептал ему что-то прямо в ухо.  
Фэнь с крыльями – с этими воистину большими и красивыми крыльями – был каким-то странным. Они покачивались в такт ходьбе, а иногда его заносило в сторону, и крылья раскрывались, удерживая равновесие. Это выглядело… гармонично. Словно они были у Бена всегда.  
\- Дирхам вылечит Змея и устроит ему психотерапию. Он согласился остаться здесь. По правде, чуть не умер от восторга. – сообщил Бен, вернувшись к командиру.  
\- Думаешь, у него получится?  
\- Посмотри на него. Конечно, получится. Кларенс может проверить спустя какое-то время. Скажем, что запустили хитрую схему.  
\- А тебе не жалко? Он же…ну… желания исполняет.  
Бен опустился рядом с Каем и осторожно взял его на руки. Удивительно, но это тоже смотрелось вполне себе гармонично – даже с учётом роста Снежного короля.  
\- Только материальное, ничего особенного.  
Только тут Алька заметила, что синяков и порезов ни на Бене, ни на Кае уже нет. Дирхам был хорошим маридом.  
\- Он помог нам – думаю, даже больше, чем нужно. Уже больше трёх раз.  
\- А… - Вера кивнула в сторону Кая. Тот так и не пришёл в себя.  
\- Не очнётся, пока не окажется в Башне. Пусть лучше там паникует. Что-то мне подсказывает, что он опять ничего не вспомнит.  
Шапочкова нахмурилась. Она хотела что-то сказать, но к ним наконец присоединилась Гэйслин, а над прибывающей волной нарисовалась линия Двери.  
\- Домой пора.  
Песочный отряд двинулся в сторону Двери, которая потихонечку распахивалась.  
\- Бен, погоди! А крылья?  
Фэнь остановился. Ему понадобилась секунда, чтобы осознать, о чём говорит капитан. Он прикрыл глаза, чуть сдвинул брови – и тут перья объяло пламенем, ярким и, по-видимому, очень голодным, потому что вскоре от крыльев не осталось и следа.  
Девушки ахнули.  
\- Я их просто спрятал, не волнуйся.  
Алька закрыла рот и вошла в Дверь.  
\- Знаете, вы должны мне о много рассказать. – протянула Гэйслин, прежде чем пройти вслед за Верой.  
Фэнь оглянулся – Дирхам в два прыжка оказался возле него. На его ладони поблёскивало кольцо.  
\- Меня освободили, но, если что… Я буду рад помочь.  
Бен улыбнулся, покачал головой и шагнул через порог в Сторожевую Башню.  
Когда дверной проём начал тускнеть и исчезать из островного пейзажа, марид услышал тихое «Спасибо за всё».  
Он точно никогда не поймёт этих людей.  
__________________________________  
* марид Дир'х'Ам помогал Фэню в сказке № 4 "Аладдин и волшебный светильник"

сказочная основа - египетская сказка "Потерпевший кораблекрушение"


	18. Сказка семнадцатая. Поди туда - не знаю куда, принеси Кота Баюна

Дым, закручивающийся спиралями, похожими на ленты Мёбиуса, защекотал ноздри – а затем Кай медленно открыл глаза. Он готов был поклясться, что в его горло только что влили как минимум литр ягвидской заманухи – но это ощущение вполне могло быть надуманным. С дыма от тонкой трубки и не такое могло привидеться.  
Кажется, его кто-то звал?  
\- Ктоооооотыыыыыы? – протянул Гусеница, выпуская ещё пару колечек в целую стаю танцующих вокруг постели сигаретных лент. Кай приподнялся – так, чтобы смотреть медицинскому работнику в глаза – и назвал своё имя.  
С неприятным свистящим звуком Гусеница втянул в себя весь распущенный по палате дым и удалился, прикрыв дверь. С головой у пациента всё было более-менее в порядке – чего нельзя было сказать о нескольких вернувшихся с миссий новичках. С Каем вообще не было проблем: поправлялся он на удивление быстро, и врачи просто изредка проверяли его самочувствие. На него не было истрачено ни грамма лекарств – разве что пару десятков компрессов. Идеальный пациент. Если б не его посетители.  
Снежный король откинулся назад и легонько вскрикнул – он зацепился волосами за каретку – или, может, очередную выбившуюся из старого матраса пружинку. Да и шея немного поскрипывала, словно… Парень задумался. Судя по обрывочным воспоминаниям, вынесенным из-за Двери с ракушками, чешуёй и пальмовыми листьями, его никто не пытался душить. Хотя, он был почти уверен, что снова ввязался в драку. Оставалось надеяться, что никто из Песка больше не пострадал.  
Что ж, вот и третий раз наступил. Третий разговор с таинственными «голосами», который он даже не помнит. Третье превращение во что-то, совсем уж противоречащее его природе. Третья ступень на лестнице недоверия. Кай надеялся, что она не была последней.  
Эта пугающая лесенка вела вниз: сначала на ковёр к Ивану, потом – в реабилитационные подвальные помещения. Отчего-то Кай был уверен, что они похожи на тюремные камеры: с цепями, закопчённым потолком и режущей слух тишиной. Что-то вроде кузницы охотников на фей из-за нефритовой Двери. Он не хотел, чтобы его запирали. Он хотел помогать им – всем тем, кто успел стать его друзьями. Всем знакомым. Всем сотрудникам Сторожевой Башни. Но пока получалось так, что помогали в основном ему.  
Кай даже не заметил, как уснул. Сон был огромной чёрной дырой, прорубленной в сознании. Никогда ещё разум Снежного короля не был так пуст.  
Разбудило Кая то, что его легонько трясли за плечо – юноша нехотя приоткрыл один глаз и увидел сидящую на краешке кровати Шехеразаду.  
\- Госпожа Сатоен?  
\- Просыпайся, милый, просыпайся. Нам пора идти.

***  
Тридевятое царство  
Царь был большим охотником до диковинок – в этом первый советник был уверен, как никто другой. Все вещи, которые хотя бы с натяжкой можно было назвать волшебными, рано или поздно попадали в дворцовую сокровищницу. Скатерти-самобранки, поеденные молью, но в рабочем состоянии? В наличии. Сундук, никогда не возвращающий то, что было в него положено? Задвинут за коллекцию шапок-невидимок. Перо жар-птицы? Да из них веер сделали – полку украшает!  
Впрочем, угодить царю было несложно: даже светящиеся черепа, растасканные с ограды одной местной лесной ведьмы, приводили монарха в дикий, неописуемый восторг. В дождливые ночи он вывешивал их на балкон, приговаривая, что теперь любой заблудившийся путник будет ему за это благодарен. При этом царь, кажется, забывал о городском освещении, которое было в несколько раз мощнее светящихся в темноте камней, кои ведьма напихала в черепа.  
В эту пятницу настроение вседержителя было каким-то чересчур шатким, и потому царский советник затянул потуже ремешок и пошёл побродить меж торговых рядов – авось и увидит какую-нибудь любопытную штуку. По пятницам в столице всегда были ярмарки: лотки ломились от всевозможной еды, скоморохи задевали прохожих бубенчиками, которые звенели в тон смеху, а рукодельные шедевры мастеров радовали глаз. Чудо не заставило себя должно ждать – авось, как всегда, действовал безотказно. Прямо за палаткой продавца мешочков с чужеземной золой раскинулся вывешенный на двух рогатых палках расписной ковёр. Советник, много что за свою жизнь повидавший, чуть не сел от удивления на землю – прямо как был, в сафьяновом кафтане и красных сапогах. Было на ковре всё королевство: и люди, и звери, и горы, и леса, и море, и чудо-рыба-кит, и жар-птицы в небесах. До того красивые, до того гармоничные, что хотелось смотреть на всё это великолепие вечно. Но самым примечательным было то, что все фигурки на полотне двигались, рычали, переговаривались друг с другом – словом, жили обычной своею жизнью. У ковра уж толпа собралась, да никто не может и цену толком предложить. Как такую вещь вообще можно в золото да серебро оценивать? Протолкнулся царский советник поближе – дай, думает, погляжу, кто продавцом заделался, кто обладатель такого сокровища? Смотрит – стоит справа от ковра Андрей, подбоченился, глаза радостью сверкают. Какое внимание к скромной персоне стрелка!  
Советник Андрея так и запомнил, из-за профессии. Стрелок стрелком – каждый четверг исправно подносил к царскому столу мягкое птичье мясо. Грех жаловаться на справного работничка.  
Расправил советник плечи – так, чтобы увидел его Андрей – подошёл вплотную и цену спрашивает.  
\- Сами цену называйте! Мне не жалко – жена вышила, она у меня на все руки мастерица, чай и ещё сможет.  
Подумал советник, почесал реденькую свою бородку, задумался, а не обмануть ли доверчивого служилого? Да как-то нехорошо перед верноподданными так себя вести. Отдал советник за ковёр десять тысяч, свернул аккуратно, взял под мышку и был таков.  
Андрей мешочек на руке взвесил, ухмыльнулся радостно и направился домой – жену радовать. Кто же знал, что охота однажды так обернётся: ведь жена-то его, Марья, обернулась девицей из горлицы. А Андрей на то и стрелок, чтобы за горлицами по полям бегать.  
Отец ему в детстве всегда говорил: «Ты, сынок, за дичью-то гоняйся, лови, да стреляй метко! Только о девушках-то тоже не забывай – тут охота другая.» Как оказалось, старик жестоко ошибался.

А советник тем временем принёс ковёр к царскому двору. Встал супротив трона, развернул свою ношу – царь так и ахнул. По соседнему озеру лебеди плавают, в кузнице опять генеральскую лошадь подковывают, на площади – ярмарка пятничная. Захлопал правитель в ладоши, обнял советника, как родного, посулил за такое чудо щедрую награду и побежал вешать новое приобретение где-нибудь рядом с распятым летучим ковриком.

Как и во всех донельзя странных историях про настоящую любовь Андрей-стрелок встретил свою на охоте. И, более того, чуть её не убил. Как и подобает всякой порядочной барышне из Берёзового коридора, Марья по прозвищу Мурена не затаила смертельную обиду, не поклялась отомстить и не принесла чёрной богине кровавую жертву – Марья попросту вышла за стрелка замуж.  
Это была любовь с первого взгляда – даже никакого Купидона не понадобилось. Стоило Марье в обличии горлицы почувствовать, как калёная стрела пробивает её крыло, и увидеть сверкнувшие глаза Андрея – и она пропала. Не то чтобы Марья была мазохисткой, но цепи из костяного дворца Кащея до сих пор вспоминала со смесью ужаса и трепета.  
Хитрая Марья-Мурена знала, что любопытство царя и советника наверняка накличет беду на молодожёнов. Она рассчитывала на это, когда в подвале новой избёнки, оборудованной под мастерскую, ткала адски прекрасный ковёр. Парочка секретных ингредиентов – слёзы завистливой вдовы, золотая пыль из клада пернатого змея, иглы предательства и капля живой воды – и чудесное полотно стало началом отличного приключения.  
Марья не могла сидеть на месте – ей подавай смертельные опасности, ночи без сна и чудес столько, чтобы лопались швы Мироздания. Чаще всего она, конечно, выступала советчиком – недаром её кумиром была обитательница избушки на курьих ножках – но иногда не брезговала и сама протопать пару миль в железных сапогах на босу ногу.  
А Андрей нравился ей настолько, что хотелось поскорее подарить ему величайшее приключение из всех, что она когда-либо находила.

***  
Царский советник глядел в стакан мутного пойла, что поднесла ему улыбающаяся баба в переднике, и проклинал тот день, когда решил посмотреть на мастерицу, что выткала тот чудесный ковёр. Чёрная зависть съедала его сердце: какая женщина досталась стрелку! И, что ещё хуже, царь наш батюшка, кажется, тоже на стрелкову жену глаз положил. Может, даже оба глаза. Чего неймётся окаянному, правила приличия ещё соблюдать пытается… Да ежели вздумал чужую жену отбить, так и делай, чего хочешь – ты царь или не царь! Так нет же, вбитые в царёву голову заветы предков и шепотки церковников напоминают про огненный ад – и тогда приходится включать мозги. Чужие. В данном конкретном случае – его, первого советника. Как извести стрелка? Да достаточно отправить мзду с покорённых народов сдирать – так не богатырь! На медведя лютого, да на прочих зверей надеяться – так ждать устанешь! А у советника воображение совсем плохонькое было, даром, что во дворец на службу попал. Самое умное, что придумать успел – зайти в кабак да надраться с горя. Так, чтобы утром в голове колокола тризну били, а ноги кренделем заплетались.  
\- Подай, братец, копеечку! – промычало-прошамкало откуда-то слева. Советник скосил уже начавший мутнеть взгляд в ту сторону и узрел низенького вертлявого мужичка-с-ноготок. Рожа его была опухшая, красная и насквозь пропитая. Кабацкая теребень явно нарывалась на халявную выпивку.  
\- Нету ничего, пшёл. – горделиво произнёс советник, обмакивая бороду в свой стакан.  
\- Налей, братец, кружечку – так скажу, как Андрея извести!  
Весь хмель из головы чиновника разом вышибло – вот те на, не иначе как на пьяную нечистую силу напоролся. Впрочем, что ему терять, если царь-батюшка обещал голову с плеч снять.  
Поставил советник пьяницу кружку дешёвого пойла, тот выпил всё залпом, рукавом гороховым утёрся и говорит:  
\- Андрей парень простой, его и в тёмном переулке зашибить можно. А вот жена его, Марья Моревна – та ещё Мурена. Ты царю скажи – пусть пошлёт его на тот свет, покойного царя проведать. Оттуда-то уж ещё никто не возвращался.

Стрелка во дворец вмиг призвали – не успел пьяный советник нашептать царю на ухо план, как Андрей уже в двери проходит, стражники перед ним секиры поднимают. Повелел царь стрелку отправляться в загробный мир, передать отцу добрые слова и обязательно справиться о его здоровье. Андрей глазами похлопал, улыбаться уже было начал, учуяв хмель – да только повелитель земли всей не шутит вроде. Вернулся мужик домой, лук на стену повесил, шапку в угол кинул – сел за стол, пригорюнился.  
Марья, всеми силами стараясь скрыть улыбку, из-за прялки поинтересовалась, чего ж её милый так невесел. Рассказал Андрей о своей беде – мысленная Марья внутри Марьи настоящей аж от радости запрыгала и в ладоши хлопать начала. Вот задачку подкинули, все ожидания оправдывают!  
\- Не печалься, дорогой. Возьми свидетелей каких – чтобы поверили тебе про тот свет. Вот колечко тебе моё заветное, - девушка наугад стянула с указательного пальца одно из белесых колечек. –Оно путь укажет.  
Из-за печки достала Марья вязанку баранок, обернула вокруг мужниной шеи, чмокнула молодца напоследок – да и выставила его за дверь.  
А за дверью его уже поджидали.

***  
Сторожевая Башня  
\- Опять? Да вы издеваетесь! – глаза Бена уже на протяжении десяти минут светлели и, кажется, не собирались останавливаться на достигнутом. Фэнхуан был зол. Сильно.  
Он зло вышагивал по комнате, зло зыркал на Ивана и Шехеразаду, по-злому скалился на Крысолова и Сэма и обеспокоенно поглядывал на притихшего в углу Кая. Снежный король, которого жена Сатоена в спешном порядке привела из медицинского крыла, был до того тих и бледен, что даже умудрялся спрятаться в тени. Быть незаметным с его-то белыми волосами длиною почти в два метра было впечатляющим достижением.  
\- Вовсе нет, - Иван устало опёрся локтями на стол и сцепил пальцы в замочек. – Голоса Флейтиста не оставили почти никакой информации – а нам нужно их найти. Заставить вспомнить хоть какие-то подробности у нас не получилось. Случайные встречи происходят слишком редко – обычно эти «голоса» не задерживаются в носителе надолго. Нам нужен ещё один.  
Бенну представил, с каким радостным чавканием ломается челюсть Крысолова под ударом его кулака, и немного успокоился. Не то чтобы Флейтист был виноват, но… Посмотрите на него! Он явно что-то скрывает. Не может быть, чтобы кто-то такой способный к «открыванию» - во множестве смыслов этого слова – как Самуэль не мог вытрясти из черепной коробки захудалого беженца ни капли информации. Крыс наверняка научился прятать лишнюю информацию.  
\- У нас и так постоянные осложнения… Отряд попадает в переделки куда чаще, чем прежде – и скажи ещё, что это вовсе не твоя вина! Совер…  
\- Моя, - Сезам посмотрел прямо в глаза Фэнхуану, и тот осёкся на полуслове. – Я несу ответственность за всё, что происходит в Башне, Бен. Так что прекрати кипятиться и выслушай мою жену.  
Радужка Фэня начала стремительно темнеть. Шехеразада, поправив шлейф своей павлиньей юбки, поднялась с места и развернула какой-то белый свиток, с которого отслаивалась тонкая древесная стружка.  
\- Пришлось хорошенько подумать… Поначалу мы прыгали из Двери в Дверь лишь по степени общего слома – и это, в конечном итоге, вывело нас к голосам в нужное время. Как выяснилось, договориться с ними практически невозможно. Узнать что-то большее – тоже. Логично предположить, что нужно искать что-то, кардинально отличающееся от предыдущих носителей безумия – так называемого «слома».  
Бенну хмыкнул. Слом. Безумие. Стоит рассказать совету про Кая и его собственный вид безумия, «анти-слом» - и парня будут использовать ещё сильнее, ещё чаще, пока не случится катастрофа. Его внутреннее «я» однажды попросту не выдержит напора чужих шепотков. Или его «правильные» голоса вдруг однажды станут неправильными. Или Иван с самого начала сочтёт бывшего Снежного короля опасным и упрячет подальше, чтобы голоса «консервировались», или впали в спячку, или, в конце концов, исчезли навсегда. В любом случае, Каю не дадут спокойно жить. Его и сейчас всё никак не оставят в покое – как же, естественный магнит или, если угодно, «проводник», указывающий на носителей голосов, пропускающий через себя сказочные законы, как через решето. Уникальный, чёрт побери. С малюсенькой долей погрешности.  
Пусть лучше так – в поисках безумцев, в поисках тех, кто ломает сказочные законы – но с Фэнем, который, если что, сможет постоять на своих друзей. Альтернативные варианты в виде заключения, отлучения от Дверей, изоляции и прочих радостей жизни окрашивали мир в чёрный. Кай боялся, что кто-нибудь узнает про его голоса – это было видно. И кто, как ни родной отряд, должны помочь ему скрыть свою тайну?  
\- …способные выносить голоса за пределы своего мира. Предположительно, это существа, которые обладают знаниями, не ограничивающимися их реалиями. Конечно, нужен ещё определённый склад разума. Ниша, подчиняющаяся скорее хаосу, чем порядку. Крысолов… - Шехеразада кивнула в сторону флейтиста, сосредоточенно стучащего пальцами по черепу, прилаженному к поясу. - …почти подходит под такое определение. Тем не менее, он подчиняется порядку.  
Бен переключил своё внимание на Крысолова и сузил глаза. Боги, да он еле сдерживается! Хотя, на его месте, Фэнхуан бы уже давно раскидывал по комнате вещи или, как минимум, демонстративно покинул комнату, автоматически отказывая в сотрудничестве. Когда кто-то говорит о тебе так, как Шиза – словно тебя вовсе в помещении не наблюдается – это злит. Флейтиста сдерживала сжатая на его плече рука Самуэля. Ключник Гранита, похоже, уже наладил контакт со своим новым подчинённым. Впрочем, Сэм почти со всеми мог найти общий язык. Кроме, пожалуй, Прекрасного Принца. Самуэль был большим специалистом в области человеческим – и не только человеческих - мыслей, тараканов в чужих головах, детских травм и мироощущения. Но понять Артура – вернее, терпеть его долгое время – Сэм так и не смог.  
\- …конечно, Берёзовый коридор. Мой отдел, к счастью, в избытке обладает всей необходимой информацией по беженцам, пришедшим оттуда, и…  
Бену иногда казалось, что Иван собирает какую-то коллекцию из берёзовых беженцев. Их в Сторожевой Башне было не то чтобы много – но заметно больше, чем остальных. И почти все получили место в Информ-отделе, поближе к миссис Сезам и самому Сатоену. Может, это был какой-то хитрый ход. А, может, они слишком подходили к земле, на которой Башня находилась. Родня, как-никак.  
\- …пойдём впятером. Потому всем присутствующим – через час у входа в Берёзовый коридор.  
Час. Отлично. Целый час, чтобы извиниться перед Верой, накормить чем-нибудь бедного Кая и хоть как-нибудь закончить рассказ, который затребовала Гэйслин. Алька, конечно, очень аккуратно поведала ей историю Фэнхуана, опустив подробности и кое-какие нюансы, но дочка Сатоена требовала ещё и чутка материальных доказательств. Выражаясь более понятным языком – ей не терпелось подёргать Бена за перья. И, может быть, урвать одно в качестве сувенира.

***  
Тридевятое царство  
\- Вы кто? – Андрей выронил баранки, лук и колечко – последнее закружилось у его ног, как ласковая собачонка, а потом лениво покатилось по тропинке, изредка останавливаясь. Мол, идёшь, хозяин?  
Высокая черноволосая девушка с огромными серьгами и яркой одеждой переглянулась с ещё более высоким мужчиной в тёмном плаще и седеющими у висков волосами – и, улыбнувшись, выступила вперёд:  
\- Мы свидетели.  
«Пришествия Господа на землю» - продолжил про себя Фэнь, с облегчение заметив, что Кай на этот раз никуда не исчез. Появился рядом, по правую руку, всё ещё немного потрёпанный и грустный, но, кажется, почти не изменившийся.  
Марья вроде что-то говорила про свидетелей… Да, Андрей, попал ты в историю. Говорил же отец, всегда ищи приключения – иначе они тебя сами найдут. И вот, пожалуйста. Связка баранок, кольцо, четверо страннейших личностей и пункт назначения – тот свет. Легче, походу, удавиться прямо тут же, минуя все возможные опасности по пути к загробному миру. Но умирать-то вовсе не хотелось – особенно в такой прекрасный день.  
\- Свидетели? – стрелок поднял верёвку с баранками, приладил лук обратно на спину и поправил шапку. – Что ж, расскажете царю, где мы побывали. Да и товарищи добрые мне не помешают.  
Андрей, старательно печатая шаг и разгоняя сапогами пыль, последовал за кольцом, которое хорошо просматривалось на фоне тёмной земли и зелёной травы. Пока с проторенной дороги оно скатываться не собиралось. Шиза поправила сумку и потопала следом. За ней – Самуэль. Да они издеваются!  
Сказочные законы всякий раз поражали Бена до глубины души. Надо уметь к ним привыкать, но сколько бы Дверей ни прошёл, всё равно натыкаешься на такие, которые сбивают с толку. Этот стрелок – судя по краткому экскурсу Шехеразады, звали его Андреем – просто так взял с собою в неведомый поход четверых неизвестных людей. Не озаботясь ни об их происхождении, ни о намерениях, ни о делах. Да что творится с этой Дверью?  
\- Ладно, пошли, пока против законов всё равно не попрёшь, - буркнул Фэнь, легонько дёргая Кая за рукав. Юноша оторвался от созерцания узорных ставен стрелковской избёнки и поплёлся вслед за остальными.  
Радар настроен, бойцы в сборе, сильные мира сего – тоже. Миссия по отлову злобных голосов начинается.

***  
Никто, включая самого Андрея, не ожидал, что вход в загробное царство будет начинаться в овраге. Обычном таком, заросшем лопухами, чертополохом и крапивой, ничем не примечательном.  
За те несколько часов, что путники провели в дороге, стрелок успел со всеми перезнакомиться и травил уморительные байки про свою служилую жизнь, про деревенские и столичные ярмарки и, конечно, батюшку-царя. Не то чтобы про него можно было рассказать много плохого – он же всё-таки царь! – но истории досочинял страдающий под гнётом монарха народ, и удержаться от смеха в некоторых случаях было действительно тяжело. Впрочем, страдающий народ был на удивление бодр и рад всему вокруг. Это заставляло задуматься, а такой ли он угнетаемый на самом деле.  
К концу путешествия даже Шиза и злившийся Бен потихоньку оттаяли и начали задавать вопросы, а Кай так вообще смеялся больше, чем за всё то время, что его знали в Башне. Ко всему прочему, он ещё с огромным любопытством разглядывал окружающий пейзаж, а иногда – своих спутников – и потому Фэнь решил, что как-то законы всё-таки успели на него повлиять. Главное, чтобы он вдруг не превратился во всесильное существо, решившее «выпрямить» сюжет одним махом. Только ни при Шехеразаде.  
Попасть на тот свет было удивительно легко – стоило только перешагнуть линию красноватой морошки, и ты уже в юдоли скорби. Путешественников встретила тьма – и неожиданно проснувшийся голод. Андрей по цепочке передал новоиспечённым товарищам по баранке.  
Царя – старого-престарого, покрытого грибами и бородавками, в тусклой зеленоватой короне – они увидели за следующим поворотом. Старик был запряжён в повозку и тянул за собой целый воз с дровами, накоторым сидели два тоненьких свинорылых чертёнка с плётками. Они то и дело охаживали его по бокам, и царь плакал, подвывал и переставлял ноги.  
Шехеразада практически потеряла дар речи. Фэнь с опаской покосился наКая, но тот продолжал улыбаться, словно блаженный. Мда, всё-таки, и тут законы до него добрались. При этом, кажется, повлияли на уровень интеллекта. И общий уровень человеческого сочувствия.  
Из-за ворота сэмовского плаща показался блестящий чёрный нос, и Бен наконец-то понял, куда делся Крысолов. Длинные неровные усы непрерывно дёргались, взъерошенная шёрстка дрожала, и вскоре крысёныш снова скрылся в складках одежды.  
Один Андрей не растерялся – словно каждый видел повозки, запряжённые людьми, которым до кровавых лоскутов сдирают бока.  
\- Эй, черти! Соизвольте покойничка освободить – мне с ним парочкой слов перемолвиться.  
Повозка остановилась. Черти одновременно хрюкнули и начали возмущаться:  
\- Ишь чего, русский дух! А дрова нам на ком везти?  
Стрелок с надеждой обернулся на своих спутников: каменное лицо Самуэля не выражало ничего, Шиза скривилась от ужаса, Бен выгнул бровь, всем своим видом показывая, что он скорее чертей самих в воз запряжёт, и только Кай радостно подпрыгивал на месте, вытянув руку.  
Сказочные законы, да будьте вы прокляты!  
Бен перехватил руку паренька и старательно на него шикнул. Потом подошёл к чертям, прошептал что-то одному из них наухом – тот моментально побелел – и спокойно вернулся к остальным. Главное – знать, что и когда сказать. Не зря же он жил когда-то в нефритовых садах Жёлтого Императора. Не зря же его дедом был сам Владыка Востока. Уж Ди-цзюнь знал, как поставить на место всякую нечисть.  
\- Здорово! – Кай расплылся в улыбке и одобрительно закивал. – Теперь у нас есть повозка!  
Пока ошалелый Снежный король пытался забраться на дрова, а все остальные сотрудники Башни пытались его безуспешно снять, Андрей побеседовал со старым царём.  
Старик был чрезвычайно рад, что его сын о нём не забывает – и ещё был рад возможности отдохнуть от плетей. Он объяснил, что удары хоть и болезненные, но вовсе не несправедливые, поэтому чувствует он себя вполне неплохо. Конечно, попасть в адское крыло загробного мира было не очень приятно – но теперь у царя появился шанс на отпущение грехов.  
\- Ещё какая-то сотня лет, - пояснял царь, почёсывая кровоточащий бок. – И всё, пойду повыше. Ты уж сынку моему передай, чтоб не лютовал сильно. Добрее надо быть к людям, добрее.  
Когда царь вдоволь наболтался, Андрей сообщил всем, что пора отправляться в обратный путь. Разочарованная Шехеразада о чём-то переговорила с Сэмом, помрачнела ещё больше и развернула свой белый свиток. Кай, спустившись с воза сам, тут же начал отрывать от свитка белесые катышки. А Фэнь шепнул покойному царю пару полезных слов – как говорится, на всякий случай, когда бока очень уж сильно зачешутся.

***  
Когда Андрей переступил порог тронного зала, царь как раз парил ноги, блаженно жмурясь и слушая пение птиц, записанное на новомодном патефоне. Его Величество от неожиданности чуть не утопло в крошечном тазике. Стрелок передал наказы покойного царя, какие-то таинственные, покрытые пылью личности мрачно подтвердили слова Андрея – и царю вдруг во что бы то ни стало, захотелось им как можно сильнее поверить.  
Новых знакомых Андрей привёл домой, благодаря за всё то, что они для него сделали. Хотя было бы уместнее благодарить за то, чего они не сделали.  
Марья, увидев толпу, радостно рассовала всех по спальным местам, перед этим попотчевав пирогами, и уползла в подвал, выспрашивать у мужа про приключение. По её расчётам, царь на это не успокоится – а, значит, жить станет ещё веселее.  
Парить гостей в баньке Марья не рискнула – в конце концов, они и не изъявляли желания. Умыться, правда, торопились все – ну да рукомойник в доме был знатный.

Следующим утром царь вновь вызвал к себе Андрея и задал ему новую задачку.  
Грустный стрелок вернулся домой, застав жену за разговором с высокой дамой в пёстром с непроизносимым именем. Шиза и Марья быстро нашли общий язык.  
\- Беда пришла, жена, - Андрей бросил на пол шапку и начал меланхолично хлебать квас из деревянной кружки. – Велел мне царь отправиться туда, не знаю куда, и привести Кота Баюна.  
Марье захотелось тут же вскочить, нырнуть в подвал и сплясать чечётку, напевая победную песенку.  
\- Не волнуйся, милый! Снаряди свидетелей и отправляйся в путь. Помни только, что ни в коем случае нельзя вам засыпать.  
«Туда, не знаю куда» с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов было тридесятое царство. Ну не хватало никогда у завсегдатаев кабаков фантазии.  
А дорогу в тридесятое царство в тридевятом все знали: каждый ребёнок, каждая бабка с коромыслом, каждая кабацкая теребень. Да вот только не доходил туда никто.  
Стоял на границе двух королевств столб – не то чтобы высокий и не то чтобы широкий, да не размерами своими страшен был. Сидел на том столбе кот – ничем особо не примечательный, рыжий, пушистый. Размером, правда, с лютого волка. Но не простой то был кот – Котом Баюном звался. Такие сказки рассказывал – заслушаешься! Такие песни распевал – забудешься! Такие шрамы оставлял, столько трупов на дороге бросил – залюбуешься и не пересчитаешь!  
Был Баюн всезнающ, но страшен, и жили люди тридесятого царства счастливо – ибо ни один дурак не мог пройти в их край, мимо кровожадного Кота.  
Выдала Марья мужу колпаки железные – на всю компанию – и три прута. Железный, медный и оловянный. Добродушный Андрей подарки принял, оставил шапку стрелка дома и отправился в путь.  
Долго ли, коротко ли шла вся компания, держала путь в тридесятое царство. Шехеразада вчитывалась в свой свиток, спотыкаясь о каждый камешек, бдительный Самуэль ловил незадачливую главу Информ-отдела, а Фэнь во избежание лишних неприятностей вёл Кая за ручку. У них был целый день, чтобы убедиться – крыша у Снежного короля совсем протекла. Он удивлялся зелёным листочкам, полосатым деревьям, пытался глядеть на солнце, восхищался вещами, которыми бы вряд ли восхитился раньше – в общем, вёл себя, как пятилетний ребёнок. Шехеразада махнула на это рукой, таинственно выразившись, что за Дверьми Берёзового коридора такое поведение - не редкость. А уж если учитывать Кая, который как губка впитывал окружающие реалии в выборочном порядке…  
Это немного успокаивало. Совсем успокоил Сэм, который затих на несколько минут, а потом сообщил, что всё с Каем в порядке, и в Башне он вернётся в норму. Сразу после того, как они найдут очередного носителя «слома». С хаотической основой.  
\- Хороший ветер, - в очередной раз заявил Кай, закрывая глаза и делая глубокий вдох. Фэнь продолжил тянуть его вперёд, уже на автомате бормоча слова согласия.  
\- Мне нравится солнце.  
\- Да-да-да.  
\- Я шагаю.  
\- Ты просто умница.  
\- И ты шагаешь.  
\- И я умница.  
\- У тебя очень красивые перья.  
\- Ага… что?  
Бен быстро глянул в сторону Шизы и Самуэля – но те шли впереди, и вряд ли слышали лепет Снежного короля. Сэм вообще, кажется, разговаривал с крысой.  
\- Что ты сказал? – Бен дёрнул парня на себя, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо друга. Он непонимающе хлопал своими длинными белесыми ресницами.  
\- Ты же добрый. Отпусти. – Кай повертел рукой, пытаясь высвободиться из захвата. Только тут Бен понял, что схватил чужое запястье слишком сильно – и тут же разжал пальцы.  
\- Прости. Но… Шшш! – Бенну приложил палец к губам. – Ни слова о моих крыльях. Ты же их… видишь?  
Кай обрадованно кивнул головой.  
\- Отлично. А теперь пойдём-ка дальше.  
Фэнхуан ускорил шаг – ключник последовал его примеру. Через пару шагов Бена словно пробила дрожь – он чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Разведчик обернулся – Кай испуганно поджимал губы. Рука его была поднята – ещё секунду назад он аккуратно поглаживал фэнхуановкие перья. Перья на крыльях, которые никто больше не видел. На крыльях, которые он спрятал.  
\- Больше так не делай. – процедил Бен как можно тише. Кай хихикнул и прижал палец к губам.  
Никому ни слова.

***  
Кот действительно был на столбе – только вот он сладко спал, вытянув переднюю лапу и свесив пушистый хвост с деревянного, похожего на бочку, столба. Горы трупов? Дрёма за три версты? Извините, нет в наличии.  
Андрей покосился на железный колпак и выбросил его в кювет. И он ещё подтрунивал над остальными, которые избавились от своих колпаков ещё у околицы марьевской деревни.  
Стрелок уже начал прикидывать, как лучше забраться на столб, но тут Кай восхищённо крикнул «Киса!», и Баюн открыл глаза.  
В которых, ни больше, ни меньше, отражалась целая Вселенная.  
\- Это он. – выдохнула Шехеразада, щёлкая пальцами и присаживаясь на появившийся пуфик. От волнения глава Информ-отдела даже не успела наколдовать на нём узоры. Крысолов вылез Самуэлю на плечо и застыл там, глядя прямо в глаза огромному рыжему коту. Ключник Гранитного отряда зажмурился и почти сразу же прошептал:  
\- Он меня не пускает.  
Игра в гляделки между крысой и котом не продлилась долго – момент очарования вдруг закончился, музыка сфер перестала звучать в ушах, и Баюн начал спускаться со столба.  
Медленно, соскальзывая на когтях, комично распластавшись по дереву и взъерошив хвост.  
\- Вы, я так полагаю, башенные. А я вас ждал, - слова Баюна перемешивались с мурчанием и звучали очень… мило. – Ещё на прошлой неделе. Значит, у вас там кризисы.  
Бен готов был стоя аплодировать этому рыжему мохнатому существу – потому что выражение лица Шехеразады в тот момент было совершенно непередаваемо. Она была похожа на рыбу, выброшенную на берег. Кот не дал ей выдавить из себя даже звука.  
\- Предвосхищая ваши вопросы – не то чтобы предсказатель, не Пифия, но и не жалуюсь. Да, знаю о вас от «голосов». Я их предпочитаю называть Течениями, хотя законы – тоже ничего. Приятные собеседники, кстати. И да, хаос правит балом, ничуть не переживаю по этому поводу. Кстати, не вижу ничего, что могло бы помешать мне ответить на все интересующие вас вопросы. У меня тоже есть парочка.  
\- Ты… мы… Премудрые мариды, ты расскажешь нам всё?  
\- Ну… - кот обернул хвост вокруг своих лап. – Всё – это неинтересно. Кому охота жить в неинтересном мире? Башня – это весело. У вас там сплошные вопросы, на которых даже я не знаю ответа. Я рад, что вы меня возьмёте с собой.  
\- Но… - тут решил уже вмешаться Андрей. – Царь с меня голову снимет.  
\- Ой, Андрейка, не волнуйся, не в первой! Заглянем к этому недомерку, скажем ему пару ласковых. Скажи спасибо, что тебя за «тем, не знаю чем» не успели послать.  
Кай не выдержал – подбежал к коту, схватил его на руки и сполз на траву, опираясь на столб. Он с невероятным удовольствием чесал Баюну шею и зарывался носом в рыжую шерсть.  
\- Кай! – Шехеразада, резко ставшая куда почтительнее, вскочила с места, но Кот заурчал, и она присела обратно.  
\- Ничего, пусть чешет, - промурлыкал Баюн. – Видимо, словил «Ивана-дурачка». С ним бывает, не так ли? Впрочем, с голосами не только в голове, но и на сердце – чего ещё ожидать?Мр-мр.  
Бен сглотнул. Проклятая тварюга. Вот так просто – разомлела и выдала Ключника Песочного отряда с потрохами. Их Ключника.  
\- Голосами? У него? – Шехеразада сжала свиток, не замечая, как отрывает берестяные тонкие листочки.  
\- Он же тоже хаотичный… Как я, только знает поменьше. – Баюн зажмурился и заурчал ещё громче. – Да и общается он с Течениями по-другому… мр… вот и загадка – я не знаю, что ему мешает. Они его, наверное, и контролировать могут… Чего вы вообще его в Башню притащили… Впрочем, он милый.  
Кот задрыгал задними лапками и мяукнул, обнажая тонкие клыки.  
Бенну был готов загрызть кота на этом самом месте.  
\- Контролировать? Самуэль, ты же говорил, что голосов нет! Никого нет в Башне, кто слышал бы голоса!  
\- Но это так. Я проверял. И перепроверял. И пере-перепроверял.  
\- Дурачье… ой! – Баюн вдруг резко раскрыл глаза и выскользнул из рук Кая. – Я ничего про влияние Течений на сердце не знаю… Ко мне только в разум захаживали, рассказывали много чего интересного… Я не против. У меня в голове и так всего много. Вот несколько и остались на пмж. Мне не мешает.  
\- Так… я… Уходим. – Шиза побледнела, развеяла пуфик и нащёлкала повозку-самоходку.  
Рыжий Кот запрыгнул на заднее сиденье и промяукал:  
\- Во дворец ещё, царю показаться, чтоб Андрею не влетело. А потом – гляну на вашу Башню, больно вы любопытные… Заварите чаю, расслабитесь, приготовитесь к откровениям имени меня…  
Госпожа Сатоен собственноручно усадила Кая в повозку – между Самуэлем и собой. На запястьях юноши остались следы её пальцев.  
Бен уже хотел было высказаться, но тут заметил качающего головой Сэма. Что ж, его стоило послушать.  
Всё летело в тар-тарары. В том числе и повозка – неслась по выбоинам как бешеная.  
В Сторожевой Башне, наверное, всё тоже полетит к чертям. Ну, или, по крайней мере, точно изменится – по мяуканью какого-то толстого кота-переростка, знающего всё.  
Но Кая защитить они с Верой смогут. Если не смогут – грош им цена.

***  
\- Вы только Марью брать не вздумайте. – Кот смешно поводил усами и дёрнул ухом. От упоминания Мурены-Моревны у него всегда начинался нервный тик.  
\- Стойте! – донеслось со стороны свежего бревенчатого сруба. – Подождите нас!  
Из-за рядов стройных берёзок показалась Марья – коса её растрепалась, лицо покраснело, глазищи сверкали ярче, чем у Баюна в ночной гон. В руках у неё было несколько цветастых узлов – за нею в полном обмундировании нёсся Андрей с сундуком на плечах.  
\- Валим! – прошипел Кот, подтолкнув к открывающемуся проходу Двери Шизу и Кая, оказавшихся к когтистому всезнайцу ближе всех.  
Деревянная скрипучая Дверь захлопнулась прямо у Марьи под носом – в последнем рывке она прыгнула вперёд и чуть не впечаталась в косяк. Андрей затормозил, поскользнулся на траве и рухнул рядом с женой, больно ударившись об узорчатые бока сундука.  
\- А, ну и шут с ним! – Марья поднялась, подобрала юбки и радостно осклабилась. Не в её привычках было унывать из-за таких пустяков. – Попёрли к Кащею сбегаем, сыграем в кости!  
Подождав, когда Марья отойдёт на приличное расстояние, Андрей горестно вздохнул. Он, как и всякий стрелок, любил приключения – но куда больше были милы его сердцу мир и спокойствие. Жена же его отличалась особым энтузиазмом – и он с этим смирится. Даже если придётся играть с Кащеем не только в кости, но и в русскую рулетку, и в бутылочку.

***  
Сторожевая Башня, вне сказки  
Стоило Каю переступить порог Двери – и улыбка его тут же померкла.  
\- Кай, Кота – в руки – и в кабинет Сезама.  
\- Шиза, если… - Бен положил руку на узкое плечо женщины и развернул её к себе.  
\- Не обсуждается. – угрожающе прошелестела глава Информ-отдела.  
\- Нет уж, ты выслушаешь…  
\- Бен, не надо, - Снежный король заправил за ухо выбившуюся из косы прядь и поднял на руки Баюна. – Я поговорю с Сезамом, и всё будет хорошо.  
Фэнь недоверчиво покосился на друга – Кай пытался улыбнуться – и отпустил Шехеразаду.  
Бенну подошёл к Снежному королю – смотреть на него снизу вверх уже не доставляло неудобства – и Кай сквозь водолазку почувствовал тёплое прикосновение невидимых перьев к спине. Фэнхуан расправил крылья.  
\- Мы тебя в обиду не дадим. – пообещал Бен, и сложил спрятанные крылья.  
Ещё никогда дорога в кабинет Деда Сезама не казалась такой длинной. Ещё никогда стены Башни не были такими чужими. Ещё никогда за всю свою сознательную жизнь Кай так не боялся того, что может мяукнуть кошка.  
________________________________  
сказочная основа - русская народная сказка "Поди туда - не знаю куда, принеси то - не знаю что"


	19. Сказка восемнадцатая. Вовсе не сказка

Жил на свете мальчик. Не то чтобы хорошо жил, и не то чтобы плохо. Можно сказать, как все. Бегал от налогов, спасался от долгов, дружил с теми, кто был ему выгоден.  
Но однажды нашёл он ключи от сказочных Дверей. И тогда…  
Хотя, наверное, стоит объяснить, откуда взялись Двери, и что они из себя представляют. Говорят, выплавил их не выдающийся, но очень скучающий волшебник – один из немногих, что знали, к каким именно мирам принадлежат. Когда вы живёте в сказке, обычно не возникает вопроса, а есть ли жизнь по сторону зеркала или на Луне. У каждого персонажа своя роль – даже если это роль конюха или дворника. Сказки состоят из множества «кирпичиков», как, своего рода, мозаика. И все их скрепляет закон – единый сборник для всех книжных страниц, в котором миллионы правил, запретов и предписаний. Цельная структура, не дающая даже самой маленькой детали выбиться из строя. За законом не следили люди – и нелюди не следили. Он был авторитетом сам себе. Что же касается волшебника…  
Каким-то образом он всё-таки смог сформулировать вопрос о жизни за пределами привычного хода вещей. Его очень удивила тёмно-фиолетовая пустота за границами королевства, разноцветные сполохи в глубоких колодцах и, конечно, стеклянный купол небес. С последним, конечно, всё было проще. Наука говорила, что стеклянная сфера, опоясывающая землю – это нормально.  
Первую Дверь волшебник выстрогал сам. Она была размером едва ли с заднюю калитку его собственного дома – и, когда искусник попытался открыть её, он вдруг с удивлением понял, что в обшивке сам собою появился металлический замок. Он сыпал ржавой пылью и выглядел старше, чем сам волшебник. Невдомёк было умельцу, что замок был неуклюжей попыткой закона – Закона уже с большой буквы, ибо он столкнулся с первыми трудностями и вышел из состояния сонного покоя – предотвратить всякие революционные течения.  
Волшебник перепробовал все ключи, которые только смог найти дома и в окрестных деревнях, но ни один из них не подошёл к ржавеющему замку.  
Странно, но даже после этой неудачи мыслитель не опустил руки. Он был твёрдо уверен, что Дверь вела в совершенно другие места – может быть, даже с кисельными берегами и молочными реками – и появившийся невесть откуда замок только усиливал эту уверенность. С новыми силами волшебник принялся строгать ещё Дверей.  
Через пару лет у него накопилась целая коллекция. Со временем он так изловчился, что принялся украшать свои творения тем, что попадалось под руку – и пару раз ему предлагали неплохую цену хотя бы за одну их дверок ручной работы. Естественно, волшебник всем отказывал. Продавать Двери, пронзающие пространство и время – даже графьям, королькам и коллегам-магам - было не с руки.  
Когда количество Дверей перевалило за несколько сотен, а возраст мага – за семьдесят, он-таки удосужился взять учеников. Именно его ученики придумали делать ключи.  
Замки на Дверях появлялись регулярно, стоило только оставить Дверь без присмотра. Не только ржавые – но и новенькие, и серебряные, и резные, и забитые трухой, а однажды попался вырезанный из цельного куска алмаза. Ученики чуть меж собой не передрались, когда пытались выковырять драгоценный замок. Безуспешно.  
Ключи творились также бессистемно, как и Двери – ведь волшебник, к тому моменту пришедший к выводу, что Закон есть, всячески с системой боролся. Понял он это уже к концу жизни, но именно такой завет и оставил – продолжать делать Двери и ключи и не заглядывать ни за одну из них, пока не будет сооружена последняя Дверь.  
Последняя Дверь была огромным каменным монолитом, к которому мог подойти любой ученик, если вдруг думал, что необходимо это сделать. В камне вытёсывались картины, сотни чужих снов – и медленно, очень медленно Дверь-Арка росла, высилась и крепла. Пока в один прекрасный день…  
Закону потребовалось много лет, чтобы отыскать учеников волшебника. Как же так, если он всегда вывешивал на Двери замки? Очень просто. Исправлять погрешности в обычных предметах было легко – но найти кого-то, обладающего душой, было сложно. А каждая Дверь после обретения замка наделялась и собственным духом.  
Двери были выкинуты из миров, покрытых Законом – туда, где, казалось бы, ничто не заставит их действовать. Но всё случилось иначе. И Двери нашёл мальчик, который убегал от погони.  
Именно он стал первым, кто когда-либо переступал порог сказочных миров. И именно его шаг стал роковым для миров за Дверьми.  
Закон почувствовал, что что-то не так, не сразу. Он был доволен и сыт, и дремал на временной пыли на задворках бытия, пока не услышал фальшивые нотки в мелодии одной из историй. Кто-то лишний топтал хрупкие грани повествования, кто-то чужой рвал ткань давно записанной судьбы. Проторенные тропинки стали запутываться в клубок, люди – исчезать в тенях, дремучие леса становились светлыми рощицами. Изменения становились всё заметнее и крупнее, как круги на воде. Мальчик, который с завидным упорством подбирал ключи к Дверям, был камнем, от которого эти круги расходились. Закону пришлось проснуться.  
Он долго искал. И когда, казалось, уже почти находил – таинственный «камешек» с душой исчезал. Проваливался сквозь землю. Переступал порог.  
Тогда Закон разделился. Стал, если угодно, роем. Тысячами ищеек, просочившимися в тысячу миров. Но даже это не помогло найти «камень».  
Когда один из Законов – один из Течений – наконец, нашёл кого-то, похожего на «камня», он обезумел. От облегчения, от неожиданности, от ярости – слишком долго этот Закон витал среди сказочных жителей, слишком много набрался от них судьбою предписанных чувств. Он захотел стереть этого незнакомца, от которого несло «камнем», с лица земли. Просто выбросить за Двери было уже слишком мягким наказанием. Теперь Закон хотел не просто освободить свои перевязанные лентой предназначения миры от непрошеных гостей – он хотел как следует припугнуть их, отомстить за причинённые неудобства. Закон хотел чужой крови.  
Действовал он чужими руками –покрытыми татуировками лапищами разбойников с большой дороги, костяными когтями мертвецов, огромными ручищами людоедов - и Закон стал переплетаться с судьбами своих носителей.  
Законы – которые теперь сделались просто Течениями, просто голосами – не заметили, как стали причинять больше разрушений, чем те самые пресловутые «круги на воде». Часть их, конечно, одумалась, поняла вдруг, что нужно спасать то, что ещё осталось нетронутым. Что нужно исправлять то, что сломал Закон. Закон, который больше не был единым.  
Поэтому, наверное, стоит разделять их: голоса правильные и голоса неправильные. От одних – жди беды. От других – помощи.  
Жил на свете мальчик и нашёл однажды Двери в сказку. Заметил, что что-то неладное творится в королевствах, и построил Башню, в которой всё исправляли. Да только не знал он, что сам всё испортил, переступив порог. Что сам является тем, кто ломает сказки.

 

Баюн уселся на разбросанные по столу Сатоена бумаги, проделав в них крошечные дырочки от когтей. Пушистый хвост обернулся вокруг его коротких лапок – и, если б коты умели улыбаться, Баюн бы именно это сейчас и сделал. Широко и насмешливо – отчасти потому, что внутри него сидели закованные учёными цепями голоса, отчасти из-за злорадного любопытства.  
Кресло Ивана покачнулось – на середине рассказа, когда он уже осознал, что всезнающий кот не шутит, глава Башни повернулся к окну. Чтобы никто не видел выражения его лица.  
\- И…что… - голос Сезамова прозвучал хрипло и надломленно, но он тут же исправился. – Что остаётся делать этому мальчику?  
\- Ну… Для начала… ПРИГНУТЬСЯ! – диким мявом вдруг рявкнул кот, сшибая кресло в могучем прыжке. Иван очутился на полу, практически под столом, и это спасло ему жизнь. Окна почти в то же мгновение разлетелись десятками осколков. Почти как то зеркало, выкованное в аду.  
В уцелевших кусках рамы торчали острые ледяные пики – в комнате поднимался холодный ветер, горстями сыпался с потолка снег, а под ногами Кая расцветал ледяной цветок инея. Голоса в голове Снежного короля вытягивали из своего носителя единственную силу, что ещё была в их подчинении – силу зимы. Они нашли «камень» - и они вспомнили о своей ярости.  
Холодеющее тело слушалось плохо: суставы хрустели, как у снежной скульптуры, шаги давались с огромным трудом… Сезама бил по ушам ветер, снег залеплял ему лицо, рыжий кот занял стратегически безопасное место под тумбочкой… А через секунду всё прекратилось.  
Сатоен лёг на пол – из зазора между столом и полом были видны синие тапочки Кая и босые смуглые ступни.  
\- Пап? – произнёс высокий дрожащий голос, и Сезамов облегчённо вздохнул и вылез из-под стола.  
В мешанине ледяной пыли и мелких, совершенно одинаковых снежинок застыла фигура Снежного короля: растрепавшиеся, выбившиеся из косы белые пряди волос, сжимающиеся в хищный захват пальцы, покрывшиеся инеистой коркой глаза и ничего не выражающее лицо. В дверях, за спиной ключника, с вытянутой вперёд рукой стоял Арда. Он быстро и тяжело дышал, и из-под его ногтей сыпался белый пустынный песок. Младший сын четы Сезам с переменным успехом учился управлять песками времён. В подобных ситуациях, к счастью, у него это неплохо получалось.

***  
Тревоги Шехеразады были обоснованы. К такому надо было привыкнуть.  
Редко когда опасения главы Информ-отдела подтверждались – госпожа Сезам была тем ещё параноиком. В Башне заделывались дырки в стенах, потому что Шиза боялась нашествия гномов. Общие собрания всегда проводились в маленьких кабинетах, потому что сказительница не выносила шпионов. В Информ-отделе не было окон, выходящих на улицу, потому что Шехеразада не желала видеть мир, медленно убивающий сказочных беженцев.  
Но когда благоверная Ивана сообщила, что ключник Песочного отряда представляет для Башни огромную опасность, Сатоен не удержался от смешка. Конечно, бедный парнишка многое пережил, да ещё и постоянно испытывал стрессы из-за частых превращений, но представить Кая серьёзной угрозой… Пфф, увольте.  
Теперь же, когда Снежного короля, всё ещё обездвиженного, унесли в подвальные помещения, а Кот Баюн вылез из-под стола и ударился в объяснения, Иван медленно оседал на пол. Всё было у него под носом. И мир рушился вокруг него – как в тот дождливый день, когда Али вышел из деревянных дверей Сторожевой Башни, миновав вахтёршу бабу Глашу.  
В Кае – щуплом и наивном – засел целый набор голосов, которые он свободно проносил через Двери в силу своего хаотичного начала. А привычный ход сказочных историй начал ломаться из-за Ивана Сезамова, ныне Сатоена де Сезама, амбициозного и самоуверенного главы Башни.  
Он думал, что поступает хорошо. Думал, что изменяет мир – и не один, и целое множество миров - к лучшему. На самом деле он всё только усугублял.  
И теперь… Что теперь?  
Ивана учили решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Только учителя эти не учитывали масштабы проблем, которые появлялись в один день, буквально друг за другом.  
Арду сопроводили в больничное крыло – бедный мальчик слишком долго сдерживал ход времени вокруг разъярённого сосуда для голосов. Голосов, которые, если верить Баюну, были на их стороне. Но они всё равно сочли своим долгом напасть на того идиота, из-за которого всё началось. Так же, почти бездумно, нападает на нарушителя границ принёсшая потомство львица. Это инстинкты. И если так – Кай ни в чём не виноват. Он просто проводник. Просто парень, который оказался подходящим орудием в руках Закона. Если вообще можно представить Закон с руками - пусть даже и сказочный. А Сатоен… тоже использовал мальчишку. Как поводыря. Как ключ. Как решение.  
Нужно было что-то придумать. Понять, что делать с голосами Кая. Унять Кота Баюна, который, судя по всему, слишком прислушивался к собственным голосам. Сообщить членам Песочного отряда, что их ключник заперт на нижних этажах. И остаться после этого без ожогов.

***  
\- Мы думали… - Вера напрягла все свои ораторские способности. – Много чего, в общем, мы думали. А ты просто испугалась, что вам не хватит выпивки?  
\- Деточка, это ж Кот Баюн, - Ягвида угрожающе качнула половником, из которого на пол капнула какая-то подозрительная чёрная жидкость. – Нельзя недооценивать его способности. И мою замануху тоже нельзя недооценивать.  
Ягвида задумалась.  
\- Я бы даже сказала, что они созданы друг для друга.  
Вера закатила глаза. Как будто в Информ-отделе и так было мало веселья.  
Интересно, Сезам специально командирует сюда беженцев из Берёзового коридора, или это внеочередная шутка Вселенной?  
Идти в гостиную Песочного отряда и ждать там было практически невыносимо – поэтому Вера пошла к информаторше. В конце концов, надо было предупредить Ягвиду про нового «берёзового» беженца. Да и обсудить с ней ситуацию, в которую попал ключник… Говорить с Беном было бесполезно: он упал на диван, скрестил на груди руки и молчал, даже если к нему обращались. Алька боялась, что Баюн может окончить свою жизнь в лапах Фэнхуана. Стоило только договориться о том, чтобы сохранить тайну, как обстоятельства в виде огромной рыжей морды нашли обходной путь и выдали Кая с потрохами. Но он безобиден! Даже с этими голосами – которые не похожи на те, безумные – Кай не был способен обидеть кого-то из своих друзей. Да, он изменялся под сказочными законами до неузнаваемости, но при этом старался только выправить истинное течение сказок.  
\- Зная Ивана, думаю, что всё обойдётся… У нашего Деда, конечно, бзик тот ещё, но если ваш Кай и вправду не опасен. – Ягвида пожала плечами и сдула с кастрюли бирюзовую поднимающуюся пену. – Ты успокойся, выпей настоечки – там вона, на полке, красненькая.  
\- Алкогольная?  
\- Тю, милая, разве время сейчас рассудок терять? Малиновая.  
Алька поднялась с деревянного колченогого табурета, которые в изобилии водились у Ягвиды в кабинете и подошла к указанным полкам. Самая нижняя пестрела множеством баночек с довольно неприглядным содержанием: корешки с рубиновыми капельками, вплавленные в янтарь насекомые, извивающиеся комочки многоножек. Веру передёрнуло, и она похвалила себя за то, что в прошлый раз не особо приглядывалась к обстановке. Следующая полка была завалена хворостинами разной длины: на кое-каких ползали улиточки – но, в целом, ничего страшного. На верхней стояли закатанные банки с вареньем, огурцами, помидорами, очень мутной белой жидкостью со странным запахом и пара цветных бутылей. От красной действительно пахло малиной.  
Чтобы открыть бутылку, пришлось соскребать печать с двумя костьми и короной. Когда Вера поинтересовалась насчёт происхождения герба, Ягвида отмахнулась, пробормотав что-то про древнего знакомого.  
Информаторша делала вид, что очень увлечена приготовлением заманухи, хотя это был один из плюсов «благородного напитка» - на последней стадии, после пены, можно было за ним почти не следить. Ягвиде вдруг вспомнился день, когда она впервые переступила порог своей Двери – начищенной, сверкающей пузатыми золотыми щитами и копьями с волосами загубленных варваров. То был славный день. Появившиеся из ниоткуда странники помогли ей справиться с собственным восставшим войском – но три генерала, тех самых, вертевших колесо дня и ночи, чуть не распяли свою предводительницу на мельничном колесе. Рыжекудрой валькирии в крылатом шлеме пришлось позорно бежать – первый раз в своей жизни она выбрала жизнь, отбросив в сторону гордость. Всё изменил паренёк, обвешанный десятком непонятных приспособлений. Уже позже, знакомясь с рабочим материалом, Ягвида найдёт идеально подходящий Ивану образ – Белый Рыцарь из Страны Чудеса. Этот рыцарь не мог толком усидеть на собственной лошади, изобретал никому не нужные вещи – но при этом обладал добрейшим сердцем, и старался исправить мир вокруг себя. Таким был и Сатоен де Сезам – тогда просто Ванька Сезамов, путешествующий вместе с черноволосой красавицей с гордым взором. Которая через некоторое время стала его женой.  
Ягвиде не понравилось в Сторожевой Башне. Слишком мало простора, слишком много коридоров, слишком пусто и тихо. Это сейчас она, бывало, скучала по той тишине: теперь в Информ отделе постоянно кто-то с кем-то переругивался, стучали по полу каблучки, а Сирин с Гамаюном иногда устраивали певческие соревнования.  
Ей показали Архив, строящиеся коридоры, сортирующиеся Двери – и именно последнее поразило её до глубины души. Она долгое время не могла поверить в то, что какая-то дверка, навешенная на тонкий каркас, может вывести в другой мир, отличный от всего того, что ты знал. Но, когда хитрющий Иван отворил перед Ягвидой синеватую, покрытую жемчугом и водорослями Дверь, пришлось поверить. Валькирия привыкла доверять своим глазам, а они увидели высотные башни и колонны дворца, росшего прямо из дна морского. Ворота украшали жемчуга и кораллы, и люди с тонкой кожей, сквозь которую были видны артерии и вены, дули в раковины и махали гладкими серыми хвостами с острыми плавниками. Один из человечков – маленький, с рядом клыков - казалось, тоже узрел Ягвиду. Он подплыл почти к самому дверному проёму и протянул шокированной валькирии круглую рыбу-ежа. Мальчик с морского дна дарил рыжеволосой тётке в доспехах свой мячик.  
Ягвида дрожащими руками приняла колючую рыбу – та, почувствовав неумелые руки, вырвалась, и маленький хвостатый мальчик засмеялся. Смех получился глухим и странным – но его невозможно было ни с чем спутать. Потом засмеялся Иван – и плавно прикрыл синюю Дверь, повернув узорчатый ключик с морским коньком на один оборот.  
К Фэнхуану её отвели через несколько дней. Ягвида всё ещё не расставалась с доспехами и дальнобойным копьём – единственным, что она оставляла в своей новой комнате, был щит. Не потому, что он был чересчур тяжёлым для девы-воительницы – просто его точно никто бы не тронул. Щит Ягвиды был маленьким солнцем – чего же волноваться за светило?  
В тёмную комнату, в которой кучками лежал пепел и в которой почти не рассеивался дым, валькирия зашла, расправив плечи и глубоко вздохнув. С жар-птицами она уже однажды имела дело – правда, они были избалованными любимицами судьбы. И, в отличие от фэнхуана из Жёлтого коридора, они не потеряли всё из-за собственного неконтролируемого гнева. Тогда про голоса ещё только догадывались, и их нельзя было обвинить.  
Фэнхуана съедала вина.  
Такой концентрированной ненависти, такого бездонного отчаяния Ягвида не чувствовала с тех пор, как побывала в царстве Мораны, куда спускалась за своим младшим братом. Там разве что было темнее и холоднее – над фэнхуаном же горели сине-красные языки пламени. От них по стенам плясали устрашающие тени, и умирало дыхание. Не спасали даже многочисленные воздуховоды – сам заключённый дышал рвано и тяжело, словно специально мучил себя недостатком кислорода.  
Рыжеволосая воительница поговорила с заморской жар-птицей. Из закопчённой комнаты он вышел только через несколько лет, когда сама Ягвида уже обустроилась в Информ-отделе, а её крылатый шлем перекочевал на стеклянную банку на холодильнике.  
Если Иван поступает так с каждым, кто представляет опасность для Башни, то Кая, скорее всего, уже откомандировали в подвалы учреждения. Оставалось надеяться на то, что Снежный король окажется более сговорчивым. Или менее опасным. И не будет замораживать воздуховоды.  
Ягвида ненавидела, когда кто-то вваливался в её кабинет без стука. Она и сама им пренебрегала, но правила в принципе не для неё писались. Информаторша уже приняла угрожающую позу, притопнула костяной ногой и начала ворчание, грозившее перерасти в гневную тираду…  
\- Кай напал на отца! – выдохнула стоящая в дверях Гэйслин.  
Ягвида так и застыла на месте с открытым ртом, а Алька выронила бутылку ничуть не алкогольной малиновой настойки. Через каких-то полминуты оклеенная плакатами с известными музыкантами и актёрами ступа летела по коридорам, задевая случайных прохожих. Она вполне успешно несла троих.

***  
Случайно или нет, но это была та самая комнатка, в которой держали когда-то Фэнхуана. Стены коридора были покрыты навсегда въевшейся сажей, и потолок был закопчён до черноты. Фэнхуановский огонь бушевал здесь когда-то, ничем не сдерживаемый, снедающий божественную птицу изнутри. Но как бы ярко ни горело пламя, боль не желала исчезать.  
Кай сидел в дальнем углу, на низенькой тахте. Лицом к стене. Его белые волосы словно побеги какого-то колоссального растения струились по его прямой спине, по мебельной обивке и по покрытому ворсистым ковром полу. После сожжения всех предметов мебели и обстановки, вплоть до обоев, изоляционную камеру обновили, заново выкрасив почерневший потолок, оклеив стены и установив вечную лампочку, изготовленную гномами с Драконовой горы. Несмотря на ярые протесты Шехеразады, все такие лампочки попали в подвалы, как самые безопасные виды освещения из всех, которыми располагал Сатоен. Лампочками их называли скорее по старой памяти, ибо они скорее были похожи на флуоресцентные драгоценные камни. Рубины, алмазы, изумруды – и все размером с кулак. Неудивительно, что Шиза так хотела приватизировать хотя бы один «камешек». Например, для украшения стола.  
Ключник очнулся здесь где-то полчаса назад – и, к сожалению, отлично помнил всё, что натворил. Это было похоже на волну. Когда плаваешь в море, и тебя внезапно накрывает с головой, не давая даже опомниться, забивая солёной водой нос и дыхательные пути. Стоило Баюну рассказать о Законе, стоило только голосам услышать о мальчике, которые нашёл Двери… Они словно вспомнили, словно очнулись от какого-то долгого сна. Кай мог поклясться, что чувствовал, как они начали шевелиться, когда Кот вещал о происхождении Дверей и Законе, который просто хотел всё исправить. Ярость, одним махом завладевшая всем существом Снежного короля и выудившая из памяти контроль над ледяными массами, походила на первобытную. Слепую и ужасно сильную. Такую не остановить.  
Но раз Кай здесь, значит, кто-то всё-таки его остановил.  
Теперь ключник чувствовал свои голоса: они копошились внутри, как личинки со множеством лапок, как самые стойкие паразиты, из чьих слюнявых челюстей доносились слова утешения, одобрения и восторга. Кай всё ещё был для них самым уникальным, самым верным и самым лучшим, незаменимым – только теперь они забыли об исправлении искалеченных сюжетов. Теперь им нужен был тот негодяй, о котором голоса умудрились забыть. Тот негодяй, который подарил Каю новый дом – и новую семью.  
Парень ударил в стену кулаком – со всей силой, на которую только был способен – но боли не почувствовал. Бежевые обои вздыбились ледяными иголками, по стене пробежались дорожки инея, и дыхание Кая стало видимым из-за генерируемого им холода.  
Снежного короля съедала вина.

***  
За Двери больше никого не пускали. Стеклянный отряд топтался у крошечной дверки с изображением кролика уже около двадцати минут, но ни один информатор или ключник не соизволили отворить им Дверь. Прекрасный Принц схватился было за отмычки, но почти в то же мгновение в коридоре, покрашенном в фиолетовый с золотистыми прожилками, появилась Шехеразада. Она на ходу приказала всем возвращаться в общежития и отобрала у Артура отмычки. Деяние это было достойно похвалы – у Принца вообще было сложно отнять хоть что-либо. Бен Бенну в этом уже когда-то давным-давно убедился в этом.  
Дерево, Медь, Бетон и Опилки были в срочном порядке отозваны с заданий. Последнему отряду пришлось помочь – разведчики Гранита почти на руках вынесли товарищей из горящей точки. Капитанам отрядов было приказано зайти в кабинет деда Сезама, и вскоре около двери столпилось несколько десятков не беженцев, которые понятия не имели, что происходит. Ещё через полчаса все сотрудники Сторожевой Башни, включая сортировщиков, библиотекарей и уборщиков, знали, что работа всех отделов временно приостановлена.  
Истинной причины таких радикальных мер не знал никто. Явно чем-то взволнованный Сатоен упомянул какую-то таинственную угрозу. Шехеразада отмалчивалась. Но слухами не только земля полнится.  
Каким-то непостижимым образом возникло довольно много различных теорий: начиная с глобального сказочного Апокалипсиса и заканчивая приостановленным финансированием. Кто-то говорил, что наконец-то поймали Того, Кто Ломает Сказки, кто-то утверждал, что всему виной необъяснимая болезнь, принесённая из-за Дверей. Особо внимательные обращали внимания на то, что в медицинское крыло попал младший сын главы Башни. Кое-кто поговаривал, будто слышал, что в подвалах вместо Крысолова сидит теперь кто-то особенно опасный. Парочка людей даже утверждали, что это был тот странный ключник из Песочного отряда.  
Бездействие было в новинку. До сегодняшнего дня каждый житель Башни не получал приказа «сидеть на заднице ровно». Слухи продолжали распространяться – и только Информ-отдел и склад не рассортированных Дверей продолжали работать. Иван искал выход.

***  
\- Если к нему не впустят, я лично разнесу дверь в клочья, и никакие руны ограждения вам уж точно не помогут. Я помню, какая стена тут самая неустойчивая.  
В подвалах не было стражников как таковых – была парочка смотрителей, которые на обычных шкафоподобных безмозглых носителей мышц вовсе не были похожи. Они скорее были похожи на мужской молодой вариант вахтёрши тёти Глаши.  
Главным препятствием на пути к свободе затворников были стены и двери подвальных помещений: они, как и чудо-лампочки, были сработаны бригадой очень благодарных гномов. Если войдёшь в такую комнатку – уже не выйдешь, пока тебе не откроют дверь лично, будь ты хоть трижды величайшим на свете волшебником. Или драконом. Или любой другой всемогущей тварью.  
Бен отлично это знал. Как и знал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он точно свернёт кому-то голову. Ну или наставит шишек. Для профилактики.  
Он не верил, что Кай, эта святая простота, мог просто так наброситься на Сатоена. Если это всё-таки правда, должна быть веская причина. И Фэнхуан обязан узнать, что это за причина.  
Бен, как никто другой, знал, каково это: когда кажется, что тебе больше никогда не будут доверять. Тогда перестаёшь доверять даже самому себе. И оставаться в одиночестве – не лучший выход.  
\- Считаю до трёх… Раз…  
Охранник замялся, сдвинув брови – размышлял, как же поступить. Мало кому захочется потом объяснять, каким это образом в подвалах рухнула стена.  
\- Два…  
Рука мужичка уже потянулась к связке ключей. Что ж…  
Не успел Бен сказать «Три», как в коридор влетела ягвидовская ступа, затормозила прямо об охранника и высыпала на пол всех пассажиров. Рыжая информаторша подняла из пыли ключи и радостно ими зазвенела.  
\- Не этого пытаешься добиться, милок?

Если бы Иван действительно не хотел допускать до Кая посетителей, они бы не смогли сюда добраться. Как бы ни старались. Похоже, у Сатоена были свои планы. Или он просто боялся рассказать всё лично. Любой бы боялся на его месте.  
Дверь не скрипнула – хотя Фэнь помнил, что тогда она скрипела. Наверное, из-за сажи и пепла на петлях.  
Комната была уютной: мягкий диван, кресла, журнальный столик, книжная полка, светлые тона. Среди всего этого Кай замечался не сразу – он сидел на тахте, которая стояла в дальнем углу. Отсюда во всей красе были видны его светлые, не требующие особого ухода, чудесные волосы – и Бену вдруг подумалось, а насколько же они отросли за те восемь месяцев, что Кай провёл в Башне?  
\- Кай? – позвала Вера, выглянув из-за спины Бена. Голос её немного дрогнул – капитана переполняло беспокойство, к которому примешивалась ещё и шепотка страха. Как их милый маленький ключник мог напасть на деда Сезама? Да так, что его (ключника, а не Деда) отправили сюда, вниз?  
Снежный король обернулся – вскочил на тахту с ногами, чуть не запутавшись в собственных волосах, и вжался в бежевую стенку. В серо-голубых глазах – страх, как у загнанного зверя. Тихое «Нет уж», взмах локтем и ладонью…  
Почти у самых ног Фэнхуана из в момент покрывшегося инеем пола поползли ледяные ростки. На глазах Песочного отряда в подвале росло ледяное дерево, ветви которого вскоре образовали толстую стену на всю ширину комнаты. Кай не хотел, чтобы к нему приближались.  
\- Кай, мы просто хотим поговорить… - Бен положил ладонь на лёд, вокруг его пальцев вспыхнуло синеватое пламя, и стенка начала плавиться.  
\- Нет, – голос ключника был на удивление ровным и спокойным. – Я опасен. Опасны голоса. Они.. Мы напали на Сатоена.

Сквозь мутный лёд видно, как юноша кладёт на стену свою узкую ладонь, отводит её назад, и лёд послушно растёт следом. Ещё одна стена. И ещё одна, если Каю так захочется.  
Глухое «Уходите» - как из-за стены, обклеенной мягкими подушками.  
\- Мы обязательно вытащим тебя оттуда, слышишь? – Бен стряхивает с пальцев разгорающийся огонь и первым уходит из «камеры».  
Вера и Ягвида долго стоят у стены, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. Они говорят что-то ободряющее, не заботясь, что их могут не услышать. Гэйслин молча стоит в дверях.

***  
Ивану было страшно. Конечно, он боялся каждый день, но тот обыденный страх ни в какое сравнение не шёл с нынешним, проедающим в душе зловонные тоннели.  
Признать свои ошибки неимоверно трудно. Иногда даже труднее, чем исправить их.  
Иван слишком долго верил, что делает правильные вещи, поступает по совести, спасает жизни. Да, иногда ошибался, иногда не успевал кого-то спасти, где-то кривил душой. Но Сторожевая Башня – она никогда не была ошибкой. Она была искуплением. За глупость молодости, за воровство, за Али, в конце концов…  
Больше Башня не помогала. Только бередила старые раны, только углубляла пропасть отчаяния.  
Ивана съедала вина.  
Он не знал, что делать дальше. Закрыть Двери было единственным выходом – чтобы больше ни один приключенец не смог нарушить истинное течение сказок. Чтобы Закон оставался в состоянии покоя.

 

***  
Кай пытался не думать о том, что его ждёт, но нехорошие мысли имеют привычку вытеснять все остальные. Трудно не думать о допросах, об осуждении в глазах друзей и посветлевших от гнева глазах, когда сидишь запертым в светлом подвальном помещении, в котором отчётливо пахнет многолетней пылью, и пол которого покрыт инеем. А с тобой вместе сидят голоса, которые словно притаившийся в кустах хищник, ждущий подходящего момента для того, чтобы разорвать жертве горло. Ключник со сжимающим глотку страхом, с холодеющим сердцем ждал, когда снова лязгнет ключ в замочной скважине.  
Но вместо возмездия пришла Герда.  
Ледяные стены, в которых была вмурована мебель, ворсинки ковра и даже безопасный гномский светильник, давили на Кая, он дышал всё медленнее, всё реже, всё меньше двигался. Корка инея покрыла обои, покрыла потолок, вырастила острые сталактиты. Дыхание парня облачками вырывалось сквозь зубы. Голоса пели колыбельную, шепча об уникальности и крови. А когда Кай открыл глаза, она уже стояла рядом.  
Не такая, какой он её помнил – уже не маленькая девочка в передничке и красными лентами в волосах. Но башмачки – расписанные розами, с загнутыми носами – были её. Всё те же, которые должна была принять река за то, что укажет путь к её дорогому Каю.  
Она ничего не говорила – просто стояла там, улыбающаяся и немного печальная, в бело-бежевом платье, с короткими вьющими волосами цвета старой сосновой древесины. Хрупкая, как фарфоровая кукла, и такая же бледная. Удивительно красивая.  
Кай почувствовал, как на его ресницах и щеках застывают слёзы. Он слишком долго её ждал.  
Герда наклонилась – локоны её волос качнулись в такт движению – и позвала Кая домой.  
Ему хотелось крикнуть «Как ты смеешь приходить сейчас?», хотелось обвинить её, хотелось услышать ответ… Хотелось обнять её, как в последний раз.

Прикосновение Герды холодное – холоднее, чем окружающие их стены. Но Кай всё равно обнимает её – крепко-крепко обхватывает изящные плечи, прижимается, утыкается носом в волосы, от которых пахнет бабушкиными сластями.  
\- Все так соскучились, - говорит Герда, задевая дыханием щёку юноши. – Все хотят, чтобы ты вернулся.  
Кай немного отстраняется – так, чтобы видеть лицо единственной девушки на свете – и спрашивает:  
\- Даже ты?  
\- Особенно я, - шепчет Герда прямо в губы Снежного короля, зарываясь пальцами в его длинные волосы.  
Поцелуй – самое сильное на свете волшебство.  
Зеркала – даже самый маленький сверкающий осколочек – могут скопировать всё, что угодно.  
Сердце Кая замирает, отсчитывая удары, и пропускает миг, в который его сковывают ледяные цепи зимы.  
Все так соскучились по зиме, Кай.

 

Фэнь хмуро посмотрел на плошку, выданную Ягвидой – в ней какие-то синие ягоды, небольшая горка картошки и очень подозрительная зелень – и открыл дверь, запертую на два оборота.  
Ледяная стена всё ещё стояла на месте – и выглядела внушительно. Тюрьма внутри тюрьмы. Но есть-то всё равно надо.  
\- Кай, мне всё равно, насколько ты сейчас опасен – я тебе поесть принёс! – Бен посчитал своим долгом предупредить ключника, прежде чем начать растапливать его рукотворные стены.  
Лёд поддался быстро – треснул, разлом, подобно молнии, побежал вниз, и куски стены упали на ковёр. Фэню пришлось разобраться аж с тремя такими стенками. Это так отдавало сказочными законами, что Бен, не удержавшись, насмешливо фыркнул. Три сына, три посыла, три девицы под окном… Три стены по пути к цели.  
Бен чуть не поскользнулся на куске льда, лежащем в луже, но вовремя расправил невидимые крылья. Не только удобное средство передвижения, но и дополнительный источник равновесия. Он усмехнулся, стряхивая с тапочек водяные капли, потом поднял взгляд… и тут же ему в лицо ударил жалящий снег, подгоняемый порывами северного ветра. Ни один ветер не может быть столь же яростным и холодным, чем северный.  
Фэня отбросило назад, он закрыл лицо руками, стараясь хоть как-то защититься от снега, а когда всё стихло, камера была пуста. На косяках двери расходились морозные узоры, воздух стремительно теплел, лёд начал таять, и Фэнь, стоящий посреди исчезающей зимы, молил, чтобы то, что он увидел, было неправдой. Что ключник не завёрнут в голубую горностаевую шубу. Что на его голову не надет тонкий чёрный венец с паутиной, снежинками и острыми пиками. Что его серо-голубые глаза не сделались пустыми, что не покрылись инеем волосы и ресницы, что кожа не побелела. Что на полу подвальной реабилитационной комнаты не выложено ледяной мозаикой единственное вечное слово - «Помогите».  
Но Снежный король уже вьюгой мчался по коридорам, отбрасывая препятствия, вышибая двери и вынимая из карманов и ящиков ключи – он следовал за милой девушкой в пышном платье, которая манила его пальцем и смеялась. Её видел только он один – это было высшей степенью владения.  
Когда тонкие пальцы нашли, наконец, чёрный длинный ключ со снежинкой, метель добралась до нужной Двери и влетела в открывшийся проём, забирая с собой всё то, что успела унести.

***  
\- Ты будешь мне должен. Ты точно будешь мне должен! – приговаривал Прекрасный Принц, на ходу перебирая в руках запасной набор отмычек, который хранил в матрасе. – Особенно если ты затеял всё это зря.  
\- Артур, я знаю, что видел, и… Ох, просто заткнись и молись, что откроешь эту чёртову Дверь!  
\- Иван, знаете ли, запретил переступать пороги Дверей. – Вера возникла словно бы из ниоткуда. Вместе с походной сумкой и набором переговорников.  
\- Вера?  
\- Чего «Вера»? Чего «Вера» - то? Он и мой друг, идиот ты эдакий. Думаешь, оставлю его маньячить за какой-то Дверью? Особенно после крика о помощи?  
\- Да он просто чокнулся, - вставила Гэйслин, показавшаяся из-за плеча Шапочковой.  
\- Гэйслин? Какого..? Ты вообще в курсе, что он напал на твоего отца?  
\- Не он, а эти долбанные голоса, и вообще, ты, Фэнь, придурошная безмозглая птица.  
\- Плюсую, - радостно осклабился Принц.  
\- Артур! – проворчал Аврор. Его появление Бен прокомментировал поднятой бровью.  
\- А Артур-то чего? Я имею право соглашаться с кем угодно и когда угодно. В перспективе.  
\- О, а у меня всё наоборот. Я обычно не соглашаюсь!  
\- Ягвида? – тут уж охнули все, включая удивлённо гавкнувшего Серого Волка, трусящего у ног Альки.  
\- Раз Грей тута, я уж точно не помешаю, - улыбнулась информаторша. – Вы не бойтесь, я вас только скоординирую и прослежу за сюжетом. Извне.  
\- Ребята… - Бен остановился, поворачиваясь к тем, кто явно горел желанием снова увидеть Кая в Башне. Даже Артур с Аврором, ну надо же. – Вы понимаете, что он на самом деле опасен? Это всё голоса, но мы не знаем, что с ними делать. Как с ними бороться. Я просто бросаюсь в омут с головой – но вы-то куда? Вам не обязательно нырять следом.  
\- Очень трогательная речь, Бен, но я не прониклась. – Вера похлопала Фэня по плечу и проследовала дальше, к Белому коридору.

Принц возился дольше обычного. И ругался больше, чем в остальное время. Удивлённым не выглядел только разве что Аврор – тот слишком хорошо знал Артура, чтобы хоть чему-то удивляться.  
Замок щёлкнул на третьем обороте, заставив всю компанию вскочить с пола.  
\- Простите, ребята, но я пойду первым. – Бен подошёл к Двери и распахнул покрытую льдом створку одновременно со своими огненными крыльями. Он переступил порог и захлопнул Дверь прежде, чем хоть кто-нибудь успел за ним последовать.  
В наступившей тишине Артур ещё раз выругался:  
\- Чёртова птица захватила последний набор отмычек.

Бен Бенну Фэнхуан стоял на мосту. На том самом мосту, утопающем в цветах, с которого когда-то ему пришлось броситься в реку. Повтори все шаги девчонки, отправившейся на поиски своего названного братца. Не сверни с проложенного пути, следуй Законам сказки.  
Фэнь не мог взять с собой друзей - он до сих пор не научился ими рисковать. Длинный путь за ледяной Дверью был ловушкой. Или смертью. Потому что Кай, который не подпускал к себе друзей, боясь им навредить, ни за что на свете не оставил бы трусливое «Помогите» льдинками, из которых он замерзающими пальцами выкладывал слово ВЕЧНОСТЬ.


	20. Сказка девятнадцатая. Зеркало, зеркало на стене

Mirror, mirror on the wall,  
Can I go and kill them all?

А если бы Герда всё-таки спасла Кая?  
Выплыла бы из реки, убежала бы от снов вороньего дворца, ускользнула бы из лап охочих до золота любимцев судьбы?..  
Не забыла бы ничего, что связывало её с щуплым, наглым мальчонкой, живущим под соседней крышей. Отмечала бы день их встречи, как праздник – и обязательно надевала бы бабушкин передник, вышитый розами.  
Снежная королева так и осталась бы страшной сказкой, зимней вьюгой за окном, которую Кай бы боялся до самого конца. Монетки стройными рядами лежали бы на печи, готовые к вторжению женщины в горностаевой шубе. На окнах бы появились решётки, которые мальчик, побывавший в ледяных залах, накаливал бы раскалённой кочергой.  
Он стал бы своей тенью – белой, выеденной изморозью и полуденным дымчатым солнцем. Герда бы укоризненно качала головой, слушая в очередной раз странный его рассказ про королеву, про адское зеркало, про обжигающие поцелуи… В её памяти – пустота. Безумный человечек, который вдруг решил покорить саму зиму, выдумал себе проклятие, заставил всех родных и друзей так сильно волноваться. Вынудил Герду пройти полмира, чтобы доказать кому-то силу своей глупой гордости.  
Морщинистые руки бы его грозили клюкой внукам Герды, считавшим старика, за которым по доброте душевной ухаживала бабушка, забавным развлечением. Вроде той деревянной гадалки на приехавшем в городок карнавале.  
Кай просыпался бы ночью, шамкая кровоточащими дёснами неизменное «Вечность», а Герда бы устало успокаивала названного братца, гладя его по длинным, поседевшим ещё в молодости волосам.  
Осколок тролльего зеркала всё туже бы опутывал сердце Кая безумием, пока в один последний день королева не обнаружила бы потерю. Все сезоны встали бы в круг у постели того, кто бредил собственной важностью, и стали бы терпеливо ждать. И терпеливее всех была бы уставшая зима, которой не терпелось отправиться в небытие.  
У каждого сезона был кто-то: у волшебницы – хотевший власти юноша, у принцессы – наследные первенцы, у разбойницы – старший сын, лишившийся глаза. Только у вечно одинокой Снежной королевы не было никого. Никого, кроме безумного старца, утаившего в своём сердце единственную на свете зеркальную льдинку, способную сотворить зиму.  
Он сумел убежать, пока был молод, пока ещё мог сохранить величие и мощь. Он не вернулся обратно в поисках ледяного господского поцелуя. Он был слишком неподходящим ребёнком. Самым худшим вариантом – ведь его выбирало троллье зеркало.  
И когда бы избранник зимы – или зеркала, с какой стороны посмотреть – испустил бы дух, королева бы вынула из остывшего сердца средоточие ледяной злости. И смогла бы начать новые поиски достойной зимы.  
Да только вышло всё вовсе не так.

Зима  
Снежный король бушевал.  
Он развеял над южными пастбищами новый сорт метели с такими крупными снежинками, что они походили на штурвалы кораблей. Он выстрогал на мысе, доступном всем ветрам, целый лес ледяных игл, украсив его скульптурами местных жителей – тех, что не успели спрятаться. Он подарил несуществующей Герде замороженную кровь последнего единорога, которого выследил в золотых королевских лесах. Он вернул в своё королевство снежное покрывало зимы – и считал себя истинным героем.  
Без зимы не бывает всех остальных. Нет отдыха земле, что три сезона растила плоды, нет тихих вечеров молчания, нет застывшей красоты, которой все привыкли любоваться самыми длинными ночами года. Нет самого года – он становится увечным, как стул без ножки.  
И неважно, что Герда порою пропадает – её не может найти даже всемогущее воплощение зимы. В конце концов, каждому нужно время для себя.  
И неважно, что одиночество, которое раньше успокаивало, теперь кажется тяжеленным якорем, который не пускает рвущийся в путь корабль.  
И неважно, что при виде сваленных в кучу прозрачных гробов сердце пытается вытолкнуть из себя осколок, словно гость ядовитое вино.  
Всё это неважно, пока душа не умирает от оставленной в прошлой жизни вины.

Весна  
Мост был тем же самым – чуть покосившийся, кое-где поросший мхом, с подгнившими досками, но ничуть не утративший своего символизма. Мост, выкрашенный в яркие цвета жизни, и ждущая смельчаков лодка-лебедь самого романтичного в мире оттенка.  
Бен Бенну Фэнхуан перегнулся через перила и покосился на голову лебедя. Казалось, что розовая птица смотрит в ответ. Да ещё и с немым укором.  
«Какого рожна, недобитый птенчик? Очень умно – бросить друзей, которые в самом деле могли бы помочь, и героически прыгнуть за Дверь, прекрасно зная, что никто не сможет за тобой последовать.» Отмычки Прекрасного Принца предательски звенели в кармане, задевая выключенный переговорник. Бену не нужен информатор - он слишком хорошо помнит весь маршрут. От корки до корки, как Шехеразада свои тысячи тысяч сказок.  
Отражение в реке смазывалось быстрым течением и превращало Фэня в перекрестье рыжих, белых и синих полос. Истинное лицо, если хорошенько подумать. Какая-то дурацкая смесь ощущений и чувств, в которых даже их обладатель не может разобраться до конца. Вина, переплетающаяся с гневом, страх и решимость, старые воспоминания… и новые, покрывающие оставленные прошлым шрамы. «Обычный человек», - сказала бы Иван. Ничего уже не осталось от бессмертного внука Ди-цзюня. Разве что, безграничная глупость.  
Парень даже не успел сориентироваться – перила под его весом жалобно скрипнули и обвалились, принеся Фэнхуана в дар реке. Голова его показалась над волнами – судорожно хватающая воздух – и руки сами нащупали лебединый клюв, изогнутый в усмешке. Лодчонка начала свой путь, огибая камыши, отдаляясь от берегов и прибавляя ход – и соломенные сандалии Бена плыли вслед за нею.  
Со дна лодки Бен видел только чистое голубое небо – такое далёкое, что, казалось, ни за что не достанешь. Даже если у тебя есть крылья. Они – красно-синие с рыжевато-жёлтыми разводами -распахнулись рефлекторно и теперь мокрыми полотнами лежали на розовых досках, прогреваемые солнцем. Тёплые крылья, огненные перья, а от какой-то речной воды просто так избавиться не могут. Вот вам и Фэнхуан, вестник доброго времени. Доброго…  
Бен закрыл глаза – сквозь веки окружающий мир представал в исключительно красном свете. Как и тогда, когда ничем не сдерживаемое пламя доедало императорский дворец.  
Чего ты боишься, Фэнхуан, дитя одного из десяти Солнц? Потерять контроль над собственным огнём? Обрести над ним былую власть? Подвести своих друзей? Понять себя? Или боишься того, что кто-то молодой и наивный повторит твои собственные «подвиги»? Да только ты – Фэнхуан, ты привык привыкать, у тебя есть силы, даже когда ты думаешь, что совсем их лишился. У остальных же нет законов твоей особенной сказки…  
Лебединый нос лодки уткнулся в берег - Бен распахнул глаза и увидел прямо над собой изъеденное древоточцами лицо игрушечного солдатика. Охранники у ворот весеннего цветника.  
В прошлый раз Бенну пытались оставить здесь на веки вечные – и не кем-нибудь, а маленьким жасминовым деревцем. Забавный малый этот цветочный колдун.  
Тапочки, к счастью, почти не отстали от лодки, и Бен не лишился обуви. Конечно, сейчас, в царстве весны, это не причинило бы достаточных неудобств, но потом могло превратиться в катастрофу. В конце концов, сказочные законы всё ещё стойко держали оборону, не давали и шагу лишнего ступить – что же будет, если Бенну вдруг решит облететь полмира в поисках своего ключника? Вряд ли всё обойдётся парочкой свихнувшихся голосов.  
Сад изменился до неузнаваемости: прежде ухоженные клумбы были засыпаны сором, деревья сохли, покрытые паутиной, частоколом выстроилась сорная трава. Увитый пожелтевшим плющом дом встречал гостей чёрными прогалами окон и отголосками чьей-то песни.  
Бенну приблизился к калитке – и тогда смог разобрать слова.  
\- Ах, мой миленький Реджин,ах, Реджин, ах Реджин!*  
Певший то едва шептал, то орал во всю глотку, чем изрядно удивлял местных пташек, которые не могли спокойно усидеть на облетевшем кусте боярышника.  
Колдун прятался в ворохе лепестков, собранных, наверное, с сотни розовых кустарников – поля его соломенной шляпы выглядывали из-под пёстрой кучи, розовато-белые остатки цветов песенным дыханием отправлялись в полёт. Бен наклонился, осторожно протянул руку…  
\- Живым не дамся! – взвизгнул цветочный волшебник на середине припева, вскочил с места и выставил перед собой потускневший от времени гребень. Тот самый золотой гребень, туманящий разум, излюбленное оружие воплощённой весны.  
Фэнь поднял руки – почти инстинктивно, тут же стараясь успокоить агрессивно настроенного хозяина цветника. Судя по расширившимся глазам последнего, успокоения ему не требовалось.  
\- Ты! – рука с зажатым в ней колдовством мелко затряслась. – Я всё вспомнил… Вспомнил, на что смотрел… А так старался всё забыть!..  
Колдун схватился за голову, совершенно забыв, что размахивает довольно острой штукой. Не выколол глаз он лишь по счастливой случайности.  
\- Потише, парень… Может, отдашь эту штуку мне? Чтобы не поранился… - Бен мягко протянул ладонь, но волшебник прижал золотой гребень к выцветшему халату и затряс давно немытой головой.  
\- Нет-нет-нет… - зачастил он, рассыпая из бутонов на шляпе остатки волшебного порошка. – Уйди… уйди! Тебе не место в моём цветнике! Скоро расцветут тюльпаны, а они не любят жару. И птиц… да-да, и птиц! Особенно птиц! Ах, Реджин!.. и птиц!  
\- Подожди, я… - Бен не ожидал подобного отпора. Он вообще не ожидал, что сезоны склонны к сумасшествию в самом человеческом смысле этого процесса. Похоже, преемник Весны намеренно стирал себе память при помощи волшебного гребня. Что же такого он хотел забыть? Неужели последний визит Бена действительно принёс столько беспокойства? И что такого не мог вспомнить?  
\- Я… - «хочу помочь» потонуло в безумном крике парня, который сорвал с себя шляпу и кинулся бежать, топча ни в чём не повинные умирающие ромашки.  
Оставалось признать, что Весна окончательно и бесповоротно сошёл с ума. Добровольно.  
Бен Бенну на всякий случай заглянул в дом – толстый слой пыли давал понять, что колдун уже давным-давно туда не заходил. Покинутой выглядела даже беседка. Деревянные солдаты у ворот выглядели и вовсе преданными.  
Ворота жалобно скрипнули, когда Бенну прикрывал за собою створку. Прощай, юдоль скорби… Бесцветная весна. Может быть, ещё возможно всё исправить.  
Сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда меж ржавеющих прутьев просунулась рука весеннего колдуна.  
\- Возьми цветочки на память. – просипел голос, так похожий на старческий.  
Бенну принял помятые ветви Драконьего пламени, маленьких красных цветочков, волшебник отпрянул от решёток, словно они были чумные, и снова затянул свою нехитрую песенку.

Лето  
Как и в прошлый раз, бело-зелёные башни выступили из тумана только тогда, когда Бен отошёл от цветника Весны на достаточное расстояние. Над крышами дворца, как и прежде, кружили сотни ворон – будто над его обитателями висело проклятие. Или они вдруг разом все погибли от страшной болезни, а вороньё слетелось поживиться.  
Замок встретил путница отсутствием стражи, незапертыми дверьми и запахом запустения. Как и домик Весны, дворец Лета выглядел совсем необитаемым.  
Вот что оставляли после себя сотрудники Сторожевой Башни – пустоту. Неужели за каждой Дверью происходит нечто подобное? Неужели именно поэтому Иван запретил кому бы то ни было выходить за Двери? Что рассказал Сезаму Баюн, если даже мирно настроенные голоса внутри Кая вдруг сделали его своей целью? Как же это мерзко звучит – «внутри Кая». Словно голоса – паразиты, сродни трупным личинкам, которые только и ждут, чтобы… А, может, всё так и случилось. Может, голоса действительно были слишком опасными, а Бен, да и Вера потом, самонадеянно посчитал их незначительной угрозой. Что заставило Кая вернуться за Дверь, что подняло ледяные щиты - неужели одни только голоса? Ведь было что-то ещё… Задумчивые взгляды, тихие вечера… Вспомнить бы ещё точнее – вот же, чуть-чуть. Кай вроде бы хотел о чём-то поговорить, а Бен свернул разговор, потому что вдруг подумал, что его захотят спросить о пожаре в императорском дворце. А что, если Кай хотел предупредить? Что, если ему была нужна помощь?  
\- Надо же, а я думала, что больше никогда Вас не увижу, - тёмный насыщенный голос прозвучал совсем рядом – Фэнь обернулся и увидел принцессу Лета. Он помнил её маленькой пухлой девочкой, с тоской косившейся на странника – и теперь было крайне сложно привыкнуть к тому, что она смотрела на Бена сверху вниз. Её рельефные ключицы были на уровне его глаз.  
Длинное чёрное платье, уже без красных вставок, крошечная золотая корона в каштановых волосах, горделивая осанка… И пара тёмных топорщащихся крыльев – смятых, порванных и кое-где наспех перебинтованных. Вот так сюрприз.  
\- Ну хоть бы поздоровались ради приличия, а то ворона в рот залетит.  
Словно в подтверждение её слов, откуда-то сверху, из темноты балок, вынырнул ворон. Он описал над головой Бена пару кругов и присел на протянутую руку принцессы  
\- Невер-мооорррр… - прокаркала птица и тут же хрипло захихикала. – Видел бы ты выражение своей морды, человечек.  
\- Дариус, в самом деле, никаких манер… - девушка покачала головой и пересадила разговорчивого ворона на плечо. – Простите моего брата, он не со зла.  
\- Просто я всё ещё помню, как ко мне в кровать запёрся какой-то шизанутый извращенец, которому вдруг вздумала потакать моя дорогая сестрица.  
\- О, ты не говорил бы так, если бы видел его сны…  
\- Сомнительное удовольствие… - ворон чуть приподнял крылья – видимо, так он пожимал плечами.  
\- Я, конечно, прошу прощения, что прерываю ваш разговор…  
\- Да-да… как там надо-то? Еда, сон в королевской кровати и карета? С мешком золота в придачу? Ничего не упустил?  
Принцесса укоризненно покосилась на брата. Крылья её шевельнулись, будто протестуя.  
\- Для начала я бы хотел узнать, что с вами произошло, Белла и… кажется, Биль?  
Даже принц-ворон разинул от удивления клюв. Эффект от простого сочувствия был просто ошеломляющим.  
\- Повтори? – наконец, прокаркала чёрная птица, перелетев на стоящий неподалёку подсвечник. – Ты, кажется… да меня целую вечность так не называли!  
\- Мы приняли новые имена по завету рода, - принцесса повернулась к одному из ростовых портретов, украшавших стены дворца. На картине был изображён бородатый мужчина, которого обхватывали чёрные крылья большой вороны. Если не приглядываться – и не заметишь. – Дариана и Дариус.  
\- Дары воронью, проще говоря. – Бен впервые слышал, чтобы вороны фыркали. – Мне повезло меньше, сестра всё ещё должна следить за снами. Впрочем… она устаёт.  
Девушка сложила крылья, обернув ими плечи на манер плаща. Удивительная гибкость для птичьих костей.  
\- Брату тоже тяжело… Он следит за очередью. В последнее время совсем туго было… - принцесса вздохнула. – Пойдёмте в спальню, там, кажется, осталось немного еды. Сон, я так понимаю, всё ещё является частью программы.  
Лестница показалась Фэню целой вечностью. Вечность… Выложенная из льдинок, она мелькала перед глазами, сменяясь пустым взглядом Кая и чёрным зубцами короны. Он ждёт там, в конце пути, вместе с ловушкой и тем, кто устроил весь этот цирк. Что за цель преследовали голоса – если это действительно они? Похоже, руководствоваться логикой они не привыкли, предпочитая творить всё, что заблагорассудится. Но почему бы, в таком случае, не попытаться добраться до Сезама? Зачем уходить за родную Дверь, что искать в снежном мире вечной зимы?  
Пролёты, повороты и метры немых каменных стен. Ни одного источника света, кроме свечей в руках выросшей принцессы. Кружится голова. Ещё чуть-чуть – и начнёт заканчиваться воздух… Да где же эта чёртова спальня?  
Крыло ворона мазнуло по правой щеке, и Бен моментально выпрямился, прогоняя внезапно накатившую панику. Принц подозрительно – насколько это позволяла птичья мимика – посмотрел на гостя, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Мы на месте, - сообщила Белла-Дариана через пару минут, открывая плечом тяжёлую дубовую дверь.  
\- Спасибо, что не в мою, – прокаркал принц, устраиваясь на каретке широкой кровати. На тумбочке, прямо за дверью, действительно лежало блюдо с кусочком мяса, и стоял бокал с тёмной жидкостью. Вполне возможно, что это было вино.  
\- Пожалуйста, - вряд ли девушка не научилась за столько лет различать сарказм брата – наверное, просто пыталась его таким образом приструнить. Как там? «Не вижу зла, не слышу сарказма»?

Бен узнал от брата и сестры многое. Даже, пожалуй, слишком многое – от некоторых подробностей, вроде процесса превращения в ворону, он бы отказался.  
Когда разбушевавшаяся зима покинула их края, сезоны созвали совет – ведь совсем без холодов обойтись было нельзя. В общем, роль зимы мог исполнить любой носитель необходимого потенциала – потому совет единогласно избрал атаманшу. У неё всё равно подрастала достойная замена – пусть и лишившаяся по глупости левого глаза.  
Всё пошло на удивление хорошо: бывшая повелительница осени была мягкой Зимой, не лютовала, не убивала почём зря, исправно следила за снегопадом и за таянием, почти не наведываясь в Ледяной Замок. Они побывали там – сразу после того, как почувствовали, что зло ушло. Маленьким летним принцу и принцессе не позволили пройти к трону Снежного короля – а вот весенний колдун с тех пор стал начёсывать свои волосы гребнем забвения, пытаясь стереть из памяти сотни окоченевших трупов. Всё-таки, он был слишком впечатлительным, этот попавший в сети цветочницы юнец.  
Весна с тех пор, конечно, немного взбесилась – но сезон этот и прежде не отличался здравомыслием. Были и плюсы – забросив свой цветник и прекратив превращать людей в растения, воплощение весны стал внимательнее следить за цветением по всему королевству. Он контролировал весну почти во всём. Пугал, конечно, иногда своим безумным видом, но в остальном был мирным и безобидным.  
Воронье наследство постучалось из глубин веков через несколько лет, когда принц и принцесса вступили в законное управление своим сезоном. Всего и делов – следить за солнцем, да за ходом чужих снов. Справиться нетрудно – особенно, если вам двое. Но пришли вороны – слетели прямиком с нарисованного в библиотеке потолка и потребовали более тщательных проверок. Белла, которую нарекли Дарианой, даром сновидения, каждую ночь просматривала тысячи снов и сама забыла, как нужно спать. Чёрные крылья из лопаток начали пробиваться через пару лет, когда сил на сны перестало хватать. Теперь эти крылья ломались под тяжестью чужих небес, чужих историй и чужих переживаний, но принцесса терпела. Потому что сны – это важно.  
Принц Биль получил новое имя и стал даром наблюдения в тот же день, когда его сестра почувствовала пробивающиеся сквозь кожу лишние кости. Его превращение заняло несколько недель, было болезненным и страшным – но он привык. Ко всему постепенно привыкаешь. В обязанности Дариуса входило чёткое разделение границ: сезоны не должны были увлекаться. Год делился на четыре ровные части, и никому нельзя было отхватить кусок побольше.  
В вино что-то подмешали, не иначе – стоило Бену отпить глоток, как его тут же потянуло в сон. Дремота навалилась на разум, веки сделались непреподъёмными – и то, что произошло с разбойниками, он уже не услышал. Ему почудился хриплый вороний клёкот, осторожное шиканье и мягкая, сонная песня. Никто и никогда не пел Фэнхуану колыбельных, даже когда он был маленьким.  
Но теперь летняя принцесса сидела подле его постели, мурлыкала под нос мотив старой убаюкивающей песни и задувала свечи, даря простор снам. Вскоре, когда дыхание Бенну успокоилось и выровнялось, тени на стене извернулись, поползли в стороны и начали обретать смысл. Дариана расправила крылья и приготовилась к путешествию по чужому сну, надеясь, что на этот раз сновидение странника не будет столь тревожным.

Осень  
Конь, запряжённый в карету, был, как ни странно, белой масти. Сказки в очередной раз не удивили. Транспорт выглядел чуть поживее, чем в прошлый раз, когда краска слоями осыпалась на лесную дорогу, да и мешочек с деньгами оказался наполненным не только медяками. Королевские отпрыски теперь особо не нуждались в роскоши – впрочем, и не наживали её. Бена подмывало спросить, откуда они взяли лошадь, если в замке, вроде бы, не осталось прислуги, но он передумал, увидев залёгшие под глазами принцессы тени. Похоже, Дариана следила сегодня за его сном. А он в упор не помнил, что же такого ему снилось. Впрочем, не массовый огненный геноцид, что не могло не радовать.  
Принц летел за каретой до самой кромки осеннего леса: листва там так и осталась кроваво-красной, словно в небесах подрались между собою боги и окропили землю своей жизнью. Разбойники, вопреки всякой логике, появились почти сразу же – на середину дороги вдруг упало дерево, и белый конь замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился.  
\- О, Снежок, - сын атаманши, одноглазый темноволосый парень, увешанный ножами всех мастей, ласково потрепал коня по загривку. – Правильного коня отрядили, очень заметный.  
Разбойник распахнул дверку кареты и шутливо поклонился.  
\- Прошу на выход, господин, время не ждёт!  
Бенну выбрался на пыльную дорогу и оглядел окруживших его молодцев. Все как на подбор: нехватка зубов, красочные тряпицы, огромные серьги, выражение незамутненного просветления на челе… И где таких только находят? Сказочные стереотипы, оно и ясно – но вот атаманы от подобных клише вроде бы не страдали.  
\- Даже обзывать не пришлось, а? – атаман тряхнул всклокоченной шевелюрой и хлопнул Фэня по плечу.  
\- Я просто поражён, - пробормотал Бен, ощущая себя блохой среди комариной стаи. Все разбойнички – в том числе и когда-то малохольный сынок атаманши – были куда выше и куда шире в плечах, чем разведчик Песочного отряда.  
\- Небось, и к матери поведёшь без лишних вопросов? – усмехнулся Бен и тут же осёкся – настолько хмуро и ненавистно посмотрели на него мужланы.  
Пальцы одноглазого разбойника до боли сжали плечо – и Бенну понял, что сына Осени теперь по праву можно было называть атаманом.  
Он мог бы и догадаться: что сделает Снежный король, найдя на своём месте начавшую седеть тётушку? Да будь ей хоть восемьдесят, хоть десять - исход мог быть только одним. Бен помнил маленькие гробы, заставляющие ледяные покои спятившей Зимы.  
Он должен был это остановить. Должен был попытаться поговорить с Каем раньше. Должен был не выпускать его тогда из подвалов, должен был предугадать…  
Должен – хорошее слово. Особенно когда должок у тебя не только перед другом, но и перед самим собой.  
\- Я… не… мои соб…  
\- Ну тебя, странный рыжий парень, в самом деле, - атаман криво усмехнулся, но глаза его оставались всё такими же тёмными. – Приведите Селестиля Третьего, живо!  
\- Буде сделано, Виктор! – просвистели из-за деревьев, и через пару минут худой разбойник без двух передних зубов вывел на дорогу северного оленя.  
\- Мы знали, что ты вернёшься. Стали ждать после того, как вернулся он. Пытались предупредить Реджи, да он в последнее время совсем плох… - разбойник положил обе руки на плечи Фэнхуана и чуть присел, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. – Ты только уведи его обратно. Мы с ним не справимся.

Виктор любил травить байки. Вот и после того странного обмена оленя на карету, он вдруг принялся рассказывать, как увидел в глазах рыжего незнакомца клубившийся там огонь. Язык у него развязывался после пары литров лёгкого алкоголя, и ему мало кто верил.  
Только Дариана, когда они сталкивались в винном погребе и распивали кувшин на двоих. Взамен она в красках расписывала подсмотренный у странника сон, в котором была и жара, и холод, и ещё то, чего им, воплощениям сезонов, сложно было понять.  
Только Реджин в редкие моменты просветления. Он тогда принимался заваривать припрятанный жасминовый чай и твердить о живучести Драконьего пламени.  
Только ворон с крошечной золотой короной на голове, иногда залетающий в разбойничье логово.

Зима  
Селестиль был очень выносливым животным. Как ещё объяснить упрямство, с которым он доходил до дверей дома, у которого отсутствовали стены и крыша? Его закон говорил: ты должен идти к лапландке, потом к финке, а после ни за что на свете не ступать дальше куста с красными ягодами, непонятно как уже который год росшего под стенами зимней обители. Ни старой лапландки, которая так виртуозно писала на рыбах, ни финки, которая так любила собирать сомнительные ягоды, уже не было в живых. Фэнь старательно гнал подальше мысли о том, что к этому как-то может быть причастен Снежный король. Это чудовище, которому для существования необходимо хрупкое юношеское тело.  
Стыдно было признать – но чем ближе Бен подходил к пикам ледяного дворца, тем страшнее ему становилось. Что, если у самых ворот ужас сдавит ему горло и не даст двинуться с места? Что, если у него не получится… ничего? Нельзя было бросаться за Дверь сломя голову, нельзя было приходить сюда хотя бы без какого-нибудь захудалого плана. Но мысли разбегались, упорно не желая собираться воедино – они просто в панике носились по черепной коробке, ища причины и совсем не думая о следствиях.  
Нельзя идти к воротам. Всё, что угодно – только не стучаться в парадную дверь. Нужно понаблюдать со стороны, сколько это будет возможным – а потом решить, поступать ли так же, как советовали когда-то информаторы. Ведь на этот раз цветы Драконьего пламени были при нём. Впрочем, и о крыльях не стоило забывать.

***  
Герда, милая Герда, никого нет прекраснее на свете, чем ты. Любое зеркало скажет тебе о том, если спросить.  
Поцелуи твои холодны, как возлюбленный лёд, и похожи на те, что дарила она. Та, что носила чёрный венец, который теперь приятно давит на виски. Та, что была идеальной и недосягаемой. Та, что подарила безграничную силу, весь мир и пару коньков в придачу.  
Герда, кажется, что ты всегда была в сердце – не образ, не воспоминание, но нечто большое. Может, именно ты подарила свободу. Тебе нравятся снежинки, что для тебя выковал ветер?  
Скажи, Герда, зачем тебе столько зеркал – ведь есть лёд, чудесный отшлифованный лёд, который не утаит ни капли истины? Тебе нравятся зеркала – что ж, многим девушкам они нравятся, Герда, но не каждая способна проходить сквозь них, как через двери.Он врал, что ты умерла, представляешь? Только не помню – кто это, «он».  
Королева всегда говорила, что истина – в зеркалах и во льду заледеневшего озера. Теперь тронный зал наполнен истиной до краёв. Мог ли хоть кто-то мечтать о таком?  
Иногда, правда, возникает такое странное ощущение… Когда ты спишь по ту сторону истины, и метель вольна гулять по свету и сеять холода хоть все двенадцать месяцев в год, лёд начинает трескаться. И от этого страшно. Словно раскалывается лицо, словно тают руки, словно рассыпается тело. Стоит тебе вернуться – и всё хорошо.  
Я больше не хочу, чтобы ты уходила. В сердце – которое, как и должно, цельным, прекрасным куском льда вдавлено в грудную клетку – слишком пусто без твоих объятий. Кажется, истина нужна мне, как воздух. Иначе я начинаю забывать, кто я на самом деле.

***  
Дариус нахохлился и поглубже зарылся в тёплые фэнхуановские перья.  
\- А это чертовски удобно, знаешь ли, - сообщил принц, почесав одной лапкой другую. – Идеальные условия для работы в стане врага, так сказать.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что он не враг, - терпеливо уточнил Бен, пытаясь обнять себя другим крылом.  
\- Да-да, просто сложно, знаешь ли, привыкнуть ко всей этой неразберихе.  
Бенну готов был благодарить всех – от отдельно взятых богов, в которых трудновато поверить, до Провидения – за то, что юркий ворон, дар наблюдения, подобно ангелу спустился к нему с небес.** И как только не отбросил лапки по пути – холод же жуткий.  
Догорали огни северного сияния, последние розовые и зелёные всполохи сотрясли звёзды и устремились к земле, исчезая в самых высоких башнях зимнего замка.  
\- Надеюсь, то, что я рассказал, хоть чуть-чуть поможет.  
\- Уже помогло. И очень сильно, - Фэнь бездумно вертел в руках переговорник. Нужно было ещё продумать план отступления – на случай, если Кай будет не в состоянии воспользоваться ключом. И зачем он только умыкнул отмычки? Но думать тогда было некогда. Да и сейчас времени не так уж и много – ведь Бен узнал о Герде. А к ядовитым девушкам у него было особое отношение.

***  
Договор с пламенем – последний, на дыхании, на крови и словах – был единственным выходом. Как ещё справиться с тем, чего не видишь сам, с тем, что засело в чужом сердце, с тем, что подкреплено сумасшедшими Законами?  
Герда была красивой иллюзией, которую для Кая создали узнавшие правду Законы. Умные Течения, разозлившись и увидев, что им не достать зачинщика, причину изменений, постигших сотни тысяч миров, умыкнули то, что было для них самым важным. Множество ключей, которые отопрут для Закона Двери, и Кая, который эти Двери сможет открыть, даже если они будут подвальными или чуланными. Даже если будут вовсе не Дверьми.  
Закону хотелось справедливости – но теперь ему ещё больше хотелось власти. Хаоса в каждом из миров, господства Идеи, одного Закона для всех. Но Бен ничего этого не знал. Единственное, что было известно разведчику наверняка – это то, что кусочек древнего зеркального волшебства пытается вить из Кая верёвки. Творит из ранимого ключника чудовище. Создаёт ещё одного Фэня. И этого было достаточно для того, чтобы войти через парадный вход.  
Цельные куски толстого голубого льда с айсбергов расплавились подобно дешёвой свечке, воды хлынули в тронный зал, тут же замерзая порожками и ступеньками. Распахнутые почти во всю свою ширину фэнхуановские крылья горели – ровным пламенем, как на газовой плите. Посветлевшие до невероятия глаза скрывали толстые стёкла огромных очков на кожаном ремешке. Бен, собранный и сосредоточенный снаружи – и усмиряющий почуявший свободу огонь внутри – обвёл взглядом полукруглую залу. Девятнадцать зеркал по правую и левую сторону от ледяного трона, идеально вычерченный лёд над озером и замерший среди всего этого безмолвия Снежный король. Который не успел и шагу ступить – Фэнь пустил пламя по кругу, весь жар, что смог из себя извлечь, и зеркала стали лопаться, осыпая осколками фигуру в горностаевой шубе. Он даже не попытался уклониться – только повернулся к божественной птице, что спустилась с небес с благой вестью, и топнул ногой.  
Ледяная пика – тупая на конце – ударила прямо в челюсть, отбросила назад и заставила потерять контроль над огненным кругом. Рыжее пламя распалось на одинокие языки и уползло умирать за ледяную мозаику. Король повернул руки ладонями вниз – с потолка посыпался град сталактитов и снежной крошки, которая слепила глаза. Фэнь распахнул крылья окончательно и выставил их на манер щита – пламя над перьями взметнулось вверх и в один мин «слизало» всю опасность, как собака слизывает снежинки с носа.  
Потом лёд ударил снизу. Сбоку. Снова сверху и снизу одновременно. И пусть Бенну растапливал каждое посланное в него копьё, булаву или топор, боль всё равно была. От синяков, которые проявятся попозже – и от пламени, начавшего щекотать гортань после второго снежного «града».  
Где же Герда?  
Если ворон сказал правду – а иное он, кажется, говорить был не в состоянии – только сам Снежный король может видеть свою «валькирию». Значит, если проследить за его чуть обеспокоенным пустым взглядом… Обеспокоенным? Эмоции? Что ж, взгляд «пустым» уже не назвать.  
Большая часть зеркал ещё цела, и остаётся ещё озеро… Но погодите…  
Целый ледяной пласт ударяет Фэнхуана в бок, он не успевает вовремя поднять крыло, и кости перешибает в нескольких местах. К сожалению, они не пламенные, вполне себе обычные – разве что только огнеупорные. Заново не выровнять и не срастить. Не взлететь – впрочем, под сводами зала и так почти негде с таким размахом развернуться.  
Герда сидела во втором осколке. Будь Бен внимательнее – знал бы, что судьба наградила Кая двумя осколками злого зеркала. Один засадила в глаз, а другой – в самое сердце. Только сейчас это сердце – кусок льда. Куда же делать эта ненастоящая Герда, в какое из зеркал?  
И потом Бен понял – это неважно. Нужно выманить её наружу. Нужно разозлить её, кем бы она ни была – призраком прошлого, Голосом-Законом или чем-то иным, вздумавшим вдруг поиграться с чужими жизнями.  
Зеркала продолжили лопаться от жары, брызгая амальгамой и осколками стекла. Снежный король не был достаточно проворен, чтобы останавливать сгустки пламени, которое Бен теперь почти не сдерживал.  
Толстый лёд, сковывающий озеро, начал подтаивать, оба противника теперь плясали в лужах, которые то замерзали, то плавились снова – и так бесконечно, в схватке противоположностей.  
Ближе… Ещё чуть ближе… Ещё несколько зеркал, потом рывок и тепло Драконьего пламени на пальцах…  
Осколки восемнадцати зеркал зашуршали по полу, по воде, по остаткам снежных рам: серебристые колкие «пчёлки» собирались в некое подобие человеческой фигуры, пытаясь принять форму той, что жила в сердце Снежного короля.  
\- Прекратите! – голос её резал по ушам, как скрип костей по грифельной доске. – Не трогайте мои зеркала! Кай, останови, останови этого…  
Она закричала – страшно, пронзительно – и обернулась к последнему зеркалу, по которому начало стекать расплавленное серебро…  
Это был самый подходящий момент.  
Бен выхватил из-за пазухи смятые стебли красного растения, что во вспышке просветления сунул ему весенний колдун, сгрёб короля в охапку, обхватил за горло, не давая вырваться… Воплощённая зима спокойно положил тонкие пальцы на клетчатую рубашку, пустил по тёплой коже мороз, почувствовал, как начинают стучать фэнхуановские зубы… а потом Кай взвыл от дичайшей боли.  
Это было похоже на то, что ему вынимают сердце – не заботясь от анестезии, не думая о потери крови, не пытаясь сохранить жизнь. Жухлое растеньице вдруг проникло под ледяную кожу, потянулось сквозь мышцы, обернулось вокруг обжигающе холодного осколка злого тролльего зеркала…  
Эти несколько бесконечных мгновений Бен не мог дышать – воздух ворвался в лёгкие лишь тогда, когда Кай обмяк, и на подтаявший ледяной пол упала чёрная узорчатая корона, осколки зимней маски и почерневшие стебельки Драконьего пламени, плотно обернувшиеся вокруг крошечной блестящей крупинки. Ничтожно маленькая, такая хрупкая и такая могущественная. Последний кусочек тролльего зеркала, летающего над землёй в поисках светлой души, которую так приятно портить.  
\- Идиот! – серебристая веточка с острыми гранями схватила тускнеющий осколок, и Герда, наконец, обрела почти правильный вид. – Это ничего не изменит! Я – Закон, я могу найти кого-то ещё! Или вернуться за ним!  
Под определённым углом Герда искрилась, и были видны неровные грани зеркал, из которых она состояла. Бен аккуратно опустил Кая на пол – грудь под горностаевой шубой тяжело поднималась и опускалась – и выпрямился во весь свой маленький рост.  
Даже зеркальная Герда была выше на каких-то жалких пару сантиметров. Это было почти забавно.  
\- Больше ты никого не превратишь в монстра. – Бен улыбнулся, чувствуя, как от позвоночника до самых кончиков перьев расходятся волны жары. – Ты зря позвала на помощь.  
\- Зря? Зря? – девушка, состоящая из углов и отражений, оскалилась и подняла вверх правую руку. Пальцы её сжимали тонкое кольцо, на котором звенели десятки ключей, способных открыть Двери. – Ты принёс ещё, я слышу, как они бряцают в твоём кармане. И, когда я убью тебя, придут ещё. И ещё. Я соберу сотни ключей, я отворю все Двери, я впущу свою волю повсюду.  
Вот оно что. Закон, насаждающий в сказках собственный закон. Парадокс в квадрате, безумие на острие ножа.  
Иван запретил ходить за Двери. Глупый Голос, ты уже проиграл. Проиграл в тот самый миг, когда решил использовать в своих целях юного наивного Кая.

Бушуй, божественный огонь, выгорай душа, бери всё, что нужно и даже больше. Пламя, в последний раз подчинись. Послушай того, кто нёс тебя в вышину, кто лелеял тебя в ладонях и боялся больше всего на свете. Он готов отдать всё, почти всё – но остался только он сам, искалеченное тело и пересыпающиеся пеплом мысли.

Фэнхуан делает шаг вперёд – лёд под ним тает, как свечка, пламя обхватывает крылья, вьётся над стиснутыми кулаками. Зрачки его цвета солнца – он бы снёс щиты, смёл преграды и выпустил бы свою силу на волю, но тогда от дворца Снежного короля останется ровно то же, что и от императорского. Горстка пепла.

Герда скалит зубы, и осколки сворачиваются вокруг неё готовой к бою змеёй. Её силуэт отражает фэнхуановский огонь, и оттого она кажется красно-рыжей.  
Лёд под Беном трещит и опускается, и он жалеет, что не может взлететь.

Зеркала жалят в сотню раз больнее пчёл – даже разгорающийся вокруг пожар не спасает от ударов. Приходится вбирать всю огненную мощь в себя, прятать внутри, чтобы, когда наступит время…  
Стеклянные пики, покрытые серебром, разрывают обугливающуюся плоть – боль всё ещё есть, но она будто бы совсем далеко и принадлежит вовсе не ему. Чужая боль.  
Воспринимать свою боль, как чужую – это какой-то божественный дар, думает Бенну и выплёвывает кровь с бурой коркой и пеплом прямо на сверкающие грани Герды. Её лицо в паре сантиметров от его – и сейчас видна вся её фальшь. Живые существа не могут быть такими неправильными – они не могут занимать пространство, которое пытается от них избавиться.  
\- Я заберу тебя, птенчик, - шипит Герда стеклянными зубами.  
А Бен обнимает её осыпающимися крыльями и шепчет:  
\- Ты больше никогда и никого не заберёшь.

При должном умении можно расплавить даже Закон.

Вне сказки  
С чёрных перьев падала зола – они были такими тонкими, что, казалось, стоит лишь пальцем прикоснуться, и крылья осыпятся пепельной трухой. Толстый слой льда под Фэнем плавился, в появляющихся ложбинках скапливалась вода: каждый вдох давался с трудом, из ноздрей и рта вылетали крошечные слоистые пылинки – то обугливались лёгкие, и запекалась кровь.

Кай полз. Он сумел приподняться на локтях – и это был предел его возможностей. Но впереди лежал без движения Бен – Бен, который пришёл на помощь, несмотря на все опасности – и ключник продолжал ползти.

Бен дышал – непонятно, чем, ибо на месте его груди красовалась развороченная воронка с кусочками костей, прожаренным мясом и кровью, от которой поднимался дым – и даже сумел улыбнуться. Выцепил остатками пальцев переговорник из кармана рубашки.  
Разлепил изрезанные губы и, несмотря на немой протест ключника, прошептал:  
\- Зима закончилась, Кай. Д…  
И не договорил.

Вода с сажей и подгоревшей солёной кровью выплеснулась на кусочки мозаики, разбросанной по замёрзшему озеру, чёрные перья рассыпались в прах, одежда, волосы и остатки плоти занялись огнём. За пару мгновений до конца глаза Бена вспыхнули яркой рыжиной – а потом от него не осталось даже костей.

Кай опустился на лёд – над головой блестело ледяное небо. Голубой и чистый свод дворца Снежного короля. Ключник закрыл глаза – белые ресницы его дрожали.  
Голосов он больше не слышал.  
______________________________________________  
*на мотив немецкой песенки «Ах, мой милый Августин».  
**в первоначальном варианте сказки Герде однажды помогли ангелы.  
___________________________________  
Сказочная основа - "Снежная королева" Г.Х. Андерсена


	21. Сказка последняя. Сломанная Дверь

Кай чертит линии на потрескавшемся льду.  
Холодно – пальцы начинают коченеть, плохо сгибаются, но Кай продолжает выводить линии чёрным острым предметом, зажатым в руке.  
Шуба не помогает – она лежит там, позади мальчика, так и не получившего коньки – а рядом с ней клочки одежды, красные нити перьев и разбитые очки. И Кай изо всех сил старается не оборачиваться. Дышит хрипло и часто, смаргивает с ресниц иней и замерзающую воду и дрожащей рукой вновь ударяет по ледяному пласту.  
Он вспоминает. Слишком много, слишком не в то время, слишком… В воспоминаниях брызгами вспарываются противопожарные устройства, Вера злится и кричит, простыни в пепельных разводах уползают в темноту. Там смеются над платьем, обижаются за убийство, носят на руках и спаивают заманухой. Там смех, там гнев, там всего слишком много – и там что-то ещё, чего никак не поймать.  
Там безжизненный кратер и мальчик со сломанными крыльями.  
Кай не поворачивает головы. Он чертит борозды на застывшем озере.  
Он выцарапывает Дверь.

***  
Бело-голубая дверь, со всеми её трещинками, неровностями и вкраплёнными пузырьками воздуха, до ужаса нервировала Ивана. Он приказал внести её в свой кабинет, как только выяснил, куда скрылся захваченный голосами Снежный король. Примерно в то же время Сезама нашла Вера, которая в потоке совершенно ненужной информации всё-таки выдала, что Бен нарушил приказ и пошёл вслед за Каем.  
Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Они действительно были похожи. Сатоен хорошо помнил того Фэнхуана, которого они нашли на пепелище императорского дворца. Жаль, что глава Башни не понял, насколько опасным может стать новый сотрудник Песочного отряда. Да Иван собственноручно назначил его ключником, боже! А вот Фэнхуан, может, и не понял всего сразу – но почуял, как птицы всегда чувствуют приближение дождя.  
Сосредоточиться было сложно. Из-за проклятой Двери в кабинете, казалось, стало холоднее, и Иван вытащил из шкафа старый бабушкин плед. Бабушка…  
Иван покосился на ледяную дымку, выбивающуюся из-под Двери, и опустился в кресло, натянув одеяло до самого подбородка.  
Бабушка усаживалась на старую тахту, поправляла вязаную салфетку на подушке и подзывала внука. Тот с готовностью плюхался на расстеленную на полу фуфайку – и старушка начинала свой рассказ. Она говорила о Царе-горохе и Белой Кошке, о Рикки Голубом Хохолке и беззубых великанах, о Чуде-Юде, об армиях света и полчищах тьмы, о высоком и низком, о добре и зле – и голос её вёл в дальние дали. Туда, где Иван действительно чувствовал себя важным.  
Когда в той подворотне, в том индустриальном овраге, втой чёрной дыре трущоб он нашёл Двери в родные для него миры, у него снесло крышу. Прыгать из одной сказки в другую, видеть, как вокруг тебя расцветают всем известные истории, чувствовать, что только ты один во всём мире можешь прикоснуться к этому великолепию. Это было истинное удовольствие. Знание же того что этими бездумными путешествиями он собственноручно рушил миры своих грёз, уничтожало Сатоена. Он не знал, что делать.  
И потому он лишь плотнее закутался в плед и не заметил, как провалился в сон.

Его разбудил Баюн. Огромный рыжий всезнаец исчез сразу после побега Снежного короля. Его искали по всем закоулкам Сторожевой Башни, но так и не смогли найти.   
А теперь – вот же он, лежит, свернувшись клубочком, на пледике и мягко скребёт лапкой по груди Сатоена.  
\- Вань, просыпайся! Просыпайся, Ваня!

От края входа в мир Снежного короля и очеловеченных сезонов сыпется ледяная труха. Сатоен просыпается, наконец, скидывая с себя тушку Баюна, и даже не успевает удивиться, что блудный кот вдруг отыскался.  
Дверь раскрывается – настежь – и в проём вываливается Кай. Растрёпанный, дрожащий от холода – но настоящий. Не Снежный король, не ведомый голосами хаотичный безумец – просто Кай. В руках он сжимает свёрнутую в узел шубу, связку пропавших ключей и кожаный ремешок разбившихся очков.

***  
Он ведь феникс. Он ведь грёбанная жар-птица, о которых по пьяни столько всего рассказывала Ягвида. Он же, чёрт побери, её разведчик, мелкая язвительная заноза, от которой нет спасения.  
Вера смотрела на стол Ивана, не отрываясь, и всё ещё надеялась, что всё это неудачная шутка. Всё – это Кай, который разговаривал сейчас с Иваном где-то внизу; это рыжий котяра с такой довольной мордой, словно он только что озеро сметаны вылакал; и это горстка пепла, покоящаяся на толстой горностаевой шубе. Горстка, которая никоим образом не могла быть её Фэнем. Просто не могла.  
Представить Бена мёртвым – всё равно что вообразить, будто летом повалит град, а по небу вдруг буду летать розовые слоны. Сюда же можно было приписать и клетчатых овец Принца – просто для полной абсурдности картины. Элефанты не летают, бараны не едят бирюзовый мох, а Фэнхуан, получивший имя Бен Бенну, не умеет умирать. Ему забыли объяснить, как это делается.  
В груде чёрно-белой пыли и хлопьев проглядывали цветные кусочки ткани. Огромные очки на кожаном ремешке с разбитой левой линзой не исчезали со стола, даже если очень сильно этого пожелать. Только когда Алька заметила что-то в чёрно-белом меху, подошла поближе и с криком отдёрнула руку – только тогда она, наконец, поверила. Ни с чем не спутаешь виденное однажды перо жар-птицы. Оно как огонёк свечи: насыщенно-синий, жёлтый и ярко-алый цвета перетекают друг в друга. Память огня с запёкшейся кровью.  
Шапочкова прикрыла глаза, шагнула назад – и спиной упёрлась в Грея, который тут же аккуратно обхватил её за плечи. Как же хорошо, что этот надоедливый недопёсок здесь. Только в его объятиях Вера позволила себе зарыдать.  
Как же не хватало Ягвиды – она бы сверкнула зубами, сказала бы «Брось, пташка вернётся и ещё успеет много проблем учинить» - но информаторша сейчас была там же, где Сатоен допрашивал Кая.  
Кай, бедный Кай… Он же всё… он же не…  
Вера закусила губу и приказала себе не думать о подобных вещах. Кай ни за что бы в жизни не убил Бена. Как не убил бы и её, и Гэйслин, и любого из Башни. Да, она сама видела, до какой степени может изменяться её ключник – но ничто не смогло бы залезть к нему в душу. По крайней мере, Алька на это очень надеялась.

***  
\- Теоретически... – Ягвида развела руками, бросив быстрый взгляд на Кота Баюна, который вружился вылизывать свою ногу. – это возможно.  
Иван подумал, что если валькирия ещё хоть раз скажет слово «теоретически», он заберёт у крылатый шлем и переплавит его на заклёпки для курток. И почему, когда тебе нужны факты, то их никогда не предоставят? С другой стороны, в случае со сказками факты вообще были почти недосягаемыми вещами.  
\- В прошлый раз… Ты говорила, что он помрёт, а потом вернётся. Тогда, когда мы держали его в изоляторе! Ты точно это говорила, я ещё…  
-… я помню, тебе не понравилось упоминание старухи с косой по отношению к твоим сотрудникам. Больная мозоль, соль на раны, я тогда уяснила. Но, милый, я же говорила наугад. Ты знаешь, сколько раз моя дружина встречала жар-птиц?  
\- Раз десять?  
\- Ни одного!  
\- И ты сама?  
\- Да я чуть от радости не возопила, когда увидала этого рыжего вашего вьюноша. Жар-птица – и так близко! Никаких молодильных яблок, никакой живой воды – чистое воплощение долгой жизни, божественное откровение!  
\- На меня не смотрите, - Баюн даже не оторвался от своего занятия, когда Иван и Ягвида посмотрели в его сторону. – Я лично не общался, всё больше сказки рассказывал. Царьки про жар-птиц любили слушать, всё интересовались, не превращаются ли такие в девушек.  
\- Но он же феникс! Ты вот знаешь что о фениксах?  
Кот потянулся и зевнул, обнажая мелкие изогнутые клыки:  
\- Даже Течения вещали, что фэнхуаны, они же фениксы – птицы со спиной зебры, зобом орла, шеей ящерицы, задом черепахи… Ну чего вы опять на меня уставились? Есть ещё вариант с разноцветными петухами. Правила не я пишу, сказки – тем более не я. Но и не Законы. Ежели сказано, что фениксы так выглядят, это ещё ничего не значит. Может, и про воскрешение наврали – может, это всё метафора по отношению к жизненному циклу. Согласно легендам – это и Шехеразада ваша подтвердит – птица феникс может существовать на земле в единственном экземпляре. Может, как раз где-нибудь у вас тут родилась одна?  
Иван повернулся к двери подвального помещения, в котором они оставили Кая. Он сидел на самом краешке стула и отрешённо смотрел то ли в пол, то ли на свои руки. Кожа его была бледнее, чем обычно.  
Сказки про фэнхуанов не могли оказаться неправдой. Только не после того, что услышал Иван от дрожащего как осиновый лист ключника.  
\- Вообще, чего спорить? Нам нужны эксперты. Нам нужна очень даже определённая Дверь.  
\- За Двери нельзя, - Сатоен скрипнул зубами и скрестил руки на груди. – Если пойти – мы можем испортить всё ещё больше.  
\- Так вот в чём дело! – Ягвида подпрыгнула на месте. – А я-то думала, у кого-то кончились деньги! Может, объясните старушке Яге чуть поподробнее, почему вдруг Башня прекратила работу?  
\- Если вкратце – ваш Ванечка сломал сказки, разозлил законы и постоянно тревожит другие миры своими благотворительными походами, - Баюн зажмурился и поводил усами.  
На целую минуту воцарилась тишина. Сезамов уже хотел было что-то сказать, но Яга вдруг отмерла и перебила его:  
\- Тревожит, говоришь? Тогда нужно просто с умом собрать нужный народ. Хоть кого-нибудь из Жёлтого коридора для дополнительного баланса – и нырнуть в Поднебесную ненадолго.  
Плед, который Иван всё ещё таскал на своих плечах и который удивительно гармонировал с его деловым костюмом, угрожающе сполз на пол.  
\- Я сказала, за Двери больше никто не пойдёт. Никогда!  
Ягвида прикусила язык – замолчал и мурчащий Баюн. Сезамов вовсе не шутил – ни один человек не шутит, когда в глазах столько боли и решительности.  
\- Мы это… того… - кот, не спрашивая разрешений, прыгнул в руки информаторши и хвостом махнул в сторону ведущего к Архиву коридора. Ягвида послушно затопала в указанном направлении и через пару метров разжала руки. Баюн с отчаянным мявом приземлился на лапы.  
\- С дубу рухнула, женщина?  
\- Это ты у нас кот учёный!  
\- Не смей сравнивать этого…  
Голоса Берёзовых беженцев вскоре затихли – и Иван снова заставил себя посмотреть в покрытое изморозью окошко, за которым сидел Кай.  
Если бы давным-давно кто-то сказал, что есть возможность – пусть даже самая крохотная – вернуть Али, он бы сделал всё, что от него требовалось, и даже больше. Но джины не умеют воскрешать мёртвых, а родина Шехеразады славится только ими, да волшебным порошком, да грудами совершенно бесполезного золота… Иван хмыкнул. Тогда золото было самым важным в жизни делом – легендарная пещера разбойников до сих пор была источником, который питал жизнь в Сторожевой Башне. Сезамов сам не заметил, как превратился в дракона, спящего на горе монет, драгоценной посуды и украшений – дракона, который чах над златом, забывал о друзьях, о врагах и о цели. Отрезвить его смогла только чужая смерть.  
Птица феникс, да? Изломанный и отчаявшийся, он пришёл в Башню, позволил себя запереть – и никто не знал, как долго грызла его совесть, и как он смог её перебороть. Но фэнхуан вышел из тюрьмы, которую сам себе выстроил – с поднятой головой, с улыбкой и готовый принять новое имя. Сезамов помнил собственную растерянность: божественный огонь в глазах беженца пугал его, тысячелетия, разделяющие миг их рождения, отдавались звоном в ушах, и это чудо просило мальчишку подарить ему новое имя.  
Старого он так и не назвал. Фэнхуан – принадлежность к роду, пусть даже род ограничивается всего одним существом. Быть единственным и последним – само по себе непереносимая ноша. Бен Бенну – имя как из странных заморских фильмах - справлялся и с нею, и с ответственностью, и с чувством вины.  
Теперь вина лежала на Кае – её тяжесть была видна невооружённым глазом. Плечи опущены, глаза прикрыты, зубы, судя по линии подбородка, в отчаянии стиснуты.  
Сможешь ли ты, Иван Сатоен де Сезам, по паспорту Ванька Сезамов, по идее – благородный спаситель множества миров, по сути – жадный, запутавшийся в неведении мальчишка, отобрать у своего ключника надежду? После того, как использовал его, пытаясь найти виноватых, когда был виноват сам?  
Хотелось курить. Нестерпимо, как в тот день, когда Али забрал все свои вещи – кои поместились в один маленький рюкзак – и ушёл, хлопнув дверью. Днём Сезамов уже ехал на опознание.

Скрипнули петли – неужели в Башне они все поют? – и Кай поднял на Сатоена взгляд. Если бы у Ивана была лампа, он бы тут же пожелал навсегда этот взгляд забыть. Глава Сторожевой Башни знал это чувство – когда ради тебя приносят невосполнимые жертвы. Это слишком сложно принять.  
\- Кай, мне нужно тебя кое с кем познакомить. Только зайдём в мой кабинет.  
Юноша кивнул, поднялся с места и тенью проскользнул в коридор.  
Когда некому мстить – всегда превращаешься в собственную тень.

 

Старец Элинсэ обитал там, где жили разрушенные Двери. Были и такие – не всем повезло избежать участи быть разбитыми, размозжёнными топорами или рассыпавшимися пылью. Место, в котором Иван нашёл Двери, было похоже на свалку – потому неудивительно, что некоторые вещи деформировались, раскололись или помялись. Сказки за этими Дверьми уже никогда не сломаются.  
Появления Элинсэ не заметила даже Шехеразада. Пока библиотекарша Клавдия не заметила согбенного старичка с длинными усами, читавшего книгу на эвенкийском, о беженце не подозревал никто.  
Он был первым и единственным пришельцем из Жёлтого коридора – Фэнхуан пришёл много позже, когда Элинсэ уже окопался внизу, в последнем пристанище остатков Дверей, и почти не выходил из своего нового дома.  
Старик был странным. Сложно не быть странным, когда ты живёшь в Сторожевой Башне, но Элинсэ, называвший себя хозяином леса, бил все рекорды. Он собирал Дверные ручки, чистил их и складывал в плетёную корзинку, он собирал разорванные створки, как паззлы, сгребал в кучу осколки, а иногда наоборот, разбрасывал щепки вокруг дома или закапывал их в земляной пол. Он был словно обезумевший садовник, у которого не было сада.  
И он был единственным, кто, возможно, хоть что-то знал о фэнхуанах.  
На уровни ниже Хранилища вела лестница – узкая, с деревянными перилами и потемневшими ступенями. Иван чертыхался, спотыкаясь – кое-где освещения было совсем никудышным. Похоже, пора было задуматься о хоть какой-то реставрации. Сатоен то и дело оглядывался наКая – но тот шёл молча и почти бесшумно, прижимая к груди горностаевую шубу.  
Иван готов был поклясться, что раньше помещения под Хранилищем не были такими необъятными. Потолок терялся из виду – равно и стены, которых, казалось, вовсе не было. Зато появились какие-то коряги, корни, норовившие сделать подножку, и клочки тумана. Элинсэ, видимо, и вправду хозяином леса, раз даже глубоко под кирпичной пятиэтажкой деревья не покинули его.  
Старец возник из темноты, словно его вдруг подсветили – Сатоен чуть не рухнул на землю, засмотревшись на согбенную спину беженца, помахивающего метёлкой. Проклятые корни.  
Элинсэ обернулся – улыбка с тёмными прогалами отсутствующих зубов, глаза, тонущие в складках кожи, широки приплюснутый нос, посадки грибов на плечах… В седых волосах копошились черви – хотя, если приглядеться, черви эти были какими-то странными и отчего-то зелёного цвета. Одет старец был в простой двухслойный кафтан с шёлковыми белыми вставками, а на голове его чернела квадратная шапочка.  
\- Зимний мастер! – прошамкал Элинсэ и, полностью проигнорировав протягивающего руку Ивана, подошёл к Каю. Росточком старик едва доставал ему до пояса – пень пнём. – А я всё думал, совсем забыли про Элинсэ…  
\- Ты его знаешь? – Сатоен сунул руки в карман брюк – воздух тут был совершенно неуютным. Как на кладбище.  
Бывший Снежный король покачал головой. Он всё ещё смотрел в землю и никак не реагировал на приветствие старичка – словно не замечал его.  
\- Славно, что и птенчика принесли… Пусть порадуется, у нас тут как в Нефритовых садах, я старался... – Элинсэ приставил метлу к выплывшему из темноты валуну и вдруг потянул шубу на себя.  
Сезамов дёрнулся, но было слишком поздно: из открывшегося свёртка на земляной пол посыпался пепел, и в нём медленно закружились обрывки одежды.  
Кай зарычал – упал на колени, расправил шубу, принялся горстями ссыпать пепел обратно… А потом застыл, в очередной раз погрузив пальцы в золу.  
Пряди его белых волос закрывали лицо и пачкались серым пеплом – и Иван в очередной раз эгоистично порадовался, что не видит сейчас его лица.  
Кай медленно поднимал дрожащие руки – с тонких пальцев сыпалась искрящаяся смерть.  
Господи.  
Элинсэ опустился рядом и принялся сосредоточенно, очень аккуратно собирать пепел сам. Комья земли смешивались с остатками фэнхуана, но хозяин леса не остановился, пока вся зола не перекочевала обратно на тёплый голубой отрез меха. Элинсэ взял Снежного короля за руки и поднёс их к шубе, счистив с них всю блестящую пыль.  
\- Простите старика, мастер, я час перепутал. Совсем забыл, совсем старый стал. С птенчиком беда приключилась… Злое зеркало, острые края. Птица не твоего полёта, этот фэнхуан. Слишком гордый, слишком идиот.  
Хозяин леса вперевалочку потопал куда-то за валун. Грибы на его плечах покачивались в такт ходьбе.  
\- Не стынем, идём за Элинсэ. И Ваня пусть идёт.  
Старик подвёл их к собранной по кусочкам Двери, на которой были вырезаны сотни жёлтых лошадей. На месте нестыковок бежали корни деревьев – они то ли разграничивали, то ли смыкали створки, сразу не разберёшь. Кая пришлось поднимать и вести – он был неощутимым, как холодный воздух, и Иван мысленно себя ударил. Шуба с пеплом оказалась на удивление тяжёлой.  
\- Оп! – Элинсэ вынул из широкого белого рукава половинку ключа. Ту, на которой были зазубринки для замка.  
Замочной скважины на пророщенной Двери не было. Впрочем, ничего удивительного, на кладбище Дверей не было ни одной действующей. Элинсэ просто провожал их в последний путь по собственному выбору.  
Хозяин леса ловко выдернул из рук Ивана свёрток, отдал его Каю и ему же протянул осколок ключа.  
\- Будьте уж там поаккуратней, уважьте семью!

Скважины не было, но ключ идеально вошёл в одну из трещинок на корне.  
Щёлк.

Иван очнулся, когда Кая уже не было, а Элинсэ преспокойно мёл появившуюся из ниоткуда каменную дорожку.  
\- Оставьте их в покое, Ваня, Вы и так уже многое сделали. Думаю,пора бы подумать о Законах и запретах.  
\- Откуда?.. – вопрос пропал, так и не родившись. Спрашивать у смотрителя кладбища Дверей, откуда он что-либо знает? Нельзя было забывать об этом месте. Но почему-то он действительно не помнил о нём. Не помнил, пока не припёрло к стенке.  
\- Всё будет в порядке?  
\- С птенчиками всегда всё очень сложно, Ваня.  
Иван улыбнулся, поблагодарил Элинсэ за отличную работу и направился к выходу. Он точно знал, куда идти – так же точно, как и то, что уже через пару часов ни за что не сможет отыскать узкую лестницу и вспомнить об Элинсэ, хозяине леса. Элинсэ-гробовщике.

***  
\- Где Кай? – Вера даже не постучалась, раскрыла дверь кабинета настежь – так, что она ударилась о спрятанный за ней портрет.  
\- Вера, дорогая, что за спешка?  
Девушка застыла на пороге, нервно улыбаясь и оглядывая сидящих на стульях сотрудников. Шехеразада, Самуэль с крысой на плече, суровая светловолосая женщина с селёдкой в волосах, Гусеница с никотиновым пластырем на носу, сгусток чёрной ночи, расползшийся на стуле и ещё те, кого Алька видела впервые в жизни. А вот слышала она о них многое.  
Самые-самые, что только есть в Башне. Лучшие из лучших. Первые из первых. Те, кого в коридорах встретить было почти невозможно.  
Отлично, Шапочкова, капитан Песочного отряда, которая когда-то ещё надеялась на повышение, только что прервала важное совещание. Какая красота.  
\- Я… Мне… - девушка замялась, но потом вспомнила, зачем прибежала, и голос её стал твёрже. – Мне нужно поговорить с моим ключником.  
\- Я отправил его за Дверь.  
\- Мне правда очень… Что? – Вера осеклась. Отправил за Дверь? Когда сам запретил пользоваться ключами?  
\- Он вернётся. Может быть, даже скоро. Закрой, пожалуйста, за собой дверь.  
Вера попятилась к выходу. Многие из собравшихся смотрели на Ивана со злостью – похоже, не все знали о том, что какого-то ключника заслали… В общем-то туда, куда остальным дорога была закрыта.  
Створки скрипнули, закрываясь. Вера прижалась к ним спиной и перевела дух.  
Кая отправили за Дверь, и он вернётся. Это хорошо. Но…  
Видения приходили к Вере нечасто. И, в большинстве своём, они не были очень полезными. Однажды она увидела, что ест на завтрак овсянку. Это мог быть любой день, ничего интересного. Конечно, в истории с жёлтым кирпичом её дар оказался полезен. Но почему Мироздание ничего не сообщило ей, когда Ягвида устраивала ей отпуск? Почему не дало увидеть, какой Грей замечательный? Почему не предупредило, что Кая заберут Голоса? Почему не помогло предотвратить трагедию?  
Наверное, её дар копил силы, чтобы выдать очередное краткое видение, которое изменило бы многое. И Кай должен был об этом узнать. Обязан был. Но она опоздала. И теперь им остаётся только ждать.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что сам заварил эту кашу? И что все мы так или иначе причастны? – Маргарита сжала правую руку в кулак и встряхнула рыжими волосами. – Ты поэтому свернул все миссии?  
\- Отрицать не буду, - ответил Сатоен, и тут же все собравшиеся в его кабинете зашумели. – Но…  
Кот Баюн прыгнул на стол – так его могли видеть все – и оглушительно мяукнул.  
\- Те, кто не хочет услышать это ещё разок, молчат и слушают. Радостно сообщаю, что в это самой комнате присутствуют ваши пресловутые Голоса – или Законы, или Течения, называйте, как хотите – и я их представитель. Я их слушаю, я с ними соглашаюсь, я ими пользуюсь, они пользуются мной. Какими-то неисповедимыми путями наш Герой, - рыжая бестия выразительно посмотрела на Сезамова, сидящего за столом. – решил, что если не вмешиваться, но всё наладится само собой. Он был забавен и не прав. Да, Законы были бы не прочь вывернуть его наизнанку. Да, они каждый раз перестраиваются, стоит только кому-то пересечь порог. Но они делают это и без «туристов».  
\- И, так как Кот Баюн – мелкая рыжая шестёрка, которая не смогла объяснить всю ситуацию сразу, это сделаю я. Один из сотрудников подвергся влиянию Закона, который пытался диктовать сказкам свою волю, а не представлять волю их. Законы больше не пытаются всё исправить – они лишь разрушают. Распадаются, объединяются, меняются…  
\- В их защиту, хочу сказать, что не все Законы настолько…  
\- Баюн! – Иван рявнул на Кота, и тот юркнул под стол.  
\- Простите! – сухонький престарелый мужчина с тростью, на которой были выбиты странные руны, поднял руку. – А что же с тем сотрудником произошло?  
\- Он в порядке благодаря героическим действиям моих людей.  
\- О.  
\- Так вот… Нам нужно решить, как поступать дальше. Что делать, мы и так знаем – то же, чем Башня занималась всегда. Когда нам стали известны масштабы и сила того, с чем мы боремся, я хочу знать, останетесь ли вы все со мной. Время у вас есть – это пока единственное, чем мы обладаем. Те, кто захочет остаться, пусть через час соберутся в Архиве – там мы будем решать, как мы будем работать дальше.

Когда кабинет опустел, Ивану устало опустился в кресло и ослабил галстук. Какой длинный день… Как много всего ещё нужно объяснить… Как много всего ещё нужно сделать и продумать. А ещё этот Песочный отряд, который доставляет уйму проблем. Только настоящая семья так умеет.  
\- Милый, - Шехеразада возникла позади него словно из ниоткуда. Она опустила свою голову на плечо мужа и прижалась щекой к его щеке. – Всё будет хорошо.  
\- Конечно, будет, - Сатоен закрыл глаза, вдыхая пряный запах золота, пустыни и сказок. Аромат, напоминающий о грехах прошлого. – Только всё теперь изменится.  
\- Знаешь, многие мудрецы говорили, что перемены – к лучшему.  
\- Только все они умалчивали, за какую цену и по каким причинам эти перемены покупаются.

***  
Здесь было светло. Так светло, что после темноты сказочного кладбища Кай крепко сомкнул ресницы.  
Здесь было ветрено. Ничем не сдерживаемые белые волосы рассыпались вокруг фигуры Снежного короля, и он стал походить на древнего демона, плетущего паутину.  
Здесь было тихо. Где-то журчал ручеёк, но за деревьями его не было видно.  
Вокруг Кая сверкал своим божественным великолепием Нефритовый Сад.  
Говорят, фениксы имею привычку сгорать, а потом заново рождаться из собственного пепла. Наверное, именно поэтому юноша укрыл почившего друга своей шубой – чтобы он однажды поднялся и снова сказал что-нибудь глупое. Что-нибудь обидное. Или что-нибудь правильное.  
Там, в Сторожевой Башне, всё вдруг показалось слишком реальным – всё, включая зеркальный Закон, укравший облик Герды, морозную силу и застывшее сердце, и запёкшуюся кровь на рыжих волосах. Как хорошо, что Кай не видел Веру. Не видел Гэйслин. Не видел никого из своих знакомых. Он не знал, что им сказать. Он вообще не знал, что говорить, пока Иван не посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и не положил руку на костлявое плечо.  
Кай говорил – вперемешку со слезами, прикусывая губы и оставляя на ладонь следы ногтей. Кай заслушался Голосов. Фэнь пришёл за ним. Он расплавил Закон до основания – и сгорел сам.  
Теперь очередь Кая идти за Фэнем.  
Ключник помнил эти странные крыши беседок – такие же были за той Дверкой, в саду императора, который подружился с божественной птицей. Он помнил и этот морозный воздух, и это обилие камней – как за той Дверкой из цельного Нефритового камня, за которой мучили фей. Родина Бена была чем-то особенным – слишком чистой, слишком высокой, словно боги в ней жили за следующим поворотом дороги. А, может, так оно и было.  
Кай заставил себя подняться. Он не знал, куда идти – но надеялся, что ноги сами выведут его, куда надо. Тот странный маленький старичок с метёлкой назвал его «Зимним мастером». Он знал его. Как можно знать того, кого не видел ни разу в жизни?  
Тропинка действительно вскорости появилась – она петляла перед парнем, как пьяная речушка, и вела туда, откуда всходило солнце. Внук Ди-Цзюня, отца десяти Солнц. Что ж, это было закономерно.  
Крик о помощи донёсся из раскидистых зарослей папоротника. Сначала Кай подумал, что это шумит ветер, но потом отчётливое «Помогите!» зазвенело в ушах, и юноша сошёл с дороги.  
В свежескошенной траве лежала птица – и, если рок в сказочных мирах существует, он сейчас посмеялся. Потому что перья её были как пламя разноцветной свечи, а в глазах бушевали стихии. Кай склонился над фэнхуаном – да только не над своим.  
Эта птица была маленькой – едва ли размером с голубя. Не совсем обычный феникс, помещающийся на ладони. У него было разорвано крыло – словно чьи-то зубы не страшились богов и потрошили до тех пор, пока не хрустнули тонкие кости.  
\- У тебя в свёртке мой братик… - просвистел фэнхуан, хлопая глазками. – Почему ты его не выпустишь?  
\- Я… - что ответить такой крошке? Правду?  
\- Оооой, а братик сломался… - птица вдруг вскочила на ножки – удивительно длинные для такой малютки – и прыгнула на свёрток, вцепившись в него когтями. – Отнеси меня домой. Дома мы его починим.

***  
Фэнхуановский «дом» оказался действительно домом – большим, просторным, но вполне обычным. Квадратная крыша с загнутыми углами, тонкие белые стены, ручейки в саду – это место словно было создано для медитации и поиска внутренней силы.  
Они стояли на низком деревянном крыльце – и Кай замер на усыпанной листьями дорожке. Он не был уверен, что к таким чудесам можно приближаться.  
Маленькая разноцветная пташка спрыгнула с шубы и засеменила к дому, на пути скидывая перья и обрастая человеческой плотью. Когда высокая женщина в расшитом драгоценными нитками платье необычного покроя подняла пташку на руки, та была уже вовсе не пташкой – девочкой с мягкими пушистыми волосами и ямочками у рта. Правую руку её покрывали кровавые лоскуты – и женщина тут прикрыла их лоскутами шёлка. Стоящий рядом с нею мужчина – с пронзительным взглядом и усами, похожими на усы Элинсэ – положил на ручку своей дочери словно прямо из воздуха сотканное крыло. Когда женщина убрала шёлк, не осталось даже шрамов.  
\- А у этого мальчика наш сломанный братик, - девчушка указала наКая, который вдруг почувствовал себя невообразимо лишним в этом царстве света. Как ещё назвать место, где живут такие прекрасные создания?  
Мужчина спустился с крыльца – широким, неторопливым шагом – распахнул крылья из нитей ветра, протянула руку к горностаевому гробу. Кай притянул-было свёрток ближе – а потом разжал пальцы. Потому что ветровой фэнхуан посмотрел ему в глаза – и Снежный король не увидел там зла.  
Пепел не посыпался на камни дорожки – он застыл в воздухе тонкими завихрениями, жилками, венами и сосудами, очертаниями и углами.  
\- Мы помни его, - заговорила женщина, которая вдруг оказалась совсем рядом с мужем. Голос её звучал, как серебряный колокольчик. – Любопытный, задиристый, добрый…Слишком гордый, чтобы выбрать ветер. Он один летал за пределы мира Нефритового владыки – к людям. Птица не нашего полёта. Говорят, далеко на западе есть страна, в которой все фэнхуаны выбирают огонь. Может…  
\- Он вернётся? – говорить вдруг стало больно. Словно он давно не говорил. Словно он давно не держал в руках воды. Или так оно и было?  
\- Он – огонь, натолкнувшийся на зеркало…  
Кай вспомнил, как сверкала на его пальцах зола. Герда…  
\- …Он птица, победившая закон. Не нашего полёта.  
Сад, дом, ручейки и дорожка пропали, словно их просто стёрли из поля видимости.  
\- Стойте! – закричал Кай, обдирая горло. – Он вернётся? Вернётся? Вер…  
Ветер ударил в лицо, заставляя закрыться руками.  
Когда ключник Песочного отряда открыл глаза, он увидел добродушное лицо Элинсэ и знакомые очертания вывернутых коряг. Кладбище Дверей.  
\- Мастера обещали вернуть, как Двери откроют… - старец махнул метлой, и из-под прутьев посыпались искры и битое стекло. – Фэнхуаны, они не обманывают… Не умеют.

***  
\- Кай, он вернётся! Я видела… Ну, как бывает, я иногда вижу! Будущее! Понимаешь?  
Вера скакала вокруг своего ключника, как белка, он слушал её в пол уха и устало улыбался.  
Безумно хотелось горячего чая.  
А ещё надо было почистить очки и вернуть Прекрасному Принцу его отмычки.

***  
Двери открылись ночью – Картонный отряд, отряд, который не собиралиуже много лет, с великой осторожностью заглянул в приоткрытую створку и только потом проскользнул внутрь сказки. Шехеразада проверяла переговорники, Кот Баюн тревожно оборачивался, всё ещё не веря, что у него нет хвоста, а Иван стирал собственное лицо и надевал маску. Законы, Сторожевая Башня готова встретить вас. Встретить и поговорить, или встретить и уничтожить – выбор за вами. Хаотичные беженцы – их проводники, их парламентёры, и теперь это можно обозвать даже войной. Бащняготова – и дело за сломанными сказками. Их идут исправлять.

Как и было обещано, когда открылись Двери, кладбище под Башней осветил новый огонь. Он проскочил мимо лесника, садовника и гробовщика Элинсэ, по узкой лестнице вверх, по множеству знакомых коридоров, мимо Безымянного бога – и остановился перед дверкой, на которой символически висел наполненный белым песком мешочек.  
Постучать? Открыть, особо не беспокоясь о чужом сне? Остаться в коридоре, потому что копившиеся слова разом куда-то исчезли?  
Дверь открылась сама – и Вера, намеревавшаяся куда-то бежать, застыла на пороге.  
Она не завизжала. Она бросилась на шею, явно намереваясь её сломать, и по щекам её побежали слёзы. Вера плакала, повторяя «Я знала, я знала, я знала» и обнимала всё крепче и крепче, пока за нею не появился Грей. Волк ничего не сказал – пожал руку, чуть поцарапав пальцы, и притянул Альку к себе. Счастливую, утирающую слёзы Альку, капитана Песочного отряда. Гэйслин, выглянувшая из гостиной, криво усмехнулась и прошептала, обнимая «Ах ты ж засранец». Спорить с ней не хотелось. Дочь Сатоена была права.  
Кай вышел последним – из прачечной, на ходу расплетая свою тонкую косу. Он так и застыл в дверном проёме, чуть наклонив голову, не смея приблизиться к тому, кто отдал за него свою жизнь.  
Фэнхуан подошёл сам. Он и забыл, какой всё-таки Кай высокий – приходилось даже немного задирать голову.  
\- Я еле от них сбежал.  
\- Я так хочу тебе врезать.  
Они произнесли это одновременно – и губы разведчика сами растянулись в невольной улыбке.  
\- Бей.  
Фэнхуан явно не ожидал, что за разрешением тут же последует удар. Неслабый такой удар, приправленный нарощенными на кулак ледяными пластинками, которые больно оцарапали кожу.  
\- Кай! – сердито прикрикнула Вера, но Бен замахал рукой – всё в порядке, мол.  
\- Я заслужил…  
Объятия Снежного короля были не менее крепкими, чем его удар.  
\- Идиот, - прошептал Кай, сбрасывая с кулака снежные крошки.  
\- Ага, - миролюбиво согласился Фэнь, расправляя крылья и уже привычно касаясь ими чужих лопаток.

\- Бог велел делиться! – сообщила Гэйслин, залезая под фэнхуановское крыло. К счастью, они были такими большими, что смогли без труда обнять всю компанию.  
\- Господа встречающиеся, у меня сюрприз! – из чуланчика выглянула Ягвида в своём неизменном крылатом шлеме, лихо сдвинутом набок, и потрясла трёхлитровой банкой, от которой пахло мятой и чем-то пряным.  
Замануха пахла, как родной дом.  
Они прошли на кухню, громко разговаривая, перебивая друг друга и смеясь. У каждого было столько новостей. У каждого было столько вопросов.  
\- Гляжу, кто-то успел угостить жар-птицу до меня! – радостно осклабилась рыжая валькирия, завидев царапины на лице разведчика.  
\- Это был Кай, представляешь? – возмущённо ахнула Вера, и информаторша довольно расхохоталась, похлопав ключника по плечу.  
Через несколько минут откуда-то появились Аврор и Прекрасный Принц – Алька подозревала, что про чуланчик теперь знает не только Ягвида. Стульев на всех не хватило, и пришлось перемещаться в гостиную.

\- Кай, на тебе мои очки? Разбитые?  
\- Может быть.  
\- Бен, это называется «трофей».  
\- Гэйс, ну кто тебя спрашивал, а?  
\- У нашего ключника трофеи, дожили! Подлить заманушки?  
\- Яга, не спаивай ребёнка!  
\- Это кто тут ребёнок, Фэнхуан?  
\- Как-как ты меня…?

Сторожевая Башня кипела жизнью. Сторожевая Башня готовилась к бою – к бою, в который шла каждый день уже много лет подряд. Всё осталось прежним - и, в то же время, всё неуловимо изменилось. И продолжило изменяться.  
Тысячи Дверей ждали новых историй, ждали тех, кто осмелится переступить их порог. И они знали, что непременно дождутся.  
_______________________________________  
сказочная основа - совсем слегка - эвенкийская "Табунщик и прекрасный феникс"

Почти конец.


End file.
